émancipation
by nounours4
Summary: est ce l'auteur qui écrit une histoire ou l'histoire qui prend l'auteur avant de s'envoler seule vers ses lecteurs? post 5eme, Harry s'émancipe... aventure, humour, puissance aux rendez-vous...
1. Chapter 1 vacance imprévue

Un univers parallèle, un endroit ou les dieux font leurs essais. Peut être une planète ou un temps sous l'égide de l'école des dieux tel que décris par Bernard Werber. Un essai qui tournera peut être court, ou qui s'émancipera et s'emparera de mes mains, mon esprit pour aboutir à une épopée aboutie. Bref une histoire comme j'en ai lu des centaine sur différent site, râlant lorsqu'elle tournait court, abandonnée, appréciant l'effort de l'auteur lorsqu'elle se terminait, m'émerveillant régulièrement devant l'imagination et les bijoux que la littérature du net peut nous offrir sous la rédaction d'apprenti dieux créant leur monde.

Pour ne pas arrêter la lecture d'une histoire en court, il faut aussi bien la sélectionner afin d'aboutir dans un lieu voulu, même s'il nous surprendra toujours. Ignorant à cet instant ou l'histoire me mènera, je vais ici déjà vous d'écrire ce que l'on n'y trouvera pas:

- un Dark Harry…. je n'apprécie pas trop de torturer un personnage pour qu'il en arrive à l'opposé de ce qui nous a attiré en lui…

- un Harry avec du slash… J'arrête de lire quand on arrive dans un univers composé en majorité de relation "homosexuelle" . Même si une histoire ou quelques personne ont des aventure "hors norme" ne m'effraie pas, la proportion doit rester un peu comme dans la vie courante.

- Des relations sexuelle… n'a rien à voir sur fanfiction, le rating MA n'ayant pas accès à la publication. Même si j'ai parfois lu des histoires un peu gratinée sur ff. Laissons un minimum d'intimité à nos héros et aux yeux grand ouvert des jeunes enfants qui viennent se distraire sur ce site. (J'ai en mon temps, publié une longue histoire dont le rating serait Ma mais sur un autre site. ) Bien qu'a un moment ou un autre, le rating M puisse apparaître.

Les personnages de l'histoire qui va suivre ne m'appartiennent pas pour les noms connu, mais à J.K. Rowling, puisse un centième de son talent m'éclairer afin que votre distraction et votre évasion soit complète. De plus , nous sommes toujours influencé par nos nombreuses lectures, et donc avant que ne sorte une idée vraiment originale et personnelle…..

01 VACANCE IMPREVUE

Un été chaud, brulant sévit sur l'Angleterre en ce début juillet. Le soleil darde ses rayon brûlant sur le quatre Privet Drive ou tout est silencieux à cette heure plus propice à la sieste qu'au travail. Dans une des chambres de la petite maison, un jeune homme se morfond dans sa chambre fermée à clef. Un adolescent normal me direz vous? non, car ce n'est pas lui qui c'est barricadé dans sa chambre pour jouer à l'ordinateur ou sur une console de jeux, la porte est fermée de l'extérieur avec un verrou. Bizarre? C'est sa tante qui l'a enfermé afin qu'il ne dérange pas.

Si on observe la chambre, elle se trouve un peu différente aussi de la chambre d'un adolescent classique. Pas d'ordinateur, de console ou de gsm qui traine comme partout, juste une grosse male d'où dépasse des robes noires avec écusson rouge, une cage avec une chouette sur une petite table dans un coin près de la fenêtre, et a défaut de papier, des parchemin emplis de fine écriture sur le bureau à coté. L'adolescent fixe la plafond sans bouger de son lit. Des scènes de violence passent en boucle dans son esprit, et un long voile qui s'agite alors qu'un jeune homme barbu passe à travers pour la millièmes fois depuis une quinzaine de jour.

Il s'agit de Harry Potter, un jeune sorcier cloitré par sa famille moldue qui déprime depuis les aventures qu'il a eu au ministère à la fin de son année scolaire, aventure ou son parrain a trouvé la mort. Le matin et le soir, il s'abrutit de travail dans le jardin, mais la journée, vu les chaleurs, et surtout le fait qu'aucun voisin ne mette les pieds dehors, son oncle a décrété que, par soucis de normalité, il resterait dans sa chambre. Lieu ou il ressasse sans fin ses remords d'avoir entrainer Sirius vers son funeste destin.

Vers 18 heure un véhicule se parqua devant la maison et un gros hommes bouffi, le visage couperosé rouge, s'en extrait pour entrer sans délai dans la demeure. Quelque instant plus tard la porte de la chambre de Harry se déverrouillait alors que pénétraient Vernon et Pétunia. Le grand sourire qui défigurait le visage de son oncle ne lui laissait rien présager de bon.

- Ma Sœur Marge vient à la maison ce vendredi pour quelques semaines de vacance. Comme les anormaux de ton monde on cru bon de nous menacer à la gare si on te maltraitait, nous avons trouvé une solution.

- C'est un honneur que l'on te fait… Pour une fois tu auras droit à des vacances…

- J'ai réussi à te faire inscrire dans un camp de vacances des services sociaux pour délinquant juvénile en décrochage scolaire et familiaux. Je pense que Piers Polkiss, l'ex copain de Dudley y va aussi vu que ses parents sont en train de divorcer. Tu n'y seras donc pas dépaysé et Marge aura la paix.

- Je ne suis pas sensé quitter la maison?

-Si tu n'en parle pas, nous n'en parlerons pas.

-A moins que tu ne préfère tenir compagnie à molaire, le chien de ta tante?

Vernon et Pétunia n'ont pas été sans remarqué l'antipathie existante entre Harry et le chien pourri gâté de Marge.

-non, non, J'irai.

-Prépare toi, je te dépose avec tes bagages demain a 13 heures à la gare…

Ayant terminé sa cinquième, Harry est un sorcier de second cycle et peut donc utilisé sa baguette hors de la présence de moldu. Après avoir lu la brochure sur le camp que son oncle avait laissé trainer, il miniaturise sa malle ainsi que toutes ses affaires. Il se fabrique au départ d'une vieille ceinture de Dudley une ceinture avec des poches qu'il peut porter sous ses vêtements. Il y range son balai, sa malle ainsi que la plupart de ses possessions.

Le lendemain, les Dursley dépose Harry devant King's Cross. A peine a-t-il posé le pied par terre, que la voiture démarre sur les chapeau de roue. Cette fois ce n'est pas à la voie 9 3/4 qu'il a rendez vous mais à la voie 12 pour prendre le train d'Aberdeen. Deux wagon sont réservé pour le groupe de jeune. La plupart de ceux qui attendent sont plus jeune que lui. Les moniteurs à qui il remet ses papier d'inscription ne font pas attention et parlent entre eux, ne se préoccupant pas des jeunes. Harry trouve une place dans une des wagon. Par la fenêtre, il voit passer Piers, le copain de Dudley . Un grand échalas, avec une crête rouge et des écouteurs sur les oreilles, qui écoute une musique percant les bruits de la gare, entre dans le compartiment et s'assoit sans mêmes le consulter. Un gamin d'une douzaine d'année le suit. Trois jeunes de la banlieue entre à leur tour. Ils discutent entre eux avec un fort accent de Southall .

Le train démarre doucement et prends sa vitesse de croisière. Les trois amis parlent uniquement entre eux et le jeune garçon regarde le sol chaque fois qu'un regard file dans sa direction. Vers 16h00, Un moniteur passe avec un sac d'où il sort six sandwich qu'il jette sur la tablette du compartiment avant de repartir. Chacun en prend un et Harry ramasse le dernier. La faim lui fait trouvé le pain un peu sec délicieux. Un des banlieusard sort des samossas de son sac à dos et en propose à tout le compartiment.

-moi c'est Balbir, ma mère m'a prévu de la nourriture pour six mois, si quelqu'un veut m'en soulager un peu…

-Et nous c'est Adit et mon frère jumeaux Phanishwar mais tous le monde l'appelle Pan

Cela délie un peu les langues.

-moi c'est Harry. Je veux bien gouter, c'est quoi?

-Des samossas avec des pommes de terre , pois , carottes , du haché et des épices…. Goute c'est délicieux.

-Merçi beaucoup.

-moi c'est Mathias. Je peut en avoir un aussi?

C'est le jeune garçon qui vient de parler, apparemment son ventre à vaincu sa timidité….

-Bien sur, sert toi. Je pense que ma valise doit aussi en être remplie….

Le punk ne réagi pas et écoute toujours sa musique. Harry apprend ainsi que les trois loustic sont dans le même lycée et que leur parents n'ont pas les moyens de les envoyer en vacances autrement. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils participent à ce camp.

-en général cela se passe bien, il suffit d'éviter les deux ou trois forte têtes qui enquiquinent tous le monde. Les monos sont entre eux la plupart du temps et on peut participé au jeux ou rester au camp sans que personne trouve à y redire...

Un peu avant 21h le train arrive à Aberdeen. De vieux autobus militaire attendent pour les conduire au camp, dans le Caimgorms national parc près de Lochan Feurach. Il est presque 23h quand les autobus s'arrête afin de décharger la cargaison de somnambule qui entre dans les tentes. Comme on ne leur dit rien, les cinq garçon restent ensemble et trois autre viennent s'ajouter dans l'abri prévu pour huit. Tous se couchent et les ronflements s'élèvent assez vite dans tous le camp.

Un bruit réveille Harry alors que la nuit est encore noire. Il glisse les pieds dans ses chaussures et sort dans l'herbe humide de la rosée. Le loch brille sous la lune. On entend divers bruit d'animaux nocturne. Il s'étend sur la berge et fixe les étoiles. Sirius brille un peu plus fort, un clin d'œil de son parrain. Harry s'endort à la belle étoile. Un murmure le réveille. Une voix l'attire vers les bois. Une conversation incompréhensible lui parvient. Il s'enfonce doucement dans la pénombre, se dirigeant vers le bruit. Il marche depuis un certain temps, sans se préoccuper de savoir s'il retrouvera son chemin. De temps à autre, un animal dérangé par son passage s'enfuit vers les profondeurs boisée. De nombreux bruits agitent la forêt autour de lui, de plus en plus proche. Il ralentit et se fait plus silencieux. Un cri relativement lointain retenti…

-faim, a manger, maman…. a l'aide…

Harry se dirige vers les cris, doucement, alors que des craquements continuent à résonner aux alentour. Les bois deviennent plus sombre et le jeune homme se rend compte qu'il s'est beaucoup trop éloigné du camp. Il pense à sortir sa baguette de la ceinture, on ne sait jamais. La curiosité l'emportant il continue vers la voix. Cette forêt est quand même moins dangereuse que la forêt interdite….

Il arrive près d'éboulis, une gorge étroite s'enfonce dans le sol. Les cris sortent de la terre. Alors qu'il veut descendre, une créature de la taille d'un jeune enfant surgit à sa droite, un arc bandé dans sa direction, un autre bruit le fait se retourner, d'autres personnages similaire sont apparu autour de lui:

-que veut tu porteur de baguette? demi tour. Les bois ne sont pas sur ce soir pour toi.

-j'entendais un appel à l'aide.

-Un appel à l'aide, venant du sol? Nous n'entendons rien, et seulement les Vetter vivent sous le sol. Il sont dangereux et un humain ne devrait pas s'y aventurer…

-Mamansssss…

-Vous avez entendu, un appel…

-il n'y a rien, ce doit être un démon qui te joue des tour…

-Si! Ce doit être une enfant, il crie après sa mère.

-Après sa mère? Nous cherchons un animal qui s'est égaré dans la forêt, sa mère l'attend près du lac, es tu sur de toi?

-un animal? un serpent?

- un lointain ancêtre des serpents.

-Je suis fourchelangue, je peux parler aux serpent, ce doit être cela que j'entende alors que vous ne percevez rien…

- Je me présente, Falastur, nous sommes les aelfes des bois et le lac fait partie de nos attribution. Nous allons t'accompagner afin de guider l'enfant vers sa mère.

-Harry Potter, je suis dans un camp de vacances le long du lac…

-Harry Potter? Ton nom est parvenu jusqu'à nous. Nous n'en avons entendu que du bien de toi comme de tes amis. Tu es appeler à faire de grande chose, et tu pourrais en faire de plus grande encore si j'en crois le séisme que tu as créer parmi nos cousin de Poudlard.

Dommage qu'Hermione ne soit pas là, elle aurait été fière que ces idées aient porté jusqu'ici. Harry descend, guidé par les gémissements. Les aelfes le suivent l'arc toujours tendu , mais plus dans sa direction.

Balbir : fort prénom tamoul

Adit :1er enfant prénom tamoul

Phanishwar: seigneur des serpents prénom tamoul

samossa : triangle de pates frite fourrée avec des pommes de terre , pois , carottes , du haché et des épices, parfois avec du fromage et des tomates. Généralement fort épicé.

Vetter: mi elfe, mi nain vivant sous terre aussi appeler elfe noir

aelfe :différent elfe s'occupant de la nature , aelfe des bois, aelfe des eau, ect…

Falastur : seigneur des côtes prénom elfe


	2. Chapter 2 La wouivre

2: LA WOUIVRE

Ils arrivent dans une grande salle ou un jeune serpent ailé a une de ces ailes coincée sous des pierres volumineuse. Le serpent mesure déjà une petite dizaine de mètres.

-Une Wouivre !

-Oui, une Wouivre, adulte, elle peut mesurer jusqu'à 25 m , l'ancêtre croisé des serpents et des dragons. Elle vole, mais chasse sous l'eau pour se nourrir. Elle peut aussi occasionnellement cracher du feu. Il n'y en a plus que deux ou trois ici en Angleterre, c'est pourquoi nous surveillons particulièrement celle-ci qui est très jeune et qui avait disparu depuis deux jour. Dans quelques année, elle pourra se transformer en serpent ou en dragon selon son humeur.

Les aelfes se mettent à dégager les pierres qui recouvre l'aile. Pendant que Harry calme l'enfant. Un cri et la Wouivre s'est dégagée. Son aile blessée s'agite et Harry se trouve propulsé à l'autre bout de la salle. Le serpent s'envole péniblement pour rejoindre sa mère.

Falastur aide Harry a se relever. De nombreuses coupures parsème son corps. Le sang vert de l'aile blessée brûle son épaule.

-Vient, il faut nettoyer cela. Un bain dans le lac et nous verrons mieux les coupures pour les cicatriser.

L'aelfe lui prend la main et apparaît directement près du lac. La sensation est tout autre que lors du transplanage, beaucoup plus agréable. Aucunes sensation d'être tiré ou écrasé comme avec un portauloin. Pas besoins de se réceptionner comme au sortir d'une cheminée.

-Wouaw, si je pouvais me déplacer comme cela, quel différence avec les moyen sorcier.

-Mais cela est tout à fait possible. Il y a bien longtemps que nous refusons d'apprendre notre magie aux porteurs de baguettes, mais je pense pouvoir faire une exception pour un homme tel que vous Harry Potter. Un sorcier pas encore majeur, qui se déplace aux milieu de la nuit pour aller sauver une créature inconnue mérite bien cela. Cela augmentera encore vos chance dans votre lutte contre le mal.

Harry se déshabille ne gardant que son boxer et plonge dans l'eau alors que le ciel s'éclaire doucement de ce nouveau jour. Il s'ébroue un moment, se nettoyant de la tête aux pied. Son épaule est toujours douloureuse. La peau est brulée et une vilaine plaie orne l'endroit recouvert du sang de wouivre. Lorsqu'il sort de l'eau un autre aelfe appeler Calion soigne magiquement ses coupures mais ne peut rien faire pour son épaule qui reste douloureuse. Alors qu'il s'habille, une tête sort de l'eau:

-Merssssi de m'avoir ramener mon filsss, porteur de baguette. Mon nom est Anardil, Pourraisss-je connaître le tien?

-Harry, Harry Potter, ce n'était que normal.

- J'ai une dette envers toi et tes descendants, si un jour tu as besoins, pense à moi, Harry l'ami des aelfes.

La tête disparu sous les flots.

-La barrière de la langue est un grand problème entre les espèces. Tu as de la chance de pouvoir parler aux serpents.

-Je n'en tire pas une grande gloire, les sorcier se méfie de cela et je n'ai rien eu à apprendre, c'est apparu tout seul.

-Les dieux t'ont béni. Chaque don est un bienfait quand il est bien utilisé. Je vais te reconduire près de ton camp avant que tes semblable ne te recherchent. Si tu as besoins pense très fort à mon nom, je viendrai. Si tu peut te libérer, j'en profiterai pour t'apprendre la magie. Tu verra que les porteur de baguette ont dénaturé leurs enseignements. La vrai magie est à la fois plus simple et plus puissante.

Falastur l'accompagne à l'orée du bois. Le camp est encore endormi, mais un moniteur est déjà occupé avec les casseroles pour le déjeuner. Harry se faufile jusqu'à sa tente et se glisse sur le lit de camp.

deux heures plus tard, on le réveille.

-lève toi sinon il ne restera rien à manger, et il n'y a plus de repas important avant ce soir.

Harry se lève et va se servir une louche de pates avec des œufs et du bacon, une pile de toast vient compléter le tout. Il s'installe silencieusement sur une table en bois massif. La plupart sont déjà retourné à leur tente. Une fois le repas terminé, il passe aux grand bac ou tout le monde lave son assiette en métal et ses couvert. Son épaule le lance toujours. En rentrant à la tente, il entend des cris. Piers Polkiss est déjà en train de martyriser un petit jeune. Harry hésite une seconde avant d'apercevoir la tête de Mathias.

-Piers! Lâche le !

-Tient mon pote Poter, tu veux ta raclée aussi?

-T'aurais pas oublier un détail, des fois?

-quoi donc?

-T'es plus avec ta bande, Dudley n'est pas là, t'es tout seul…

Un instant d'hésitation de sa part, et Harry lui décroche un coup de poing en direct dans la mâchoire, qui l'envoie s'étaler aux milieux des éclat de rire du public qui commençait à se rassembler autour. Le jeune sorcier tend la main à Mathias et l'aide à se remettre sur ses jambes.

-merçi!

-De rien, j'ai suffisamment été à ta place pour savoir ce que cela fait.

Ensemble, Ils retournent à la tente.

-Qu'y-a-t-il de prévu aujourd'hui?

-C'est affiché sur le tableau, à coté de la tente des moniteurs. Ce matin découverte des environs, et après-midi, natation dans le lac. A 17h un match de foot et à 18h Bouf puis quartier libre. Bien que si tu décide de rester sous tente ou de te balader seul, personne ne s'en apercevra avant le souper…

-Je vais voir, probablement que je vais sauter la natation et le foot cet après midi. cela peut être sympa

Harry sort de la tente après avoir enfilé ses chaussure de marche (ou plutôt celle de Dudley) et …trou noir…

Des couleurs apparaissent floue , des visages inconnu, on me remets mes lunettes. à oui, le camps… un moniteur se trouve à coté de lui, ainsi que Balbir, Adit, Phanishwar et Mathias. Il est étendu dans la tente sur son lit. un mal de crane carabiné.

-Que c'est il passé? Je me suis évanoui?

- Non, c'est la grosse brute de ce matin, elle t'a frappé la tête par derrière avec un gros bâton. Comme on sortaient aussi, on lui à sauter dessus et je pense qu'il n'est pas prêt d'approcher à nouveau de notre tente.

-oui ben vous auriez pu vous modérer, on a dû faire venir une ambulance pour l'évacuer. Il ne reviendra pas avant trois quatre jour.

-en tout cas Potter, vous avez peut être une tête dure, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux éviter la balade et rester étendu la matinée à l'ombre.

-Bien chef.

Mon épaule me lance toujours et sitôt mes amis sorti, je m'endort. Des cris me réveillent, il est 14h et j'aperçois des sandwichs à coté de mon lit de camp. Ma tête va mieux si ce n'est une grosse bosse à l'arrière. Par contre j'ai l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre et mon épaule est toujours douloureuse. Je mange un des sandwich puis je me recouche et quelques instant plus tard on me réveille, il est 18h, et le souper n'attend pas.

Après manger, je m'éloigne un peu et je pense très fort à Falastur. Il apparaît presque instantanément à mes coté. Je lui raconte ma journée et il regarde ma bosse et d'un geste la fait disparaître. Par contre mon épaule l'inquiète plus et nous retournons voir Calion qui m'examine puis observe ma blessure à l'épaule. Il parle en aelfe avec Falastur. Tout deux me regarde un peu gêné.

-Harry, je crois que l'on va commencer la magie des aelfes au plus vite. Le sang de Wouivre a pénétré ton organisme et est en train de le modifier. La seule solution pour stopper cela serait de devenir animagus, de cette façon tu pourrais relacher la Wouivre qui est en toi de temps à autre. De cette façon, elle serait complète et ne chercherait plus à supplanter ton organisme. Et tu bénéficierait de sa possibilité de devenir une fois serpent et une fois dragon selon tes désir. La seule chose que tu doit apprendre avant de commencer tes cours d'animagus est d'apprendre à te détacher de tout et a te relaxer pour pouvoir méditer et sentir la magie autour de toi. Dés que tu auras pris conscient de la magie tout pourra aller beaucoup plus vite.

-Je ne demande pas mieux que d'apprendre. Je dois juste être présent aux repas du matin et du soir si je veux éviter les ennuis.

-pour cela nous pouvons encore nous arranger et ralentir le temps pendant que tu te trouve ici afin que tu aie plus de temps de disponible. Je pense que pour te faire encore gagner du temps, je pourrais t'hypnotiser afin que tu voie la magie évoluer. Comme cela tu auras plus facile à la trouver en méditant toi-même quand tu saura quoi chercher. Si tu es d'accord bien sur.

-je ne demande pas mieux.

-bien assied toi et fixe mes yeux.

Les yeux de Falastur grossissent, je me noie dedans. Je vois mes dernier souvenir revenir à la surface puis partir dans un espèce de rayonnage rempli de boite en carton, puis la journée d'hier, les Dursley, la mort de Sirius, mon année scolaire , tout les souvenirs défilent de plus en plus vite et rejoignent les cartons dans l'étagère. Une fois ceux-ci trié et rangé, je sort de ma tête et me vois d'en haut, des lignes multicolore circulent autour de nous, certaine couleur restent près de moi, d'autres près de Falastur mais d'une autre couleur. Cest d'une beauté incroyable, tout est relié, les arbres nous, je décèle même tous les minuscules animaux autour de nous et ces torrents de couleurs qui nous enrobent.

Je reviens à l'intérieur de moi, et je descend vers l'intérieur en suivant le courant de couleur orange et j'arrive dans un endroit ou un soleil brille alors que des couleurs tournent autour. J'en suis ébloui. Je reviens à moi, les yeux encore écarquillé de ce que je viens de voir. Falastur ne dit rien, son sourire exprime exactement ce que je ressent.

-je pense que pour une première fois c'est déjà pas mal. Tu vas rentrer et te coucher, il est déjà 22h. vide ta tête, relaxe toi et essaie de sentir la magie autour de toi en t'endormant. Tu n'y arrivera pas cette fois seul, mais cela devrait venir assez vite, tu as un gros potentiel de ce que j'ai vu.

Il me redépose à l'entrée du camp. Les autres jouent aux cartes. Les jumeaux dorment déjà. Mathias me demande comment je vais, puis continue sa partie. je m'étend sur ma couchette et essaie de vider mon esprit. C'est relativement facile, les étagère sont toujours la et seul mes récent souvenir se promènent, le reste ce trouvent toujours dans les cartons. Je pense à un cours de l'ad cette année et directement je revois nettement le moindre détail de ce qu'il s'y est passé. Je range tout, fait le vide . Finalement mes souvenirs sont beaucoup plus net et rapidement accessible de cette façon. Je plonge dans un trou noir et m'endors.

Je me réveille en pleine nuit, la lumière m'éblouis, je me vois dormir ainsi que tout mes copains de chambrée. Des filets multicolores circulent, il y en a beaucoup plus autour de moi, les autres sont seulement effleurer par la magie, une seule couleur les relient aux tout. Je m'éloigne, suivant les différents courant, je suis les couleurs à travers bois pour revenir vers le lac, j'entre dans une grotte ou deux animaux dorment au milieux d'une foison de couleur. Anardil est étendue autour de son fils. Je ne l'avais pas encore vue en entier, elle est magnifique. des écailles vert bouteille sur le dos, vert pale sur le ventre une ligne jaune citron qui parcourt son corps et quelques écaille rouge sur la tête. Les ailes membraneuses sont magnifique de légèreté. Mes couleurs se mélange avec celle du fils d'Anardil avant que je ne reparte. Je passe auprès du village aelfe dans les arbres avant de regagner ma tente ou ce trouve toujours mon corps.

Balbir : fort prénom tamoul

Adit :1er enfant prénom tamoul

Phanishwar: seigneur des serpents prénom tamoul

aelfe :différent elfe s'occupant de la nature , aelfe des bois, aelfe des eau, ect…

Falastur : seigneur des côtes prénom elfe

Calion : le lumineux prénom elfe

Anardil : ami du soleil prénom elfe


	3. Chapter 3 Animagus

Chapitre 3 Animagus

sssssssssssssssssss

Le matin je me réveille en pleine forme. Je me rappelle de la nuit que je viens de passer. L'odeur de la nourriture me donne faim. Je m'aperçois que je devine chaque odeur et chaque ingrédient de l'entrée de la tente. Ce qui me le fait remarquer , c'est surtout la sensation différente, ce ne sont pas les odeurs avec le nez mais le gout avec la langue que je ressent. Je fait la file avec les premiers levé. Une fois mon assiette bien remplie, je me trouve une table et mange mon repas en repensant aux évènements de la nuit. Une fois mangé, je passe devant la tente des mono pour voir le programme et rentre réveiller les autres. Je les prévient que je disparaît jusqu'au soir. Personne ne trouve à y redire. Je quitte le camp et attend Falastur qui arrive juste 30 seconde plus tard.

Je lui explique mes sensations de la nuit et ma découverte de mon odorat avec la langue. Il n'en revient pas de ce que j'ai fait cette nuit.

-tu vas pouvoir essayer de devenir animagus au plus vite. Tu as fait une projection astrale, c'est très rare, il y a très peu de sorcier qui en sont capable. Maintenant, c'est un don qu'il faut aussi travailler afin d'en tirer le meilleur.

-Pour commencer tu t'installe confortablement et tu visualise ta magie. ensuite je vais faire un ou deux sort courant chez les sorcier et tu observe comment les sort agissent sur la magie. Tu devrais rapidement comprendre comment influer directement sur ta magie afin d'avoir le meilleur résultat sans ta baguette et sans rien avoir à prononcer.

Je m'enferme dans mon esprit, range les deux ou trois souvenir de ce matin puis visualise la magie autour de moi. Je sort de mon corps et observe l'aelfe à mes coté. Il soulève un objet se trouvant dans la pièce. je vois la magie se rassembler sous la jarre afin de finir par la soulever. Ensuite elle tombe et il lance le sort réparo et je vois les flux ramasser un par un les morceau pour les rassembler. Il recommence les deux opération, mais cette fois c'est le flux qui emporte la jarre au passage et qui l'emporte en montant puis qui rassemble tout les morceaux en une fois sans que les différents courant ne doivent se mélanger. Je réintègre mon corps.

-alors, tu as vu la différence entre travailler avec la magie ou sans s'en préoccuper?

-c'est beaucoup plus naturel comme vous avez fait la deuxième fois! Mais comment fait on bouger les flux de magie comme cela?

-tout simplement il faut avoir conscience de la magie et savoir comment on veut la voir agir. Il suffit ensuite de lui dire quoi faire et elle le fait. La puissance utilisée est bien moindre et le résultat bien plus efficace. Déplace maintenant cet objet en l'emportant avec les courants qui passe à proximité.

Je regarde la jarre pendant un long moment. Petit à petit elle se soulève et brusquement fait le tour de la pièce avant de passer à travers la paroi de bois et de s'envoler vers la forêt. Elle s'écrase par terre à la limite du village juste avant de disparaître.

-Bien , c'est bien. Mais il faut doser ce que tu veut faire. C'est bien d'utiliser l'eau pour descendre la rivière. Mais si tu va jusqu'à te perdre en mer….

-J'étais tellement émerveiller de faire cela aussi facilement.

-Tu l'as même fait traverser le mur sans casser ni l'un ni l'autre.

Il rapporte les morceaux et les rassemble.

-Recommence et cette fois tu la change simplement de place.

Je regarde de nouveau la jarre et elle disparaît brusquement pour se retrouver sur le meubles à coté dans un grand claquement.

Falastur me regarde en souriant.

-Tu vient de le faire mais à la mode "porteur de baguette". Tu as contraint la magie, d'où le claquement. Guide plutôt la magie, tu pourra le faire aussi vite mais en silence et en te fatiguant bien moins.

Je m'exerce toutes la matinée et vers midi je peux déplacer les objets sans bruit et sans effort. Je reconstitue même la jarre qui a souffert pas mal de mes différent exercices.

-Pour t'aider, tu peux maintenant faire tout cela en lançant le sort ou l'incantation que tu connais, mais sans baguette. Et quand tu visualisera encore mieux le résultat que tu veux obtenir alors tu t'en passera et tu pourra avoir de bien meilleur résultat. Cet après-midi, nous allons habituer ton corps aux transformation, afin que tu puisse naturellement devenir un animagus. Maintenant, mangeons. Fruits de la forêt et noix cela te dit? Nous avons aussi une pates qui remplace ce que vous appeler pain mais qui est beaucoup plus énergétique.

-Ce ne sera jamais pire que ce que je mangeais chez ma tante.

Le repas terminé, je m'étend sur le sol de la cabane et avec l'aide de Falastur et Calion je visionne chaque cellule de mon corps, chaque organe. Comment tout cela est agencé et comment cela fonctionne. Je finis par repérer en moi des flux étranger qui combattent mon corps. Avec l'aide de mes deux mentor, je réarrange celui-ci afin qu'il puisse fonctionner au mieux. Puis sur l'indication de Falastur, je visionne ces flux étranger en moi et les laisse se réarranger en accompagnant mon corps et ma magie. Je sens une contrainte et j'ai l'impression d'être écrasé.

La Cabane de bois explose et tombant de l'arbre sur lequel elle se trouvait, je sort mes ailes et je m'envole. Une impression de plénitude m'envahi alors que je monte vers le soleil, au dessus du lac. Je redescend et rase l'eau. j'aperçois un banc de poisson et sans réfléchir je pique sous l'eau en collant mes ailes à mon corps. Je sens des dizaines de poissons remplir mon estomac. Je refais surface et regagne le bord en nageant. Tout le village aelfe se trouve le long de l'eau. et quand je sort la plupart se reculent avec frayeur. Falastur s'avance et me parle, mais je ne le comprend pas. je me concentre et finalement décrypte ce qu'il me dit.

-Concentre toi et vois ton corps. Tu es un bel animal, mais tu doit revenir dans le corps que tu avais réarranger avec nous. Si tu te baisse un peu, je peux t'y aider.

Ses yeux m'entraine à nouveau dans un puits sans fond. Je remarque les deux magie et les deux corps étroitement enlacé qui ne se combattent plus. Je revient à la surface, Harry Potter est revenu.

-La Cabane, elle est dévastée.

-rien que l'on ne puisse réparé. Et puis c'est de notre faute aussi. Sachant en quoi tu devais te transformer, nous n'aurions pas dû faire tes exercice dans une pièce beaucoup trop petite pour l'animal que tu deviens. Mais malgré que tu me surprend depuis deux jour, j'étais très loin de m'imaginer que tu te transformerais aussi vite.

-moi non plus, Je n'y pensais même pas jusqu'à ce que je me sente coincé et que par réflexe je m'envole. Mon père et ses amis avait mis plusieurs mois pour y arriver.

-la méthode de porteur de baguette est beaucoup plus compliquée. Ici c'est naturel et si tes parents étaient animagus, il est probable que tu peux retrouver leurs ancienne forme en toi. Il suffit de rechercher des flux différent, même très légers qui seraient en toi.

-On m'avait dit que l'on ne pouvait prendre qu'une forme animagus.

-La méthode sorcier étant si compliquée, seul l'animal prédominant apparaît. Mais les porteur de baguette qui ont ce don ont en général plusieurs animaux en eux, il leur suffit de rechercher les animaux moins dominant qui sont en eux aussi. Le Ministère de la magie tait cela, comme il contrôle les baguettes afin de contrôler les sorcier à travers elle, il préfère limiter les animagus afin de mieux les suivre.

-Toi tu as reçu cette forme par le sang de la wouivre, mais si le don était déjà en toi il est probable que tu as plusieurs forme. A toi de les rechercher et de les trouver quand tu sera à l'aise avec ton corps et tes instincts de wouivre. Pour l'instant la première étape pour le faire seul va être une autre leçon. Tu as bien visionné ton corps. Tu va donc le laisser suivre la magie et le reconstituer là ou tu veux aller. Tu saura ainsi te déplacer et tu sera sur d'avoir l'habitude de revenir dans ton corps instantanément.

Je me concentre jusqu'à ce que je voie chaque cellules. Je laisse alors filer ma magie en suivant les flux qui traverse le village. et je me réassemble à l'autre bout du village. Je me déplace ainsi quelque fois et puis une idée, et si…

je réapparait derrière les jumeaux Weasley. En silence. Il sont dans un magasin fermé en train de ranger des marchandises. Apparemment leur commerce est sur les rails. Je tape doucement sur l'épaule de Fred et me déplace instantanément dans un autre coins du magasin. J'entend leurs discutions. Cela se calme. Je recommence encore une fois mais avec George. Le ton monte un peu entre eux. Je réapparaît derrière Fred et m'apprête à nouveaux à taper doucement son épaule. Une main attrape la mienne…

-Harry! Quel bonne surprise! On se disaient bien aussi …

-que l'on avait pas de fantôme.

-Tu es bien discret?

-Comment?

-Comme nous n'avons pas de fantôme nous nous doutions q…

-qu'il y avait une entourloupe. Nous avons donc placé un miroir là sur le coté.

-Et Harry c'est fait attraper!

-J'ai toujours dit que vous étiez les meilleurs.

-Non, C'est toi, parce que transplaner en silence comme cela on n'a jamais pu le faire sinon cela

-nous aurait ouvert un champ de possibilité bien plus grand pour nos blague.

-Comme surprendre Ron dans une conversation intime avec Hermione,

-Là c'est du fantasme, Ron n'a de conversation intime qu'avec son assiette. Ce n'est pas fautes d'appel du pied d'Hermione.

-Mais c'est vrai cela, nous venons juste d'apprendre à transplaner . Comment as-tu fait toi qui n'est pas majeur avant un an…

-Secret défense, et je compte sur vous, vous êtes les premier à le savoir…

-Quelle confiance… mais si tu veux acheter notre silence, on a quelques bonbon à tester…

-au revoir…

Et je disparais avant de servir de cobaye. Je reviens dans le village aelfe.

-tu as disparu? tu es aller ou?

-A Londres chez des amis. Leur faire une surprise.

-Tu devrais rester discret sur tes possibilité, N'en parler qu'a des amis certain. Si cela vient aux oreilles du ministère, soit sur qu'il feront tout pour pouvoir te contrôler. Ils mettent déjà des barrières anti transplanage entre les pays, ils placent des sort de repérage autour des sorcier qui habite chez les moldu, autour des enfants, sur les baguettes. Avec notre moyen de déplacement, les barrière ne servent à rien, et sans baguette si tu es dans un endroit sans sort de repérage personne ne peut savoir que tu as utiliser la magie. Et si il y en a il prendrons cela pour de la magie spontanée.

-je pensais que cela était naturel.

-non, les sorciers ont encouragé les baguettes par facilité pour les plus faible et pour limiter les plus puissant. De cette façon les gens ont oublier qu'il était possible de faire sans, et quand le ministère veux punir quelqu'un, il lui supprime simplement sa baguette. Et si quelqu'un arrive à faire de la magie sans baguette, avec la méthode sorcier, il s'épuise beaucoup plus vite. Regarde, ici tu vient de traverser l'Angleterre et de revenir sans être fatiguée. Si tu avait transplanné, tu serait vidé de magie pour deux jours au moins.

-Puisse que tu vient de te déplacer toi-même sans problème plusieurs fois, je pense que tu pourrai te retransformer en wouivre encore une fois pour aujourd'hui. Mais ne reste pas trop longtemps sans redevenir humain. C'est la tentation au début qu'une forme veuille supplanté l'autre.

Je me concentre, sent la magie et mon corps, encourage le flux de la wouivre et j'ouvre les yeux pour me retrouver à plusieurs mètres de haut. Transformation réussie. j'approche du lac et le regarde dedans. je ressemble à Anardil mais avec une crête noire sur la tête. Je déplie mes ailes et m'envole en suivant les bords du lac.


	4. Chapter 4 guérilla urbaine

Chapitre 4 Guérilla urbaine.

sssssssssssssssssssssssss

Je suis rentré par mes propre moyen et après le souper nous avons tenu un conseil de guerre. Piers est rentré en fin de journée et a promis de se venger de notre groupe. Apparemment, il a trouvé des gars aussi futé que lui pour partager ses idées et sa tente car l'un d'eux s'en est pris à Mathias qui arbore déjà un magnifique coquart . Nous avons décidé de déplanter les piquets de leur tente ce soir après minuit. Opération réussie. Nous avons réussi à nous carapater sans nous faire prendre.

Soupçonnant une riposte cette nuit, nous instaurons un tour de garde. Lors du mien, j'ai placé quelque sort discret d'alarme pour si quelqu'un de mal intentionné approche de notre tente. Vers 5h du matin mes oreilles bourdonnent, l'alarmes s'est déclenchée. Je me concentre. c'est bien Piers et deux de ses acolyte qui s'approche de notre tente. J'appelle discrètement une bassines qui se trouve prêt des cuisines, lui fait faire un tour par le lac et c'est une douche glacée qui accueille nos trois compère. La tente complète s'est maintenant réveillée et nous sommes plié en deux de rire.

Pour détourner les soupçons, je raconte que j'ai eu l'idée de placer la bassines remplie d'eau sur l'arbre à coté de notre tente pendant mon tour de garde. On me félicite et on prévoit d'inventer d'autre pièges pour les nuits suivante. Nous nous rendons en groupe au petit déjeuner. Nous mangeons en plaisantant sur les tête bien trempée de nos ennemis ce matin . Vers la fin du repas un des sort d'alarme toujours en place m'averti que quelqu'un en veut à notre abri en notre absence.

Je ferme un instant les yeux et projette mon esprit à l'autre bout du camp. Ce sont deux autres copains de la bande de Piers qui démonte notre tente en coupant les cordes. Je provoque comme un coup de vent et les enroule tout les deux dans la toiles qui se resserre sur eux. Je reviens à table en même temps que leurs cris parviennent jusqu'à nous. Nous allons voir et ne pouvons qu'éclater devant les deux loustic emmêlé dans la toile et les cordes. Un moniteurs les punis pour le sabotage.

-Vous serez de corvée cuisine toutes la journée avec le reste de votre tente, cela fait deux fois aujourd'hui alors qu'il n'est pas encore 9h.

puis devant notre sourire,

-Vous aussi, il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu, demain c'est votre tour d'être de corvée cuisine.

-C'est injuste, on nous sabote notre tente et nous sommes puni?

-leur tente ne c'est pas écroulée seules hier soir, ne croyer pas que je ne l'ai pas remarqué.

-c'était peut être déjà eux qui s'entrainaient…

-et bien aujourd'hui ils s'entrainent à la cuisine et demain c'est vous!

Nous commençons à remonter notre toile tout en râlant contre les monos. Une fois cela fait, je m'éloigne et me transporte aux village aelfe.

Falastur m'indique un coin tranquille et me conseille de m'entrainer à tous les sort que je connaisse jusqu'à ce qu'il me soit naturel de les faire sans baguette. je ne dis pas que je me suis déjà entrainer cette nuit et ce matin. Je m'entraine dur toutes la journée. A 18h j'ai déjà revu une grosse partie des sort que je connaisse et j'arrive à de meilleur résultat sans baguette. Je préviens l'aelfe que je ne pourrai surement pas passer demain. Je rentre pour le souper.

Piers est là prêt des cuisine, il n'a pas vraiment l'air de bonne humeur. Dire que demain c'est notre tour. Je m'installe à table et toutes l'équipe me rejoint peu à peu. le repas terminé, nous décidons de trouver un coin tranquille pour passer la soirée. Nous nous installons un peu à l'écart du camp, le long de l'eau. Nous parlons tous un peu de notre quotidien. Je dois beaucoup brodé pour caché mes réelles activité a Poudlard. La nuit tombe. En rentrant par un sentier, nous passons derrière le groupe de Piers aussi le long de l'eau, en train de parler très fort de film d'horreur. Au ton de leur voix, ils ne sont plus trop assuré, ils se font peur eux-mêmes. Nous frappons très fort dans des arbres avant de fuir bruyamment. Nous les entendons crier alors que nous retenons nos rire.

Je prétexte un besoin pour m'éloigner un peu. Je me transforme en Wouivre et je rentre dans l'eau pour émerger brusquement près de la bande à Piers. Ils ne sont plus qu'a quatre, les autres étant déjà probablement reparti. Malgré la nuit tombée, je vois leur visage blanc avant que ce soit la débandade. A l'odeur qui me parvient, je pense que sous la frayeur, certain on dû avoir la vessie qui s'est relâchée. Je disparais sous l'eau avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne me remarque. Je me retransforme juste à l'entrée du camp et je rentre en rigolant. Après avoir entendu Piers & co rentré en hurlant, les jumeaux voient à ma tête qu'il s'est passé quelques chose de marrant, mais je ne lâche pas le morceau. Il faudra attendre le matin pour connaître la mésaventure édulcorée de nos ennemi colportée par les différentes table.

La journée de corvée était pénible. Préparer la nourriture pour 200 personnes est un long travail et je me promet d'aider un peu plus Hermione pour la S.A.L.E.. Le seul soulagement à été cet après-midi. Je crois que la moitié du camp au moins à proposé une course de natation ou un autre jeu aquatique à un des membres du club de Piers, qu'ils ont chaque fois refusé plus ou moins violement.

Un peu après souper je me déplace auprès des jumeaux Weasley. J'atterri près de Fred qui sursaute. Que la vengeance est douce quand c'est à mon tour de les faire sursauté à chaque fois. Un Grand sourire illumine son visage. Il est toujours occupé dans son magasin. George est a un rendez-vous galant. Je lui résume la guerre menée contre Piers.

-J'ai une solution pour toi.

il me tend une petite fiole.

-C'est un hallucinogène à effet retardé qui dure peu de temps et est indétectable. Il commence à agir plus ou moins deux heures après l'absorption.

Je prends la fiole et me promet de m'en servir au moindre problème crée par la bande.

- Et ta fin d'année, tu veux en parler? Ron et Ginny on résisté aux interrogatoire des parents, mais on a quand mêmes compris que ce fut pénible. Si tu veux une oreille attentive, tant que tu me la rends après.

-La seule chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est de distraction et ça je vois que c'est bien parti! dis-je en montrant le magasin.

-Tu sais que personne de la famille n'est encore passé aux magasin, tu en as la primeur. Je pense que maman essaie de les retenir jusqu'au course pour la rentrée. Elle est traumatisée par le retour de l'impuissant des ténèbres (Merçi à mes lectures sur FF pour le nom)

-je crois que cela rend très différent une fois que l'on voit cela imprimer dans les journaux avec l'appui du ministère.

-oui, mais nous cela fait un an et demi qu'on te croit, on a pas eu besoin des journaux, Ombrage nous a suffit.

-Je crois qu'a vous deux vous l'avez traumatiser à vie.

-C'est pas nous qui faisions des bruits de sabots pour lui donner des cauchemars.

-Non, mais c'était quand même un Weasley. Je vais y aller avant que l'on ne s'aperçoive de ma disparition.

-Et tu es où?

-Dans le nord de l'écosse, un camp moldu.

-Et t'arrive à venir ici comme cela? Quand je transplane un peu trop loin, je suis bon pour aller me coucher pour récupérer.

-La Potter Power…Savoir mettre son nez ou on l'attend le moins. Vous avez aussi eu la primeur de mes nouveaux déplacement.

-Tant mieux, on doit rester l'équipe qui gagne.

-Bonne soirée

Je continue à m'entrainer à utiliser la magie avec les aelfes. Je suis de plus en plus à l'aise avec mon animagus et j'y ai gagné de la puissance. J'arrive à me changer en wouivre instantanément. J'ai eu l'occasion de voler et chasser avec Anardil et son fils Taranon. Il m'ont baptiser Calimehtar. (Guerrier de Lumière)

La veille de la fin du camp, sur les conseil de Falastur, je médite et examine attentivement le fonctionnement de mon corps. Je fini par y déceler de petite onde qui n'en font pas partie mais s'emmêle néanmoins avec les miennes. J'essaie de les suivre et de les comprendre. Je leur donne la puissance nécessaire pour prendre le pas sur mon corps physique. J'émerge de ma méditation avec une perception différente, sur mes quatre pattes. Je vois Falastur et Calion plus haut que moi, ils me sourient en applaudissant. Je veux leur parler et émet une sorte de jappement. Je vais le long de l'eau et vois un loup dans mon reflet. Je lève la tête et un long hurlement sort de ma gorge.

Je me retransforme. Les aelfes me félicitent.

-tu peut chercher et probablement trouver d'autres forme, mais prends toujours le temps de connaître et d'apprécier chaque instinct qui à chaque fois viennent se greffer. Attends qu'ils fassent partie de toi avant d'en découvrir un autre, attends d'être parfaitement à l'aise du don qui t'es offert.

- Tu vas maintenant prendre cette baguette, la façonner jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit identique à ta baguette magique. Tu t'en servira alors comme de ta propre baguette, afin de dissimuler tes possibilités et de continuer à t'entrainer. N'oublie jamais de prendre avec toi ta vraie baguette quand tu te rends dans un endroit officiel ou on pourrait te la réclamer. Viens nous voir de temps à autre, tu sera toujours le bienvenu et une place te sera réservée.

-C'est moi qui doit vous remercier pour ce que vous m'avez appris. J'ai été heureux de passer trois semaines avec vous.

-Tu nous rends l'espoir dans les sorciers, c'est bien plus important après des siècles de déception. Suis ton destin et que la magie véritable t'accompagne.

Je rentre vers le camps en marchant pour une fois, le temps d'apprécier une dernière fois cette forêt. Un grand bruissement d'aile et Hedwige ainsi que d'autres hiboux fondent sur moi avec du courrier et des cadeau. J'ai complètement oublier mon anniversaire. Je m'assied sur une souche et commence à dépouiller mon courrier. J'ai une lettre de Ron, une d'Hermione, une de Ginny, Hagrid ne m'a pas oublier ni les jumeaux . Remus m'a envoyer un coli.

Je commence par lire la lettre de Ron:

"Harry,

Bon anniversaire. J'ai un cadeau pour toi mais je te le donnerai au terrier. A oui! peut tu être prêt pour vendredi, papa passerait te prendre vers 14h chez tes moldu. Répond nous vite par courrier. J'espère que cette année ils ne t'ont pas trop embêté et qu'il t'ont nourri. (je n'ai pas reçu d'appel "au secours" pour de la nourriture cette année. Ginny ne veut pas me dire ce qu'elle t'a écrit, mais elle t'a fait une lettre. Je lui avais proposé d'ajouter quelques mots sur la mienne comme les autres années, mais elle m'a répondu que, comme j'avais ouvert sa lettre de rupture à Dean, elle avait le droit d'écrire en privé à qui elle voulait et qu'elle ne s'en priverait pas. Je pense qu'elle veut juste m'énerver parce que je prend mon rôle de grand frère au sérieux.

A+ vieille branche."

Je trouve un parchemin et une plume et je lui répond d'urgence.

"Ron,

Merçi pour ton courrier. Préviens ton père qu'il ne vienne pas me chercher chez mes moldu, Il m'ont envoyé dans un camp de vacances. Je serai à la gare de King Cross vendredi à 21h. Sinon je viendrai par mes propre moyen si ton père n'est pas libre a ce moment. J'ai plein de chose à te raconter.

a vendredi."

J'ouvre ensuite celle d'Hermione

"Harry,

Reçois mes plus sincères souhaits à l'occasion de ton anniversaire. J'espère que tu passe de bonne vacance et que tu ne provoque pas ta famille. De mon coté, Je suis allée en vacance en Italie avec mes parents. Ils ne le disent pas, mais je pense qu'ils trouvent le temps long pendant l'année, quand je ne suis pas là. Je t'ai rapporté un cadeau d'Italie ainsi qu'a Ron, mais vous ne l'aurez que vendredi si tu viens aussi ce jour chez eux. Sinon je te le donnerai à la rentrée en septembre. J'ai vu dans la gazette du sorcier qu'il ont fait un compte rendu de ce qu'il s'est passé au ministère, à coté de la plaque comme chaque fois. Compte tu reprendre l'AD cette année? même si l'école nous trouve un bon prof, cela peut être intéressant:

1- pour aider ceux qui ont plus difficile à suivre,

2- pour encadrer les plus jeunes afin qu'ils soient plus réceptif à nos idées et beaucoup moins tenté par Voldemachin.

3- pour susciter des vocations car nous aurons besoins d'aide pour éliminer l'impuissant des ténèbres.

4- pour nous entrainer personnellement sur des sort que l'on ne verra pas spécialement en cour.

amicalement

Hermione."

Je vois que je peux toujours compter sur Hermione pour nous poussez vers l'avant, en cour ou ailleurs.

j'ouvre le paquet de lupin qui contient une carte d'anniversaire et un cahier. Je l'ouvre: "devenir animagus par James Potter et Sirius Black"

Il s'agit de leur compte rendu aux jour le jour pour devenir animagus. Ils ont réussi sans aide extérieur en 14 mois. J'en ai la larme à l'œil de lire impression et de voir leur deux écritures. Je le lirai complètement une fois dans le monde sorcier.

Le Paquet d'Hagrid contient juste un mot griffonné sur un bout de parchemin: "bon appétit à l'occasion de ton anniversaire, amitié Hagrid" et un gâteau au chocolat. Je le ramène à la tente en disant que je l'ai reçu avec le courrier du jour. Tous y font honneur.


	5. Chapter 5 le terrier

Chapitre 5 Le terrier…

Je passe une bonne nuit et je me réveille de moi-même vers 4 h du matin complètement reposé. Je sort me balader. A peine hors du camp, je me transforme en loup et me dégourdis les pattes en faisant une petite course. La truffe au ras du sol, je sens infiniment plus d'odeur, je sens la passage récent d'animaux que j'identifie comme à éviter ou à chasser. Je ne met pas encore un nom sur chaque odeur mais certaine me sont plus familière que d'autres et je crois en identifier certaine. une fois relativement loin du camp, je ne peux m'empêcher d'hurler à la lune. Je reviens vers le camp, quand j'identifie deux odeurs, l'une humaine et parfumée, l'autre plus proche de celle du loup. Celle du loup m'irrite et me donne l'envie d'attaquer devant l'invasion de mon territoire. J'essaie de me contrôler vu la proximité immédiate du camp de vacance.

J'arrive vers les odeurs et j'identifie deux voix qui se dispute à voix basse. Je m'approche et constate que ce sont Rémus et Tonk. De ce que je comprend de la dispute, elle désire sortir avec lui mais Rémus a trop peur des complication due à son état de loup garou. Le mot déclenche en moi une série d'alerte. Si je reste là, il est probable qu'il va vite me détecter à l'odeur vu même s'il est sous forme humaine. Malgré mon envie de me transformer et de les rejoindre, je m'éloigne. Je reprend ma forme normale et pour cacher toutes odeurs qui pourrait rester sur moi, j'entre dans l'eau et nage bruyamment. Je pense qu'ils sont venu pour moi et qu'ils vont vite m'entendre et rappliquer. A moins qu'ils ne soient là que pour me surveiller, mais il me semble que je les aurais déjà repéré surtout depuis que je sens aussi les odeurs avec ma langue.

Je reviens vers le bord quand je les vois sortir d'un buisson près de la berge.

-Rémus, Tonk? C'est vraiment vous? Professeur, que m'avez-vous envoyer pour mon anniversaire?

-Je t'ai envoyé un livre décrivant ce que mes plus proche amis ont fait pour moi. Mais tu nous soupçonne d'être des mangemorts sous polynectar et tu n'as même pas sorti ta baguette…

-j'ai plus de chance de croisé des moldus que des mangemorts ici. Et merçi beaucoup pour ton cadeau, il m'a fait vraiment plaisir, mêmes si je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le lire vu que je suis presque en permanence avec des moldus.

-Comment cela se fait il que l'on te retrouve ici alors que tu es sensé te trouver à Privet Drive? Si Mr Weasley n'avait pas été prévenu par ton courrier…

-Pour une fois que les Dursley font quelques chose de bien, j'ai passé des vacances agréable ici. Les premières depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne. Ils ne pensaient qu'a se débarrasser de moi, mais avant cela je passais mes journée à déprimer dans ma chambre alors que depuis que je suis ici. J'ai été tellement occupé que j'ai fini à pensé à Sirius avec nostalgie et plus avec tristesse et culpabilité, ce que je suis sur qu'il n'aurait pas voulu.

-Oh Harry…

-Il n'empêche que Sirius n'aurait jamais voulu que tu te sente responsable pour ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il n'aurait surement pas voulu non plus que tu te mette en danger.

-Vous étiez les premiers à prendre des risques. Nous partons ce midi. Si je disparais maintenant, ils vont se poser des questions. Ce soir je serai à la gare.

-Nous avions prévu que tu dirais cela. Nous serons dans le train comme voyageur pour s'il se passe quelques chose.

-Plutôt que de vous tapez 7h de train pour rien, pourquoi vous n'allez pas ensemble voir un film aux cinéma, Tonk pourrait découvrir cela. Ensuite vous n'auriez qu'a vous offrir un petit restaurant. Cela vous ferait une chouette journée.

-Parce que tu n'est pas rien, tu compte beaucoup pour nous.

-Mais si je vous dit cela, c'est parce que tu compte beaucoup aussi pour moi Rémus.

Il se renfrogne alors que Tonk jubile avec un sourire jusqu'au oreille. Je sens que ma cote avec elle vient d'augmenter de 200%. Nous entendons l'appel pour le déjeuner. Je leur fait la bise avant de les quitter.

J'arrive au camp. Notre dernier déjeuner ensemble. Même si nous sommes d'horizon différent je sais que je me suis fait des amis. Le retour se passe bien, j'aperçois régulièrement Rémus et Tonk dans le train. Arrivé à Londres, nous nous saluons avec les yeux brillant avant que je ne suive mes gardes du corps. Mr Weasley est devant la gare avec une voiture qu'il a emprunter au ministère. Nous nous saluons chaleureusement et je retrouve le terrier en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Mme Weasley me sert dans ses bras à m'étouffer. Pour une fois elle trouve que j'ai bonne mine. Ron et Hermione me sautent dessus, leur enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir. Ensuite arrive Ginny! Ah Ginny. Je la vois s'avancer pour me faire la bise. J'en ai les boyaux qui se tordent, son parfum me retourne. Elle n'a pas vraiment changer, sauf qu'elle a un peu grandi et qu'il me semble quelle est différente. Pourquoi me fait elle cet effet, ce n'est quand même que la sœur de Ron. Son baiser sur la joue me brûle. Si je ne me retenais je hurlerais à la lune. Hermione me fait un clin d'œil et Ron me regarde bizarrement.

-A Table!

Hurle Me Weasley.

-Nous t'avions attendu Harry. Sauf Ron qui a déjà pris plusieurs acompte, plus peut être qu'il n'aurait manger un soir normal.

A table chacun parle de ce qu'il a fait de ses vacances. Ron fait une grimace quand Hermione mentionne la beauté des italiens. Je leur parle d'une version soft du camp. Je ne suis pas encore décidé si je parle ou pas de mon apprentissage de la magie naturelle. J'ai l'impression que mon regard est attiré par Ginny. J'admire les reflets dans ses beau cheveux roux. Quand par accident nos regards se croise nous le baissons tout deux. Je sens sa nervosité. être animagus développe quand même très fort certain sens alors que l'on est sous sa forme normale. Je pense que je la met mal à l'aise. Je me force a participer à la conversation pour ne pas montrer mon trouble. Tous sauf Ron et Ginny sont unanime pour condamner mon idée de camp. On me brosse un tableau catastrophique de ce qu'il aurait pu se passer. Pour finir, je prétexte la fatigue pour monter me coucher. Ron et Hermione annonce qu'ils montent se coucher aussi.

Ils peuvent venir aux renseignements, je ne dirai rien à Hermione pour l'instant, elle n'a qu'a ne pas être aussi raisonnable. Et Ron se trahirait devant elle, il ne saura rien non plus. Je suis déjà en boxer en train d'ouvrir le lit quand ils rentrent dans la chambre. Ginny les suit, lorsqu'elle voit ma tenue elle devient rouge brique. Ce n'est quand même pas la première fois qu'elle vient dans la chambre quand je suis chez eux. A son habitude, Ron met les pieds dans le chaudron.

-excuse moi Harry, mais il fallait que je le dise à mon père, sinon il aurait débarqué chez tes moldus.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est moi qui t'avais écrit de le prévenir. Je ne pensais pas que cela ferait tant d'histoire.

-Mais ils ont raison, c'est irresponsable ce que tu as fait. Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien on s'est inquiéter pour toi dés que l'on a su.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer à Hermione que Ginny lui saute à la gorge.

-Ecoutez la miss parfaite, (houla! on tire à boulet rouge) qui n'a jamais rien fait hors du règlement… sauf stupéfixer un prof, ou sortir de l'école à dos de sombral… Lâche lui les baskets. Quoi qu'Harry fasse de toutes façon, c'est jugé et critiqué de mille façon alors .

Elle a dit mon nom, elle a prit ma défense, mon estomac se retourne. Ron y ajoute son grain de sel.

-Et tu es allée te fourrer chez Krum alors qu'il a appris la magie noire et qu'il n'est pas net.

Hermione ouvre la bouche, les larmes aux yeux, nous regarde tour à tour et va pour sortir de la chambre alors que les larmes commencent déjà a couler. La porte se referme juste devant elle et je l'attrape par l'épaule et la serre dans mes bras.

-Ce n'est rien, on est tous sur les nerfs. Et si tu n'était pas là pour nous raisonner, il y a longtemps que l'on se serrait mis dans un pétrin inexpugnable. Tu es si sérieuse et si intelligente, que ferait on sans toi? Tu fait partie du groupe, tu es notre amie et on tiens à toi.

-Sans elle, on ne serait pas obliger de faire nos devoir à l'avance, on ne devrait pas courir à la bibliothèque tout les jours…

-Ron!

Mon épaule est trempée, mais Hermione se calme.

-Je tiens à vous, si vous n'étiez pas là, qui s'intéresserait à une miss je sais tout. Je serais seule comme pendant toutes mes classes primaires. J'ai tellement peur qu'il vous arrive quelques chose.

Ron et Ginny s'avance et viennent se serrer contre nous. Le silence se fait un instant.

Nous nous séparons, beaucoup d'émotions volent dans la pièce. Nous nous souhaitons bonne nuit, on se fait la bise et c'est une Ginny maladroite qui me fait un bisou au moment ou je tourne la tête. Nos lèvres se touchent, une décharge électrique. On s'écarte rouge tout les deux. Ron et Hermione n'ont rien remarqué, ils sont presque aussi rouge que nous. Je pense avoir loupé un épisode avec eux. Une fois la lumière éteinte, je ne peux m'empêcher de porter les doigts sur ma lèvre brulante ou des lèvres féminine viennent de se poser. Il faut que je me fasse une raison, Ginny n'est plus une enfant et n'est plus rien que la sœur de Ron. Mais voit elle les chose de la même façon? Je m'endort, un sourire collé au visage, les yeux peuplé d'anges aux cheveux roux.

Vers 5h, je me réveille, les ronflements de Ron emplissent la pièce. Probablement le Terrier. Je descend au jardin. Je vais m'asseoir, le dos contre un arbre. Je regarde les étoiles, et j'y vois les yeux de Ginny. Je suis plus sérieusement atteint que je ne le pensais. Je suis amoureux d'une fille alors que je viens seulement de rompre avec Cho et que cela s'est mal passé. Mais il est vrai que je n'ai jamais ressenti autant d'émotion pour Cho. Et puis je sais par Ron que Ginny a rompu avec Dean, mais ne se sont ils pas réconcilié depuis? N'a-t-elle pas déjà un autre copain? Et Ron comment va-t-il réagir? Et si elle ne veut pas et qu'elle ne me parle plus? Vu la réconciliation d'hier soir, ne vaut il pas mieux attendre? Mais si elle retrouve quelqu'un entre temps? Après tout, je dois tuer Voldemort, ce n'est pas une déclaration d'amour qui va me faire reculer. J'imagine un tas de scénario pour pouvoir lui parler seul à seul quand une chevelure rousse parfumée à la pomme me recouvre et qu'une bise me tombe sur la joue.

-Viens manger, tout le monde est déjà a table sauf Ron.

Elle s'éloigne déjà, qu'elle est belle avec les rayon du soleil qui l'illumine.

-Ginny!

Elle s'arrête et se retourne lentement. vite avant que son regard ne me coupe tout moyen.

-Est-ce que tu es seule ou as tu quelqu'un?

Houla la! Qu'est ce qui m'a prit? Elle se rapproche…

- Oui, j'ai déjà quelqu'un en vue.

Mes boyau se torde, mon cœur s'arrache, je manque de souffle. Je n'aurais jamais du demander. Elle continue d'avancer, met ses bras autour de mon cou:

-et cela fait longtemps

Ses lèvres se collent aux miennes. Je ne comprend plus rien, tout tourne autour de nous. Je l'embrasse et c'est la meilleur chose que j'aie jamais faite.


	6. Chapter 6 lamour ou la guerre

Chapitre six L'amour ou la guerre…

Plongez mon regard dans ses yeux me donne une idée de l'immensité du bonheur. Son sourire illumine son visage. Comment est il possible d'être aussi jolie. Si c'est cela l'amour alors je signe à deux mains.

-Tu sais, j'ai toujours été amoureuse de toi, si je suis sortie avec d'autres c'était pour essayer de t'oublier mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les comparer à toi…

-Tu es une jolie sorcière, je suis sur que tu as envouté mon cœur. Heureusement, sinon je suis assez lent à la détente sur le sujet.

-Autant d'année pour réussir a t'envouter, le sort ne devait pas être terrible. Mais depuis que tu es rentré de vacances j'ai capté les signaux pas très discret du petit Potter.

-Et dire que j'ai passé la soirée et la nuit à me demander comment t'aborder pour te proposer la chose…

-Et Ginny a fait le reste… allez, rentrons sinon les autres vont se poser des questions.

Elle me prends la main et m'entraine. C'est quand même bien de tomber sur une fille qui sait ce qu'elle veut, surtout quand on s'appelle Harry. Les conversation s'arrête quand on passe la porte la main dans la main. Madame Weasley ne dit rien mais sourit avec tendresse. Hermione nous fait un clin d'œil. Mr Weasley me donne une tape dans le dos. Nous prenons notre déjeuner. Mr Weasley part à son travail. Mme Weasley et Hermione vont à la cuisine pendant que nous terminons de manger. Ron débarque et s'installe à table. Ginny ayant terminé, elle ramasse son bol et avant d'aller vers la cuisine se penche et m'embrasse. Ron s'étouffe la bouche pleine.

-Espèce de gougandine,

Les connaissant tout les deux, je ne m'interpose pas. Ginny ne répond rien, fait un beau sourire à Ron et lui renverse le pichet de jus de citrouille sur la tête. Puis la tête droite elle se dirige majestueusement vers la cuisine. Ron à toujours la bouche ouverte et passe du rouge au violet. Je me prépare à la tempête.

-Tu m'a trahi, je te faisais confiance et tu détourne ma sœur du droit chemin. Traitre.

-Je ne la détourne d'aucun chemin, je l'aime et elle m'aime. Je la respecte et ta mère n'a rien dit.

-Et bien on va voir cela. Attend que j'avertisse mes frères…On est là pour la protéger.

Molly entre à ce moment dans la salle à manger.

-Ron, de quoi te mêle tu? Ton père et moi savons quand même faire votre éducation, on ne t'as jamais demandé d'éduquer ta sœur. Elle est assez grande pour savoir se qu'elle peut faire et ou s'arrêter.

-Et toi Harry chéri, j'espère que notre confiance restera bien placée. Il y a si longtemps qu'elle attendait cela, je suis sure que tu n'en profitera pas.

-Mais maman!

-Et Ron, ce n'est pas parce que tu as décidé d'attendre 40 ans en fantasmant sur la tante Muriel que je dois faire pareil.

-Ginny, n'envenime pas les choses.

-Je ne vais pas laisser mes idiots de frères décourager Harry comme ils ont fait avec les autres.

-Je suis assez grand pour ne pas me laisser intimider par tes frères. Et puis nous ne faisons rien de mal.

Ron part en claquant la porte. Je vais pour le suivre, mais Hermione me retient :

-laisse le se calmer. J'irai lui parler après.

-Ma pauvre, à moins d'une illumination, je pense que tu en as encore pour des année avant de le décider.

-Je ne comprend pas vraiment ce que tu essaie de me dire, Ginny.

-Ne joue pas ce jeux avec moi, c'est aussi flagrant que moi pour Harry. Mais Harry a un cerveau même s'il s'en sert en priorité pour plein d'autre chose. Mon frère n'a pas de cerveau, juste un égo. On fêtera cela pour votre pension.

Hermione souri, et pour une fois j'ai capté leur conversation. C'est vrai que c'est flagrant depuis pas mal de temps, mais Ron s'emballe toujours pour pas grand-chose et chaque fois passe à coté.

Un claquement sec et les jumeaux apparaissent alors que Ron rentre presque aussi vite.

Fred s'avance menaçant:

-Il paraît que tu sort avec Ginny?

-Oui, et vous n'arriverez pas à me décourager!

Un grand sourire apparait alors qu'ils s'avancent pour me faire l'accolade.

-Formidable, depuis le temps qu'elle soupire après toi. On avait mêmes songé à t'acheter une nouvelle paire de lunette.

En aparté, juste près de l'oreille:

-Mais attention de ne pas la faire souffrir, on reste les terrible jumeaux Weasley.

Plus haut.

-Bienvenue dans la famille, tu verra qu'elle n'est pas si mal, excepté peut être Ron , …

-et peut être aussi Percy…

-FRED , GEORGE!

-C'est pas moi, c'est lui…

un ton plus bas,

-Et parfois Maman, qui t'étouffe dans ses bras et qui a une voix à concurrencer les sirènes de bateau …

Tout le monde rigole, sauf Ron qui à la bouche ouverte.

Il monte dans sa chambre dont le bruit de claquement de la porte fait trembler la maison.

-Ron!

Molly Weasley s'élance dans les escalier, bien décidée à ne pas laisser passer ça.

-Harryyyy, maintenant que tu fait partie de la famille, on aurait deux ou trois questions a te poser.

-ou quatre, ou cinq….

-Mais on te les poseras quand ces demoiselles seront ailleurs…

Le regard de Ginny flamboie, un peu comme juste avant un chauve furie,

-Ne te tracasse pas, petite sœur, on ne veut pas contrarier tes amours,

-D'ailleurs on préfère celui-ci à tout les précédents,

-On n'a juste quelques question technique ,

-Pour ne pas dire professionnelle…

-A lui poser.

-Mais rien qui concerne une jolie rousse,

-qui manie si bien les chauve furie.

-On ne se permettrait pas.

Les cris de Molly retentissent jusque dans la pièce.

-Il faudrait peut être l'arroser, avant qu'elle n'explose…

-Sinon, elle va en avoir pour des jours à se calmer.

-Et si on appelait Papa?

-Je crois que c'est une bonne solution…

-Validée à l'unanimité.

Fred s'agenouille devant la cheminée, lance une poignée de poudre et avance la tête en disant " ministère, bureau de Mr Weasley.

-Si pendant ce temps, nous allions faire un tour dans le jardin.

-c'était quand même bien, pour une fois que ce n'est pas sur nous qu'elle crie. Et puis Ron l'a un peu mérité,

-un tout petit peu, mais papa arrive. Direction jardin.

Nous bavardons tout les cinq de chose et d'autres. Le magasin des jumeaux tourne à plein régime, il ne suivent pas et pensent engager une vendeuse pour pouvoir fabriquer plus de produit. Les jumeaux doivent aller ouvrir le magasin et cela nous fait songer que Ginny et Hermione n'ont toujours pas visité le magasin. Nous laissons un mot sur la table disant que Fred et Georges nous ont pris avec eux et nous reconduiront pour midi. Je fait un clin d'œil aux jumeaux, tout le monde se donne la main et je transporte instantanément les filles et les jumeaux dans le magasin.

-Bravo les frères, je ne pensais pas que vous saviez déjà transporter trois personnes, alors que votre permis est tout récent.

-Mais Ginny, ils n'ont pas transporté trois personnes, il y en a un des deux qui en a transporté quatre vu que l'on se tenait tous.

Les jumeaux rougissent, alors que je baisse la tête, rouge aussi. Hermione tient son os et ne le lâche plus:

-En plus, j'ai lu la théorie sur le transplanage, la sensation est étouffante et on à l'impression d'être écrasé dans un tube caoutchouc alors qu'ici on a rien senti. - Mais Hermione, entre la théorie et la réalité…

-et le claquement au départ et à l'arrivée, j'ai révé? Je l'ai très bien entendu quand vous êtes arrivé et pas ici. Je pencherais plutôt pour un petit portauloin de votre invention, bien qu'on ai pas senti le tiraillement comme un crochet à la ceinture…En plus c'est illégal e les faire sans les déclarer.

Quand elle est lancée, elle est pire qu'un train sur ses rails. Si elle continue à chercher et qu'elle ne trouve pas elle risque d'ameuter tout le continent. Je me décide. Après tout, je n'ai jamais eu à souffrir de la confiance que j'avais placé en eux quatre.

-Hermione, promet moi le secret et je te donne la solution.

-Ils t'en ont parlé? mais quand?

-Promet.

-Bon c'est promis, je ne le répèterai pas.

-Ginny?

-je te le jure sur notre amour.

je leur prends le bras et les transporte à l'autre bout du magasin. Les jumeaux rigolent.

-Harry, ce n'est pas possible, tu n'a pas l'âge pour transplaner.

-Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, on ne transplane pas. je n'ai donc pas besoin de permis.

-Comment est ce possible? je vous explique après l'ouverture du magasin, après tout on est venu pour cela.

-Harryyy

-Les jumeaux veulent aussi savoir, et il s'agit d'une très longue histoire. On en parlera donc ce soir après la fermeture du magasin. Je n'aurai pas à la raconter deux fois. Déjà que je devrai la raconter une deuxième fois à Ron, parce que pas question de lui en parler tant qu'il fait la tête et qu'il n'a pas accepté notre couple, c'est trop dangereux qu'il nous trahisse sans le vouloir dans un accès de colère.

Les jumeaux ouvrent le magasin. Il y a déjà une file devant la porte. tout s'éclaire et se met en marche, on se croirait dans un parc d'attraction. Des piles de produit sont arrangé pour tenté le client. Je suis fier de les avoir aidé à concrétisé leurs rêves. Nous visitons plus en détail, enlacé avec Ginny. Hermione s'émerveille devant la difficulté des différents sortilèges utilisé. Ginny suggère déjà plein d'idée de farce à la rentrée alors qu'Hermione la fusille du regard.

Arthur Weasley arrive au magasin pour signaler que tout est en ordre. Molly s'est calmée et Ron fait toujours la tête mais a promis de nous laisser tranquille. Il repart bien vite pour son travail. La matinée déjà bien entamée se passe trop vite et c'est par la cheminée que nous rentrons pour découvrir une table remplie d'assiette de spaghetti bolognaise auquel nous faisons honneur. Ron est à table avec nous mais ne dit pas un mots. L'après midi, Ginny va chez Luna, Hermione l'accompagne, c'était prévu de longue date et cela me laisse libre d'aller m'entrainer dans les bois derrière le terrier.

Je m'entraine aux différents sort d'attaque et de défense. Les sorts une fois maitrisé font beaucoup plus de dégât sans baguette avec la magie naturelle. Je ne peux pas vraiment tester mes défenses sans personnes pour essayer de les percer. Pour me relaxer, je me change en loup et me dégourdi les pattes. J'arrive près d'une rivière, je me transforme alors en wouivre et m'envole sans prendre trop d'altitude pour ne pas être vu de loin, vu que je ne connais pas trop la région. Je me pose dans un coin calme et m'étend pour méditer. J'examine de l'intérieur mon corps dans l'espoir de découvrir un nouvel animagus. Je ne trouve rien, mais je manque de concentration. Ma dispute avec Ron m'a beaucoup perturbé, même si je ne le reconnaitrais pour rien au monde.

Je fais une série d'exercice physique. Falastur m'a expliquer l'importance d'avoir un corps à la musculature développée correctement pour équilibrer ma force magique. Je refais le trajet inverse au trop. Il me faut presque une heure pour faire le trajet que j'ai fait à l'aise en 25 minutes sous forme de loup. Quand j'arrive dans le jardin du terrier, Ron est dehors étendu dans une chaise longue. Je m'approche, quand il se lève et rentre sans un mot. Cela n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'arranger.

Je vais à la cuisine boire un verre d'eau et m'étend dehors ou je finis par m'endormir. C'est une différence de luminosité et un parfum qui titille mes sens qui me réveille. Ginny et Hermione sont à coté de moi. Luna est revenue avec elles. Nous nous embrassons. Sa franchise naturelle ne l'a pas quittée.

-Bonjour Harry, Je vois que tu as réussi à surmonter ta déprime. Tu es resplendissant avec un petit quelques chose en plus. Les vacances te réussisse.


	7. Chapter 7 incendie

Chapitre sept Incendie

Pour le repas du soir, les jumeaux se sont invité. Ron ne place pas un mot. Molly intervient encore une fois.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas les vacances que cela me fait, mais tu vas bouder comme un enfant encore longtemps?

-Je ne boude pas, je n'ai rien a dire, et quand j'ai a dire, mon avis n'importe pas dans cette famille.

-Tu n'est pas le gardien de ta sœur que je sache, tu es juste son frère, et en tant que tel tu devrais te réjouir.

-Je n'ai pas envie tout le monde pense qu'elle est …

Fred est intervenu et lui a envoyer une boulette de purée dans la bouche. George poursuit:

-tout le monde ou toi? Et est ce de ta sœur ou de ton ami que tu es jaloux?

-Nous ne t'avons jamais éduqué comme cela, d'où tiens tu de telle idée? tu envisage le séminaire chez les moldu?

Ron dépose ses couvert se lèves et quitte la table. Fred s'amuse.

-Non, il envisage ermite dans sa chambre.

-Avec maman qui lui apporte sa nourriture à temps et à heure bien sur.

Je me réjouis de voir que tout le monde est pour nous et d'un autre coté je plains Ron, je pense qu'il se sent mal dans sa peau. J'aimerais l'aider mais je ne suis pas prêt à abandonner Ginny pour cela.

Après le repas Hermione monte rejoindre Ron:

-je vais essayer de lui parler pour le raisonner. Ne commencer pas sans moi, j'arrive.

J'aide Molly et Ginny à débarrasser la table. Nous sortons nous installer dans le jardin.

Hermione arrive tout de suite en pleur. Je la prends sur mon épaule pour la consoler. J'ai le temps de voir un éclair traverser le regard de Ginny.

-J'ai essayer d'être gentille et de lui parler, mais il a ramener Krum sur le tapis et m'a insulté de tous les noms.

Ginny s'approche et tente de la consoler aussi. Les jumeaux traite leurs frère de tout les noms et propose de le renier, ce qui fait sourire Hermione.

Nous nous installons sur des chaises de jardin et sur le banc sous l'arbre. Ginny se pelotonne contre moi. Je l'embrasse sur la tête. Elle lève le regard et nous nous embrassons.

-A ce train, on est pas près de connaitre ton histoire qui est si longue…

Nous nous séparons en souriant. Je commence par expliquer comment je me suis retrouver dans ce camp de vacances. Puis la première nuit ou nous avons sauvé la wouivre et ou j'ai rencontré les Aelfes. J'ai expliqué à Hermione comment ses actions à Poudlard étaient arrivée aux oreilles des Aelfes qui pour me remercié et suite à ma réflexion sur leur déplacement m'avait appris leur manières de se déplacer. Je tais encore la magie naturelle. Pour éviter les questions indiscrète, le leur offre quelques chose qu'ils auraient fini par apprendre:

-Cet été, après le ministère, je ne vous ai pas raconté tout. J'avais entendu la prophétie mais n'y avait pas fait attention dans son intégralité vu le combat. Par la suite Dumbledorre qui a reçu la prophétie, m'a fait voir son souvenir ce qui m'a permis de la savoir dans son intégralité. Elle me concerne et ne me laisse que deux choix: éliminer complètement Voldemort, ce que je suis le seul a pouvoir réaliser ou me faire éliminer.

-Elle dit a peut prêt ceci:

'Celui avec le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur noir approche… né de ceux qui l'ont défié trois fois, né comme le septième mois meure… et le seigneur noir le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur noir ne connaît pas… et l'un mourra de

la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre pendant que l'autre survit…. Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur noir naîtra quand le septième mois mourra…'

Tous me regarde effaré,

-Tu es sur qu'il s'agit de toi?

-D'après Dumbledore, oui. Nous n'étions que deux à correspondre et seul moi a été marqué. C'est lui qui m'a choisi en commençant par éliminer mes parent.

-Qui était l'autre?

-Neville…

-Quoi? On était mal barré!

-Non, Il est fort renfermé, mais en juin il a montré qu'il avait bien plus de courage que la plupart. Et il en est revenu entier en protégeant les autres. Se serait une grosse erreur de le sous estimer. Je suis heureux de l'avoir de mon coté.

-Et bien mon pauvre… Et ce pouvoir qu'il ne connait pas? Tu sais de quoi il s'agit?

-D'après notre estimé directeur, ce serait l'amour. Au ministère Voldemort n'a pas pu me posséder à cause de l'amour que j'éprouvais pour mes amis et mes proches. Cela le brûle. C'est aussi cela qui l'a brulé quand il possédait Quirrel et qu'il m'avait attaqué.

-Harry, l'homme torche, invitez le, il réchauffera votre chaumière…

-vous avez un barbecue impromptu? Inviter le Harry de jardin, il cuira à point vos brochettes sans les brûler.

-on pourrait ajouter cela sur nos publicité pour les feux d'artifice…Voilà que tu as trouver un métier d'avenir. ( ;-) à Maximilien mon premier revieweur)

-ne commencez pas déjà à essayer d'exploiter mon Harry.

-Ton Harry, tu vas devoir apprendre à lancer les chauves furies en série quand tu vas aller dans un endroit peuplé de jolie soupirante prête à tout.

Hermione se moque un peu,

-De ce coté là, Miss monde pourrait défiler en mini bikini avec une pancarte "Je t'aime Harry" que je ne sais pas s'il la remarquerait et s'il comprendrait. En plus il a horreur des groupies.

-Elles ne veulent pas me connaître, elle veulent le survivant tel qu'elles l'ont lu dans un livre ou un journal.

-Mon pauvre chéri, heureusement que je suis là pour te protéger.

Tout le monde éclate de rire. Les jumeaux décide de rentrer chez eux.

-Harry, si tu as des problèmes pour dormir avec notre idiot de frère, tu peux toujours squatter notre chambre.

-a tes risques et péril bien sur. La maison décline toutes responsabilité en cas de farce ou d'accidents totalement imprévu.

-Et donc nous n'y serions absolument pour rien.

Hermione nous laisse un peu seul tout les deux.

-Ginny, je t'aime!

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Je suis la plus heureuse des femmes.

Nous nous rapprochons les yeux dans les yeux. Un baiser nous réchauffe dans la nuit tombante. Puis nous nous asseyions dans l'herbes. J'ai une conversation à avoir avec elle.

-Ginny, tu sais que je t'aime, et qu'il n'y a que toi qui partage mon cœur.

-Pourquoi dit tu cela? tu es déjà décidé à me laisser?

-non, je dit cela parce que tout à l'heure j'ai vu une tigresse prête à faire couler le sang.

-ou cela? une tigresse?

-Je t'aime, mais j'ai aussi des amis… et des amies… elles n'ont pas la même place que toi dans mon cœur, mais je ne peux arrêter de les voir ou de les aider parce que tu serais jalouse. J'ai vu comment tu as regardé Hermione quand je l'ai prise dans mes bras, hors tu la connais, tu sais que c'est une amie très cher et que de plus elle est amoureuse de ton frère qui lui avait fait très mal.

-J'ai peur de tes réactions quand se sera Luna ou tout autre de mes proche. Tu doit savoir que tu es la seule et que tu ne risque rien, c'est une question de confiance. J'ai confiance en toi et tu ne doit pas douter ni de toi ni de moi. S'il y a un problème nous en parlerons mais souvient toi de la façon dont la jalousie fait réagir ton frère. Il va à l'encontre de ses intérêt en se fâchant pour rien avec sa famille. Je ne voudrais pas que cela arrive entre nous deux.

-Je comprend et je sais que tu as raison, mais je t'ai attendu si longtemps, que je ne peux encore m'y faire. Mais pour toi, j'apprendrai à me contrôler. j'ai plutôt intérêt si je ne veux pas finir à Ascabant pour avoir tuer la première idiote venue demander un autographe avec les yeux papillonnant.

-J'ai la solution pour te convaincre que tu ne rêve pas.

Je me penche comme pour lui donner un baiser et … je lui pince doucement le bras. Je me relève en courant et rentre à la maison. J'entend un juron que je ne répèterai pas pour épargner les chastes oreilles.

Molly et Hermione sont en train de bavarder dans un fauteuil alors que Arthur est occupé avec le mode d'emploi d'une lessiveuse. Je m'assied alors que rentre Ginny.

-Harry Potter…

Elle vient s'asseoir sur mes genoux et pose la tête sur mon épaule. Qu'elle peut sentir bon. J'en frisonne de plaisir alors qu'une de mes mains glisse dans ses cheveux. Nous écoutons les filles parler, Ginny se joint à la conversation alors que je profite simplement de l'instant présent. Je crois que je tiens l'exacte anti thèse de ce qu'apporte Voldemort. Une famille paisible profitant d'une soirée calme, deux amoureux, des amies… l'ensemble réuni dans une même pièce. Je tiens là mon idéal, ma raison de le battre, ce que je veut défendre et qu'il ne comprendra jamais.

Hermione et Ginny montent dans leurs chambre pour aller tour à tour à la salle de bain. J'en profite pour aller prendre l'air une demi heure. Je me transforme en loup et par dans les bois. C'est merveilleux, la vue est différente la nuit, je me sens parfaitement à l'aise. Je croise un lapin que je course par réflexe. Il plonge dans un terrier alors que je suis sur le point de le rattraper. Mon museau s'enfonce dans la terre alors que je fait la culbute. Je ne suis pas encore au point avec mes instincts. Je reviens vers le terrier. Alors que je vais arriver dans le jardin, l'odeur de Mr Weasley m'assaille. Je me cache dans un buisson avant de me transformer. Je sort du bois et le voit apparaître. Il devait me chercher.

-Harry.

-Je suis ici, je me suis un peu balader à la lisière du bois.

-Tu ne devrais pas, les sorts de protection ne sont que sur la propriété, pas sur les bois et les environs.

-Je ferai plus attention.

-Je sais que cela t'es difficile, tu parle au père des jumeaux… Mais pense à Molly qui s'inquiète pour un rien et puis tu as aussi Ginny maintenant. Songe à ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle s'il t'arrivait quelques chose. Elle ne s'en remettrait pas.

-Je sais, mais j'essaie de toujours y penser et d'éviter les risques, mais ce n'est franchement pas facile, Et puis j'aime me dégourdir les jambes, me balader cela me manque tellement à Privet drive, et pendant l'année à Poudlard on n'a pas vraiment le temps.

-Harry, Molly a tenu a ce que j'aie une conversation avec toi, et je ne sais pas lui dire non.

Je me sens mal à l'aise.

- Tu sais que nous n'avons qu'une fille, et que nous y tenons.

Je m'aperçois qu'il est encore plus mal à l'aise que moi, si c'est possible.

-Mais je sais que tu es un Brave Garçon, que tu la respectera et que tu ne dépassera pas des limites raisonnable.

-Je l'aime, et je ne voudrais pour rien au monde lui manquer de respect.

-Je sais cela, mais parfois les circonstance font qu'une chose en entraine une autre et que l'on perd le contrôle. Comme la maison n'est pas grande, j'aimerais juste la promesse que les chambres de l'un et de l'autre resterons interdite à deux. Cela vous aidera à vous tenir et si le tempérament de Ginny n'approche que de loin celui de sa mère tu n'auras pas facile à tenir ta promesse.

Nous sommes aussi rouge l'un que l'autre. Je pense que Arthur se rends seulement compte de ce qu'il s'est laissé aller à dire.

-Je vous promet de ne pas mettre les pieds dans sa chambre et de la respecter.

-si tu as une question, tu pourra toujours venir m'en parler, j'essaierai d'y répondre. Je pense que l'on peut rentrer et que je pourrai regarder Molly dans les yeux et lui dire que l'on a eu une conversation.

Nous rentrons en silence. J'évite le salon ou se trouve Molly et monte à la salle de bain. Je sort de la salle de bain en short et torse nu. La porte de la chambre des filles s'ouvre et Ginny apparaît sur le pas de la porte en chemise de nuit assez fine.

-Je voulais te dire bonsoir.

elle s'avance, passe ses bras autour de mon cou et démarre un baiser à incendier une fabrique d'extincteur. Son corps se colle aux mien et je sens son bas ventre s'appuyer contre le mien. La réaction est instantanée.

Elle s'écarte avec un sourire jusqu'au oreille, alors que je suis avec un foyer d'incendie dans le bas ventre.

-Tu te rappelle le pinçon tout à l'heure? et bien Bonne nuit maintenant .

Elle éclate de rire et rentre dans sa chambre. J'entend aussi vite la clef qui tourne dans la serrure.


	8. Chapter 8 Prison dorée

Chapitre 8 une prison dorée

Je monte dans la chambre. La porte est fermée, je continue vers l'étage et malgré le risque vais m'étendre sur le lit d'un des jumeaux. Sous l'oreiller je trouve un sachet de bonbon longue langue. Je me tourne d'un coté à l'autre un long moment pour me calmer avant de m'endormir. Je suis sur une plage au soleil avec Ginny. Nous nous tenons la main et profitons de l'endroit en regardant les vagues venir mourir à nos pieds. Nous nous enlaçons et revoyons les premiers soins, chapitre bouche à bouche. Soudain un ancien navire en bois arrive sur la plage en tapant assez fort avant de s'échouer avec un fort craquement. Je me réveille en sursaut.

Le bruit vient d'en bas, la chambre des filles. Je descend en courant emportant juste ma baguette. J'arrive sur le palier alors qu'une voix tonitruante retenti.

-Ronald Billius Weasley!

Mais il est trop tard alors qu'un stupéfix et un chauve furie l'on déjà atteint. La chambre des filles à la porte fracassée. Mme Weasley est en robe de chambre sa baguette à la main la bouche ouverte. Mr Weasley ,en short, aussi la baguette à la main se trouve derrière. Ce sont les deux filles qui ont envoyé les sorts.

Arthur demande au deux filles si elle n'ont rien.

-Non, on a entendu frapper sur la porte puis la porte qui se fracassait alors on a envoyer un sort sans regarder.

-nous étions a moitié éveillée.

Arthur me regarde toujours sur le palier intermédiaire.

-Moi j'ai entendu un craquement et je suis descendu.

-Comme nous

réplique t'il.

-Je me demande ce qui lui est passé par la tête. Finite incantatum, énervate.

Ron émerge de son stupéfix. Il regarde ses parent dans le couloir et les filles sur le pas de la porte.

-Jeune homme, j'attends une explication!

Le regards de Molly découragerait un mangemort de mentir ou de tenter n'importe quoi.

-Je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit, et Harry n'était pas dans son lit, je suis sur qu'il est dans la chambre avec Ginny

-Mais faut te soigner mon vieux. On faisait une partouze avec Hermione. Tu nous as dérangé au moment ou nous appelions Krum et Dean en renfort.

-J'étais dans la chambre des jumeaux , tu avais fermé ta porte à clef et les jumeaux m'ont autorisé à l'utilisé.

Il se retourne me découvrant seulement. Il devient rouge et bégaie…

-tutu étais dans la chambre des jumeaux?

-Mais non, on t'as dit qu'on partouzait.

-Ginny ça suffit. Et toi Ron présente tes excuses et on en reparlera demain. Tu sais déjà que tu pourra réparer la porte manuellement sans baguette. On discutera du reste de ta punition demain matin.

-Hermione, je m'excuse de t'avoir réveillé.

-Et moi, je compte pour des prunes? Et Harry que tu calomnie alors que tu l'aurais laissé dormir sur le palier?

-Je vous présente mes excuse à tous, j'ai vraiment dépassé les bornes.

-Maintenant que mon fils vient d'avoir un éclair de lucidité, tout le monde aux lits. Je ne veux plus entendre un bruit avant demain matin.

-Bonne nuit!

Tout le monde répond en même temps. Je remonte retrouver mon lit.

-Harry, je m'excuse. Si tu veux ton lit est toujours là, tu peux venir y finir la nuit. Je m'emporte chaque fois alors que je sais que je le regrette après mais c'est plus fort que moi.

-Allez c'est bon, on oublie. Ta mère se chargera bien de te le rappeler demain, j'aimerais pas être à ta place, rien que son regard. Brrrr!

Je remonte prendre mes habit et redescend pour trouver un lit froid et un colocataire qui ronfle déjà.

Je me réveille alors que la maison est encore silencieuse. J'hésite à descendre faire un tour dehors alors: j'ai peur que Ron s'imagine encore des choses en se réveillant. Je me lève pour prendre un livre dans ma malle. Je me suis trompé, Ron ne dort plus, ou alors je viens de le réveiller.

-Comment tu t'es aperçu que tu aimais Ginny?

-Tu es sur que tu veux en parler?

-Ca devrait aller. Je ne vais pas perdre une sœur, et mon meilleur amis.

-En fait cela m'est tombé dessus comme cela, je pensais sans arrêt à elle. Quoi qu'elle fasse je trouvait cela merveilleux. Heureusement, elle a décrypter les choses plus vite que moi.

-Quand Ginny est née, Maman était débordée avec les plus grand, je me suis mit à m'occuper d'elle en permanence. Je lui apprenais un tas de chose et elle me posait des questions sur tout. Puis Bill est parti, puis Charlie et maman s'est occupée plus de nous, mais avec les jumeaux dans les pieds, je m'occupais beaucoup d'elle encore. J'étais son héros. Et quand après un an je suis revenu de Poudlard, les chose avait changé, elle vivait sa vie sans moi. Je l'ai assez mal vécu, mais je n'ai rien dit. Sauf quand elle s'est mise à sortir avec des garçon. J'avais un peu l'impression d'être trahi. Mes frères me donnaient des idées pour les décourager et protéger notre sœur. Quand ce fut toi, je l'ai vécu comme une double trahison, ma sœur et mon ami me laissaient en plan. Et j'ai pété un câble. je savais que ce n'était pas bien, mais je ne savais rien faire d'autre.

-Tu oublie Hermione, elle tient beaucoup à toi et tu lui as fait énormément de mal, alors qu'elle voulait simplement t'aider et t'ouvrir les yeux.

-Je suis indécrottable, je gâche toujours tout. J'aimerais sortir avec elle, mais j'ai peur qu'elle refuse et de gâcher notre amitié. Mais mêmes comme cela, je foire toujours tout. J'ai toujours le mot qu'il ne faut pas ou le réflexe idiot.

-mais non, en général, tu es un ami formidable et tu m'a soutenu dans la plupart de mes épreuves.

-On va arrêter sinon on va se mettre à pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Tu devrais te réconcilier avec ta sœur et Hermione. Parle lui une fois de tes sentiments, je suis sur qu'elles ont l'esprit assez ouvert pour te répondre sans t'en vouloir. Et je parle des deux.

-Merçi.

-De rien, Miss Harry est toujours là à l'écoute pour vos problèmes sentimentaux. Je suis sûre que si j'arrivais à décider Voldemort à se confier, on arriverait à une entente cordiale.

Nous éclatons de rire bruyamment. Hermione vient voir ce qui se passe. Ginny suit de prêt.

- nous imaginions Voldemort en train de confesser ses états d'âmes couché sur un fauteuil de psy. Avec Harry comme psy.

Nos éclats de rire envahissent la maison. Je regarde Ron d'un regard insistant. puis je sort de la chambre.

-Hermione,

Je ferme la porte par discrétion, c'est déjà assez dur de s'excuser alors en plus quand les filles sont à deux. En plus une est sa sœur avec une langue acérée… Je descend pour manger. Ginny descend presque aussi vite. Elle me saute au cou et nous nous embrassons à en voir des étoiles.

-Je suis sur que c'est toi qui l'a décidé pour les excuses.

-Non, je te promet qu'il s'y est mit tout seul. Il a fait un pas cette nuit et des excuse ce matin. Il tient beaucoup à toi et cela le perturbe d'avoir l'impression que tu t'éloigne de lui. Mais je pense qu'il a compris cette nuit que les limites avaient été franchie. Il est maladroit dans ses sentiments mais je ne peux lui en faire le reproche, je ne suis guère mieux. Je pense que vous les filles devriez le matin enfiler une ceinture avec un petit livre suspendu dont le titre serait "mode d'emploi" Cela nous aiderait beaucoup.

-Pourquoi pas, si vous faites pareil…

Aujourd'hui, Je me suis installé dans le jardin, j'ai des devoirs de vacances à terminer vu que je n'en ai fait aucun en juillet. Ron, un peu beaucoup forcé par Hermione fait aussi les siens. Hermione les a déjà terminer, mais elle les perfectionnes comme elle dit. Je ne sais pas exactement jusqu'ou les excuses de Ron sont allé, mais Hermione le couve à nouveau du regard. Pas vraiment d'évolution sur le sujet. Des hiboux atterrissent sur la table. Ils sont de Poudlard, ce sont nos résultat de Buses. Comme de bien entendu Hermione à le maximum d'Optimal, Ron a 7 buses mais juste pour la plupart sauf en dcfm ou il a un effort exceptionnel. Moi aussi j'en ai 7, avec Optimal en dcfm, métamorphose, sortilège et malheureusement pas en Potion ou je n'ai qu'effort exceptionnel ce qui ne sera pas suffisant pour continuer. Je devient capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch. Il va falloir réfléchir a ce que je veux faire, puisque la filière auror est coupée. Nous envisageons d'aller chercher nos fournitures demain matin. Hermione va prévenir mme Weasley et Ginny qui sont occupée à l'intérieur. Hermione revient, le regard fuyant.

-Mme Weasley nous accompagnera, ainsi que Lupin et Tonk, elle a peur qu'il nous arrive quelque chose. J'ai voulu discuter que je n'aurais pas le temps d'examiner tout les nouveaux livres chez Fleury et Bott, mais elle a dit que nous étions sous sa responsabilité et que si cela ne convenait pas, nous pouvions rester à la maison, qu'avec les listes elle avait assez.

-Je sais que depuis le retour de vous-savez-qui, elle ne se couche plus tant que papa n'est pas rentrer du travail ou de ses mission pour l'ordre.

-Elle est inquiète pour nous, mais cela ne fait pas notre affaire. J'avais aussi des recherches à faire au chemin de traverse. Si on disait que l'on va nager dans l'étang et que l'on faisait un petit tour de repérage chez Fleury et Bott ? Ou, on peut inventer que l'on est au magasin des jumeaux.

-Oui mais l'autre fois, elle n'était pas la quand on est parti, on a juste laissé un mot sur la table. Aujourd'hui, c'est différent, je pense qu'elle y mettra son véto.

-Je peux voir avec les jumeaux qu'ils trouvent un prétexte pour nous faire venir. Je vais utiliser Hedwige.

-Je ne sais pas si elle se laissera fléchir. Elle a trop peur.

Nous reprenons nos devoir. Ron et Hermione s'échangent encore des regards qui ne trompe pas. Je les laisse un peu seul sous prétexte de me dégourdir les jambes.

Je suis a peine dans le petit bois que je me déplace dans le parc naturel ou est le village Aelfe. Falastur me salue:

-Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt. Tu n'as pas de problèmes?

-non, je voulais juste vous revoir et bavarder un peu.

-Je t'écoute, quelques choses te tracassent?

-Pas vraiment. Je désirais savoir si cela était possible que j'enseigne une partie de ce que j'ai appris avec vous a mes proche amis.

-Tu es le seul juge. Mais sache que plus il y a de personne qui savent, plus il y a de risque que le ministère l'apprenne et s'en mêle. De plus, cela te paraît facile maintenant, mais rappelle toi de tes difficulté au début. Hors tu es très puissant, beaucoup plus que la moyenne des sorciers. Ce n'est pas dit qu'il y arriveront. Beaucoup ne pourront jamais se passer de baguette, à défaut de vivre comme des cracmols.

-Je comprends. J'aurais aussi aimé savoir si vous n'aviez pas de livre qui me permettrais d'évoluer de mon coté?

-Nous n'avons pas de livre, mais dans le temps, les sorciers en avaient sur la magie aelfique. Ces livres ont été détruit au fur et a mesure de leur découverte par les agents du ministère. Si tu fouille d'anciennes bibliothèques, ou de vieux magasins d'occasion, tu pourrais surement en trouver, il y en a encore en circulation même si plus personne ne les lit. Tu pourrais demander aux elfes de maison que tu connais s'il ne savent pas ou en trouver, tout les magasins ou vieille famille qui ont leurs bibliothèques ont aussi des elfes à leur services. Personne ne les voit, mais ils sont là et savent. A défaut, tu peux toujours passer me voir quand tu as une journée de libre.

-Merçi beaucoup. Je repasserai plus longtemps la prochaine fois.

Je m'éloigne un peu du village puis me transforme en wouivre. Je m'envole et tourne au-dessus des bois et des lochs jusqu'à épuisement. Je me déplace chez les jumeaux. j'arrive dans leurs atelier. J'explique à George la prison dorée dans laquelle on se trouve. Il me promet une solution.

J'emprunte un de leur chapeau-reste-discret. Et je vais faire un tour chez Fleury. Je constate rapidement que la plupart des livres sont neuf, sauf un lot de livres scolaire d'occasion. Je n'achète rien aujourd'hui, je ferai les courses scolaire avec Mme Weasley. Je me dirige vers l'allée des embrumes, je me rappelle y avoir vu une librairie plutôt douteuse la dernière fois que j'y suis passé. La rue est calme, peu fréquentée et les gens fixent le sol. Quelques ombres fuyante occupent certains recoins de bâtiment. Je retrouve la librairie et y entre. On est loin de chez Fleury, tout y est poussiéreux et désordonné.

Je commence à fouillé les piles de livres. je remarque régulièrement des livres douteux dont je suis presque certain qu'ils traitent de magie noire. Je suis couvert de poussière quand je trouve mon premier livre intéressant: Magie des Origines. Dés le survol de quelques page, je suis sur qu'il s'agit de magie aelfique ou de quelques chose qui s'en approche. je le met de coté. Je continue à fouiller mais ne trouve plus rien d'intéressant. Je mets de coté aussi un magnifique livre ancien sur les créatures magiques. Je suis sur qu'il passionnera Hermione, ce sera son prochain cadeau.


	9. Chapter 9 indiscrétion

Chapitre 9: Indiscrétion

J'apparait dans le fond du jardin, derrière l'atelier d'Arthur. J'entend crier, on me recherche. Je me manifeste. Ginny me cherchait, ne m'ayant pas trouvé, Hermione et Ron s'y sont mit aussi. Je me justifie:

-j'étais parti me promener, pour vous laisser un peu seul. Je ne pensais pas que Ginny pourrait sortir si vite.

Le regard suspicieux d'Hermione m'examine alors que celui de Ginny devient rouge. Houlà qu'ai-je dit de mal?

-Comment cela "si vite"? Tu n'est pas content que je me sois dépêchée pour te retrouver, c'est trop vite pour toi? Il faut peut être que j'aie repasser tes robes dans ta chambre en attendant ta disponibilité? souffle une mini Molly.

-Mais je …

-Continue de te promener, quand tu seras prêt pour ma venue appelle moi, je verrai si MOI je suis disponible pour te recevoir.

J'essaie de la rattraper, n'y comprenant plus rien mais un autre Cerbère m'attend, Molly est sur le pas de la porte du terrier.

-Ou étais tu passé? Cela fait plus d'une heure que l'on te cherche.

-Je me pro…

-Et ne me ment pas, je le saurai!

-Je me promenai dans les bois.

Je soutien fixement son regard.

-Je finirai par le savoir! De toute façon la forêt n'est pas protégée, tu ne peux pas y aller sinon cela ne sert a rien d'avoir des protection ici. Voldemort te cherche. Il a fini par avoir vent de ta disparition de Privet Drive.

-Et bien s'il me trouve, le problème sera résolu, On saura qui de nous deux reste.

-Quoi? Que veut tu dire par là?

-Rien, rien qui ne me concerne vraiment.

-Te rends tu compte que j'allais prévenir l'ordre?

-Vous rendez vous compte que j'ai seize ans, que l'on veut que j'apprenne a me défendre contre une bande de psychopathe qui me recherche pour me tuer, mais que je dois le faire enfermer en faisant semblant que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Pour finir, je tuerai Voldemort en sortant de mon trou et en lui faisant peur.

-Oh Harry, mon pauvre chéri!

Elle m'étouffe dans ses bras, mais je ne rouspète pas trop, "Harry Potter One point, Molly Weasley OUT!"

Je monte dans la chambre de Ginny et je frappe à la porte.

-Va t'en!

-Ginny, mon cœur, tu as raison d'être fâchée, mais je n'ai jamais voulu dire que je ne voulais pas te voir, simplement je me promenais pour oublier que tu n'étais pas dans mes bras. Sinon je serais accouru.

La porte s'entrouvre et c'est une Ginny ruisselante de larmes qui me saute au cou et m'entraine dans sa chambre en m'embrassant. "Harry Potter two point"

Nos souffle se mélange, nos mains s'égarent, je visite des endroit interdit. J'essaie de toute ma force morale de résister, mais une diablesse se déchaine et je perd mon contrôle.

Un peu plus tard, c'est un Harry inquiet mais avec un sourire retenu a grand peine qui sort de la chambre. Sa mémoire, devenue infaillible depuis le rangement quotidien qu'il y fait, se rappelle de la mise en garde de Arthur:

"- parfois les circonstance font qu'une chose en entraine une autre et que l'on perd le contrôle. Comme la maison n'est pas grande, j'aimerais juste la promesse que les chambres de l'un et de l'autre resterons interdite à deux. Cela vous aidera à vous tenir et si le tempérament de Ginny n'approche que de loin celui de sa mère tu n'auras pas facile à tenir ta promesse. "

"Ginny one point- Harry out"

Quand Harry rejoint ses amis, Ron l'interroge.

-Ca va, tu as réussi a lui faire entendre raison? Avant de voir l'air hébété de Harry.

Un éclair de lucidité le traverse:

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec…

Là c'est Hermione qui se dévoue pour l'interrompre et le calmer en l'embrassant. Le baiser est relativement court si on considère qu'il n'y a qu'un seul participant. Elle se recule devant un Ron bouche ouverte qui ne sait plus s'il est a l'envers ou à l'endroit.

A voir sa tête, Harry éclate de rire alors que Hermione souri en devenant rouge, réalisant se qu'elle vient de faire. Ron est toujours aux abonner absent. Devant l'aide qu'il vient de recevoir de son amie, Harry sort de sa poche le vieux manuscrit sur les animaux magique, lui rends sa taille et lui offre.

-Cadeau, pour une amie toujours présente.

-Tu n'essaierais pas de m'acheter mon silence? Quand est tu aller chercher cela? Tout à l'heure?

-Mais non, cela fait un moment qu'il était dans ma poche avec toutes mes affaires, je l'avais simplement oublié. Et tu vient de me rappeler que tu étais une amie sur laquelle on peut compter. Je termine par un clin d'œil.

-Harryyyy.

Ron retrouve seulement une couleur normale et referme sa bouche au coin de laquelle coule un filet de bave.

-Ron, tu es dégoutant.

-Tu vient de m'embrasser?

-Ta déclaration ce matin m'a prise un peu au dépourvu, mais tu as maintenant ta réponse.

-Ma réponse?

-Décidément, tu es toujours aussi lent. Oui je suis d'accord de sortir avec toi, contre toute attente et toute logique, je suis aussi amoureuse de toi.

Un baiser les unis à nouveau, avec deux participants cette fois. J'applaudi.

-Félicitation à tous les deux. Je suis content pour vous.

-J'avais un peu peur de ta réaction, mais le fait que tu sorte avec Ginny m'a décidée, avoue Hermione.

-Hermione, je ne suis pas maître de vos sentiments. Et puis entre amis on se soutient, on accepte les différences.

-Je sais, mais entre l'idéal et la réalité… Ce n'est pas toujours facile.

-Hermione, c'est vrai que tu es très intelligente, mais tu te pose trop de questions. Et toi Ron tu ne dit rien?

-J'ai honte de mes réactions quand je vois les tienne. dit il en baissant la tête.

-Mais tu es un pauvre homme alors que je suis un extraterrestre , le survivant qui a survécu.

-Qui attrape la grosse tête là? lance une Ginny avec un sourire jusqu'au oreille qui arrive vers nous et a entendu la dernière phrases .

Ron la regarde suspicieusement, puis me regarde. Le rapprochement avec Hermione lui aurait il développé sa compréhension? Ginny se penche pour m'embrasser et me mordiller l'oreille. Elle fixe son frère le regard farouchement déterminé. Hermione calme a nouveau le jeu en embrassant une nouvelle fois Ron.

-Merlin serait tombé sur la tête de mon frère? Hermione, je te félicite et je te plain? persifle Ginny

-Je crois plutôt qu'elle a trouvé une manière de le faire taire quand ses nerfs commencent à l'emporter, ajoutai-je.

Avant le souper, Arthur vient me parler.

-Molly m'a parlé de ta disparition cette après midi. Je sais que cela ne sert a rien de te demander ou tu étais, d'autant plus que Maugrey Fol œil t'as vu sortir de l'allée des embrumes. Le sort de discrétion des chapeau-reste-discret de chez les jumeaux ne fonctionne pas avec son œil magique. Je suppose qu'un des jumeaux est venu te chercher ou que tu as utilisé la cheminée, mais alors au retour Molly t'aurait vu. Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter que tu sois allé la bas ou avait tu une raison tout a fait honorable d'y allé?

-Je suis juste allé cherché un livre d'occasion pour Hermione, je ne lui devais encore un cadeau et Molly avait annoncer que demain nous ne pourrions allé qu'a certain endroit avec une protection. Mais j'ai fait très attention à ne pas faire de mauvaise rencontre.

-Te rends tu compte des risques que tu prends? Pour un cadeau? Crois tu que ce serait un cadeau pour elle de te savoir mort ? Il y a au moins une dizaine de mangemort à ta recherche en permanence. Sans compter les innombrables autres que tu peux rencontrer par hasard. Avec une plus forte probabilité allée des embrumes.

-Mr Weasley, j'essaie de rester discret et raisonnable, mais ou que j'aille, je suis surveillé, épié, et si Voldemort veut vraiment ma peau, ce n'est pas deux personnes me surveillant qui suffiront contre lui et un escadron de mangemort. Simplement, je pense qu'il n'est pas encore vraiment décidé à mon sujet. Quand il n'hésitera plus, on s'en apercevra, protection ou pas.

-Tu es bien courageux, mais encore jeune pour le poids que l'on te met sur les épaules. Fait attention. Rentrons manger.

Je passe la soirée assis dans l'herbe, Ginny couchée sur le dos, la tête sur mes cuisses. Je lis le livre trouvé cet après midi. Je lui ai collé une nouvelles couverture d'un manuel scolaire, à la manière moldue. Il est très instructif. Je recherche en premier la manière de me camoufler efficacement même contre l'œil de Maugrey, qui après tout j'en suis sur, n'utilise que des sortilèges sorcier. Je n'ai encore rien trouvé pour changer mon apparence. J'ai par contre trouvé comment me rendre invisible à la manière des elfes de maison. Je continue à chercher ou plutôt à survoler l'épais manuel à la recherche de chose intéressante afin de me faire un programme d'apprentissage pour l'immédiat.

Hermione annonce qu'elle attrape froid, elle va se coucher. Ron se lève pour la suivre. Ginny qui somnolait déjà m'embrasse puis les rejoint à l'entrée. Je m'étend sur l'herbes et je plonge en moi comme je l'ai appris. Je commence par ranger tout les évènements de la journée dans leur casier. Ensuite j'essaie de transformer mon énergie propre afin de devenir invisible. Je sens la modification qui se fait. J'ouvre les yeux et je regarde mes mains, je les vois toujours. Je me concentre à nouveau, mais rien ne change cette fois. Tant pis, je recherche une nouvelle perturbation qui pourrait me révéler un nouvel animagus. Je m'absorbe tellement dans ma recherche que je me sent m'endormir.

L'humidité de la nuit me réveille. Je rentre et monte me coucher dans la chambre de Ron dans le noir. Il fait chaud dans la chambre, je m'étend au dessus des couverture. Il ronfle, il ne va pas être facile de me rendormir. J'y arrive pourtant et mon esprit part en vadrouille comme cela m'est déjà arrivé. Je nous vois dormir, sort de la chambre, passe dans celle des filles et observe un long moment Ginny en train de dormir. En m'approchant, je parvient à sentir l'odeur de son shampoing. Dans son sommeil, sort un murmure:

-Harry. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Je m'éloigne un peu en réalisant mon indiscrétion. Est il possible qu'elle ai senti ma projection astrale? Mon esprit sort de la maison et visite du ciel les environs. J'observe des animaux nocturne et partout la magie qui circule comme une mer toujours en mouvement. Le jour se lève et je regagne mon corps.

Hermione rentre dans la chambre, me réveillant. Elle s'approche de Ron, baisse son jeans et se glisse dans le lit.

-Hermione qu'est ce que tu fait là? murmure la voix ensommeillée de son chéri.

-Cela ne se voit pas?

Les yeux grands ouvert, je vois un t-shirt volé suivi de prêt par un soutien gorge.

-Mais et Harry, s'il se réveille?

-Il n'y a personne dans son lit, il doit être en bas ou dehors. Un slip féminin vole avant que j'aie le temps de réagir .

-Hermione tu es sur d'avoir bien regarder?

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-Calme toi et reste sous les couverture. Je me retourne tu peux sortir et récupérer tes vétements,

j'entend des mouvements derrière moi puis des mains qui me touche .

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaa

-Oh calme toi, je n'ai rien vu, et c'est normal que tu rejoigne ton petit ami, mais quand je ne suis pas là.

-Mais Harry, je t'entend, je sent comme un air plus chaud, mais tu n'est pas visible.

Je regarde mes mains je les vois pourtant.

-Hier soir j'ai travaillé sur un sort d'invisibilité, Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il avait marché parce que je vois toujours mon corps.

-Et bien nous pas, ajoute mon amie.

-Je peux me retourner? Je vais essayer d'inverser le sort.

-oui, je suis décente.

Je m'étend sur le dos et je plonge en moi. Je me souvient de ce que j'ai fait hier et je l'inverse. comme quand j'apparais, je reconstitue mon corps.

-Harry, on te voit. lâche Hermione

-ouf.


	10. Chapter 10 Allié

**Chapitre 10 allié**

Hermione a déjà oublié que son programme matinal a été perturbé. Elle doit tenir quelques chose d'aussi excitant.

-Comment t'as fait cela? Normalement avec un sort d'invisibilité, tu garde ta consistance. Et on voit toujours des reflets si on est proche.

-Si on en parlait cet après midi, parce que Molly doit nous attendre pour déjeuner puis aller au chemin de traverse et que Ron a un retard à rattraper.

-Ah oui.

Hermione fait une drôle de tête. Elle doit redouter la réaction de Ron quand il va savoir qu'elle ne lui a pas tout raconter sur la prophétie et le reste. Je profite qu'il m'ont laissé seul pour m'habiller et je me rends à nouveau invisible. puis je reprends mon apparence normale. Finalement c'est aussi rapide que se déplacer. La moitié de l'opération est identique. Je descend manger.

* * *

Dix heures, Rémus et Tonk sont là pour nous escorter. Nous prenons la cheminée et débouchons un après l'autre au Chaudron baveur. Hagrid nous y attend et se rajoute avec Maugrey, qui est resté devant sur le chemin de traverse, à nos gardes du corps. Nous passons en premier a Gringot. Hermione change de l'argent moldu qu'elle a sur elle. Mme Weasley descend à son coffre laissant tout le monde à la garde de Rémus. Je demande aussi à descendre retirer de l'argent dans mon coffre.

Un Gobelin m'accompagne dans un wagon différent. Je rentre dans mon coffre et j'examine un peu les livres rangé dans des malles dans l'espoir de trouver d'autres livres sur la magie qu'elle soit naturelle, blanche, ou autres. Je trouve un tas de chose que je n'ai pas le temps de trier. Je me promet de revenir avant la rentrée. J'emporte une bourse contenant de quoi faire mes achats et garder une réserve pour l'année à Poudlard. Avant que nous remontions à la surface, le gobelin me demande si j'ai le temps pour rencontrer quelqu'un? Je donne mon accord si cela ne dure pas trop longtemps vu que je suis attendu. Le wagon s'ébranle.

Pour s'arrêter devant une belle porte d'or et d'argent ciselée de motif qui me sont inconnu. Je suis le gobelin qui m'introduit dans un grand bureau ancien dont les mur sont couvert de livres. La table de travail est elle-même remplie de parchemin et de livres de compte. Un Gobelin se trouve derrière la table.

-Merçi Ragnok !

a ces mot le gobelin qui m'avait accompagné se retire en fermant les portes.

-Bonjour, je me présente , Madrak. Ayez l'obligeance de vous asseoir, Monsieur Potter.

-Je suis le Consul principal en charge de Gringot et de l'administration des Gobelins pour l'Angleterre. Vous êtes quelqu'un de difficile à approcher Monsieur Potter. Pourtant des bruits de couloir me sont parvenu de la façon dont vous traitiez les Elfes de Maison afin d'améliorer leurs conditions, d'autres écho m'ont laissé entendre que vous aviez rencontré des Aelfes des loch du nord. J'espère que Falastur se porte toujours aussi bien malgré son grand âge.

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu , c'est-à-dire hier, il se portait très bien.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi, nous avons parfois eu des mots, mais c'est un dirigeant tout ce qu'il y a de plus correct et de plus compétent. La guerre qui se profile à l'horizon, d'après Firenze, un autre de nos écho qui vous encense, n'est pas bonne pour nos affaires. Nous aurions tendance à rester neutre, aucun camp n'envisageant de favoriser notre statut officiel. Je me suis pris a penser que nos services de renseignements pourraient très bien vous aidez. Pourquoi pas voir nos légions tant redoutées des sorciers par le passé qui pourraient ressortir mystérieusement de terre pour vous aider dans votre tâche. Je pense que vous avez une bonne mémoire et qu'a l'occasion vous pourriez faire appel à nos services, votre honnêteté ainsi que celle de vos amis nous laissant croire à une amélioration de nos statuts officiel après la fin de la guerre.

-Vous me proposez une alliance alors que je suis encore à Poudlard. Je pense que vous me surestimez beaucoup. Même si je désirais vous aidez, je ne pense pas jamais être capable de faire le jeux des politiques.

-C'est justement une de vos qualité. Et je pense que si quelqu'un peut rassembler tout les anciens peuples de la magie, c'est bien vous. D'autres bien intentionné au départ on trop fait le jeux des politiques pour que leurs bonnes idées ne soient pas dénaturée. Je ne compte pas que vous partiez en guerre demain, mais vous saurez le moments venu, savoir pouvoir faire appel à nous. Les aelfes avançant leurs pions, les Gobelins ne pouvaient que faire pareil. Quand vos affaires seront un peu plus avancée, je pourrai même vous faire rencontrer les représentant d'autres peuples. Les gobelins ne faisant pas de discrimination en affaire nous les connaissons tous, mêmes ceux oublié des sorciers.

-Je prends bonne note de votre offre. Je vais devoir vous laissez , j'ai peur que mes compagnons ne me voyant pas ressortir s'inquiète pour ma santé. Si vous le désirez je pourrai repasser plus longuement avant la rentrée de septembre. Je me proposais de faire l'inventaire du coffre afin de recenser tout les objets et livres s'y trouvant afin d'en connaitre les choses utiles.

-Vous aurez aussi a faire l'inventaire du coffre des black qui vous appartiendra par testament d'ici quelques jour si vous voulez mettre a jour votre liste. Le ministère a bloqué l'héritage de votre parrain le temps de faire quelques vérification de légitimité. Cela devrait déjà être terminé.

-Bonne journée, Madrak, au plaisir de vous entendre.

-Bonne journée aussi Monsieur Potter.

* * *

Je remonte dans l'entrée avec Ragnok qui m'a attendu avec le wagonnet. Maugrey est déjà sur les nerfs, sur le point de commettre l'irréparable quand j'arrive. Les autres sont déjà avancé chez "les sorciers facétieux". Il me questionne pour savoir ce qui m'a pris autant de temps.

-Je recherchais quelque chose que j'avais laissé dans mon coffre il y a quelques année. mais finalement il était ailleurs qu'ou je pensais l'avoir laissé.

Maugrey parait satisfait de mes explications. Je rentre chez Fred et George ou je retrouve les autres qui furète dans le magasin. Je vais à l'arrière, me rends invisible et passant dans le couloir ou se trouve des enfants en train de choisir des bonbons pour échapper aux cours. Je ne cogne personne alors qu'il n'y a pas de place. Je suis donc bien dématérialisé.

Le dernier test, je sort et tourne autour de Maugret. Le vieux renard se doute de quelques chose d'anormal parce qu'il sort doucement sa baguette. Mais apparemment Il ne me voit pas. tiens Drago Malfoy avec sa mère, encore un test a faire, Je me concentre et je lance un sort mental comme je me suis entrainé à le faire pendant tout le mois de juillet. Et ça passe malgré que je soit dématérialisé: Drago s'étale de tout son long sur le chemin de traverse. Je rentre vite et retourne à la réserve avant de reprendre mon apparence normale.

Prochaine étape Fleury et Bott, Hermione s'y incruste et Ron veut sortir plus vite qu'il n'est entré. Je furète un peu mais ma première opinons est la bonne, Je ne trouverai là que des livres neufs bien sous tous rapports. Hermione sort surchargée et réduit ses livres pour les fourrer dans son sac. Ensuite nous allons au magasin de quidditch pendant que les filles vont chercher des robes de soirée pour l'école.

Nous admirons un nouveau modèle de Brossdur nommé Mirage 2050. il ressemble très fort à l'éclair de feu si ce n'est qu'il est muni d'un tas d'option en plus dont celle de vider les bourses. Mais quand on aime on ne compte pas. Seul Tonk est avec nous, Hagrid étant dans la rue devant le magasin. Elle nous dit que d'après un de ses collègues la foison d'option freine le Mirage 2050 et réduit sa maniabilité.

* * *

Nous sortons du magasin alors que Hagrid nous signale que les filles viennent de sortir du magasin de madame Guipure. Nous ne sommes pas encore réunis quand un éclair rouge vole vers moi et que des pops retentissent tandis qu'apparaissent des mangemorts un peu partout autour de nous.

Tonk se jette sur moi, me projetant a terre. ce qui me sauve du sort inconnu. Alastor et Lupin ont déjà stupéfixer celui qui a démarré les hostilités, alors que des sort volent un peu partout. Tonk est déjà debout en train de se battre, elle a l'air vraiment redoutable en combat. Je lance à mon tour un stupéfix qui éjecte le mangemort qui m'attaquait à une vingtaine de mètres ou il défonce une vitrine disparaissant dans le magasin.

Une longue seconde ceux qui sont autour de nous s'arrêtent pour me fixer. J'en profite pour en stupéfixer plusieurs d'une fois. Les combats reprennent aussi vite alors que d'autre pop retentissent et qu'apparaissent des aurors et des membres de l'ordre du phénix dont Dumbledorre. Les combats se durcissent alors que certain mangemorts commence à se sauver en transplanant. Des éclairs verts volent un peu partout laissant des victimes sur le chemin de traverse. Un Doloris m'atteint, je ne m'en préoccupe pas vraiment, ce doit être un débutant et le sort est à peine douloureux et ne fait que me galvaniser.

Un éclair vert se dirige vers Ginny et Hermione qui sont dos à dos. Je ne peut que me jeter sur elles et nous roulons par terre… dans la pelouse du terrier. Le temps de constater que nous sommes tous trois indemne, je veux y retourner seul, mais Ginny ne me lâche pas le bras et veux venir avec . C'est alors qu'intervient Hermione.

-Les aurors sont là, Les mangemorts vont partir tout de suite. De plus une fois, un cas de magie spontanée est possible avec le stress du combat, mais deux fois c'est révéler à tout le monde tes possibilité et tu ne surprendra Voldemort qu'une fois. Déjà Molly apparait dans un pop avec Ron à l'orée de la forêt.

-Vous êtes là, Merlin merçi! Harry encore une fois je te dois la vie de mes filles.

Elle nous étouffe dans ses bras. Elle s'en va ensuite à la cheminée pour prévenir que nous sommes au terrier. Hermione prévient Ron de ne parler de rien au sujet de ce matin. Déjà Dumbledorre, kingsley et Lupin apparaissent avec de petit pop.

-Vous allez bien les enfants? demande Rémus.

-Ca va, comme après un cours de Potion. lâche Ron

-Si l'humour va, alors je ne m'inquiète plus, sourit notre vénéré Directeur.

Son sourire ravive un peu ma rancune, je lui en veut toujours de m'avoir caché la prophétie aussi longtemps. Son sourire disparait alors que mon regard se durci.

-Harry, nous devons parler avant que des Aurors viennent te questionner sur la façon dont tu as disparu avec les filles. Ce n'est pas vraiment grave que tu transplane avant l'age pour te sauver ou aider tes amies mais ils voudront savoir ou et comment tu as appris pour leurs dossiers.

-Je n'ai pas transplané, je ne sais pas comment on fait, j'ai voulu protéger les filles de l'avada kadavra qui se dirigeait vers elle et je me suis jeter sur elles en me demandant pourquoi nous n'étions pas rester au terrier comme Molly le voulait. Et nous avons atterri en tas dans la pelouse.

-Tu n'as jamais appris à transplaner? et tu n'avais pas de portauloin non plus?

-Oui, j'aimerais bien savoir, annonce Fudge qui vient du fond du jardin entouré de gardes du corps.

-non, je n'ai jamais appris à transplaner et je n'avais pas de portauloin. Je ne sais pas en faire et qui m'en aurait donner un?

-Nous savons que votre très intelligente amie ici présente n'est pas à une transgression prêt quand il s'agit de vous aider, continue notre ministre bien aimé.

-Hermione ne transgresserait pas une loi, tout au plus éprouverait elle son élasticité, mais un règlement reste un règlement pour elle. La défend Harry.

-Et bien il nous reste le transplanage.

-Je pense plutôt à de la magie spontanée, étant donné qu'ils ont atterris dans la pelouse malgré des barrière anti transplanage assez puissante que j'ai personnellement placées, dit Dumbledorre.

-De la magie spontanée? une de vos dernière trouvaille pour les couvrir? persifle Fudge

-Non monsieur le ministre, cela m'est déjà arrivé à l'école primaire moldue, une bande de garçon voulaient me battre et je me suis retrouvé sur la cheminée au dessus du toit de l'école. J'ai même été puni pour cela et mon oncle m'a enfermé une semaine sous mon escalier.

-Et bien il ne reste qu'a clôturer l'histoire avant que les journaux ne me prêtent encore je ne sais qu'elle intention de torture sur votre estimée personne.

-Bonne journée MONSIEUR le Ministre.


	11. Chapter 11 Une longue conversation

**Chapitre 11: Une longue conversation**

.

Je rentre au terrier.

-Harry, s'il te plait, ne t'en va pas, j'aimerais te parler, me dit Dumbledorre alors que Fudge vient de disparaître dans plop peu discret.

-Ce n'est pas ce que nous venons de faire?

-Harry, nous avons plusieurs sujets dont nous devons absolument parler.

-pourrais je d'abord prendre en vitesse une douche et me changer? en montrant mes habits couvert de boue.

-Etant donné que nous en avons pour un moment, je pense que cela est le mieux. Et nous pourrions aussi nous restaurer afin d'être plus détendu pour notre conversation.

Je monte directement à la salle de bain et je me place sous la douche et me débarrasse de mes courbature en même temps que de la saleté. je vais ensuite dans la chambre ou je m'étend en short sur le lit. Je me concentre et visionne mon esprit. J'ai ressenti comme une tentative d'intrusion tout à l'heure avant que Fudge n'arrive. Je sais que le vieux roublard de Dumbledorre adore des confirmations à l'insu de ces interlocuteurs. Je range le peu de souvenir de la journée dans leur box, visionne les étagères ou tout mes souvenirs sont rangé et les transforme en armoires métalliques fermée à clef. Je construit ensuite un mur autour avec une porte blindée pour entrer. Je dématérialise ensuite la pièce. A moins de savoir ou chercher et comment la faire réapparaitre il sera impossible d'accéder a mes souvenir.

Puis me souvenant de mes amis les jumeaux, je place un marécage à l'entrée de mon cerveau. Tout qui voudra y pénétrer s'embourbera et n'avancera plus. Je ressort et m'habille avec ma robe de gentil grifondor bien sage. Je range ma fausse baguette dans la poche ventrale et sort la vraie que je glisse dans ma ceinture. Je redescend alors que Ron sort de la douche aussi. Les adulte sont déjà a table en train de discuter des évènements devant des assiettes qui n'attendent que d'être remplie. Tonk,Dumbledorre, Rémus, kingsley se sont joint aux Weasley. Les jumeaux et Bill sont là aussi.

Ginny et Hermione me suivent de peu. Dés que Ron arrive, les casseroles s'ouvrent dévoilant leurs bonnes odeurs. C'est vrai que j'avais fait l'impasse sur le fait que j'étais affamé. Rémus et Dumbledorre semblent marqué une surprise suivie d'un sourire lorsqu'il s'aperçoivent de l'intimité flagrante qu'il y a entre les filles et nous. Le repas est relativement silencieux en rapport aux nombres de personnes autour de la table. Seule Molly semble vouloir compenser ses frayeurs en voulant nous gaver encore plus que d'habitude. C'est repu et l'estomac douloureux qu'elle nous laisse sortir de table.

* * *

.

Dumbledorre s'approprie le salon pour notre conversation. Nous le rejoignons tout les quatre mais il insiste pour me parler seul à seul.

-allez y, je vous raconterez tout, tout à l'heure.

Je remarque un léger mouvement de contrariété dans le regard impénétrable de Dumbledorre. Vraiment fugace, mais je l'ai aperçu.

-Tout d'abord j'aimerais savoir si tu n'as plus rien à ajouter au sujet de ton "évasion" de ce matin? annonce tout de go le vieux sorcier alors que son regard se fait beaucoup plus profond, plus envoutant.

-Non, je me suis jeté sur les fille et on a atterri ici, rien de plus ni de moins. Je sens le Directeur qui commence à s'enliser dans mon esprit, preuve qu'il essaie de pénétrer mes souvenir. Voilà pourquoi il nous voulait seul. Mais ici en plus je ne ment pas vraiment puisque je n'avais pas vraiment projeté de les emporté ici, juste de les mettre hors de danger. Je le sens lutter un moment puis faire péniblement demi tour.

-Je vois que les cours d'oclumentie t'ont été profitable.

-J'ai juste trouvé une motivation plus grande que celle de Rogue lisant mes pensée.

-Le professeur Rogue, s'il te plait. Bien, je pense que nous pouvons clôturé le sujet comme dirait notre bien aimé ministre. Je pourrais presque dire ex bien aimé ministre. L'histoire de Voldemort au ministère en juin et le chemin de traverse maintenant, alors que le Magemagot se réuni pour décider de sa démission et de la nomination d'un nouveau ministre de la magie n'arrange pas son cas. C'est ce que je voulais t'annoncer aussi. D'autant plus que Dolorès n'étant toujours pas remise de sa visite aux centaures et étant beaucoup trop proche de Fudge, elle risque de le suivre ou au minimum de finir dans un fond de tiroir comme il en existe au ministère.

-Une bonne chose, mais reste a savoir quel autre incapable vont il dégoter.

-Justement, c'est là que nous pourrions intervenir en cautionnant quelqu'un de plus efficace et si possible beaucoup plus proche de nos idées. Mais il reste encore à savoir sur qui les différents choix vont se porter.

-Bah, vous attendrez quatre ou cinq ans pour m'en parler comme de la prophétie.

-Harry… Je n'ai peut être pas toujours pris les bonne décision, Merlin me garde d'être infaillible, mais sache que j'ai toujours essayer d'agir dans ton intérêt et celui de la communauté. Si je t'ai blessé, je te présente encore une fois mes excuses.

-Comme quand vous m'enfermez chez Pétunia deux mois par an sans pouvoir m'exercer à la magie ou pouvoir l'étudier.

- tu n'est jamais resté deux mois chez eux depuis le début de te scolarité à Poudlard. Et question enfermement il me semble que tes vacances chez les Weasley t'ont souvent laissé éprouver les limites de la protection qui t'entoure. Alors qu'ils endurent cela seulement pour pouvoir te recevoir en sécurité.

-j'accepte vos excuses, après tout j'ai aussi commis pas mal d'erreur et tout le monde a tendance à les oublier assez vite parce que je suis le survivant. Plus vite que moi d'ailleurs.

-Plus grande est la responsabilité, plus grande sont les erreurs. La difficulté étant de vivre avec par la suite. Tu es l'élu comme certain le soupçonne et tu fera encore beaucoup d'erreur, être l'élu ne t'en prive pas. Simplement il ne faut pas que cela t'empêche d'atteindre ton but. Partage tu encore tout avec tes amis? cela soulage et ils peuvent être de bon conseil comme ils l'ont déjà prouvé.

-Une erreur en plus à mon actif. J'ai un peu tendance à gardé tout pour moi afin de les épargner. Je vous ai eu comme professeur après tout.

-Et j'en suis fier. On m'a aussi rapporté que ce matin un sort particulièrement puissant avait été lancé sur un mangemort qui a traversé plusieurs paroi avant de s'arrêter en morceau.

-Il est mort?

-Il agonise avec un squelette en pièces détachée, mais Sainte mangouste fait des miracles et lui ne t'aurait pas épargné s'il l'avait pu. Tu as fait quel sort? Tu n'as pas abimé ta baguette?

-J'ai simplement lancé un stupéfix normal avec ma baguette qui est toujours entière. Ce n'est pas le premier que je lance avec.

-Ta puissance se développe assez vite. tu dois apprendre a contrôler ta puissance avant de commettre l'irréparable comme blesser gravement un ami qui te fait une blague par surprise. Je vais essayer d'obtenir aussi que tu puisse passer un permis de transplanage avant l'âge afin que l'accident de ce matin n'arrive plus. Si tu tiens a emporter tes amis, autant le faire dans les règles sans risques pour tout le monde. Encore une fois c'est un grand acte de magie de se déplacer sur une si longue distance et en plus avec deux personnes.

-Si je dois passer le permis, peut être que mes amis pourraient profiter de l'apprentissage aussi, après tout ils sont aussi exposé que moi.

-Je vais voir avec Fudge. Je pense qu'il voudra se racheter avant de partir. Pourrais je jeter un œil à ta baguette.

-Bien sur! je lui tend ma baguette avec un grand sourire.

-Prior incantato!

.

Apparait alors un sort de rétrécissement d'une malle.

-Depuis ces vacances ou je suis allé dans un camp moldu, j'ai réduit tout mes affaires que je transporte sur moi hors de vue des moldu. J'ai fabriqué au début de l'été une ceinture pour les y mettre et qui annule fortement leurs poids et qui les place à l'abris de l'humidité et de tout mauvais coup. Ce qui fait que quand j'ai besoin de me changer comme tout à l'heure, j'agrandis ma malle et je sort mes vêtements avant de la replacer dans ma ceinture.

Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de manière de savoir l'heure du dernier sort. Enfin j'espère. sinon on verrait que le dernier sort dates d'il y a plus d'un mois. Il faudra que je pense à l'utiliser régulièrement à l'avenir, on ne sait jamais.

-Si tu transporte tout tes biens sur toi, il serais intéressant que tu rende ta ceinture invisible, on ne sais jamais si tu perd connaissance, une âme mal intentionnée pourrait te l'enlever pendant que tu es sans défense. Le professeur Flitwick pourrait surement t'aider à fignoler cela a moins que tu aie l'aide des jumeaux qui sont pas mal doué dans le domaine des enchantements. Je suis sur que les trois seraient honoré de t'aider.

-j'y songerai.

* * *

-Je vais maintenant aborder un sujet peut être un peu plus douloureux, Sirius.

-La disparition de mon parrain m'affecte beaucoup moins même s'il me manque. Je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'aurait pas voulu me voir déprimé pendant des mois alors qu'il ne songeait qu'au blague et à l'amusement. Je préfère consacrer mon énergie dans mon apprentissage contre Voldemort. je suis sur qu'il l'aurait voulu. J'ai revu mes cinq ans de cour en profondeur pendant le mois de juillet.

-Des paroles de sagesse. Tu m'étonneras toujours. Tu trouve toujours l'énergie de rebondir après tout les coups du sort. Tu deviendra un grand homme probablement plus sage que moi. Ce dont je voulais te parler c'est de l'héritage des Black. Avec le testament de Sirius tu hérite de toutes ses possessions, c'est-à-dire le 12 square grimaud, mais aussi de leur coffre, d'autres maison qui sont occupée et dont le loyer tombe chaque mois dans le coffre et de participation dans diverse société dont Sirius même ne savait pas tout étant donné qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se mettre au courant depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban et a cause des recherches dont il faisait l'objet. Il vient d'être blanchi et donc tu peut hérité officiellement. Tu es aussi propriétaire de créature que je te demanderai de ne pas libéré. Si tu n'en veut pas envoie le à Poudlard, il y sera bien traité et je le ferai surveiller.

-Vous pouvez l'avoir, je n'en veut pas, il a trahi sont maître, il peut aller à Poudlard.

-Sirius avait reporté sur lui la rancœur qu'il avait contre sa famille. D'où cette mésentente, erreur que tu ne fera pas étant donné que tu respecte tout le monde, particulièrement les personne à ton service. Dobby en est l'exemple, il aurait pu devenir comme Créature chez les Malfoy, mais il a eu la chance de croiser ta route. Depuis il ne fait que chanter tes louanges.

Je souris en pensant à l'elfe. Depuis des années, j'ai une faiblesse pour lui et encore plus depuis cet été.

-Qu'est-ce que cela entraine pour moi? Je vais devoir visiter des entreprises et des maisons pour donner mon avis?

-Probablement, ou tu peux laisser des gérants en décider jusqu'à ta majorité, un peu comme tes parts chez les sorciers facétieux, je suppose que Fred et George prennent la plupart des décisions sans te consulter, mais tes parts prennent de la valeur. Une partie des participations des Black correspondent probablement à celle des Potter tu n'auras qu'a laisser les gérant nommé par ton grand père continuer leurs fonctions comme il le font depuis la disparition de ton père, ils auront juste plus de part à gérer pour toi. Pour les autres tu pourra les confier à un comité d'entreprise ou t'en débarrasser en le demandant aux Gobelin qui vendront tes part au mieux de tes intérêts prenant juste une faible commission pour la transaction.

-Vous connaissez ma participation pour les Sorciers Facétieux? Au départ je ne voulais rien pouvant toucher de prêt ou de loin au retour de Voldemort et à la mort de Cédric. Je les ai forcé à prendre l'argent en les menaçant de le mettre à l'égout. Je n'ai su que plus tard qu'il m'avait octroyé généreusement 20% du capital de leurs société.

.

-Tu as toujours su choisir soigneusement tes amis et ton entourage. Ils te le rendent bien selon leurs moyen et quand ils le peuvent. C'est pourquoi je pense que c'est l'amour qui vaincra Voldemort. L'amour de ta famille, de tes amis, de ton entourages qui te renforcent alors que Tom ne fait que se répandre pour dominer. La balance basculera de plus en plus de ton coté.

-Par contre je pense que tu devra t'adjoindre un expert comme Maugrey ou Rogue ou peut être Bill qui est briseur de sort, lorsque tu visitera le coffre des Black. Il doit y avoir pas mal d'artefact de magie noire et cela peut être dangereux pour toi d'y aller seul les première fois.

-Je prendrai mes précautions.

-J'aurai aussi besoins de te voir aussi pendant l'année, je te donnerai des cours privé. Je t'apprendrai tout ce qu'il peut y avoir à savoir sur Voldemort.

-Bien, j'aurai besoins de matériel spécial pour ce cour? parce que je crois que l'on est bon pour aller achever les courses au chemin de traverse, vu qu'elle ont été abrégée.

-Tu n'auras besoins de rien, si ce n'est que je te demanderai de garder en permanence ta cape d'invisibilité sur toi et facile d'accès par précaution, les chapeaux Weasley ne sont pas suffisant.

-Mais Maugrey voit aussi a travers la cape …

-je vois que tes services de renseignements sont aussi bon que les miens.

-Quand je vous dis que j'ai eu un bon professeur de ce coté.

-en parlant de professeur, j'aimerais que tu m'accompagne un de ces soir pour essayer de convaincre un professeur de rejoindre Poudlard et tu pourrais être l'élément qui fera pencher la balance.

-Tout pour vous être agréable professeur.

-Si nous allions retrouver Molly qui doit s'inquiéter de ne pas t'avoir vu manger depuis au moins quatre heure. Et je commence à avoir la gorge sèche.

-allons-y.


	12. Chapter 12 Conseil de Guerre

**Chapitre 12:**** Conseil de guerre**

.

Le souper est terminé, Molly était surexcitée, le contre coup de l'attaque du matin sans doute. Elle n'a pas arrêté de nous serrer dans ses bras et de me remercier d'avoir sauver la plupart des membres de sa famille a un moment ou un autre. Elle est montée se coucher directement après avoir rangé la table. Arthur a suivi et d'après les quelques bruits qui ont percé, il a trouvé mieux que des somnifère pour la calmer et il a oublier les sort de silence. J'espère qu'il n'a pas oublier un sort contraceptif sinon la famille va encore s'agrandir.

* * *

.

Nous nous sommes réuni dans le jardin. Les jumeaux sont venu, alerté probablement par un septième sens que les humains normaux n'ont pas. Après tout il ont toujours été de bon conseil et ont une ligne de conduite qui les place nettement du bon coté, de mon coté. Nous lançons des sorts de catimini autour de nous et des sorts de silence.

.

Je signale que je les considère tous sous le serment de l'AD. et que ce qui va être dit doit rester ultra confidentiel.

Je résume la conversation avec Dumbledorre cette après-midi. Sauf la partie sur l'héritage ou je ne veux pas m'étendre. Je dis juste que j'ai hérité des Black dont square Grimaux et Créature.

.

-Comment as-tu pu lancer un stupéfix si puissant ce matin? me demande Hermione

-Patiente, on va en parler après et tu comprendra.

-Des cours supplémentaires, alors que l'on a déjà si peu de temps libre. Se lamente pour moi Ron.

-Il a besoins de se mettre au top pour affronter Voldemort. réponds Hermione oubliant que Ron n'est pas encore au courant de la prophétie. Mais celui-ci laisse passer l'info sans réagir. Je le mettrai au courant de la prophétie plus tard vu que les autres sont déjà au courant.

-Pense tu que Dumbledorre m'inclura dans tes amis pour les cours de transplanage? demande Ginny.

-Je n'en sais rien, je lui en parlerai la prochaine fois que je le verrai.

-Pourrions nous avoir accès Squarre Grimaud, vu que l'ordre ne le fréquente plus depuis la mort de Sirius, nous pourrions récupérer des graines de doxy et d'autres chose que maman n'a pas réussi à éradiquer pour nos boite à flemme. demande Fred.

-Peut être que tu trouveras des choses intéressantes pour nous aussi dans le coffre des Blacks.

-Mais vous savez que Dumbledorre m'a mis en garde contre les pièges de magie noire que je pourrais y rencontrer.

-oui, mais nous pourrions en parler à Bill, je suis sur que cela l'intéresserait de t'aider. Pour les choses mineures nous pourrions peut être dénicher des choses intéressantes. avance Georges.

-Si vous voulez ramassez des cochonneries et en faire de l'or, libre à vous, mais je ne veux pas que l'un de vous soit blesser pour avoir toucher ou ramasser quelques chose de dangereux dans mon coffre ou ma maison. j'ai déjà vu les colères de votre mère, je préfère y assister en spectateur.

-Petit harrychounet a peur de belle-maman? Ginny, t'es sur que t'as rencontrer un homme? rigole Fred

-Harry a raison, on ne sait pas sur quoi on peut tomber et cela peut être mortel, certain mage noir sont tellement tordu…

-Tiens Hermione qui s'avance, tu as déjà lu quel livre de magie noire pour nous en parler si bien? attaque Georges alors que celle-ci rougit.

-On pourrait la comparer à Rogue devant son air extasié. rajoute Fred pour en remettre une couche.

Hermione ne sait plus ou se mettre.

* * *

.

-Vous voulez que je parle à maman de votre stock dans la chambre ou des expérience que vous faisiez avec la goule ou avec nous? menace Ron.

-Et un chevalier servant? Et tu veux qu'on lui parle de vos relation intime dans la maison? Contrattaque Fred.

-Harry! Je te croyais muet comme une tombe! s'échauffe Ron alors que Hermione est plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

-Mais…

-Harry n'a rien dit, C'était juste un hameçon, et tu l'as avaler… rigole Fred

-avec la ligne, la canne à pêche et le pêcheur. Continue George.

-Alors vous faite cela à trois, Harry? demande George.

-Si tu nous racontais, ajoute Fred, que l'on sache de quoi est capable notre plus si petit frère?

-Oui, j'aimerais bien savoir aussi ajoute Ginny avec l'air d'une cocotte minute prête a exploser.

Je regarde Ron et Hermione à l'agonie alors que les deux idiots hilare attende en rigolant de la situation qu'ils ont envenimé.

Et sur un regard d'Hermione qui me dit vas-y cela ne peut pas être pire, je me lance.

-En fait hier soir j'ai revu des sort et incantation. J'ai essayer de me rendre invisible, mais cela n'a jamais marché, je me voyais toujours. Ce matin je dormais comme un bienheureux quand Hermione rentre dans la chambre et saute dans le lit de Ron en disant profitons en tant qu'Harry n'est pas là. Le temps que je réagisse, je venais de me réveiller je rappelle, des vêtements volaient dans la pièce. Je me suis manifester de suite, mais un grand cri m'a répondu. En fait le sort d'invisibilité avait bien marché, personne ne me voyait mais moi si. D'où la réflexion de Ron. Mais je n'ai rien vu, Hermione était déjà sous les couvertures quand elle a commencer à ce déshabiller. Et je préfère comme cela.

Les jumeaux se roulent par terre. Et Ginny qui s'imaginait déjà plein de chose, me saute au cou.

-N'empêche Ron, pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas que sa sœur voit un copain, il y a une semaine, tu t'émancipe vite. lance Fred.

-Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Hermione, se défend maladroitement Ron

-Et bien si on t'attendait, on en serraient toujours au regard en biais, se venge Hermione.

* * *

.

Je calme instantanément le jeux qui risque a nouveau de dégénérer.

-vous voulez la suite de ce que j'ai a vous dire?

tout le monde se replace bien, attentif. Même les jumeaux reprennent leurs sérieux.

-bien la suite.

.

Je résume en accéléré mes vacances en parlant des Aelfes et de mon apprentissage. De mes révisions des cours de mes cinq années. Je termine en parlant de ma visite dans la librairie d'occasion, et de mon apprentissage de l'invisibilité pour contrer Maugrey.

Tout le monde en reste sans voix.

Les questions sortent. Hermione lance le débat comme d'habitude.

-Pourrais tu nous montrer tes animagus?

-oui,

Je vérifie d'un regard que rien ne bouge du coté de la maison et je me transforme en Wouivre. Vu la taille du jardin, c'est plutôt impressionnant. je m'envole et fait un petit tour et revient. Je me transforme directement en loup. Les filles ne peuvent s'empêcher de me caresser.

-Que tu es beau, on dirait une peluche. avoue Ginny.

je grogne pour montrer que je n'en suis pas une. Je redeviens le Harry de tout les jours. Les jumeaux applaudissent.

-Pourrais tu nous apprendre, au moins le déplacement?

* * *

.

Je leurs explique alors ce que j'ai appris du ministère.

-En fait depuis plusieurs siècles, le ministère prends de plus en plus le contrôle des sorciers. d'abord il y a la marque que tout nouveau né magique reçois jusqu'à sa majorité, les balises prêt des habitations moldue ou il y a des enfants magique.

.

-La généralisation des baguettes, afin de mieux contrôler les sorciers et de les limiter. L'élimination des manuscrit et livres sur la magie naturelle et les autres magie comme celle des elfes. Les restrictions imposées aux autres races, le contrôle des déplacement via les cheminée, les transplanages ou les portauloins.

.

-Vous avez vu l'histoire ce matin juste pour avoir enlever deux personnes d'un rayon mortel, Fudge ne voulait pas lâcher son os et Dumbledorre a même essayer d'entrer dans ma tête, c'est pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas que vous restiez, pour ne pas avoir de témoins. Heureusement, j'avais préparé la chose. Il faudra que je vous prépare afin que personne ne puisse savoir ce que l'on fait. Sinon, Dumbledorre sera vite au courant.

-Mais c'est indiscret, c'est interdit de violer l'intimité des souvenir!

-Hermione, on parle du ministère qui a envoyer Ombrage à Poudlard pour contrôler des enfants, on parle de gens qui combattent Voldemort par tous les moyens. Je pense qu'a la fin, dans leur soif de savoir avant l'autre, il ne font plus de différence entre ami et ennemi. On parle de gens qui combattent Voldemort tout en répandant leurs idées de sang pur et en voulant garder leurs privilèges. De gens qui dans leurs impression de supériorité ont oublié qu'il y avait des centaures, des elfes, des Gobelins et d'autres que je ne peux lister.

.

-C'est toi qui avait raison en créant la S.A.L.E., mais tu n'aurait pas dû te limiter aux Elfes de maison, et si tu avait été plus efficace, ils t'auraient déjà mise hors circuit sans que tu sache à quoi tu t'attaquais. je peux déjà t'avouer que tu es connue non seulement des elfes de maison, mais aussi des Aelfes des loch, des Gobelins et probablement d'autres, qui surveillent ton ou notre évolution ainsi que celle de nos idées. Je pense que Dobby a fait aussi beaucoup pour notre promotion.

* * *

.

-c'est tout un plan de guerre que tu nous fait là, Constate Fred.

-Je me prépare et vous averti simplement de ce qui vous attend. Je n'oblige personne à suivre. Mais si vous le faite, vous savez ou vous mettez les pieds.

-Un beau nids de vipère, dit George

-Mais nous sommes partant, on s'accroche au train Harry, on te suis. déclare d'une seule voix les jumeaux.

-Moi aussi, lance Hermione.

-Je ne fait que suivre, mais je ne lâcherai pas, annonce Ron

-Tu crois que tu va me laisser en plan alors que j'ai mis si longtemps à te ferrer? me murmure Ginny.

-Je pense que l'on devrait reformer L'AD avec différents niveau de formation et de confidentialité. Un peu comme je t'en avais parlé dans la lettre pour ton anniversaire.

-Hermione est la seule fille qui pour souhaiter un anniversaire te prépare un plan de bataille ou d'apprentissage, Rigole Ron.

Devant son air un peu pincé, il l'embrasse. Ils se séparent dans un sourire.

.

-Si pour commencer vous appreniez tous à méditer et à voir votre magie intérieur. Je pourrais vous aider comme Falastur l'a fait avec moi, en rangeant vos souvenir et en vous guidant, si vous avez confiance.

-Non, on te suis les yeux fermé, mais on a pas confiance en toi. On est simplement maso. Bien que parfois… rigole Fred

Nous rigolons tous avant de nous séparer pour aller coucher.

* * *

.

Je reste un peu seul avec Ginny. Nous nous embrassons en silence, reprenant notre souffle en admirant les étoiles. Nos mains s'égarent un peu avant que nous nous étendions dans l'herbes. La nuit est relativement chaude et nos vêtements volent avant que notre union ne soit scellée sous le regard des astres de la nuit. C'est l'humidité matinale qui nous incitera à rentré dormir à l'intérieur. je nous transporte à l'entrée de sa chambre avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

-C'est agréable de rentrer avec le dernier Harry de minuit.

-Fait de beau rêves ma colombe de feu.

Un dernier baiser et nos sens s'embrase de nouveau. Nous nous séparons a regret. Je rentre dans la chambre de Ron. Malgré la pénombre, je remarque deux torses dépassant du drap qui ne couvre qu'en partie les corps. Je fait marche arrière en souriant et vais me coucher dans la chambre de Fred en regrettant ma promesse faite à Arthur.

* * *

.

Le matin c'est Ginny qui me réveille avec un déjeuner au lit. Elle a un sourire jusqu'au oreille.

-Bonjour, mon chéri. Tu sais que c'est ma mère qui m'envoie te réveiller avec le petit déjeuner.

Je la regarde avec des yeux ébahi alors qu'elle continue les explications.

-Le matin en se levant, Maman méfiante passe toujours la tête dans notre chambre pour voir si nous sommes bien dans notre lit. Ce matin j'étais seule dans la chambre. Cela a donc étonné ma mère qui est montée voir dans la chambre de Ron ou elle a vu ce qu'elle a vu. Ne te voyant pas elle est venue ici et t'as vue en train de dormir profondément. Elle en a déduit que tu étais selon ses termes, "un Gentleman qui respectait la jeune fille que j'étais toujours et tenait sa parole" elle m'a donc encouragée pour te remercier de t'apporter un petit déjeuner au lit que je suis autorisée à prendre avec toi si on laisse la porte ouverte.

Nous pouffons tous les deux de rire. Un long baiser sert d'apéritif au petit déjeuner. Nous sommes encore blotti sagement l'un contre l'autre quand Molly passe une tête attendrie dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Il est temps de vous lever, les enfants.


	13. Chapter 13 journaux

.

Chapitre 13: Journaux

.

Quand nous arrivons en bas, Ron est encore a table, le regard bas, gêné. Hermione regarde aussi à terre, rouge. Ils ont dû recevoir une engueulade maison. Je compati, connaissant Ginny, si nous n'avions pas prolongé la soirée sur la pelouse il est probable que nous serions à leurs place.

.

Deux hiboux arrivent, l'un va vers Hermione et l'autre se pose devant Molly. Toutes deux dépose quelques pièces dans la bourse attachée à la patte du volatile et prennent leur journal. Avant même que Hermione ai commencé a lire, je peux voir les gros titre de la première page.

"Attaque au chemin de traverse, Fudge probablement démissionné cet après midi par le magenmagot"

Hermione lis en silence, avant de me tendre le journal le regard nerveux. Je le lis avec Ginny qui le lis aussi, la tête sur mon épaule.

Hier en matinée, une attaque du chemin de traverse à eu lieu par les force de celui-dont-on-n'oserait-imprimer-le-nom. De nombreuses victimes innocentes ont reçu des sorts mortels et l'hopital de Sainte Mangouste est encore débordé à l'heure ou nous publions ses lignes.

D'après des informateurs fiables, on aurait aperçu l'élu dans toutes sa splendeur en train de sauver une jeune Auror du nom de Nymphadora Tonk en la protégeant de son corps. Ils auraient déjà été aperçu un peu auparavant en train d'admirer les balais de quidditch la main dans la main. Le survivant au cœur large, c'est bien vite relancé dans la bataille pour la terminer en sauvant deux jeunes filles dont les noms nous sont encore inconnu qu'il aurait protéger d'un sort mortel en transplanant spontanément avec elles vers l'hôpital ou il les a personnellement soigné. Les nombreux aurors sur les lieux sont unanime pour dire que l'intervention de l'élu fut l'élément clef décisif dans la bataille. De nombreux mangemorts capturé le furent après avoir été stupéfixer par Harry Potter.

Un rappel de sa biographie en page 2, son histoire d'amour avec Nymphadora en page 3, Ses gout et comment le séduire en page 4 et une nouvel histoire d'amour derrière le dos de Nymphadora en page 5 description du guerrier séduisant en page 6.

Après le fiasco du ministère en juin, le magemagot avait programmé l'examen du remplacement de Fudge pour cet après midi. On ne peut qu'augurer que l'histoire du chemin de traverse ne fait que signer la démission de Fudge un peu plus surement. Fudge, l'histoire d'un déclain en dernière page

la liste des candidats potentiel en page 7.

Je lève la tête pour rencontrer le regard inquiet d'Hermione. Je ne sais si je dois me fâcher ou en sourire, c'est tellement absurde. Je regarde Ginny qui est rouge:

-mais c'est monstrueux, comment peut on publier des abomination pareille. Il n'y absolument rien de vrai la dedans. s'emporte Ginny.

-C'est pire que de la désinformation. poursuit Hermione

-Je vais leur envoyer une beuglante, termine Molly.

-Pourquoi vous le lisez encore, demande Ron, c'est du temps perdu.

-Non, répond Hermione, il faut toujours connaitre les coup de l'adversaire avant qu'ils ne t'atteignent. Tu devrait savoir cela toi le grand joueur d'échec.

-Tu es jalouse de ne jamais avoir su me battre… s'amuse Ron, perspicace pour une fois.

-Gamin immature! termine Hermione l'air vexée.

-Vous n'aviez pas l'air de vous disputez autant ce matin dans votre lit? s'emporte Molly alors que les deux coupables baissent la tête. Vous êtes tellement débauché que vous obligez un pauvre orphelin a découcher pour dormir tranquille.

j'essaie de calmer les choses.

-je suis allé dormir dans la chambre des jumeaux au milieu de la nuit parce que Ron ronflait trop fort, mais il était seul a ce moment de la nuit.

-C'est bien gentil a toi d'essayer de les protéger, je reconnais là ton grand cœur, mais le lit d'Hermione n'était même pas défait. Donc elle n'y a pas mis les pieds de toutes la nuit. Et je ne sais ce que tes parents diraient s'ils l'apprenaient, mais je ne ceux plus que cela se reproduise sous ce toit tant que vous ne serez pas officiellement ensemble.

-Si c'est juste cela, explose Ron, on peut se fiancer tout de suite, tu sera tranquille.

-Ron, tu ne me parle pas comme cela, explose une nouvelle fois Molly, tu n'est même pas sec derrière tes oreilles, tu vas encore à l'école. On ne se fiance pas tant que l'on n'a pas au moins un diplôme qui nous garanti un avenir décent. Va dégnomer le jardin, cela te fera des pieds.

.

-Et toi Hermione, j'aimerais fortement que tu aille récurer partout la chambre des gamins afin qu'il ne reste ni trace ni odeur des choses qui s'y sont passées cet nuit. Tu pourrais aussi ranger tout les affaires de mon fils qui y trainent. Tu auras ainsi une petite idée de ce qui t'attend à l'avenir avec ce grand nigaud. N'oublie pas de ranger sous la petite armoire, il y a la une pile de revue sexy-sorcière qui mérite la poubelle et cela lui calmera les hormones.

La porte du jardin claque alors que Hermione monte les escaliers en pleurant. Je vais retrouver Ron alors que Ginny monte retrouver notre amie.

* * *

.

Je commence a dégnomer avec lui. Les gnomes de Ron volent par-dessus la haie expédié rageusement.

-Tu sais ta mère veut seulement vous protèger de vous-même, plus tard cela vous fera des bons souvenir et vous en rigolerez.

-C'est ta faute…

-Ma faute, C'est moi qui t'ai obliger a coucher avec Hermione? Tu ne manque pas de culot.

-Hier comme tu ne montais pas, je me suis dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je te laisse aller trop loin avec ma sœur et je suis redescendu. Hermione qui sortait de la salle de bain en petite tenue m'a retenu et puis voila on est monté dans la chambre.

.

J'en frémis de frayeur rétrospectivement. Ron qui me vois nu avec sa sœur sur la pelouse, le derrière exposé sous la lune… je pense que je n'aurais pas survécu a cet avada kedavra.

-et ce matin, vous étiez réveillé quand ta mère vous a surpris?

-oui et bien actif, on a rien entendu, juste la porte qui a claqué quand elle est sortie. Par contre en bas, qu'est ce qu'on a prit.

-je viens d'en avoir un petit aperçu. Tu ne m'avais jamis dit que tu lisais Sexy-Sorcière?

-oh , ça va, la ferme. T'as jamais lu ça peut être.

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir un livre a moi chez les Dursley.

-Ben, mon pauvre! c'est vrai que j'me plain mais je suis encore chanceux par rapport à toi.

-ta mère est quand même terrible.

-6 garçon dont les jumeaux, cela lui fait un blindage. Elle doit lâcher la pression a ça façon. Hermione va m'en vouloir après les "Sexy-Sorcière"

.

-Qui sait, j'en découvre tout les jours sur vous deux. Je l'imagine a la bibliothèques, avec un numéro de Play-sorcière camouflé dans un livre bien sérieux, serrant les cuisses pour se donner des sensations en gardant le visage studieux…

-tu sais que t'es en train de parler de ma copine? je ne vais plus la voir de la même façon.

-Je dois bien vous imaginer occupé sous le regard outré de ta mère avec la bouche ouverte.

On éclate de rire tout les deux.

* * *

.

On est encore en train de rire de n'importe quoi, tout en envoyant des gnomes hors de la propriété quand les filles arrivent et nous trouve torse nu transpirant.

-On venaient vous chercher pour diner, annonce Ginny le regard enflammé, mais on a trouvé mieux a dévorer.

-Vous croyez que l'interdiction "sous ce toit " comprend le jardin? demande Hermione qu'apparemment les hormones travaillent.

-Hermione, s'écrient on tous en cœur. Un éclat de rire nous rassemble tous les quatre avant que les partenaire s'assemble pour un baiser avant de rentrer pour le repas.

.

Après diner, je sonde Molly pour savoir quand nous retournerons achever les courses.

-je n'en sais rien, au pire je demanderai au jumeaux d'acheter ce qui vous manque.

-Mais on ne risque pas plus qu'eux, et je dois régler mon héritage à Gringot avant la rentrée qui est dans huit jours. Et cela risque de me prendre du temps. Dumbledorre m'a dit de ne pas trainer à régler ces affaires.

-Oui, et bien Dumbledorre devrait penser plus souvent que vous n'êtes encore que des enfants.

.

Je m'énerve un peu.

-Madame Weasley, l'année prochaine, je termine Poudlard. Je ne peut laisser mes affaires à l'abandon, je dois régler tout. Je peux y aller discrètement par la cheminée, et ne pas faire d'escale entre chez les jumeaux et Gringot. Je n'ai pour ainsi dire que la rue à traverser.

-Je vais en parler avec le professeur.

je sors du salon et vais chercher Hedwige. J'envoie un mot à Bill, qui vit dans un kot prêt de Gringot depuis qu'il est revenu à Londres pour être plus proche de Fleur. J'expose mon problème. Une heure après, Il apparaît dans la cheminée venant me chercher. Il négocie assez difficilement avec sa mère qui fini pourtant par céder. Une fois la cheminée prise, je me retrouve dans un bureau assez sombre et encombrer de vieille chose. Un Gobelin occupe une table dans un coin et apparemment Bill l'autre table dans le coin opposé.

-Voici Ursak, mon collègue. Harry Potter, qui vient pour affaire. Le gobelin me fait un léger signe de tête que je lui rend.

- Je travaille dans ce bureau. C'est fou le nombre de coffret et d'objet que les gens possède et qui un jours se révèle porteur de mauvais sort et qu'on nous amène au comptoir. Si tu m'exposais ton problèmes un peu mieux que "SOS. Ta mère ne veut pas nous laissez sortir et je dois absolument aller à Gringot"

* * *

.

-Bien voilà, j'ai hérité des Black, et je dois prendre possession de leur coffre. Mais Dumbledorre m'a conseillé de te demandé de venir avec moi la première fois vu que je risque de rencontrer des objet de magie noire et des pièges.

-Je suis honoré de la confiance que tu me porte, Harry. Mais je pense que pour pénétrer un coffre rempli de magie noire, tu ferais mieux de t'adresser au professeur Rogue. Si rien n'est trop dangereux, alors je pourrai t'aider à faire le tri dans les objets ensorcelé, ce qui est plus ma spécialité. .

-Sinon, il y a des spécialiste gobelin pour ce qui est de l'ouverture des coffres, mais il faut prendre rendez vous si longtemps à l'avance qu'ils n'interviennent quasi que pour la banque elle-même. Si tu veux, je peux lui demander moi-même, cela m'arrive et je m'entend assez bien avec lui. Il est plus disponible avant la rentrée.

-si il n'y a pas d'autre choix, mais ne t'attend pas à ce qu'il saute de joie quand il saura que le coffre appartient à Sirius et qu'il est maintenant à moi.

-C'est un air qu'il se donne.

-avec moi cela fait cinq ans que l'air est à la guerre de tranchée. Et même un peu plus depuis l'année dernière.

.

-Ca ira. Tu va voir. Que compte tu faire des objet de magie noire trouvé, veut tu que l'on te les récupère, qu'on les élimine?

-Bien en fait pour les livres de Magie noire, je pense que les envoyer à la section interdite à Poudlard est le mieux. Pour les objets vraiment dangereux on peut les éliminer et pour le reste j'aimerais que tu m'aide a trier ce qui peut servir au jumeaux dans leurs commerce et le reste l'éliminer aussi.

-Si tu ne veux pas désenvouter les objet ensorceler ce sera plus facile déjà de les détruire. Nous ferons le plus gros du tri et le reste avec les jumeaux. Les livres tenteront suffisamment le professeur pour que son aide soit active.

Il va à la cheminée crie Poudlard/cachot et s'agenouille. J'entend une conversation calme dont je ne comprend pas tout. Bill se relève et me dit que l'on va tenter l'ouverture dés que le professeur arrive.

-On fera ensuite un calendrier des choses a faire une fois le coffre ayant révélé son contenu.


	14. Chapter 14 le coffre des black

Chapitre 14 : le coffre des Black 

.

Les flammes de la cheminée virent au vert. Le professeur Rogue sort de l'âtre époussetant sa robe. Je me lance.

-Bonjour Professeur.

-Tiens Potter! Si j'avais su, j'aurais prévu un stylo pour les autographes.

-Professeur, intervient Bill. C'est lui qui a pensé à vous comme spécialiste pour ouvrir le coffre.

-Probablement dans l'espoir de me voir disparaître. Répond-il la mine crispée.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre avec un léger sourire.

-Vous pourriez remplacer Trelawney.

-Professeur Trelawney, pour vous Potter, me lance-t-il, le visage impénétrable.

-Bien, Professeur Trelawney.

-Potter, ne profitez pas que l'année n'est pas encore commencée, parce que je pourrais profiter que vous n'êtes plus un de mes élèves.

-Messieurs, si nous passions aux choses sérieuses?

-Je vous suis! acquiesce Rogue.

Nous descendons par un escalier tortueux pour arriver sur une plateforme avec des wagonnets plus long avec un espace de chargement sur l'arrière. Nous nous casons à trois dedans et un Gobelin prend les commande. Et après un long chemin, nous nous arrêtons devant un coffre qui extérieurement ressemble à l'autre. Le gobelin introduit sa clef, la mienne puis je doit apposer ma main sur la porte. Une fine aiguille me blesse et une goutte de sang perle à mon doigt.

-Magie du sang, classique dans les vieille famille. ricane Rogue.

.

La porte s'ébranle dévoilant une ouverture sur un monceau de galion, ainsi que d'objet hétéroclite. Rogue met sa main devant moi pour me bloquer.

-un instant Potter!

Il enlève sa cape et la lance en avant vers le tas d'or. Une poussière tombe sur la cape qui parait se ronger comme avec de l'acide.

-Vous me devez une cape Potter!

.

Il murmure une incantation et une copie de madame Black apparait puis s'évanoui presque instantanément.

-Voila on peut y aller, avec précaution, contrairement à votre habitude Potter.

Nous pénétrons a l'intérieur. Le coffre est facilement aussi grand que celui des Potter. Des rayons couvrent un coté du mur, rempli de livre dont certain me font penser aux mystérieux livre des monstres qu'Hagrid nous avait fait acheter. Pendant que Rogue et Bill examine des objets prêt de l'entrée, je m'avance vers les livres et commence a regarder les titres, j'ai une forte envie de les feuilleter. J'ai une idée. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre. Je vois apparaitre la magie autour, beaucoup de flaque noire huileuse nous entoure, dont pas mal dans les livres qui sont devant moi. Je décide donc d'attendre leurs accord avant de sortir le moindre livre.

-Auriez-vous besoins de moi pour l'instant?

Etonné, tous deux me regardent.

-Maintenant que la porte est ouverte, étant donné que je ne peux rien toucher, pourrais je vous laisser seul, le temps d'examiné les différents objet que mes parents m'ont laissé. Je n'en ai jamais eu le temps. Ils vous suffit de me reprendre en partant.

Rogue s'étonne:

-Vous allez nous laissez seul, décider de ce que nous ferons comme tri?

-Vous vous y connaissez en magie noire, moi pas. Vous éliminez ce qui est dangereux ou mortel, vous emportez les livres de magie noire exclusivement, et les objets moins sujet à polémiques, nous les trierons après étant donné que certaines personnes s'y intéresse, Bill est au courant. Je vous fait confiance et ne peut que vous gêner.

-Bien, nous vous reprendrons vers 17h, mais nous devrons venir plusieurs jour pour terminer le tri. Il y a des objet vraiment maléfique ici.

-J'en ai mêmes senti en approchant des livres, ce qui m'a motivé a vous laisser. A tout a l'heure.

.

Le gobelin m'emporte vers mon coffre. Je fouille un peu partout et le temps passe très vite. Finalement à l'heure du rendez-vous j'ai déniché plusieurs livres sur la magie élémentaire, un intitulé "La magie naturelle, la base de tout" et un autre "la magie elfique, a ne pas négliger" Je les emporte tous dans ma ceinture après les avoir miniaturisé.

* * *

.

Le gobelin arrive pile à 17h avec le wagonnet ou se trouve Bill, Rogue et un tas d'objet calciné et en morceau.

La porte de mon coffre étant déjà fermée, je remonte à la surface avec eux.

-A demain Potter, 8h du matin!

-Je vous remercie de votre temps passé ici, professeur. Je serai là a l'heure.

-Bill, a demain. Bonjour à Fleur.

je rentre dans la cheminée en criant "le terrier".

Molly m'accueille en me serrant dans ses bras. Elle me lâche tout juste quand c'est au tour de Ginny qui me saute au cou et m'embrasse. J'en ai le tournis et je vois des étoiles… rousse bien sur!

-Tu m'as manqué. Tout une après midi sans toi! me murmure Ginny.

Je raconte mon après midi et Arthur revient du travail. Nous nous installons pour le souper.

Arthur parait avoir quelques chose d'important a dire.

-Cet après midi, après une séance houleuse, Fudge a été démis de ses fonctions de ministre. Il a dix jour pour vider le ministère de sa présence. Demain le magenmagot examine la liste des candidats potentiel. Il y a Rufus Scrimgeour, chef actuel des aurors, Amos Diggory, chef du service de régulation des créatures magiques et Griselda Marchebank du Magenmagot.

-Je pense qu'aucun ne peut être pire que Fudge, osais-je

-Détrompe toi, Rufus est quelqu'un de droit mais dur, qui prône une justice rapide et expéditrice, qui serait sujette à beaucoup d'erreur et qui ferait reculer le ministère de 20 ans.

-Amos prône la vengeance, un soupçon et hop, Azkaban. En plus c'est lui qui était responsable du service de régulation des créature magique quand beaucoup de leur droit ont été abrogé. Cela nous mènerait a en plus une guerre raciale.

-Griselda est la meilleure option, bien quelle soit âgée. Mais elle n'a pas beaucoup d'opinions ni de soutien. Elle ne fait que suivre la ligne de conduite de Dumbledorre ce qui est déjà pas mal, mais isolée, elle serait facilement influençable.

-Rufus pourrait être une option s'il maitrisait son caractère irascible et s'il écoutait un peu quand son entourage le conseille. achève Arthur.

-C'est pas encore bien terrible tout cela. Pourquoi Dumbledorre ne se propose pas? demande Hermione.

-Il n'a pas le temps, il dit préférer former convenablement les futures génération.

-Encore faut il qu'elles voient le jour… avec Voldemort dans la partie… dis je grave.

-Et si pour changer, nous arrêtions de parler Politique et Voldemort pour la soirée, propose Molly.

-Adjugé! déclare solennellement Arthur.

Nous gagnons tous le salon ou nous nous installons pour la soirée.

* * *

.

.

Le matin, c'est Ginny qui vient me réveiller en se glissant dans mon lit avec un petit déjeuner.

-Maman l'a permis hier, mais elle n'a pas dit que c'était interdit aujourd'hui.

Ron ouvre un œil et devient violet.

-…, la bizarrement il s'étouffe et devient encore plus violet si possible.

-Etant donné que nous nous comportons comme des êtres civilisés, nous avons l'autorisation, NOUS!

Ron reprend son souffle péniblement.

-Harry, j'ai du fait un immense effort pour accepter que toi et ma petite sœur… Mais si possible, pense a moi, je ne veux rien voir, rien savoir, pas d'allusion RIEN DE RIEN!

-ben, moi j'y suis pour RIEN, comme tu dit, c'est ta maman qui l'a envoyer hier parce que nous, on avait été sage…

Ron suffoque, l'info est trop traumatisante pour lui.

-Hermione! il y a mon idiot de frère qui a besoin qu'on le ranime…

Elle se bidonne seule la petite, moi je n'ose pas trop, je n'ai pas envie de remettre la guerre sur le tapis.

* * *

.

.

7H55, je prends une poignée de poudre de cheminette et me lance:"Gringot, bureau des briseurs de sort"

-Bonjour Bill.

-Bonjour Harry.

Je n'ai pas terminé de m'épousseter que Rogue sort de la cheminée aussi.

-Monsieur Weasley, Potter. Avec une moue de la bouche comme s'il avait avalé un lézard.

Nous descendons en silence au coffre des Black. J'ouvre la porte sans problème cette fois. Un tas de livre sont empilé prêt de l'entrée, ainsi que pas mal de petits objets.

-Ce sont les livres de Magie noire que je compte emmener à Poudlard. commence Rogue. J'aimerais que vous jetiez un œil et donniez votre accord avant que je les emporte. Les objets ici sont ceux dont je vous conseille de vous débarrasser, mais qui ne sont pas vraiment dangereux si on y prends garde.

.

Je regarde en essayant de voir la magie du lieu. Le tas de livre me parait assez malèfique et les objets assez sombre aussi bien que certain moins. Je jette un œil vers la bibliothèque qui s'est fortement appauvrie, et je ne vois plus rien de noir. Ils ont fait du bon travail.

-Il n'y a pas de problème, vous pouvez emporter les livres, je me débarrasserai des objets.

Rogue me regarde suspicieusement. (en fait cela ne change pas beaucoup de d'habitude.)

-Puis-je vous laisser? Nous nous reverrons vers 16h ici, comme cela si vous avez d'autres questions, j'y répondrai avant que l'on remonte.

Je prends le tas d'objet que j'emballe dans une grosse malle vide. je l'allège et la réduit sous le regard incrédule de Rogue et le sourire de Bill et j'emporte le tout. Je remonte dans l'entrée et sort dans le chemin de traverse. Je frappe au magasin des jumeaux qui n'ouvre qu'a 10h. C'est Georges qui vient m'ouvrir.

-Bonjour, c'est le père Noël. Je viens vider ma hotte.

J'entre et George referme derrière moi. Fred apparait enrobe de travail avec une fiole à la main.

-Déjà le petit Potter a cette heure. Maman sait que tu t'es évadé?

-J'ai un alibi, mon coffre a la banque. Je ne lui dit pas que Bill a juste besoins de moi pour l'ouverture.

-J'ai apporté un coffre rempli d'objet a manier avec précaution. Ce qui ne vous intéresse pas, vous pouvez le jeter. Si je peux récupérer le coffre, je vous le remplirai encore quelques fois je pense.

-Mais avec plaisir.

Et Fred emporte le coffre dans l'atelier. Il lui rends sa taille normale puis le vide sans toucher aux objets. Les deux jumeaux examine tour a tour les objets un à un, s'extasiant sur les un ou balançant sans remord les autres.

-Je pense que la pêche est intéressante, bien que certain ne nous disent rien et que d'autre ait droit à la poubelle. annonce George

-Ceci, par exemple est une plume que certain prêtaient à d'autres pour rédigé des contrats dans les club de vieille famille, Quand le propriétaire récupérait sa plume, il suffisait de la placer sur un parchemin, ce qu'il fait en le disant" et de dire "revelationem" et la plume recopie ce qu'on a écrit avec auparavant… dis Fred en regardant la plume qui s'est mise à écrire seule.

.

"_ Moi Régulus Alphar Black, sains de corps et d'esprit, laisse ce message a mon frère dans l'espoir qu'un jour il puisse avec ses amis achever de réparer mes erreurs. _

_Suite à la pression Familiale et pour faire comme mes cousines, J'ai cédé aux sirènes tentante et aux nombreux attrait du Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'ensemble, je m'en suis vite rendu compte n'est qu'un mirage relayé par nombre de sang pur aveuglé par leurs tare et rêve de puissance. _

_J'ai vu les puissants Malfoy, Lestrange, Nott et bien d'autres se courber et ramper devant ce Psychopathe a peine humain. J'ai lu son esprit, comme mon don de naissance me le permet. Ce que j'y ai vu est plus noir que le plus noir des cauchemars. Mais une fois entré dans le cercle des proches, on ne le quitte plus sans danger. _

_Je sais qu'il me reste peu de temps à vivre pour achever ma tâche, maintenant que je l'ai quitté. Car au milieu de ces horreurs, j'y ai découvert son pire secret, la pire chose qu'un monstre pourrait faire. Il a créer des Horcruxes, et quand je dis des, ce n'est pas un ou deux, mais sept, sept pour approcher le nombre magique parfait, sept meurtres, sept déchirement d'âmes, sept morceau destiné a revivre si on le tue. _

_J'en ai découvert un dans une grotte qu'il avait fréquenté avec l'orphelinat. Celui là est détruit, Créature, Mon elfe de Maison m'y a aidé. Il m'a promis d'aider celui qui prendrait ma relève. _

_J'en ai trouvé d'autre auquel je n'ai pas encore eu accès, d'autres qu'il faudra attendre pour détruire au dernier moments, celui d'éliminer ce déchet d'humanité qui ne mérite plus le nom d'homme. _

_Je sais que Nagini en est un. Comment a-t-il pu survivre avec un morceau d'âmes en lui mystère. _

_Un autre est l'ancien journal intime de Tom Elvis Jédusor, il en a fait cadeau a Malfoy sans lui dire ce qu'il en était. _

_Un autre est une coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle qu'il a confiée à notre cousine Bellatrix Black. _

_J'ai vu aussi une bague avec une pierre rappelant les morts qu'il a enterré dans une cabane en ruine je ne sais ou. _

_Je sais aussi qu'il en a caché un a Poudlard lors d'une visite. Je n'ai pas compris très bien ou, mais la tiare de Rowena Serdaigle est bien en vue sur un buste dans une étagère. _

_Il reste le dernier que je ne connais pas. Mais qu'il garde sur lui dans je ne sais quel objet. _

_Si tu lis cette lettre avant que je ne l'aie effacé pour la remplacer par une autre c'est que je ne suis plus déjà alors que la tâche est encore longue. _

_J'ai laisser une fiole avec mon souvenir ou je vois tous les horcruxes. Afin que tu puisse plus facilement les identifier. _

_Longue vie aux Black, puisse les erreurs de nombre d'entre nous, ne pas pénalisé la grandeur de notre famille. _

_RAB " _


	15. Chapter 15 Voldy non

**Chapitre 15: Voldy non**

.

Nous en restons sans voix, à nous regarder l'un l'autre avec le parchemin au milieu.

-Wouah, Harry, tu devrais mieux examiner ce que tu jettes… annonce Fred avec un air plus sérieux que je ne l'ai jamais vu avoir.

-On ne peut pas garder cela pour nous, on doit en parler à Dumbledorre avançais-je. En plus, j'ai besoin de sa pensine pour voir le souvenir.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais avant, je te propose de rechercher la fiole avec le souvenir. Il ne pourra pas te refuser de la voir si tu la trouves avant lui. Sinon il serait capable de garder l'info. Constate George.

-On peut y aller maintenant. Mais Rogue est dans le coffre aussi. Cela ne posera pas de problème?

-On fera avec, et puis c'est ton coffre, il n'a rien à dire. Mais il va directement savoir qu'il y a du louche s'il nous voit débarquer et fouiller, alors qu'avant tu t'y intéressais si peu puisque tu les as laissé seul, sort avec clairvoyance Fred.

.

-J'ai une idée. CREATURE!

Pop et l'elfe grincheux apparaît devant nous.

-que me veut mon maitre? et à peine plus bas,

-ce demi sang impure et ces abominables jumeaux, traitres à leur sang.

-Créature, cela suffit les marmonnements. Je te défends d'insulter mes amis.

-Bien Maitre, infâme demi sang de bourbe.

-C'est déjà mieux, mais sache que les Potter sont des sangs purs et que ma mère avait des sorciers dans ses ascendants. Mais je veux te parler d'autres choses. Tu te souviens de Regulus?

-Mon estimé maitre sang pur, celui qui a pris soin de mes vieux os, qui s'est sacrifié pour moi.

-Oui, et bien il nous a confié une tâche, et il a dit que tu pourrais nous aider.

-mais je suis de toute façon à votre service.

-oui, mais Regulus nous a dit que tu l'avais aidé à chercher de vilaines choses dans une grotte.

.

-Il vous a dit cela, alors qu'il s'est sacrifié pour me sauver, c'était un plaisir de le servir.

Nous voyons une transformation de Créature qui se redresse et parait rajeunir à l'évocation de son ancien maitre.

-Il nous a dit aussi qu'il avait caché un souvenir dans une fiole, mais nous ne savons pas où elle se trouve exactement dans le coffre.

-Je n'en sais rien, mais je peux chercher pour vous être agréable. Il m'en avait confié une à moi aussi.

-serait-il possible que ce soit celle-là? Peut-on la voir, nous te la rendrons après.

pop,pop et l'elfe réapparait déjà avec une fiole marquée : "souvenir de Tom et ses 7 péchés"

.

-Merci Créature, nous en prendrons soin. Si tu trouves encore des souvenirs de Regulus, je t'autorise à les garder après me les avoir montrer. Tu peux y aller, je te rapporterai le flacon après avoir regardé le souvenir. Et ne parle de ceci à personne.

-Maitre Regulus m'avait demandé la même chose. J'obéirai fidèlement.

-Bonne journée Créature.

-Harry, nous allons t'appeler Seigneur des Elfes, tu fais ce que tu veux d'eux. Rigole Fred.

-En attendant, nous avons la fiole.

-Si nous allions à Poudlard? demande Fred.

-On peut essayer, dit George en s'agenouillant devant la cheminée. Bureau du directeur.

.

Il ressort sa tête quelques instants plus tard.

-Il n'est pas là, Mc Go. m'a dit qu'il était pour la journée au magenmagot pour l'élection du ministre.

-Je lui envoie une chouette en demandant à le voir à son bureau dès que possible.

La chouette est disparue de cinq minutes que le tête de Dumbledorre apparaît dans la cheminée.

-Je peux vous voir tout de suite parce que d'ici début d'après-midi je dois retourner au magenmaggot.

-Nous arrivons.

* * *

.

.

Avant de partir, Fred passe par le Terrier en disant à Molly que Dumledorre veut rencontrer Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Ils arrivent directement au magasin puis, tous ensemble, nous allons par cheminée à Poudlard.

-Tiens, j'ai droit à une délégation au complet… remarque Dumbledorre.

-Bien, en fait, cela m'évite de répéter tout trois ou quatre fois. Voilà, j'ai des informations importantes pour vous. Mais je veux les marchander contre les infos que vous nous révélez au compte goutte.

-Qui me dit que vos infos, je ne les ai pas déjà? essaie Dumbledorre le regard pétillant.

-Vous savez que nous devrons faire face au Mage noir. Nous sommes dans le même camp, j'ai le libre accès à vos informations, et je ne vous cache rien. Vous nous cachez des choses, on ne vous révèle plus rien.

-Mais qui me dit que vos infos sont intéressantes?

-Horcruxes, cela ne vous dit rien?

Le regard de Dumbledorre devient grave, limite menaçant.

.

-Harry, que sais-tu des Horcruxes?

-Libre échange?

-Tout le monde est au courant?

-Pour l'instant, seulement les jumeaux et moi, mais le reste du groupe l'aurait su ce soir. Comme il savent pour la prophétie.

-Bien, je te mettrai au courant de chaque nouvelle importante que je peux connaître.

-Si vous commenciez par nous expliquez les horcruxes. C'est quoi exactement?

-C'est une magie très noire, qui par une incantation, permet lorsqu'on tue quelqu'un, de déchirer son âme afin d'en enfermer un morceau dans un objet. Morceau qui reprend vie quand l'individu est tué. Donc, il ne peut pas être tué réellement tant qu'il reste le morceau d'âme quelque part.

-C'est ce que nous avions cru comprendre. Voila le message post mortem que nous avons reçu ce matin.

.

Je pose sur le bureau le parchemin écrit par la plume chez les jumeaux. Je me recule alors que Hermione s'avance pour lire en même temps que le directeur.

-c'est plus grave que je ne le pensais, révèle Dumbledorre. Bien que le cahier ait été détruit par toi-même en 2eme année, et que RAB ait détruit celui du lac que je pensais aller chercher avec toi lors de nos premier cours.

-Vous saviez donc pour cela?

-En fait, je m'en doutais depuis ta 2eme. J'ai dernièrement trouvé la bague des Gaunt, où la pierre permettant de rappeler les morts a été montée. L'horcruxe a été aussi détruit. As-tu réussi a récupérer le souvenir dont Regulus parle dans la lettre?

-Oui, Créature me l'a donné quand je lui ai demandé.

-Et comment se fait-il que ce parchemin assez neuf te soit parvenu ce matin?

Fred explique donc a tout le monde l'histoire de cette plume digne de James Bond.

-Tu as eu beaucoup de chance que cela n'arrive pas à la poubelle. As-tu prévenu Severus de faire attention maintenant que l'on sait qu'il peut y avoir des choses vitales? demande DB

-Non, je n'y ai pas pensé, je vous ai contacté aussi vite, je ne me sentais pas de tenir une information de ce type cachée à notre principal allié.

-J'essaierai maintenant de t'informer plus souvent de tout ce que tu pourrais trouver intéressant. Nous nous verrons ce soir pour examiner ce souvenir, je suis obligé de retourner au magenmagot. Je viendrai vous chercher chez Arthur après souper.

-Bon après midi.

* * *

.

Nous rentrons tous au magasin. Je promet aux autres de les retrouver avant le souper. Je traverse la rue et vais a Gringot. Un gobelin me conduit auprès du coffre des Black.

-Professeur Rogue pourrais m'entretenir avec vous, s'il vous plait.

-Oui Potter, Quel mystère avez-vous trouvé cette fois encore?

-Je reviens de Poudlard, J'y ai rencontré le professeur Dumbledorre qui m'a demandé de vous signaler que l'on étais passé a coté de quelques chose de vraiment vital dans les objets appartenant a Regulus. Si vous suspectez que quelques chose pouvant avoir appartenu a Regulus risquerait d'être intéressant, pourriez vous le mettre a part que l'on puisse l'examiner.

-Vous êtes bien mystérieux, Potter. Et qu'avons-nous laissé passer?

-Une plume, qui une fois déposée sur un parchemin nous a écrit un message post mortem de Regulus. Il s'avère que le message contenait des informations sur Voldemort que RAB avait réussi à obtenir de par son don de naissance. Ce sont les jumeaux qui ont trouvé l'astuce pour la plume.

-Je ferai attention, mais ici, tout peut avoir appartenu a RAB comme a Sirius, comme a Béllatrix.

-Si vous trouviez des fioles contenant des souvenir par exemple, ou d'ancien objet des fondateur de Poudlard.

-Je pense que je vois ce que vous recherchez. Je ferai attention.

-Bonne journée.

* * *

.

.

Je remonte retrouver les autres. Je propose que nous allions tous manger un fast-food chez les Moldu. Ron et Ginny n'y sont jamais allé. Fred et George connaissent pour y avoir été avec une conquête une fois.

Nous passons par le chaudron baveur et entrainons tout le monde dans le métro. Nous sortons prêt de Piccadilly Circus ou Hermione sait que se trouve un Mc Donald.

Je marche en tenant Ginny par la taille, Ron court un peu comme un chien fou regardant tout et faisant des réflexion a voix haute que Hermione a bien difficile a camoufler. Les jumeaux admirent plutôt les passantes, nombreuses a cet endroit. Nous nous installons dans un coin et Hermione et moi allons commandé des double menu pour tous le monde. Ce que les filles trouveront de trop sera bien avalé par Ron.

Nous nous régalons autant qu'il est possible dans un fast-food. Ron et Ginny trouve cela étrange et formidable à la fois. Nous leur promettons d'y revenir à l'occasion. Nous trouvons en nous baladant dans une galerie un stand ou il suffit de taper un message ou de réaliser un logo pour recevoir trois minutes après un superbe T-shirt avec ce que l'on a choisi.

.

Nous choisissons une configuration avec au centre en grand "AD", au dessus en demi cercle " LIBERTE OUI" et en dessous aussi en demi cercle "VOLDY NON" nous en faisons imprimer 10, un pour chacun et un pour Dumbledorre, nous sommes sur qu'il le portera. Le huitième sera exposé chez "les Sorciers Facétieux" et disponible sur commande. Les deux autres sont pour Neville et Luna, cela leur fera plaisir que l'on ait pensé a eux.

Nous enfilons les nôtres sur place et rentrons en plaisantant. Le passage au chaudron baveur est relativement remarqué. Nous croisons Neville sur le chemin de traverse. Il vient avec sa grand-mère acheter une nouvelle baguette et faire les courses pour la rentrée. Nous en profitons pour lui offrir le t-shirt. Il nous remercie en l'enfilant directement.

-Je suis honorée de vous rencontrer Monsieur Potter, lance la grand-mère de Neville, et je suppose que nous avons les Weasley, et Madame Granger. Neville me parle si souvent de vous tous. Vous êtes sur la bonne voie, continuez. Je suis fier de vous tous.

-Nous vous remercions, mais Neville est formidable aussi, nous savons que l'on peut compter sur lui.

Neville est rouge pivoine, et madame Londubat se redresse un peu en le regardant d'un air ému.

Nous les quittons pour rentrer au magasin des jumeaux. Lee les attends devant la porte. Il travaille un jour sur deux chez les jumeaux et un jour sur deux sur une radio qu'il essaie de lancer avec ses propres moyen.

* * *

.

Harry entraine les jumeaux à l'arrière ainsi que Hermione.

-Que pensez vous d'une radio a nous, avec des informations fiables et un accès pour propager nos idées concernant la résistance, le traitement réservé aux autres races. Pour toucher un peu tous le monde, en plus des infos, on pourrait faire une émission culinaire, une émission santé, une émission sur la sécurité, une émission qui expliquerait vraiment comment sont traité ceux qui rallient l'impuissant des ténèbres. Qui parlerait avec humour des coté mégalo de Voldy…

-Cela couterait pas mal d'argent au départ, et du temps pour les émissions. déclare Fred, la tête sur les épaules.

-Vous connaissez mieux Lee que moi, si vous engagez quelqu'un pour vous aider au magasin et que je lui finance sa radio, pensez vous qu'il a les épaules assez large pour la lancer. Je pourrais lui financer le capital de départ contre une partie des parts et voir par la suite, dans les sociétés ou j'ai des parts des Potter ou des Black a pousser pour qu'ils fassent leurs publicité sur cette radio. et si les info sont fiable, je suis sur qu'elle décollera très vite.

.

-Pour nous, Lee est capable. Cela fait trois ans qu'il prépare son projet de radio à transmission magique, nous dit Fred d'un air sérieux, qu'il n'a que dans les affaires.

-Hermione?

-Je pense que ce serait bien d'avoir notre radio, mais vu les programmes de propagandes que tu envisage, cela risque d'être dangereux pour eux, répond-t-elle.

-Et si on préenregistre les émissions et que l'on diffuse avec un véhicule mobile, style un camion moldu ou que l'on change d'endroit avec du matériel transportable?

-Le mieux est de demander à Lee directement, suggère Fred.

-Je vous l'envoie et m'occupe du magasin, annonce George.


	16. Chapter 16 souvenir

**Chapitre 16: Souvenir**

.

Lee arriva dans l'atelier le regard interrogatif.

-Vous avez besoin de moi?

-En imaginant que l'on veuille déplacer une radio tout les jours, comment ferait tu?

-Ce ne serait pas facile, mais possible. Il suffit d'avoir du matériel robuste qui résiste a une miniaturisation journalière et un transport sans en souffrir. Et bien sur un endroit pour s'installer chaque jour.

-Et si on installait le matériel dans un camion moldu, pourrais tu émettre de là en te déplaçant régulièrement, demandais-je?

-Pourquoi pas un véhicule du style du magicobus? demande Hermione.

-Oui, a condition de ne pas se déplacer pendant l'émission, nous informe Lee.

-Qu'implique du point de vue de l'émission des ondes magiques le fait de changer d'endroits?

-Nous devons procéder a un réglage chaque fois, un réglage qui peut prendre beaucoup de temps. Sinon ce sont les gens qui écoutent la radio qui doivent la régler et on perd des auditeurs.

-Combien de temps, un quart d'heure, une heure, deux heures?

-La première fois que j'ai émis, cela m'a prit presque une journée de réglage. Mais les fois suivante, quand je changeais d'endroit, entre 1/2 heure et trois quart d'heure en le faisant a l'aise. Les amis qui hébergeait mon installation n'avait pas toujours prévenu leurs parents, donc j'ai déjà déménagé quatre ou cinq fois. Dés que j'ai les moyens, je me loue un endroit.

.

Je regarde Hermione qui me fait un sourire, Fred qui répond d'un clin d'œil. J'explique mon projet.

-Voilà de quoi il s'agit: Je suis disposé a créer une radio officielle en apportant la totalité des fonds. cela sous entend, créer une société dont tu aurais 40 pour cent des parts et la gérance, Moi, les jumeaux et Hermione chacun 15% et un droit de regard sur le contenu des émissions.

.

-Nous louons dans un premier temps un endroit approprier pour réaliser tes émission et émettre. Un endroit incartable, avec une deuxième adresse pour recevoir tes invités sans trop découvrir l'endroit d'émission. Tu t'organise pour les infos, et les rubriques que tu désire créer. Les info devront, c'est ma condition, être honnête et impartiale, rapportée dans leur intégralité. Je pourrai m'arranger pour te fournir des sponsor publicitaire. Hermione fera aussi probablement plus ou moins régulièrement des rubriques qu'elle présentera ou dont tu te chargera.

.

-Dans un deuxième temps, quand nous seront prêt, une deuxième radio, pirate celle là, émettra sur une autre fréquence. Cela aura pour but de dénoncé des injustices, les disfonctionnement des autorités, le racisme envers créatures magiques que les sorciers dénigrent. Nous essayerons aussi de créer des rubriques présentant l'inconvénient d'être du coté des ténèbres ou les choses intéressante du coté moldu. Des rubriques expliquant comment se défendre et se protéger. Nous retransmettrons aussi tes infos.

.

-Dès que l'impuissant des ténèbres commencera a ce manifester, Je m'arrangerai pour faire garder l'endroit incartable par des gardes. Puis nous équiperons deux bus qui se relaierons pour émettre en permanence de différent endroit tour à tour. Ceci afin de soutenir la résistance a Voldemort et propager nos idées. Ce qui est mon but premier. Naturellement, cela est dangereux, risqué.

.

-Ce serait bien , intervient Hermione, de pouvoir aussi imprimer les infos et les rubriques intéressante sur papier.

-En somme, une radio ne suffit pas, tu veux aussi ton journal. Mais c'est une bonne idée. Il suffit de la préparer pour que le journal soit prêt quand nous en aurons besoins. Cela pourrait compléter la radio.

-Lee, qu'en pense tu? L'aventure te tente? Tu ne dis plus rien depuis cinq minutes. Je ne t'oblige a rien.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'est trop merveilleux, il faut que mon cerveau enregistre l'info.

-Ben je crois qu'on peut faire marche arrière, annonce Fred hilare, parce qu'un journaliste de radio qui ne sait plus quoi dire, c'est pas terrible.

Nous éclatons tous de rire.+

.

Je vais rejoindre Ginny qui est toujours dans le magasin. Nous sortons ensemble pour aller acheter une nouvelle cape pour Rogue. En revenant, nous passons devant l'animalerie. Nous regardons en vitrine, des petit furets putoisé jouant ensemble comme de jeunes chatons. Devant son regard extasié, nous entrons dans le magasin et je lui en offre un.

-C'est le premier animal de compagnie que je reçois et qui ne me vient pas d'un de mes frères. Je t'aime.

Et elle m'embrasse. Souriant, je me tourne vers la vendeuse,

-a ce prix la, je pense que je vais prendre tous le lot. aie.

Ginny vient de me frapper sur la tête.

.

Nous repartons vers le magasin des jumeaux. Ginny, Hermione et Ron rentrent au terrier alors que je retourne a Gringot voir le résultat de la journée de Rogue et Bill.

* * *

.

Quand j'arrive, il sont en train d'examiner un miroir maléfique avant de le pulvériser d'un sort commun.

-S'il vous plait, professeur, J'ai pensé a votre cape.

Et je lui tend le paquet.

-merci. Nous en avons terminé. Il reste un tas d'objets hétéroclites, mais ils ne présentent pas grand danger et vous en ferez ce que bon vous semble. Là sont les choses pour les jumeaux. Je n'ai rien trouvé de suspect concernant notre discutions de ce midi.

-Je vous remercie pour le travail. Si je peux vous rendre service n'hésiter pas.

-A part pour nettoyer les fonds de chaudron collé quand je n'ai pas de victime, je ne vois pas très bien ce que vous pourriez faire pour moi. Bonne journée Potter.

Je pense avoir décelé un fin sourire fugitif sur son visage.

-Harry, m'interpelle Bill, Demain, nous examinerons tes titres et autres actions. Ce n'est pas moi qui s'en occupe à la banque, mais je t'accompagnerai dans le service adéquat.

-Merçi aussi. A charge de revanche. A demain.

.

J'emporte une grosse partie de leurs tri chez les jumeaux. Je devrai faire un second voyage demain. Sans réfléchir, je me déplace au terrier et arrive au jardin.

.

Je rentre dans la maison.

-D'où vient tu comme cela, jeune homme? interpelle Molly.

-De Gringot. Pourquoi?

-Et par quel moyen est tu rentré?

-J'ai déposé des objets chez les jumeaux, et Fred ma déposé aux fond du jardin.

-Je n'ai rien entendu, et pourquoi t'as-t-il ramené en transplanant alors que la cheminée est disponible?

-Je ne sais pas, cela s'est trouvé comme cela.

-Tout comme le furet de Ginny s'est trouvé par hasard sur ses épaules en revenant directement de Poudlard?

oh la gaffe, nous nous sommes fait avoir comme des bleu.

-C'est moi qui lui ai offert. Je l'ai acheté en allant manger à midi et lui ai donné a Poudlard.

-Tu es peut être doué pour sauver les autres mon petit Harry, mais tu n'est pas encore à la cheville des jumeaux pour le mensonge et même eux avaient difficile à me tromper. Surtout que j'ai déjà entendu trois son de cloche tous différents.

-Mais…

-N'aggrave pas ton cas, ou je serais tentée de revoir ma bonne opinions sur toi.

.

A ce moment arrive Arthur. Je suis sauvé. Du moins je l'espère.

-Ah, tu es là. Tu as passé une bonne journée mon chéri? A TABLE.

Ginny, Hermione puis Ron arrive en descendant les escaliers, le regard fuyant.

-Que ce passe-t-il? demande Arthur.

-Il se passe que ses Messieurs, Dames, sont allé voir Dumbledorre a Poudlard ce matin, et sont rentré en fin d'après midi après avoir fait de petit détour par entre autre le chemin de traverse et je ne sais ou.

-Bah, on ne peut pas toujours les enfermer, il faut que jeunesse se passe.

-Merçi de me soutenir, ouvre les portes, laisse les découcher tant qu'on y est.

-Je n'ai pas dit cela, se défend Arthur, mais je suis sur que tu as déjà sévi juste comme il le fallait.

Arthur a trouvé les bonnes paroles, Molly se calme comme si la vapeur était sortie d'une fois.

Nous mangeons le regard vers le bas. Sous la table je presse la main de Ginny qui me rend ma pression.

.

-Ah oui, Rufus Scrimgeour a été élu d'une faible majorité. Le deuxième choix aurait été Diggory, Marchebank n'a pour ainsi pas été évoquée dans le débat. nous annonce Mr Weasley une fois le repas fini. Je pense que c'est le meilleur des deux pour notre combat qui a été élu, même s'il n'est pas parfait loin de là.

C'est à ce moment que passe la tête de Dumbledorre dans la cheminée.

-Pourriez vous laissez ces jeunes gens venir à Poudlard pour une réunion commune?

-Seulement si vous me promettez de les ramener vous-même directement une fois la réunion finie. s'exclame Molly, Et Ginny a besoins de venir aussi?

-Ce serait mieux qu'elle vienne aussi. Je le promet, je vous les ramène en main propre.

Nous nous mettons en rang devant la cheminée sous le regard noir de Molly.

-Poudlard, bureau du directeur.

.

Et les flammes verte m'absorbent dans un tourbillon. Je sors dans le bureau ou Dumbledorre est assis devant un plateau avec de nombreuses tasses de thé.

-Les jumeaux vont arriver, ils ont préféré venir en transplanant a près aux lard et ils viennent de franchir la grande porte. me dit Dumby.

* * *

.

Une fois que tous le monde est là, Hermione offre le t-shirt au directeur.

-de notre part a tous. Nous nous sommes fait les mêmes mais ne les avons pas mis ce soir pour ne pas provoquer Molly qui est un tantinet sensible sur la chose.

-Nous avons déjà fait un défilé ce midi au chaudron baveur puis au chemin de traverse. annonce Ginny.

Dumbledorre examine le t-shirt le regard pétillant.

-Je suis sur que Tom appréciera le cadeau a sa juste valeur s'il l'apprend. Mais faite attention qu'en le provocant vous deviendrez des cibles privilégiées. Si vous arrivez a décider plus de personnes a en rire, cela ne peut que lui enlever de sa puissance. Je vous remercie de m'inclure dans votre combat.

-Si nous examinions ce souvenir?

il se lève et nous nous plaçons en cercle autour de la pensine.

-Tout le monde se donne la main alors qu'il verse le souvenir. Il se penche sur la pensinne et nous nous retrouvons tous dedans. Nous nous trouvons au milieu de nombreux mangemort. Par réflexe, tout le monde, sauf le directeur et moi, a sorti sa baguette en position de combat. Dumbledorre souri.

-Vous pouvez ranger votre baguette, ce n'est qu'un souvenir. Vous ne pouvez y interférer tout comme il ne peut rien vous y arriver.

Nous sommes à une réunion. Tous les mangemort sont en rang, le regard baissé. Voldemort est devant en train de marquer Barty Croupton. Cinq autres jeunes de notre age sont agenouillé aussi, la tête nue alors que tous les membres ont le visage caché sous le terrible masque blanc. Régulus doit se trouver au premier rang parce que soudain nous captons en direct le regard de Voldemort et somme attiré comme dans la pensinne.

.

Nous voyons des morceau de vie et de souvenir. Tom à l'école, dans une grotte en train de placer un médaillon dans un récipient en marbre rempli de liquide. Tom en train de terrifier une famille de moldu au milieu de leur souper avant de les tuer. Puis Tom dans un taudis à l'abandon, en train d'enlever une pierre du mur dans un coin pour y placer une bague surmontée d'une pierre assez grosse d'un noir profond. Un incantation referme le mur tandis que Voldy place des sorts de protections.

.

l'impuissant des ténèbre en train de demandé à un Dumbledorre beaucoup plus jeune la place de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Puis le même Voldy en train de déposer une tiare sur un buste posé sur un meuble. je ne peux m'empêcher de réagir

-La salle sur demande!

-Nous en parlerons après, observe bien ce qui se passe pour ne rien manquer.

.

Voldemort se trouve déjà ailleurs, en train de tuer une vieille dame alors qu'une brume noire entre dans une coupe aux armes de Poufsoufle. Cette même coupe qu'il confie à Béatrix Lestrange.

.

Nous le voyons tuer un vieux bonhomme et cette même brume qui entre en Naginni. Nous retournons en arrière avec un tom jédusort relativement jeune, pas plus de 20 ans en train d'assassiner une mère devant de jeune enfants qu'il tue par la suite. Une brume s'infiltre cette fois dans un journal que Ginny reconnait directement.

-Mon journal, son journal.

Mais déjà Voldy confie ce même journal à Lucius Malfoy.

-L'ordure! éclate Ginny.

-Nous le savions! ne puis je qu'avouer.

-Après! explique Dumbledorre.


	17. Chapter 17 Emancipation

**Chapitre 17 : émancipation**

.

Nous voyons des yeux rouge nous fixer, puis nous revenons a la réunion et Voldemort observe ses troupes. le souvenir se termine.

.

Nous arrivons alors dans une grotte, ou il n'y a que Regulus et Créature le long d'un immense lac souterrain. l'Elfe parait presque joyeux d'être avec son maitre. Regulus demande a son Elfe de rejoindre une petite Ile centrale. nous y trouvons le récipients rempli de liquide avec le médaillon à l'intérieur. Regulus s'agenouille devant son Elfe.

-Je vais boire le liquide de ce récipient. Quoi que je te dise, tu me force a boire celui-ci jusqu'au bout. Promet le moi.

-Je pourrais le boire?

-Non,créature, tu as une autre mission, mais d'abord promet moi d'obéir.

-Je vous le promet maitre.

-quand j'aurai bu tout ce qui se trouve ici dedans, tu prends l'objet qui se trouve au fond et tu te rends directement à la maison dans ma chambre en m'emportant. Là, tu détruit l'objet avant de t'occuper de moi.

.

Nous voyons enfin Regulus boire la vasque en criant comme sous l'effet de ses pire cauchemar. Créature l'emporte dans sa chambre avant de le déposer sur son lit délicatement. Ensuite il dépose un collier sur le bureau et lance un sort dessus. Le collier brule laissant échapper une vapeur noire qui prends la forme d'un visage torturé avant de disparaître dans un long cri. Il ne reste qu'une tache noire brulée sur le meuble.

* * *

.

Nous nous retrouvons dans le bureau. un long silence se fait.

-Ce que vous venez de voir est l'une des pires choses qu'il existe en magie. La famille qui a été assassinée pendant son repas étaient les Jédusor. Le père et les grands parents de Tom. J'ai détruit la pierre cet été, j'y ai perdu ma main.

Il nous montre sa main, noire comme brulée.

-Le carnet était celui que Mr Malfoy a placé dans le chaudron de Ginny au début de sa première année. C'était aussi un horcruxe et c'est lui qui m'a mit sur la piste des Horcruxes. J'ai mis trois ans a déniché le suivant. Harry, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais reconnu l'endroit ou se trouve le buste avec la tiare de Rowena?

-Le buste, Je l'ai aperçu en allant dans la salle sur demande. Elle prend cette forme quand on cherche un endroit pour cacher quelque chose.

-Si personne n'a de question immédiate, nous pouvons y aller. Dit Dumby

-Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit sur Mr Malfoy si vous saviez? demande Ginny.

-Nous ne voulions pas te ramener ces souvenirs a la surface. Hermione, Ron et tes parents savaient aussi. C'est comme cela qu'a été libéré Dobby.

Nous sortons ensemble pour aller chercher la tiare. Je passe trois fois devant la salle sur demande en pensant "je dois cacher un objet"

.

Une porte apparaît. La salle de la taille d'une cathédrale est remplie d'un bric à braque inimaginable.

-En principe, je pense que le meuble avec le buste se trouvait par là. On se sépare et celui qui trouve ne touche pas mais prévient les autres.

-Bien monsieur Potter. répond Albus.

-Veuillez m'excusez, c'est sorti tout seul.

-Mais ce n'est rien, je ne suis pas traumatisé que vous aillez prit la direction de l'opération.

Nous recherchons un moment et c'est Ron qui crie avoir trouvé. Le buste est bien là, avec un diadème posé en travers sur la tête. Dumbledorre le décroche en le prenant avec sa baguette.

-Je ne risque pas l'autre main. Si nous retournions dans le bureau, j'ai toujours l'épée de Grifondor qui peut détruire l'horcruxe depuis que la lame a été enduite du venin de basilique.

-Sinon c'est l'occasion de demander la coopération de Dobby ou Créature. Ils aiment tant cela. Créature?

Pop,

-Oui maitre.

-Tu sais que tu peut m'appeler Harry? Sinon peut tu détruire cela?

-C'est aussi noir que le médaillon de maitre Regulus. Mais je pense y arriver.

Je me concentre afin de voir la magie. Et je vois comment Créature procède pour détruire l'horcruxe. Je vois nettement les courant de magie entouré la falque noir et essayer de l'écraser. La tache résiste, je vois même des courant de couleur claire se faire happer par la magie noire. Mais elle finit par succomber sous la lumière blanche de plus en plus présente dans les courant de magie.

.

L'horcruxe n'est plus, et Dumbledorre me regarde bizarrement. Il se pose des questions. Nous revenons au bureau et convenons de reparler des horcruxes un autre jour. Probablement après la rentrée dans quelques jour. Nous prenons la cheminée et Dumbledorre passe la tête pour voir Molly qui nous attendait juste a coté.

-Merçi de les avoir raccompagner.

-Ce n'est rien, je vous l'avais promis. Bonne nuit.

Les jumeaux jette un œil dans les casseroles qui sont encore a la cuisine et finissent par se servir chacun une assiette. Ron mit en appétit par le spectacle s'en sert une aussi. Hermione le regarde amusée.

-Ben quoi? Je suis en pleine croissance.

Molly monte se coucher sans attendre.

* * *

.

Je sors avec Ginny prendre l'air, nous ne sommes pas souvent seul. Il fait bon et nous sommes seul a une semaine de la fin des vacances. J'ai envie de faire une petite folie après toute cette noirceur.

-Qu'a tu sous ta robe sorcière?

-Un jeans pourquoi?

-enlève la?

j'enlève aussi la mienne. Je les range toutes les deux sur une chaise sous la table de jardin. nous nous serrons l'un contre l'autre. Je me déplace avec elle et arrive dans le noir le long d'une plage avec aux loin des lumières.

-Qu'as-tu fait, ou sommes nous? c'est formidable, et cette odeur.

-C'est l'odeur de l'iode et du sel, nous sommes dans le sud de la France sur une plage que j'ai vue dans un film amateur.

-Tu es fou, mais je t'aime.

-J'avais envie d'être seul avec toi encore une soirée avant la rentrée scolaire. Et nous sommes presque en permanence en groupe. Et ici personne ne nous connait.

Nous arrivons sur la digue ou une multitude de commerce sont ouvert. Je fait mentalement un acio bourse pour qu'elle sorte de ma ceinture et récupère quelques euro dedans. Nous nous asseyons à une terrasse.

Une serveuse vient prendre la commande. Ginny veut une énorme glace aux fraises. Je commande deux énorme coupe fraises en montrant la photo. Il faudra que je trouve un sort de traduction. Nous les dégustons en nous regardant dans les yeux comme des adolescents normaux. Je me perd dans ses yeux marron. Soudain, elle éclate de rire.

-qu'est ce qui te fait rire ainsi?

-Je pense à la tête de Ron si un jour il apprend qu'on ne l'as pas inviter pour déguster d'aussi bonne glace.

-Je pense qu'elle ne l'intéresserait pas, trop petite.

Nous rigolons encore plus sur le compte de Ron.

Une fois les glaces finies, nous circulons un moment sur la digue admirant toutes les babioles vendue dans ces magasin d'été. Nous trouvons de joli paréo et j'en offre un à Ginny. Elle va derrière une cabine faite d'une couverture tendue. Elle en ressort magnifique, le corps plus que moulé par le fin tissus. Ses vêtements se trouve dans un sac plastique.

.

Je suis subjugué par son allure. j'en attrape des frissons en la prenant par la taille. Nous regardons encore les échoppes qui ferme une a une, mais l'ambiance entre nous est a autre chose. Nous nous arrêtons souvent pour de long baiser de plus en plus chaud. Pour finir, cédant a nos envie, nous nous éloignons des lumières main dans la main pour nous jeter un sur l'autres afin d'unir nos corps devenu complémentaire.

.

Une fois la fièvre calmée, nous restons tendrement enlacé a regarder le ciel et essayer de découvrir de nouvelle étoile. La mer nous attire. Nous laissons nos vêtements devenu inutile et prenons un bain de minuit. Nous jouons dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que les premiers frisson nous gagne. Nous revenons sur notre première couche, la plage.

-c'est la première fois que je vois la mer en vrai et que j'y nage. En plus avec la plus jolie fille que je connaisse. je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, c'est la première fois que je vais à la mer. Normalement quand nous sommes allé en Egypte, nous avions prévu d'y aller, mais Percy à réussi a nous entrainez dans la visite d'un tombeau a la place. Et en plus avec le gars le plus flatteur que je connaisse. Mais je t'aime aussi.

Un très long baiser nous unit a nouveau et cette fois c'est une étreinte calme et apaisante qui nous entraine. Nous regardons a nouveau les étoiles, et la mer nous berce.

-Avant que nous nous endormions et que Maman attrape une crise de démence en voyant que je ne suis pas dans mon lit, j'aimerais marcher sur la plage jusqu'à épuisement, avec ton bras autour de mes reins. J'aime cette sensation de sable qui passe entre les doigts de pied, filtrant parfois de petit coquillage. Je veux me gaver de sensation et de souvenir de cette soirée. Et quand je tomberai de fatigue, tu me transporteras dans mon lit pour que je continue a y rêver de tes bras.

-A vos ordre, mon général.

Nous longeons la mer, pendant des kilomètres, passant le long d'une autre digue, une autre ville. Ecoutant le ressac et marchant sans arrêt. Quand Ginny tombe de sommeil, nous nous embrassons et je la dépose sur son lit, tirant le paréo et la recouvrant des couvertures. Je l'embrasse sur le front avant de déposer le vêtement sur le dossier de la chaise. Je me déplace directement prêt de mon lit ou je m'étend en rêvant aux étoiles que j'ai vu dans de joli yeux chocolat.

* * *

.

Le matin, je me réveille et descend déjeuner avant mon rendez vous à la banque. Ginny et Hermione sont déjà levées. Molly est affairée à la cuisine. Ginny me regarde avec un sourire jusqu'au oreille, le visage rayonnant de bonheur. je l'embrasse.

-Ginny, si tu garde cet air béat de celle qui voient le paradis, ta mère va se poser des questions et s'imaginer des choses qui ont déjà eu lieu. Et tant que j'y suis, monsieur le débaucheur de jeune fille, quand on ramène une jeune fille que l'on a sorti sans l'autorisation de ses parents, on évite de laisser trainer un paréo neuf, sentant le sable et la mer sur une chaise a la vue de tout le monde.

-Bien madame Mc Gonagall!

-Oh mais je ne m'en fâche pas, je pourrais la prendre en exemple, excepté peut être pour le célibat.

-Cela me fait penser que nous devons récupérer un colis qui a passé la nuit dehors sous la table de jardin.

-Je m'en chargerai, dit Ginny, va à ton rendez vous et ne me laisse pas seule trop longtemps sinon je me laisse dépérir.

-Tout dépendra du nombre de groupies qui m'attendrons au sortir de la banque…

-Je pense que je vais prendre ma baguette et révisé mes meilleurs sort en t'attendant, je suis prête a défendre mon territoire.

-Ben voila, je ne suis plus qu'un territoire. Conquis et dévasté.

-Bonjour mon chéri, s'exclame Molly en nous rejoignant.

J'ai droit a une bise sur chaque joue et a être étouffé dans ses bras.

-C'est quoi ce regard fatiguée et cette mine d'avoir déterré un trésor? suis-je passé a coté de quelques chose? demande Madame Weasley.

-Non, répond Hermione, je ne suis pas fatiguée et je ne me sens pas spéciale aujourd'hui.

-Je parlais plutôt a ma chère fille, qui garde un sourire figé depuis ce matin.

Son regard soupçonneux m'examine. J'imagine Voldemort en face de moi tentant de me contrôler par l'impérium. Et je résiste.

-Je vais devoir aller a mon rendez vous. Belle maman, bonne journée. Ginny, Hermione, bisous et a tout a l'heure.

* * *

.

J'arrive chez les jumeaux. Nous bavardons un peu avant que je ne traverse la rue pour me rendre au bureau de BIll. Je suis déjà sur les escalier de la banque quand on m'interpelle:

-Harry! Pourrais je te dire un ou deux mots?

-Vous venez de le faire, Monsieur.

-Oui bien voila. Dumbledorre m'a demandé comme un service de faire une autorisation pour que tu puisse apprendre a transplaner. Je ne peux malheureusement pas te donner l'autorisation tant que tu n'es pas majeur. Puis je me suis dit, tant qu'a faire, autant les embêter tous. Je t'ai donc émanciper. Ainsi tu es majeur, donc tu peux transplaner quand tu auras réussi l'examen. Mais tu peux aussi faire et prendre toute les décision qu'un adulte prend ou fait. Tu peux donc reprendre la place des Potter et des Black au magenmagot ce qui te fait deux voix a toi seul et le droit de donner ton véto. Cela va en embêter plus d'un. Mon successeur entre autre, j'espère. Bonne chance avec le vieux loufoque.

.

J'en reste muet. Le temps de reprendre contenance, Fudge est déjà parti avec son garde du corps.


	18. Chapter 18 état des comptes

**Chapitre 18: état des comptes**

**.  
**

Je rentre dans la banque ou Bill m'attend toujours. Nous nous rendons dans un bureau ou un gobelin fait l'état de mes actions et autre titres. Nous nous asseyions devant le bureau. Madrak entre dans le bureau presqu'aussitôt.

-Bonjour, Monsieur Potter.

-Bonjour, Monsieur le Consul principal.

-Si vous m'appeliez Madrak, ce serait plus simple.

-Pourquoi pas si vous m'appelez Harry!

-Marché conclu, Monsieur le chef de famille Potter, Chef de famille Black. Je pense que dans un soucis d'équité pour son désastreux mandat politique, Fudge s'est arrangé pour lâché un dragon dans un magasin de porcelaine. Le magasin de porcelaine étant le ministère de son successeur.

-Je sais, il m'a prévenu sur le parvis de la banque ce matin juste avant que j'entre.

-Bien, puisque vous voilà au courant, nous pouvons vérifier l'état de vos titre et les mesures urgente a prendre. Les titres et actions des Black n'ont pas été contrôler depuis une dizaine d'année, dates a laquelle me Black est décédée avec son seul héritier restant en prison. Certaine mesure attendent depuis lors.

.

-Nous avons donc ici les actions sur le journal "la gazette du sorcier" dont les Black dispose de 26 % qui étaient pour l'instant géré par le ministère qui décidait presque seul de la ligne éditorialiste. Vous les récupérez, ajouté aux 26% que votre famille possédait aux décès de vos parents et du réinvestissement des intérêt que nous avons fait depuis, ce qui ajoute encore un petit 7% , vous voila propriétaire d'un journal à 59% .

.

-Quand on pense qu'avec 20% il est déjà possible d'en décidé de la ligne de conduite, il serait temps de faire valoir vos droit et de ne plus laisser le ministère décider seul de la ligne éditorialiste. D'autant qu'en reprenant vos 26% black, le ministère n'est plus propriétaire que de 4% du journal.

.

-Qui possède les 41% restant?

-Fudge en posséde 8%, en partie détourné des intérêt sur les actions Black que le ministère gérait. Les Malfoy 7.5%, les Bones 5% et le reste appartient en partie au personnel et a de tout petit actionnaire. Le directeur actuel en possède 2.5%.

-Je vais voir, mais pour l'instant, si vous pouvez reprendre en mains l'ensemble de ces actions afin que je puisse faire valoir mes droits. Je demanderai une réunion avec le comité éditorialiste afin d'imposé un peu plus de sérieux dans l'information. Sinon prenez les décision qui s'impose, vous m'enverrez un rapport chaque mois.

-Ce sera fait. Vous désirez donc que ce soit le bureau Gobelin qui gère vos avoir, non plus en tant que banque, mais en tant que votre représentant légal?

-Oui, Cela pose un problème?

-Les sorciers voient d'un mauvais œil que les Gobelins fassent d'autres opération que les opération bancaires.

-Et bien ils apprendront, a moins que cela vous pose un problème que vous préfériez éviter?

-non, nous en sommes honoré, au contraire. Il y a plus de deux cent ans qu'un sorcier nous ai fait confiance ailleurs que pour la banque.

-Et bien cela va changer, je pense.

.

-Nous pouvons passer aux action de la principale distillerie de wisky pur feu. Vous en possédiez 15% et les black vous en rajoute 9%. La gérance actuelle est exemplaire et les intérêt versé régulièrement dans votre coffre. Nous devrons juste averti le comité de direction de votre augmentation de capital afin que les intérêts Black vous soit versé a vous et plus au ministère. a moins que vous désiriez récupérer vos actions ou intervenir dans la gestion.

-si elle est correcte pour vous elle l'est pour moi. Je continuerai donc a leur faire confiance.

.

-Vous possédez aussi 3% de la société qui gère les portauloin et les Black 12% ce qui vous fait 15%. La société est gérée par l'état et rare sont ceux qui possède plus de 10%. Avec vos 15%, si vous trouviez d'autres actionnaire pour vous confiez leurs voix, une fois les 20% atteint, vous pourriez intervenir dans la gestion qui est catastrophique et ne génère pas de bénéfice alors qu'ils ont une exclusivité.

.

-Les black possède encore une multitude de petite action qui servent juste à spéculer lorsque l'occasion se présente. dans ces actions il y a 2.5% de zonko et 2% de la poste par hibou alors que les Potter ont 10% de zonko et 20% de la poste par hibou. Cela devient donc intéressant surtout si on compte les 10% des sorcier facétieux qui sont dans la même branche. Les Black vous laissent aussi une dizaine de maison louée pour l'instant et deux locaux commerciaux ainsi qu'un site industriel qui est inoccupé pour l'instant et qui comprend une série d'entrepôt qu'il serait possible de louer.

.

-Le ministère n'ayant fait aucune réparation dans les maisons black depuis dix ans, il serait bon de les visiter et de voir les réparation à faire afin que ces famille vivent dans des locaux décent.

-Je vais voir que quelqu'un leur rende visite et prenne note des travaux a effectuer.

-Je pense que nous avons fait le tour pour aujourd'hui de votre héritage Black. Pour l'héritage Potter je vous mettrai au courant petit a petit lors de mes rapport mensuel. Il faudra juste que vous visitiez Le coffre des Potter.

.

-J'y accède plus ou moins régulièrement.

-Non, vous accédiez au coffre que vos parents vous ont légué pour votre scolarité. Le coffre de famille est plus profond et mieux protéger. Vous y avez accès seulement depuis votre émancipation. Si vous le désirez, vous pouvez aussi voir vos propriété, louée ou vous attendant du coté Potter. Nous nous sommes occupé d'entretenir les bâtiments. Mais il peut être utile de rencontrer les locataires afin de voir d'autres problèmes plus personnel d'aménagement et de confort.

-j'en prends note. Continuez à vous occupez de tout. Et informez moi si un problème nécessite une solution urgente.

-Pourrais je rencontrer le responsable de l'administration des Gobelins pour l'Angleterre.

-Bien, si vous voulez me suivre dans mon bureau.

.

-Je vous écoute. Vous m'avez parlé d'entrepôt sur un site industriel, dans quel état sont il?

-Les hangar sont costaux, mais le ministère les ayant laissé aller, les usines sur place ont déménagé et les bureau sont a l'abandon en ruine.

-Si je demande de les réparer et que nous les louons. J'en garderais un que je rendrais incartable, je le soumettrais aux secret. En admettant que j'y aie des activité a la limite du légal voir pourchassée par Voldemort, pourriez vous en assurer la sécurité par des gardes armé?

-Nous pourrions, mais vous pourriez avoir des problèmes pour nous avoir armé.

-J'ai l'intention d'y faire une radio honnête décriant toutes injustice, cela peut déjà attiré les problèmes. Dans un deuxièmes temps, j'y préparerai une radio subversive soutenant et appelant a la résistance. Mais cela uniquement dés que nous commencerons l'offensive contre Voldemort.

.

-L'endroit étant secret, les gardes seront juste la pour qu'en cas de trahison qu'il n'y ai pas de massacres parmi le personnel de la radio. Je suis prêt a en assumer la paternité. c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je vous ai demandé de réunir la direction de la " gazette" au plus vite, pour compléter mon bouquet d'information. Les moldu l'on prouvé, en contrôlant les média, on contrôle le peuple.

.

-Ici je veux au contraire enlever le contrôle existant sur les sorciers et les autres races magiques.

-les gobelins ne peuvent que vous suivre et vous aider.

-Je les en remercie. Je vais maintenant vous laissez. Vous devez avoir d'autres travaux que de vous occupez de ma personne. Bonne journée Madrak.

-Bonne journée, Harry. Prenez garde a vous.

Je disparais pour réapparaitre chez les jumeaux.

-re-bonjour. Depuis que l'on s'est quitté, je suis devenu majeur et … je leur raconte en gros tout ce que j'ai appris. J'ai aussi un entrepôt avec des bureau pour la radio. Il y aura aussi pour la sécurité des gardes Gobelins. On peut le visiter cet après midi et voir les travaux qu'il faut y faire.

.

Je me rends au ministère avec George en transplanant. Il m'accompagne au bureau des déplacement magique pour m'inscrire aux examen de transplanage. Une jeune femme, la trentaine, est en train de remplir d'énorme livres. Nous nous arrêtons prêt d'elle.

- Bonjour, c'est pour m'inscrire pour un examen de transplanage.

elle ne lève même pas la tête.

-Examen dans une semaine à 10h, nom, prénom, âges, lieu de résidence.

-Harry, Potter, 16 ans, le terrier pour l'instant sinon Poudlard.

-Monsieur Potter, il faut 17 ans pour apprendre a transplaner, dit elle en levant la tête.

Son regard devient fixe sur ma cicatrice.

-Oh, excuser moi, croyez bien que je le regrette, dit elle avec un sourire charmeur et un papillonnement des yeux.

-J'ai été émancipé, hier.

-Ah, cela change tout, vous pouvez passez l'examen d'ici 30 min. Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre.

-Je vous remercie, mais je ne me suis pas… Fred… d'accord. Nous revenons, une personne a visité entre temps.

-Bien, a tout de suite.

Nous nous éloignons.

-Harry, cela doit être super pour draguer, voila ma cicatrice…

-Oui, ben t'oublie que je suis avec ta sœur. et si tu veux, je peux t'en faire une pareille, mais pour la méthode je ne sais pas si cela marchera aussi bien…

-Non, j'ai un autre problème, j'ai 30 min pour que tu m'apprenne a transplaner. Comme je ne pensais pas passer de suite, je ne me suis pas préparer. Je n'ai jamais transplaner. Et je ne veux pas me déplacer devant eux.

-Mais il nous a fallu pas loin de un mois d'entrainement pour nous présenter a l'examen.

-Tu oublie que je pratique l'ancienne magie. Tu m'explique comment je dois faire, le sort et la méthode. Et on transplane ensemble. je me concentre et j'observe ce que tu fait a la magie pour te déplacer. Je pense que je pourrai copier cela d'ici l'examen.

Ce que nous faisons. Je remarque même la contrainte sur la magie qui déclenche le bruit typique des transplanage.

Je reviens devant le bureau pour l'examen.

-Mr Potter, l'examinateur vous attend. Bonne chance. Des yeux émerveillé me suivent comme un radar me mettant mal à l'aise.

.

L'examinateur arrive, c'est un vieux bonhomme d'aspect assez peu consistant.

-Bonjour, vous vous rappelez le principe du transplanage. les trois D, Destination, détermination et décision. Vous allez dans le Hall d'entrée, la jeune femme qui se trouvait à la réception vous signera ce permis, et vous donnera une autre destination. Et ainsi jusqu'ici ou votre permis sera validé s'il contient toutes les signatures et que vous êtes entier.

Je me déplace dans le Hall d'entrée en faisant le bruit à la réception, je vois la jeune femme qui me demande de signer un formulaire puis signe mon permis. Je dois ensuite aller au bureau des transport magique ou quelqu'un m'attend. La on me signe aussi mon permis. Je dois retourner prêt de l'examinateur et atterrir précisément dans le cercle de départ. L'examinateur me félicite en signant aussi mon permis.

Nous rentrons Georges et moi au magasin. Je les remercie pour leur aide et rentre au terrier en transplanant. Quand Molly me voit arriver au fond du jardin, elle arrive déjà prête a entrer dans une de ses colères. Je lui montre mon permis de transplanage.

-Félicitation, mais tu as été vite pour apprendre, je ne t'ai pas vu t'entrainer.

-Quand Dumbledorre m'a dit qu'il allait demander une autorisation pour moi apprendre, j'ai déjà étudier la théorie. Quand j'ai appris que j'étais émancipé, je me suis inscrit pour les cours et l'examen en une journée.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des cours en une journée.

-Je pense que j'ai bénéficier d'un passe droit grâce à ma cicatrice. Une des examinatrice avait le regard scotché dessus en permanence.

.

Je rejoint Ginny, Hermione et Ron qui sont rester a distance prudente. Dès que Molly fait demi tour, Ginny me saute au cou. Nous nous embrassons. Je pense qu'elle est toujours sous l'effet soirée à la mer. Il faudra recommencer plus souvent.

-Tu sais Maman nous a cuisiné pendant la moitié de la matinée, se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Si nous nous installions dans un coin tranquille et que je vous apprenais à vous relaxer afin de voir votre magie.

-Qui veut commencer?

Les trois se regardent hésitant, Hermione se décide la première.

-moi, j'aimerais essayer en premier.

-Bien, Je vais vous prendre un par un. ici, tu vas te relaxer en me fixant les yeux. Je t'accompagnerai dans ta tête et nous trierons tous tes souvenirs pour les mettre dans des boites que l'on placera dans des étagère. Ce ne sera qu'un premier tri, rapide et superficiel. Je n'examinerai rien. Quand tous sera rangé, tu pourra continuer chaque soir et retrier tout afin de les classer comme tu préfère. Ensuite je t'accompagnerai pour que tu voie la magie. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Après tu méditera toi-même pour essayer de voir la magie et ta magie.

-Ginny et Ron, vous vous calmé, et essayer d'examiné votre intérieur. Dés que j'ai fini avec Hermione, je passe à vous.

.

Hermione me fixe le regard. J'examine ses yeux, brun, lumineux, vivant, je vois l'image qui se reflète au fond, c'est-à-dire moi à l'envers. Je passe audelà. Je vois une multitude de souvenir, relativement bien rangé si je me souvient comment les miens étaient. Je crée des étagères dans un coin, et commence a remplir des boites avec les souvenirs d'Hermione.

.

Nous sommes souvent dedans, partageant la vedette avec de nombreux livres. Les souvenir défilent de plus en plus vite, se classant dans les rayonnages. Une fois tout en ordre, nous sortons de sa tête, je me concentre et vois la magie, elle aussi probablement. Je sens l'attention complète d'Hermione en admiration devant le spectacle de ces fleuves de couleur circulant partout autour de nous.

.

Nous suivons ensuite un de ces courants pour entrer en elle, circulant dans son corps jusqu'à arriver à une mini planète lumineuse, le centre de sa magie. Je ressors et réintègre mon corps. Hermione a les yeux brillant, émerveillé.

-Voilà, il ne te reste plus qu'a le refaire seule. Quand tu y arrivera facilement, nous passerons à l'étape suivante.


	19. Chapter 19 accident

.

**Chapitre 19 : accident.**

.

Je m'occupe de Ginny. Je procède de la même façon. Elle a une façon désarmante de se laissé aller, totalement en confiance. J'accède rapidement a sa mémoire. J'essaie, je crée les étagères puis commence a ranger les souvenirs dans des boites. Je vois la soirée a la mer vu de son coté. Je perçois son bonheur. Je me sens gêné, de cette indiscrétion, j'aurais du attendre qu'Hermione soit au point et qu'elle puisse aider Ginny elle-même.

-Non, je ne veux pas attendre et j'aime l'idée de partager mes idées, mes souvenirs et mes bonheurs avec toi.

-Je me sens tellement indiscret.

-Dis toi que c'est juste un parachèvement de notre union physique. C'est aussi bien pour moi que de me laisser aller dans tes bras.

-Et encore une fois c'est Ginny qui prend l'avantage en m'entrainant. Je fait un piètre amoureux, c'est toi qui doit toujours me tirer en avant.

-Mais c'est merveilleux, au contraire, tu ne m'impose rien que je n'aie envie. Il n'y a ainsi aucune ombre, que du bonheur. et quand tu passe a l'action, c'est encore plus merveilleux. J'ai envie de partager chaque souvenir avec toi, d'être totalement nue pour toi.

-C'est bien, mais tant de confiance me fait peur. J'ai peur de ne pas être a la hauteur et alors bonjour la chute.

-Mais te faire confiance ne veux pas dire que je ne sache pas dégonfler ta tête quand il le faut. Mais je crois que c'est plutôt l'inverse qu'il faille que je fasse plus souvent.

.

-Je t'aime. Je partagerai tes souvenir si tu veux, mais pas maintenant sinon on va en avoir pour longtemps et quand on sortira de notre concentration, Hermione et Ron seront en maison de retraite. Mais si tu le désire, je peux faire des projection astrale la nuit et venir te tenir compagnie afin que nous soyons plus proche encore.

-Comme cela nous serons encore plus souvent ensemble. C'est merveilleux. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant?

-Parce qu'une nuit je t'ai déjà approché, mais tu as murmuré mon prénom et j'ai eu l'impression d'être indiscret et je n'ai pas voulu partager tes rêves a ce moments.

-Je m'en souvient, il y a une semaine, j'ai eu l'impression que tu venait dans ma chambre et que tu m'observait. Quand je t'ai appelé, tu n'as rien dit mais tu es parti. Je n'ai donc pas rêvé. Je t'en ai voulu de ne pas être rester. Puis je me suis dit que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

-la nuit prochaine, je viendrai. Et si tu aime, nous pourrons le faire plus souvent. A toi de me mettre les barrières quand je vais trop loin ou que tu veux un peu de tranquillité. Si nous poursuivions le rangement.

.

Et les souvenir recommence à défiler. de plus en plus vite. Harry passe souvent, de plus en plus jeune, entrecouper par des frères ou d'autres amis d'enfance pour finir par n'être qu'une vision idéaliste dans la tête d'une petite fille. Puis plus loin, Ron presque en permanence. Le rangement se termine.

-tu m'accompagne?

-Ou tu veux.

Nous nous élevons et observons la magie. j'ai beau la revoir souvent, je ne m'en lasse pas. Comme le pensionné qui vient sur un pont et observe des heures une rivière qu'il connait depuis son enfance.

.

Je perçois de plus en plus de couleurs et si les premier temps je ne voyais que les êtres vivants magique, maintenant je vois beaucoup plus, même les petit animaux non magique, certain objet, surtout ceux utilisé souvent. Une empreinte magique reste sur eux.

.

Nous redescendons pour renter en suivant un flux magique vers l'intérieur de Ginny. Nous arrivons vers son centre magique, un magnifique soleil. Mais cette fois c'est différent. Au lieu de nous arrêter, je me sens entrainé vers cette boule que j'ai toujours admiré de l'extérieur. Je résiste un peu, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe. Ginny sent mon angoisse.

-ce n'est pas normal que l'on soit attiré comme cela?

-Non, même avec ma magie, je l'ai toujours admiré en restant a l'extérieur de la boule.

Nous essayons de résister a deux mais quand je pénètre ce soleil, je sens ma magie être aspirée et se mélanger. Je sens mon centre magique être aspirer jusqu'à devenir commun avec celui-ci. C'est comme une explosion de lumière, l'explosion d'une étoile en milliard de fois plus fort. Je me sens étendu, aspirer, écraser, malaxé jusqu'à en perdre conscience.

.

J'ai l'impression de me réveiller après des heures. Je suis courbaturé comme après une bataille ou une séance d'entrainement particulièrement terrible. Je suis épuisé. J'ouvre un œil, je suis dans la chambre des jumeaux. Hermione est a coté endormie sur une chaise. je me rendors.

.

Mais non, je ne peux pas me rendormir, Ginny comment va-t-elle, qui s'occupe d'elle.

-Mais je suis là, prêt de toi. Je vais bien, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien.

-Alors ça va.

Ginny me fait découvrir sa vie, ses joies, le traumatisme de sa première année à Poudlard, Ses bonheurs quand je lui accordait un regard. Je ressent son amour pour moi, qui grandi un peu chaque jour. Un amour complet et inconditionnel. Ses colères difficilement contrôlée quand une ou l'autre personne me critique devant elle.

.

Les petites tentatives pour m'oublier dans d'autres bras, sans espoir quand chaque geste est disséqué, analysé et comparé aux miens idéalisé. Le nuage sur lequel elle vit depuis qu'elle sait son amour réciproque. Son envie de le crier à la face du monde. Ses entrainements à l'AD pour rester a la hauteur de m'aider si j'avais eu besoins d'elle. Son bonheur de m'être utile au ministère et de partager quelques chose avec moi.

.

Je me réveille en pleine forme, cette fois c'est Lupin qui somnole a coté de moi dans l'autre lit. Il fait nuit. J'ai faim, mon ventre gargouille. Je me lève. Le loup en lui veille et s'assied dans le lit.

-Harry!

-Rémus. Tu squattes ici maintenant?

-Harry, Cela fait trois jour que tu est sans connaissance.

-Trois jours?

-Oui, Hermione nous a raconté que vous méditiez et que vous vous étiez agité tous les deux et que tu ne te réveillais plus. Ginny c'est pareil depuis trois jour.

-Ginny! je sort de la chambre en courant descendant les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre.

D'où elle sort, se jetant dans mes bras. Je la serre de toute mes force,j'ai eu si peur.

-_Doucement, tu veux faire concurrence à ma mère?__ Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là._

Je me recule et la regarde.

-_Je t'entends et te comprends sans parler__?_ c'est bizarre.

-_oui, j'ai également ressentis ton angoisse il y a quelques seconde quand tu es venu en m'appelant_.

.

Nous nous embrassons.

Des bras se resserrent autour de nous, c'est Ron et Hermione, bientôt suivi de Molly. tout le monde se tasse devant la chambre.

-Vous nous avez fait peur, murmure Hermione comme en présence de grand malade.

-On va bien. répond Ginny

-J'aimerais quand même que vous m'expliquiez ce qui a fait que vous avez dormis trois jours. Vous étiez épuisé et rien ne vous réveillait. explique Molly

-Nous avons essayer de nous relaxer pour nous détendre. J'avais lu que certains Moldu procède ainsi pour évacuer le stress et les problèmes.

-Oui bien c'est sur nous que vous l'avez évacué.

Mon ventre crie famine, celui de Ginny répond pareil. Cela stoppe l'interrogatoire mais relance l'angoisse de Molly.

-Oh vous avez faim, et moi qui n'y pensais même pas, après 3 jours.

Nous descendons tous à la cuisine ou nous nous installons à table. Deux assiettes chaudes atterrissent devant nous. Hermione se met à rire.

-On termine les vacances par une soirée pyjama. sympa.

Ron ronchonne.

-Tu aurais pu nous laisser a notre plaisir et pas nous rappeler que l'on doit rentrer à l'école demain.

-Tout a l'heure! s'écrie Hermione.

-Dumbledorre a dit demain matin! contre attaque Ron

_- toujours pareil ces deux là!_

-Pour que nous puissions rester avec nos amis parce que nous étions inquiet, mais maintenant rien ne nous empêche de rentrer normalement.

-Bien je pense que nous pouvons discuter de cela après avoir terminer la nuit et pour couper la poire en deux, je pense que l'on va laisser les deux loirs récupérer un peu de sommeil encore et que vous irez à Poudlard par la cheminée pour l'heure de la répartition. Vous souperez avec vos amis comme cela. Molly remonte se coucher.

_-Les seuls amis que je veux, c'est tes bras! a défaut de ton torse comme oreiller._

_-je t'aime!_

_-en tout cas nos estomacs nous ont éviter un interrogatoire plus profond._

_-Je pense que l'on va y avoir droit par quelqu'un d'encore plus perspicace que ta mère._

_-Si on ne lui dit rien, combien de temps avant qu'elle ne se doute de quelques chose de spécial entre nous? _

_-Une journée maximum. si on répond bien au question que l'on va avoir. _

_-Moi je dit jusqu'à midi. Je t'aime!_

.

-Dite les amoureux, que s'est il passé, demande Hermione? Vous vous êtes mis a vous agiter, puis vous avez perdu connaissance. On ne vous entendait même plus respirer.

-On n'en sait rien, j'ai perdu connaissance, c'est le trou noir, puis j'ai ouvert un œil et j'étais dans le lit avec toi endormie sur la chaise a coté. Je me suis rendormi et je me suis réveillé a coté de Rémus.

-Il ne s'est rien passé? Pourquoi depuis que vous êtes réveiller, on pose une question vous concernant et un des deux répond pour les deux, et puis vous venez de nous faire une séance ou on avait l'impression que vous discutiez et que l'on était de trop?

_-Perdu tous les deux, mêmes pas cinq minutes. Elles m'épatera toujours._

_-Tant qu'elle ne fait que t'épater comme un animal intelligent, ou alors un copain doué, cela me va. _

-Vous voyez, vous recommencez. Harry tu me cache quelques chose.

_- tu es jalouse d'Hermione… On lui dit?_

-He, ho?

_-Je ne suis pas jalouse pour la bonne raison que je sens comme tu la perçois. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est parfois exaspérante, on dirait ma mère avec des sens en plus. _

-Hermione tu nous exaspère, on ne peux vraiment rien te cacher. Quand nous sommes arrivé au centre de la magie de Ginny, nos centre ont été aspiré comme deux aimants. Il y a eu comme une énorme explosion et puis plus rien. Depuis, nous pouvons communiquer ensemble par la pensée. Nous ressentons les sentiments et l'état d'esprit de l'autre.

-Vous avez déjà regarder vos centre maintenant? Ils ont peu être disparu? Vous ne pouvez peut être plus faire de magie.

-"Silencio", dit Ginny, et Hermione est réduite au silence.

-Ben voila, je peux faire de la magie et Hermione en est muette. continue-t-elle

je fait un geste et

-Je te revaudrai cela Ginny. Lance Hermione avec un sourire.

-Et on ne me félicite pas de t'avoir libérer et de toujours savoir faire de la magie.

- Et Voldemort terrassé de rire succombe devant un Harry Cracmol, rigole Ron, cela aurait fait bien dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

Je me concentre et descend voir mon centre magique. Il est immense, bien plus grand et lumineux si cela est possible. Des milliers d'autres soleil lui tourne autour. J'ai l'impression d'être dans l'espace excepté qu'ici tout est blanc. J'en ressort un peu hébété de ce que je viens de voir.

-Ginny, mais je ne dois pas continuer, elle m'a compris et me fixe de son regard. Je suis en terrain connu, surtout que nous avons échanger nos souvenir pendant 3 jours. je me laisse glisser jusqu'au centre de sa magie et je vois le même spectacle.

-Hermione, Ron, je crois que je vais vous laissez. Je prends Ginny et nous allons voir Falastur. J'ai des questions à lui poser. Nous reviendrons avant le déjeuner.

Je prend Ginny dans mes bras et nous arrivons directement dans le village Aelfe éclairé de l'aube naissante. Falastur nous attends devant sa cabane.

-bonjour, mon ami. Cela fait trois jours que je t'attend.


	20. Chapter 20 Fusion

**Chapitre 20: Fusion**

.

-J'en suis désolé, Je les ai passé a dormir. Mais vous saviez?

-Non, mais j'ai supposé. Il n'y a que toi qui soit assez puissant pour perturber et boosté la magie comme cela a été fait depuis quelques jours.

Je me concentre a peine et directement, je vois des torrents de couleurs claire circulant partout et englobant tout. auparavant, j'avais l'impression d'un fleuve tranquille, maintenant j'ai l'impression d'un océan déchainé, d'un fleuve en crue, débordant partout.

-je n'avais pas encore vu. Je suis désolé d'avoir fait cela.

Je vois Falastur rire pour la première fois. C'est assez bizarre un Aelfe centenaire qui se roule par terre de rire.

.

-Ne soit pas désolé, la magie s'étouffait de siècle en siècle et tu l'as libérée. Je l'ai vue diminué tout au long de ma vie, mais je ne l'avais jamais vue comme cela. Après avoir vu ta puissance enfermée, je me doutais qu'a un moment cela allait arriver. Mais j'étais loin de m'attendre a un tel résultat.

-Qu'est ce qui a déclenché le processus en une fois? questionne L'Aelfe.

Je lui explique l'histoire de l'apprentissage et de la fusion avec Ginny. Il se tourne vers elle.

-Aviez vous des disposition particulière?

-pas que je sache. J'ai toujours été bonne, mais je devais savoir me défendre avec six frères…

-Vous êtes le septièmes enfant d'une famille magique?

-oui, les Weasley.

-Ah oui, une famille qui a beaucoup souffert de la fidélité a leur idées. Votre mère est une Prewett, je crois?

-Oui.

.

-Une très puissante famille aussi. Savez vous que le septième enfant d'une famille magique peut, s'il arrive a les éveiller, disposer de tous les dons et pouvoirs de ses ancêtres. cela représente beaucoup et rare sont ceux qui y arrivent. La dernière fois cela dates d'avant ma naissance. Quand vous avez examiné votre magie, du fait de la confiance totale et de l'amour que vous lui portez, Votre magie à fusionné avec celle d'Harry.

.

-La sienne, qui était aussi immense du fait que la magie de sa famille c'était concentrée en lui par le don de vie que ses parents lui ont fait en mourant. La fusion a déclenché une réaction en chaine et vous voilà maintenant détenteur de la magie universelle. Vous pourrez faire beaucoup de chose ensemble et profiterez de vos expérience en commun.

-nous pouvons communiquez par la pensée et ressentir les sentiments de l'autre.

-Vous pouvez bien plus. Mademoiselle, Harry ne vous a pas encore appris a vous déplacer avec la magie naturelle?

-non.

-Essayez?

-comme cela, sans avoir appris?

-Ayez confiance en vous comme vous avez confiance en Harry.

.

Ginny disparaît et réapparait dans sa chambre. je la sent toujours.

-_Chouette! _

Elle se déplace a nouveau et rejoint Hermione et ron enlacé en train de dormir dans la chambre de Ron.

-Bouh! et elle disparait sous leur regard a moitié endormi.

_- C'est génial, je vais pouvoir me venger des jumeaux! le monde des blagues s'ouvre a moi!_

elle leurs fait le même coup qu'a Ron, puis revient souriante jusqu'au oreilles.

-Vous avez raison, c'est comme si j'avais déjà fait cela des dizaine de fois.

-je pense que vous découvrirez encore d'autres avantages avec le temps. De grand pouvoir vous attendent mais aussi de grande responsabilité. Et vous êtes si jeune.

-J'ai 15 ans et Harry 16.

-c'est vrai que vous êtes âgé, contrairement a moi qui n'ai que 364 ans.

Nous rigolons tous ensembles.

.

-Harry, je vois que tu te consacre souvent au autres en utilisant la projection astrale. Et oui, ce que j'ai fait en t'accompagnant à ton centre magique est une forme de projection astrale. Et si tu reste "absent" trop longtemps, quelqu'un de mal intentionné peut profiter de la faiblesse de ton corps abandonné.

-Il faut que tu apprenne à diviser tes perception afin qu'une partie reste en toi pendant que l'autre accompli ce que tu désire. Cette faculté de dédoublement pourra aussi t'être utile lors de ton combat contre les forces du mal, pendant que tu combat, une autre partie peut réfléchir et observer les points faible de l'ennemi. Songe que tu es très puissant, mais pas invincible ni immortel. Et tu te dois de rester vivant pour accomplir ta destinée.

-Nous devons y aller avant que l'on s'aperçoivent de notre absence. Nous nous sommes assez fait remarquer pour l'instant. Nous vous remercions de vos explication et de vos conseil. Ah oui, Et Madrak vous remet ses salutations.

-Dis lui que si un jour il se lasse de l'ombre et du poids de Gringot, ici, il y a toujours de la place au soleil le long d'une eau fraiche. Si de par mes humbles conseils, je peux ne serais ce qu'un peu contribuer à vous aider à accomplir votre grande destinée, alors je mourrai le plus heureux des Aelfes.

-Un gros levier ne sert a rien pour faire rouler le rocher, si une multitude d'amis n'enlève pas les graviers qui la freine. (et oui, c'est de moi et après une pareille je peux aller coucher)

-Je suis honorée d'avoir fait votre connaissance, remercie Ginny.

-Vous êtes toujours les bienvenus ici.

* * *

.

Nous quittons l'Aelfe pour revenir au terrier directement dans nos chambre. Ron est seul, Hermione est déjà redescendue dans sa chambre avant que Molly se lève. Je m'étend sur le lit et m'endort.

Il est presque Midi quand un long cri me réveille en nous prévenant que le repas est prêt. Je descend manger et retrouve Hermione, Ron et Ginny, mais aussi les jumeaux qui sont venu aux nouvelles. Nous mangeons sous le regard curieux de Molly qui doute toujours de nos explication pour les trois jours de sommeil.

.

Dés le repas fini, nous nous isolons afin de mettre au courant nos amis de tout ce qui nous concerne. Comme nous ne devons rentrer a Poudlard que vers 18h30 nous avons le temps de nous réunir dans un endroit discret et J'aide cette fois Ron a trier ses idées. Je promets aux jumeaux de m'occuper d'eux pour le week end. Je trouverai bien a m'échapper de l'école quelques heures.

.

Je profite que Molly reçois une de ses amies pour échapper a son attention et aller avec les jumeaux chercher Lee.

-Tu transplane, tu as déjà 17 ans?

-Non, mais j'ai été émancipé. Nous sommes venu te chercher pour aller visiter un entrepôt qui pourrait servir après rénovation pour la radio.

-Vous avez déjà trouvé un endroit?

-Je n'en sais rien, je ne l'ai pas encore personnellement vu, mais d'après la description cela conviendrait.

* * *

.

Nous nous tenons et je transporte tout le monde devant des entrepôts désaffecté. On croirait un ancien aéroport tellement c'est immense. Une grande dalle de béton de plusieurs hectares (100m sur 100m = 1 hectare) ou visiblement se tenaient des bâtiments industriels qui ont été rasé.

.

Le long de la Dalle, une série de hangars en assez bon état tous construit selon le même modèle d'après ce que l'on en voit, et collé a chaque entrepôt, un bâtiment en brique de deux étages faisant la largeur de celui-ci, probablement d'ancien bureau.

-Wouha, c'est gigantesque, c'est trop, éclate Lee.

-C'est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas a quelques chose d'aussi grand, avouai-je.

-C'est vrai qu'ici il y aurait de la place, déclare Fred.

-Et les voisins ne seront pas gênant, déclare George.

-Mais en fait l'ensemble va être rénové, et tout les entrepôts devraient être occupé assez vite. Mais en occupant le dernier de la rangée, on mettra un sort de fidélitas, et un de transfer pour les invités qui viendrons dans l'entrée qui pourra se trouver au chemin de traverse ou a prés au lard comme on veut. De cette façon, on sera protégé dès que les mangemorts voudrons s'en prendre à la radio. Il y aura des gardes Gobelins dès que l'on sentira la tension monter.

-C'est magnifique tout cela, déclare Lee, mais je doute que l'on aie les moyen de louer un emplacement pareil et encore moins quand tout sera rénové et que les prix monterons.

.

-Je t'ai dit que je prenais en charge le financement. Tu ne devras pas t'occuper de loyer jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit a terre et mieux sous terre. Tu t'occupe de la partie radio et technique, Fred et Georges s'occuperons de la partie compta en t'apprenant les bases pour après, et moi des finances.

-Si nous passions voir les Gobelins pour le planning des travaux et ouvrir un compte de travail? Quand les lieux sont prêt, combien de temps avant de commencer a émettre?

-Comme j'émet déjà un jour sur deux je peux continuer jusqu'à ce que je puisse occuper les lieux, me répond Lee. Le lieu que je squatte est pire qu'ici. Il me faut une demi journée pour déplacer mon matos puis le temps de trouver des animateurs afin que je ne reste pas seul à la radio en permanence. Sinon le démarrage serait dans les 24h.

.

Nous transplanons devant Gringot ou je rentre pour demander rendez vous avec Madrak. Celui-ci me reçois immédiatement.

-Bonjour, Madrak. J'ai remis tes salutations à Falastur et il m'a dit que si un jour tu te lasse de l'ombre et du poids de Gringot, la bas, il y a toujours de la place au soleil le long d'une eau fraiche.

-Je m'en souviendrai le jour venu.

-Je suis allé voir les entrepôts dont nous avions parlé. Quand pense tu pouvoir recruter la main-d'œuvre et faire les travaux?

-Tu désire une mains d'œuvre particulièrement sorcière ?

-Non, pas spécialement. D'autant quand je vois certaine construction qui ne tiennent que par magie.

-Bien, j'emploierai des Moldus pour les rénovation extérieure, des elfes sans travail et des jeunes Gobelins pour travaux les intérieurs, et les sort de protections seront posé par les meilleurs lanceurs de sort de Gringot.

-Cela me va, tant que les Elfes et les Gobelins sont payé raisonnablement et gardent leur liberté.

-A part de la nourriture, les Elfes ne voudront rien recevoir.

-Je les rencontrerai avant qu'ils ne commencent. Il faut démarrer la révolution chez soi avant de la faire dehors et s'ils veulent que les sorciers changent, ils doivent s'y mettre aussi.

-Vous arrivez encore à m'étonner favorablement, Harry. Les travaux démarrerons d'ici deux jours et vous pourrez voir les Elfes ce lundi soir vers 20h. Je pense que le bâtiment de la radio sera prêt d'ici un petite quinzaine et les suivant au rythme de un par quinzaine. Je peux aller plus vite mais cela paraitra suspect.

-Non, cela ira, nous attendrons que le deuxième soit terminé avant de camoufler la radio. Le bâtiment sera sous fidélitas dès que cela sera possible sans qu'on le remarque de trop. J'ai mes amis qui attendent dans le hall. Nous voudrions ouvrir un coffre pour la radio dès maintenant. Les jumeaux Weasley s'occuperons de la gestion le temps de former leur ami. Vous verserez 1000 galions dans ce coffre pour démarrer.

-Bien, je vais vous adresser pour cela au Gobelin qui s'occupe de l'ouverture des coffres professionnel.

-Je vous en remercie. Bonne journée.

* * *

.

Je laisse les jumeaux avec Lee pour les formalité bancaire et retourne au terrier. Je retrouve Ron et Hermione en train de s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendaient.

-Hum! Hermione je voudrais te parler.

-Harry, tu pouvais pas attendre, ronchonne Ron.

-Ron, rouspète Hermione en rougissant.

-Je voudrais que tu prépare un discour et des arguments pour la S.A.L.E..

-Tu voudrais que j'arrive a convaincre un sorcier ou un groupe de sorcier? jusque là, il sont assez réticent à mes idées, il va falloir du temps, mais je suis heureuse que tu t'active enfin comme membre de la S.A.L.E..

-Ne t'emballe pas, je vais te demander de faire plus difficile encore. Tu vas devoir convaincre un groupe d'elfes libre d'accepter un salaire autre que de la nourriture en travaillant pour moi.

-Oh!

-Oui, Oh! mais je vais demander à Dobby de t'aider et je vais te présenter Falastur, il devrait t'aider à trouver des arguments.

-Et c'est pour quand?

-Pour Lundi 20h. On ira voir Falastur un soir après les cours. Peut être demain ou après demain. Pour Dobby, si on part une demi heure plus tôt on pourra le voir avant le repas.

-Oh non, une demi heure de liberté en moins, s'exclame Ron.

Nous le regardons en rigolant.


	21. Chapter 21 La rentrée

.

Chapitre 21: rentrée

.

Vers 17h30 Nous embrassons chacun Molly et Arthur et prenons la cheminée vers Poudlard. Dumbledorre nous attend à l'autre bout.

-Bonjour à vous tous. Comment allez vous après votre petit problèmes?

.

On voit qu'il meurt d'envie de nous questionner mais qu'il n'ose pas se lancer à l'assaut. Je lui répond donc.

-On va bien, Un peu de fatigue, mais c'est passé.

-Vous avez une idée de ce qui a provoquer cela?

-Oui, je pense savoir. Nous pourrons en parler lors de notre premier cours si vous le voulez.

-Bien, allez déjà vous installer dans la tour de Gryffondor, nous nous verrons au souper dans 45 min. Ah, le mots de passe est "émancipation"

* * *

.

Nous nous rendons donc au 7eme et donnons le mot de passe. Nos affaires déposées, nous filons tous les quatre à la cuisine. Après avoir chatouiller la poires qui en permet l'accès, Nous découvrons une véritable usine au travail. Tous les Elfes s'agitent pour préparer le premier repas de l'année scolaire. Un petit Elfe s'arrête devant nous.

-Que pouvons nous faire pour ses monsieur dame?

-Nous aurions désiré parler avec Dobby , est il là? demandai-je.

-Harry! s'exclame Hermione, nous pouvons lui parler tout a l'heure, ils sont débordé par la rentrée, Laissons les achever leur travail.

.

Mais déjà Dobby est devant nous.

-Harry Potter et ses amis me font l'honneur de venir me voir leur premier jour ici. C'est trop d'honneur pour le pauvre elfe que je suis. J'en suis tout retourné. Que pourrais je faire pour vous être agréable.

-Dobby, nous voudrions parler avec toi quand tu auras du temps de libre. Ce soir ou demain. Nous ne voulions pas perturbez votre travail.

-Mais Harry Potter est encore plus grand que je ne pouvais me l'imaginer. Perturber notre travail, a nous les elfes. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est que la dernière mise au point, tout est prêt depuis ce matin.

-Dobby, je voudrais que tu aides mon amie Hermione ici présente.

.

L'elfe regarde Hermione d'un air méfiant.

-Je ferai ce que Harry Potter désire , me dit il.

-Voilà, pour faire des travaux pour moi, les gobelins vont engager des elfes libres. Je voudrais que tu aides Hermione à trouvé les arguments pour les convaincre d'être payer pour leur travail.

-Jamais ils n'accepteront, j'ai déjà eu beaucoup d'ennuis avec les autres elfes à Poudlard pour mes idées.

-Justement, ces elfes qui n'ont pas de maître, ne savent pas nourrir leurs familles, je les nourrirai pour leur travail, mais les galions qu'ils gagneront pourraient leurs servir a nourrir leurs familles quand le boulot sera fini. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais si tu veux convaincre de tes idées, il faut que tu t'investisses. Aide Hermione. Tu viendras rencontrer un Aelfe des Bois qui observe ton combat d'un œil favorable. Il pourra peut être nous aider aussi.

-Si Harry Potter le veut, j'aiderai de mon mieux. Mais je devrai me punir pour ne pas avoir réussi.

-Je te l'interdit. Je ne les engagerai que s'ils acceptent d'être payé. Il est temps que les elfes retrouvent un peu de considération de la part de tous et surtout d'eux-mêmes.

.

Je réalise que le silence s'est fait dans la cuisine, tous sont a l'arrêt et écoutent.

-Vous travaillez dur, vous avez le droit a de la considération et a un paiement. J'ai rencontré des Aelfes des loch, ils ont leur maison, ils vivent heureux, et pourtant ils ne sont pas exploité par des sorciers. Vous êtes bien ici a Poudlard, mais pensez un peu a ceux qui servent un mauvais maitre et qui reçoivent des coups en permanence. Les elfes qui sont répudié après une vie de labeur et qui n'arrivent plus a nourrir leurs familles. Prenez un salaire, et si vous n'en voulez pas, aidez les.

.

Petit à petit, le travail reprend. Dobby à l'air vraiment inquiet. Beaucoup regardent le groupe tout en travaillant. Nous sortons de la cuisine.

* * *

.

-J'espère que certain réagiront, proclame Hermione

-J'en doute, l'espoir fait vivre, annonçais-je.

-Ils aiment travailler gratuitement depuis toujours, c'est normal qu'ils ne veulent pas changer.

-RON! dis-t-on tous les trois.

Les couloirs s'emplissent de bruit alors que les premiers élèves entrent dans la grande Salle en même temps que nous.

Neville et Luna arrivent en mêmes temps en se tenant la main.

-Bonjour, on vous a cherché, on pensait qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose. J'ai reçu ma nouvelle baguette. Elle est formidable, j'arrive a faire des choses avec elle que je n'arrivait pas a faire avant.

-Salut. Harry, tu as grandi et tu as l'air plus confiant en toi. Et toi Ginny, tu as l'air plus épanouie, comme tranquille, heureuse. Hermione tu as l'air moins affairée et plus heureuse. Ron tu as muri aussi. Bien que quand tu regarde Hermione on dirait un satyre qui ne sait pas quoi faire de ses mains. Je suis contente de vous voir, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un groupe d'ami, nous sort Luna.

-Bonjour vous deux. Vous êtes ensemble, félicitation.

-Je me suis dit Neville à l'air d'éprouver les mêmes chose que moi, mais il a dur a se décider, pourquoi ne pas prendre les devants. Et voilà.

-Tu as bien fait Luna. Ginny a fait la même chose avec moi, on est tellement maladroit avec nos sentiments.

-Mais je crois que Ron est encore plus maladroit que vous deux.

-Pourtant Il est arrivé a ce déclarer lui, dis je défendant mon ami.

-Après un électrochoc, rigole Ginny.

* * *

.

Tous entre dans la grande salle. Ils rejoignent leur table alors que Luna rejoint celle de Serdaigle.

.

Mc Gonagall entre avec les premières années et dispose le choixpeau sur un tabouret. Il sort sa chanson que je n'écoute pas. Hermione elle y porte toute sont attention comme d'habitude. La répartition commence.

-Aaron Boot!

Un petit bonhomme timide, pousser par ses condisciples vient s'asseoir sur le tabouret et coiffe le choixpeau Presque pas d'hésitation:

-Serdaigle!

La table des Bleu applaudis suivie par une majorité de la salle, serpentard excepté.

-Xavier Capulet! …

un instant s'écoule

-Gryffondor.

Encore une fois, pendant le trajet une ovation pour accueillir un nouveau membre de notre maison.

.

Après un long moment ou mes idées voyagent, coupée par les réflexion de Ron sur le fait qu'il ne tiendra jamais s'il doit encore attendre pour manger, un petit discours de Dumbledorre et les plats se remplissent.

.

Le temps de nous servir, Ron a déjà la bouche pleine.

-I… tai….ten…mou…..in

_- tu crois que s'il parvenait à parler par télépathie, il mangerait encore ses mots?_ Demande Ginny

Je recrache mon jus en éclatant de rire. Tout le monde me regarde.

-Désolé, une idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit, comme cela.

Hermione me regarde désirant en savoir plus et Ginny se penche pour lui expliquer à l'oreille. Elle éclate de rire aussi avec Ginny.

-Qrech...vou….vez? demande Ron postillonnant partout.

-On se demandait a quel animal on pouvais te comparer quand tu mange, répond Hermione

-Il faut en plus un animal peu intelligent sinon il va nous en vouloir, rétorque Ginny.

-U prai mmm, Ron avale sa dernière bouchée et continue, défendre toi qui est mon ami.

-Je pensais que tu n'avais pas écouté, vu que 95% de ton cerveau est occupé a te nourrir…j'éclate de rire.

* * *

.

Le repas terminé, nous remontons Ginny et moi enlacé. Hermione et Ron, préfet, doivent s'occuper des premières année. Nous nous installons dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée de la salle commune. Ginny pose sa tête sur mon épaule et ne bouge plus. Nous restons hypnotisé par les flammes.

_-C'est quand même bien de ne pas être Préfet, quand Hermione et Ron sont occupé, nous pouvons faire des câlins tranquille. Me dit Ginny._

_-Chutt, j'admire les flammes qui me dessinent un paysage exotique, je sent même l'odeur de la vanille._

_-C'est l'odeur de mon shampoing, idiot._

_-C'est pour cela que j'ai toujours envie de te dévorer. Si nous profitions qu'on est seul, pour aller faire un tour dans la forêt interdite. Il y a presque une semaine que je ne me suis pas transformé en wouivre ou en loup. Et je suis curieux. Si le raisonnement de Falastur est juste, tu devrait savoir prendre ton annimagus aussi. J'aimerais savoir ce que c'est. _

_-Wouha, c'est vrai, je n'y avait pas pensé, je suis curieuse aussi, on y va?_

_-c'est parti, donne moi la main. les dossiers des fauteuils nous cachent bien de la salle._

.

Nous nous retrouvons directement dans une clairière de la forêt interdite.

_-Pense a un animagus, et transforme toi. _

_-Bien chef. _

Une superbe louve prend forme devant moi.

_-C'est vraiment bizarre. J'ai la vue au raz du sol, je sens un tas d'odeur._

.

Je me transforme aussi en loup.

_-et le plus génial, c'est que l'on sait continuer à communiquer._

_-On va se promener?_

_-Fait attention, au début tu risques de t'emmêler les pattes. Moi ça m'est arrivé. _

_-Mais tu oublie mon chéri que je bénéficie de ton expérience…_

_-Tricheuse! Non, c'est génial. Tu me suis, j'ai les pattes qui me démangent._

_-Et pourquoi, ce ne serait pas toi qui me suivrait et essayerai de me rattraper. _

.

Elle part en courant.

_-Parce que moi je connais les bois, et que par là, il y a les __**Acromentules.**_

_**-Du bluff, je sais ou elle sont. **_

_**-Ah oui, tu as mes connaissance, mais tu reste une femme pour l'orientation…**_

_**-Matcho!**_

.

Je la rattrape après une très longue course et la fait trébucher. Mon instinct me pousse. Nous nous battons en jouant et je parvient a lui attraper le cou. Soumise elle se couche et ne bouge plus. Je hurle à la lune et un autre jeu non prévu commence entre nous. Elle devient vraiment ma louve.

.

La nuit est largement entamée quand nous revenons vers Poudlard toujours sous forme de loup. après un dernier hurlement à la lune, nous reprenons notre forme et nous déplaçons ensemble derrière le coin avant le portrait. Quand nous pénétrons la pièce commune c'est pour trouver Ron et Hermione endormi dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée. Nous les réveillons.

-D'où venez vous?

-Nous voulions voir l'animagus de Ginny.

-Ah, elle sait déjà se transformer? demande Ron

-Oui, répond Hermione, puisse qu'elle a hérité de l'expérience de Harry.

- Et si comme vous parlez de moi à la troisième personnes comme si je n'étais pas là, vous ne saurez pas en quel animal je me suis transformé.

-Et si j'en parlais à maman. Elle serait fortement intéressée de savoir a quelle heure sa fille chérie rentre de sa balade avec son copain si comme il faut.

.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'aider ma chérie.

_-Ginny, et si tu mettais dans la balance les Sexy-sorcières? Cela intéresserait beaucoup tout ceux du dortoir_.

-Ron, si tu fait cela, tout Poudlard saura ce que tu faisais avec les sexy-sorcières seul dans ta chambre.

-Tu bluff, t'as pas de preuve.

-J'ai pas besoins de preuve, ton visage rouge parlera pour toi.

-Bon, ok , j'abandonne. dit Ron.

Ginny se transforme alors en louve. Puis redevenant normale, me donne un baiser.

-Bonne nuit a tous.

_-Bonne nuit mon amour._

_-Bonne nuit mon loup. _

* * *

.

Je m'étend dans mon lit, ferme les rideaux et me relaxe. J'observe la magie autour de nous. je vois les aura de mes amis de chambrée. Je m'efforce de me diviser, laisser une partie de moi sur place pendant que je m'en vais balader.

.

Je dois m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. Cela ne marche pas. Pour finir j'ai une idée. Quand je me déplace, j'imagine mon corps à un endroit.

.

J'essaie d'imaginer mon aura à deux endroit. cela marche, j'ai deux point de vue à la fois. c'est assez bizarre et mon cerveau à difficile à trier les infos. J'imagine alors mon aura a trois endroits, une reste dans ma tête pour gérer mon corps et les souvenir qui viennent et les deux autres qui restent à l'extérieur. Ca marche.

.

J'en supprime une et pendant que l'une reste dans ma tête se reposant en veillant sur mon corps, l'autre va retrouver Ginny.

-Toc toc?

.

Elle fait exactement comme moi, sans problèmes. Nous sommes ensembles et pendant que nos corps se reposent, nous allons nous balader. Nous sortons de Poudlard et visitons des endroits que nous n'avons jamais pris le temps de découvrir à près au lard.


	22. Chapter 22 Potions

.

**Chapitre 22 : potions**

.

Le matin, après la douche je prépare mon t shirt "non a Voldemort". Ron fait de même ainsi que Neville en nous voyant. Quand nous arrivons dans la salle commune, Ginny et Hermione descendent les escaliers du dortoir féminin avec leurs t-shirt.

-Je t'aime mon chéri. J'ai passé la meilleur nuit de ma vie.

Elle me saute au cou. Un long baiser nous unis.

.

Les Gryffondors que nous croisons nous regarde comme des animaux curieux. Luna est à l'entrée de la grande salle, des Serpentards passent en lui lançant un regard noir.

.

Nous nous installons tous ensemble pour déjeuner. Luna avec nous.

Hermione m'interpèle:

-Harry regarde…

Dumbledorre porte le même t-shirt que nous.

-Comment a-t-il su?

-Probablement un des tableaux. murmure Hermione.

Nous sommes le centre de l'attention. Mais comme nous mangeons sans nous en préoccuper, peu à peu tous se mettent à manger. Dean s'approche.

-Tu comptes reprendre l'AD?

-Oui, mais probablement moins souvent vu que nous avons un professeur à la hauteur cette année.

-C'était intéressant, un peu comme des révision en groupe, nous déclare-t-il, alors que Seamus s'approche.

-Il faudra essayer et voir combien sont encore intéressé.

-Vous avez trouvé vos t-shirt ou? demande Seamus.

-Nous avons créer le logo avec les jumeaux. On peut en commander par eux ou par nous.

-Si nous allions en cour? demande Hermione qui ne perd jamais son objectif de vue.

.

Nous nous levons tous et nous dirigeons vers nos cour. Le premier que nous avons est potions. Rogue n'avait que trois élèves sur les sept ayant assez pour s'inscrire a son cour. Après une discussion avec le directeur, il a bien du nous accepter avec effort exceptionnel.

La file commence seulement à entrer quand nous nous mettons à la queue.

* * *

Une fois en place, je dédouble mon attention et une partie de moi observe la magie, elle va se promener dans les appartements de Rogue attenant à la classe. Une partie des livres de magie noire sorti de mon coffre sont empilé prêt de son bureau. Un est sur la table même avec plein d'intercalaires pour retenir certaine page.

.

Je jette un œil. Des potions de magie noire, pour ne pas changer de rayon, il est vraiment obsédé par ses potions. Il y a des fioles jusqu'au pied de son lit.

.

Dans la classe Rogue nous fait son sermon habituel.

-Le directeur a insister pour que je vous prennent à mon cour. Je ne vous cache pas que pour moi c'est une erreur. La plupart d'entre vous ne ferait pas la différence entre un jus de citrouille et un whisky Purefeu, dis-t-il en regardant les gryffondors. Je vous demande une potion de mort vivante. Page 185 de votre livre. Potter, si vous arriviez déjà à trouver votre livre ce serait déjà un effort.

-Je n'avais pas prévu que vous me feriez l'insigne honneur de me prendre dans votre classe. Je viens donc seulement de le commander par courrier, je le recevrai probablement demain.

-Mettez vous avec Weasley, vous copierez tous les deux sur le livre de Granger. Elle n'aura qu'a copier sur Malfoy.

Je reviens vers la classe ou la préparation d'une potion de mort vivantes est en route. Je passe derrière Rogue et vois son manuel ouvert à la bonne page. Je vois des annotations dans la marge. je les lis pendant qu'a ma place, j'en essaie les consigne un peu différente. Ecrasez le haricot sopophore au lieu de le couper. Effectivement ma potion prends une meilleur couleur que celle de Ron a coté.

.

Je vois la magie agir et le fait de mettre le jus d'un haricot écrasé, le mélange magique ce fait mieux. Je continue a copier sur le livres de Rogue, alors que celui-ci passant prêt de ma potion fait marche arrière et examine le manuel d'Hermione avant de m'observer d'un air suspicieux.

.

J'en arrive a une instruction ou l'on doit mélanger toujours dans le même sens horlogique. Dans la marge du livre sur le bureau, il est dit que tous les sept tour un tour dans l'autre sens est nécessaire.

Je continue à suivre les instructions différente et encore une fois le mélange devient plus homogène. Rogue qui m'observe du coin de l'œil intervient:

-Potter, que disent les instruction de la neuvième ligne?

-mélanger la potions dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

-Et qu'avez-vous fait?

-J'ai suivi seulement une partie des instructions, c'est-à-dire le mélange n'était pas homogène, donc en faisant un tour dans l'autre sens le long du chaudron la potion prends mieux.

-Depuis quand prenez vous des initiative de ce genre en Potions?

.

Tous le monde nous observe, attendant l'éclat de rogue qui bizarrement ne vient pas, à la place une espèce de curiosité.

-Cela me paraissait plus naturel.

-Finalement, peut être que vous tenez un peu plus de votre mère que je ne le pensais.

.

Quoi, Rogue connaissait ma mère et il n'en parle pas avec une grimace comme quand il parle de mon père? un mystère à éclaircir. Je rend mon échantillon parfait.

-Je dois reconnaitre que le résultat final est bien, mais comme vous n'avez pas respecté les instruction à la lettres je ne vous mettrez pas le maximum. 8.

Quoi, Rogue qui ne me mets pas un zéro ou ne casse pas mon échantillon… il est malade surement

.

Hermione râle, elle n'a eu que 7, alors qu'elle a suivi toutes les instructions. La couleur de sa potion était moins bien que la mienne. Ron s'en fou.

* * *

.

Nous avons cour de dcfm. Hier au souper, le nouveau professeur n'était pas encore là. Mais après Ombrage on ne peut avoir pire.

En entrant dans la salle de classe, nous sommes surpris, le prof est Kingsley Snakebold. Nous nous asseyons comme on le désire. Les serpentards protestent déjà tout bas qu'ils ne veulent pas d'un africain pour prof.

-Bonjour, je me présente Kingsley Snakebold, je suis chef de section chez les aurors. J'ai été délégué a Poudlard pour vous former et susciter des vocations pour notre service. Nous utiliserons le manuel le soir pour étudier et revoir les sorts vu et ceux des prochain cours.

-En classe nous reverrons ce que vous n'avez pas compris et nous nous entrainerons. Vous êtes en sixième, seul les meilleurs entrent chez les aurors ou utilisent des sorts tous les jours. Vous devez savoir apprendre de vous-même avec un minimum d'aide. Ceux qui ne se sentiraient pas apte peuvent encore sortir et abandonner les cours, des autres j'attend le maximum.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons faire des duels, a deux contre deux, que je vois vos lacunes et vos point fort. Pour les meilleurs, je les mettrais ensuite avec une personnes plus faible à protéger et trois ou quatre adversaires.

-Bien des volontaires pour les premiers duel?

-Moi et Ron, s'exclame Hermione.

Contre? deux volontaires?

Parkinson et Nott s'avance.

Le Duel commence par un expéliarmus d'Hermione, suivi d'un protego de Nott alors que Parkinson lance un Bloque en jambe. Ron l'évite et riposte d'un rictusempra.

La bataille dégénère et Ron se jette sur Nott qui vient de toucher Hermione et l'assomme d'un coup de poing. Parkinson lui lance alors un stupéfix qu'elle rate de peu alors que le poing de Ron la pousse a l'épaule. Kingsley les séparent.

- Du calme a présent. Quand je dit stop c'est stop, sinon vous êtes privé des cour suivant.

-Weasmoche c'est battu a main nue comme un vulgaire Moldu, a force de fréquenter des sang de bourb…

Nott n'a pas eu le temps de finir qu'Harry l'a suspendu par un lévicorpus informulé.

-Finite incantatem. Relever vous Nott. J'allais vous faire pire. Ici on est dans une école, je ne tolèrerai pas une seule insulte. Par contre dans un duel classique, il est évident que mr Weasley aurait été disqualifié.

.

-Par contre ici, les duels sont plus une préparation a de vrai combat et là tout est permis, les sorts comme le combats a mains nues. Seul le résultat compte. Mais il est vrai qu'abandonner les sorts pour juste du combat a main nue démontre un manque de self contrôle qui peut devenir mortel dans la réalité. Ici, Mr Weasley vous a suffisamment décontenancé que pour vous éliminer tous les deux.

.

-Quatre autre volontaire.

-Personne? Bien Malfoy et Montague contre Neville et …

-Moi,

-Nous avons donc dit plus d'insulte et tout les coup sont permis, dans la limite de la légalité. Pas de sort noir ou d'impardonnable et on arrête quand je dis stop.

Je me dédouble l'attention, et j'installe une barrière de protection autour de nous deux qui renvoie les sorts vers l'expéditeur. J'envoie un petit sort pour lancer les choses.

_-Accio baguettes._

Montagues se laisse surprendre et sa baguette m'arrive dans les mains.

Le regard de Malfoy est haineux: expéliarmus. Le sort lui revient dessus et sa baguette tombe a terre.

Neville lance:Petrificus Totalus et Malfoy est battu par Neville. On dirait qu'il va éclater de rage.

-Pas terrible les serpentards, battu par un acio et un sort de répulsion sur un bouclier, faudrait vous entrainer, constate Kingsley

-Harry, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire des informulés.

-Moi non plus, en général, je murmure encore tous bas.

-C'est déjà très bien, un simple sort informulé peu surprendre, on vient de le voir.

Nous allons terminer pour aujourd'hui comme nous n'avions qu'une heure pour faire connaissance. La prochaine fois nous aurons la matinée complète nous essayerons de faire passer tout le monde. Profitez en pour déjà revoir les sorts que vous connaissez. Bonne journée.

* * *

.

Nous descendons vers la grande salle pour le diner. La bagarre de Ron à déjà fait le tour de l'école et tout le monde en parle. Au moment de remonter dans la tour de gryffondor, Lavande questionne Ron en faisant des effets de gorge devant lui. Il en a les yeux qui lui sortent de la tête.

.

Hermione qui voit son territoire envahi prends la mouche. Ses yeux laissent voir la terrible sorcière qui est en elle. Alors que l'on se dirige vers la porte de la grande salle, le sac de lavande craque. J'ai le temps de voir la baguette d'Hermione reprendre sa place dans sa manche. Mais elle obtient l'effet inverse a celui escompter parce que Ron qui n'a toujours pas pigé de quoi il était question s'arrête pour aider Lavande à ramasser ses affaires. Nous les attendons, alors qu'Hermione bouillonne.

.

Alors que nos deux condisciple nous rattrapent, Hermione s'approche de Ron et l'embrasse pour marquer son terrain. Lavande jette un regard noir a Hermione et passe en mode attaque.

-Ron, toi qui est si serviable, peux tu me porter une partie de mes affaires jusqu'à la tour, avec mon sac cassé je ne sais pas tenir tout. Tu serais un chou. Achève-t-elle en papillonnant des yeux.

.

Ron acquiesce et prend une partie de ses affaires. Il n'a pas fait deux pas qu'il s'étale de tout son long sous les rires des autres élèves qui quittent le réfectoire. Ginny arrive en ayant observé les choses et s'en mêle.

_-Aquamenti._

De l'eau coule entre les jambes de Lavande. Ron voit cela et éclate de rire comme nous tous en même temps. Il reçoit une baffe magistrale. Elle s'enfuit en courant.

Hermione s'avance et lui en colle une autre.

-Pour faire équilibre! La prochaine fois songe que tu avais déjà une petite amie et garde tes yeux chez toi.

.

Elle tourne les talons et s'en va sous le regard étonné de Ron qui n'a pas compris la moitié du quart de ce qui s'est passé.

-tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire? l'engueule Ginny. Je savais déjà que t'avais un estomac a la place de ton cerveau, maintenant je sais aussi que tu réfléchis avec tes couilles.

-Mais, mais?

-T'as oublier que tu sortais avec une fille formidable, super intelligente, et qui t'acceptais malgré tes défauts, une fille que tu as désiré pendant plusieurs années avant d'oser sortir avec. La première pouf qui passe ses tettes sous ton nez et tu suis devant ta copine, peut être ton ex copines si elle a enfin compris le lourdaud que t'es.

.

J'intervient pour calmer ma douce furie.

-Ginny, du calme, il a compris je crois, et tout le monde nous regarde.

Je l'enlace et l'emmène alors que Ron s'en va seul dans la direction opposée.

.


	23. Chapter 23 Vol de Dragon au crépuscule

.

**Chapitre23 Vol de Dragon au Crépuscule.**

_.  
_

_-Tu fait des sort informulé, maintenant?_

_-Si tu y arrive, y a pas de raison que je ne sache pas, t'as oublier. Je me suis fait chier toute la matinée a revoir un cour que tu avais eu et que donc je connaissais. _

_-On devrait demander a ce que tu passe en sixième et choisir des cours ou nous excellons mais différents, nous apprendrions deux fois plus. On ferait juste tout les examens en fin d'année. _

_-Je crois que Hermione en serait verte de rage, on en ferait plus qu'elle avec son retourneur de temps._

_-si nous brossions les cours suivant, je t'aiderais a fortifier tes pensées afin que juste toi puisse les consulter. _

_-Mais je l'ai déjà fait. Par contre je connais quelque chose que l'on peut faire ensemble. _

_-Je ne devine pas, tu peux m'expliquer?_

_-Écoute. _

_-cela viens de la pièce qui sert de débarra, la plus loin, je crois._

.

En approchant, machinalement par précaution, je dédouble mon attention. Je vois alors de la magie sortir de la pièce, comme des flammes dans un incendie. Des tourbillons, la magie des environs est entièrement perturbée. Nous entrons alors que du vieux mobilier s'écrasent sur les murs. Hermione est au milieu de la pièce, et un tas d'objet hétéroclite tournent autour d'elle. A chaque geste d'une de ces mains, un banc, une chaise ou une armoire va s'éclater contre le mur.

-Hermione, calme toi, s'il te plait. dit Ginny. Tu vaut mieux que cela.

-il faut que je me défoule, ou il va y avoir un accident. Et le pire c'est que j'en suis toujours amoureuse.

-Allez viens.

.

Je la prend contre moi, sa tête sur mon épaule. Elle éclate en sanglot.

Ginny lui caresse la tête.

-Ca va aller. Il est plus con que méchant. Il n'avait rien compris a ce qu'il se passait. C'est Ron, mon frère a toujours été un idiot.

-Et cette pétasse, qui sait que nous sommes ensemble et qui se jette a sa tête. Je la tuerais.

-Mais ou est passée mon Hermione. Elle n'aurait jamais tuer quelqu'un, elle l'aurait plutôt fait souffrir a petit feu.

.

J'ai réussi a lui arraché un léger sourire.

-Et si on trouvait un sort qui lui rendent sa chevelure incoiffable? Propose Ginny.

-ou un sort qui l'empêche de parler normalement, ou qui la rendrais incapable de mentir. continue Hermione

-Un sort qui lui laisse des boutons partout. Un peu comme Marietta, sort Ginny, l'air maquiavélique.

-Vous commencez a me faire peur les filles. Je n'oserai plus vous parler de peur de vous avoir a dos par maladresse.

-Mais c'est entre nous, vous ne risquez rien.

-on ne risque rien, mais je serais curieux de voir ce qui a fait trébucher Ron?

-C'était le minimum que je pouvais faire, lâche Hermione. Attend d'avoir Ginny chérie a dos, tu verras la différence.

-Vu sa puissance actuelle, Je crois qu'il n'y aurait plus de château.

-Tu crois vraiment que je dois me limiter au château?

-L'avantage avec toi, c'est que tu fait tellement attention a éviter les groupies, que si l'une d'elle se mettait nue, tu fuirais plutôt en courant. Se moque Hermione.

-Je crois plutôt qu'il ne la remarquerait même pas. annonce Ginny

-Si, maintenant que je partage les connaissance de Ginny, je pourrais apprécier la manœuvre. L'expérience ne marche pas que dans un sens ma chérie. N'oublie pas que je me souviens de toutes les manœuvres tortueuse d'approche de ma personne qu'une jeune fille sensée étudier a tentée depuis son arrivée a Poudlard.

-Potter, tu vas me payer ça. Dit mon amour le regard mi faché, mi rigolard.

-Attention que je sais lancer aussi des chauvefurie, maintenant.

-T'es un salaud, tu as de la chance que je soit folle de toi, et que j'ai compris combien tu m'aimais.

-Si je gène vous pouvez le dire. Vous n'étiez pas là pour me réconforter par hasard. demande Hermione, un sourire au lèvres.

.

Nous sortons ensemble, enlaçant Ginny d'un bras et Hermione de l'autre.

-Me voilà aux bras des deux plus jolie fille de Poudlard. Si nous en profitions pour emmener Dobby et allez voir Falastur?

-C'est une bonne idée. Cela me changera l'esprit.

-Oui, on pourrait faire un combat dans la boue au milieu des bois, et tu nous dirais enfin laquelle est la plus jolie quand on aurait fini.

-Mais je sais que je n'aurais droit qu'a une réponse a ton piège. Toi. Sachant que Hermione ne m'en voudra pas et qu'elle sait que je t'aime à la folie et qu'en cas de réponse contraire, tu serais prête a me dépecer vivant.

-Me… alors, c'est même pas amusant. Je ne pourrai plus me fâcher avec toi pour le plaisir de te rendre chèvre.

.

Nous arrivons à la cuisine ou Hermione chatouille la poire. Nous entrons et Dobby arrive tout de suite.

Je donne la main a Dobby, alors que Ginny prend Hermione. Nous arrivons dans les bois à l'entrée du Village Aelfe. Tout le monde nous salue. Falastur arrive à notre rencontre.

-Mes amis. Comment allez vous.

-Nous allons bien. Je vous présente notre amie Hermione, qui a à cœur la défense de tout être opprimé, et des Elfes de maison en particulier. Ainsi que Dobby, un autre de mes amis, qui nous a ouvert les yeux sur le statut de ces condisciples.

-Nous aurions besoins de bénéficier de quelques conseils de L'aelfe d'expérience que vous êtes.

-Que de flatteries. Vous m'avez habitué à être plus direct.

Je lui explique donc notre problèmes pour convaincre les elfes de maison.

-Dobby nous aidera, parce qu'il est courageux et que je lui ai demandé, mais ces dernière argumentations avec ses collègues de Poudlard lui ont valu des problèmes.

-Les mentalité seront dure a changer, d'un coté comme de l'autre. Il faudrait commencer à la base, avec les enfants, les éduquer et leurs apprendre les quelques droit qu'ils ont. Ce qu'il peuvent changer. Pour ce qui est de convaincre les quelques pauvres hères à l'abandon que vous compter employer, je m'en chargerai avec Dobby. Chacun doit y mettre du siens.

-Vous avez déjà tester votre complémentarité?

-Ce que l'un apprend, l'autre le sait directement. Nous bénéficions de pouvoir identique et Ginny s'est transformée en louve la nuit passée.

-Vous avez déjà essayé la wouivre?

-Non, pas encore mais nous ne pouvons pas faire cela partout, d'autant qu'en plus de sa visibilité, c'est un animal assez rare par ici.

-Profitez de la soirée, ici personne ne vous verra. Il n'y a pas d'humain a des km à la ronde.

-C'est une idée.

.

Nous nous transformons Ginny et moi en wouivre. Elle est légèrement plus petite que moi, et a une couleur différente aussi. Nous prenons notre envol et survolons le lac. Je vois un banc de poisson et je plonge suivi par Ginny.

_-C'est encore mieux qu'en balai. _

_-J'ai jamais vu de balai aller sous l'eau._

_-Je t'ai vu sous un déluge, c'est presque pareil. _

_- Tu veux que je te présente quelqu'un?_

_- Encore une de tes conaissance?_

_-Une amie de vacance._

_-Une amie? Tu m'avais caché cela. comment cela se fait?_

_-suis moi._

Nous changeons de direction et nous dirigeons vers la grotte ou vit Anardil. Ginny comprend directement.

_**-Salaud, tu m'as eu, je n'y pensais pas du tout.**_

.

Je me pose a l'entrée et demande la permission d'entrer.

-Entre mon ami. C'est donc vrai, tu t'esss transformé. Et tu assss même une jeune compagne.

-Nous contrôlonssss nossss transformation un peu comme un animagussss.

-Assss-tu déjà essayer de voler en dragon?

-Non, pas encore. Je n'en ai pas encore resssssenti le besoin.

-Tu assss pourtant les écaillesssss qui me disent que tu essss prêt ainsi que ta compagne.

-Je fait comment?

-Tu y pense sssimplement en vol, et tu gagneras de la vitesse et ton corpssss prendra ssssa forme de dragon. Il te ssssuffit de plonger sousssss l'eau pour reprendre celle de la wouivre.

Nous sortons tous de la grotte, et nous nous envolons tout les trois. Anardil se transforme alors en un vert Gallois. Je me concentre un peu et je sens la transformation commencer. je sens aussitôt la puissance de poussée de mes ailes qui augmente avec leur surface. J'ai l'impression de passer d'un vieux brosdur à un éclair de feu. Je tourne la tête et vois Ginny qui a réussi aussi.

.

Elle est rouge, les écailles qui brille au soleil, avec d'énormes griffes couleur Or. Très Gryffondor. Nous volons très vite et lorsque nous descendons pour raser le lac, des gerbes d'eau s'écartent en creusant un sillon sous notre passage. Nous nous posons sous la forme de dragon.

.

Je remarque que je suis nettement plus haut que mes deux amies. Je m'approche de l'eau et voit mon reflet, un magyar a pointes. Je me tourne et remarque alors ma queue hérissée de pique couleur bronze. Falastur s'approche de nous accompagné d'Hermione et Dobby.

-Merssssi Anardil, nous reviendronssss te tenir compagnie pour un vol de temps a autre.

-Ce n'est rien, le plaisssssir d'un vol en groupe est un plaisir qui dissssparaissait avec messss sssssouvenirs de jeunessssse.

Ginny et moi reprenons notre forme. Elle me saute au cou pour un long baisé.

_-Depuis que nous sommes ensemble, je vole de découverte en découverte et tout cela avec toi. Je t'aime._

_-Moi aussi ma puce. J'ai enfin une compagne avec qui envisager une famille, une compagne qui partage mes bonheurs et mes plaisirs._

- Alors les tourtereaux, comment était ce vol.

-Très instructif, Anardil nous a montrer la transformation en dragon. C'est une sensation phénoménale.

-Vous étiez magnifique tous les deux, vibrant de puissance, les écailles luisantes de santé.

-Tu n'as pas choisi le moindre des dragons, un magyar à pointe, c'est rare et exceptionnel. le plus puissant des dragons. Et toi tu l'as sous ta forme animagus. Tu devrais surveiller ton emploi de la magie. Vous devriez vous entrainer à deux pour apprendre a maitriser votre puissance tout les deux. Viens ici dans la forêt quand tu as du temps, pendant l'année, il n'y a personne que nous. Tu pourra t'entrainer prêt des grottes ou tu es descendu ton premier jour.

.

-Nous devrions parler à Dumbledorre pour qu'il nous facilite les choses, Ginny pourrait apprendre en sixième année, pour ne pas revoir des cours qu'elle connait. Et nous pourrions demander des dispense afin de pouvoir plus nous entrainer individuellement. Qu'en pensez vous tous?

-Dobby est honoré de connaitre un sorcier aussi puissant et aussi généreux. Je pense que l'aide du professeur serait bénéfique. Je sais qu'il pense toujours agir au mieux, un peu comme moi lors de notre rencontre j'ai fait des erreurs. Et vous ne regrettez pas puisque vous me présentez comme votre ami.

-Mais je suis aussi heureux que toi de te connaitre Dobby. Tu es un grand elfe.

-Moi je pense qu'on peux lui dévoiler une partie, surtout qu'il doit déjà se douter de beaucoup. Mais tu doit garder des atouts secret dans ta manche. Ne serait-ce que pour s'il se fait abuser. dit Hermione

- Moi je suis de l'avis d'Hermione, Dumbledorre à toujours été du bon coté, mais il vieilli.

-Je pense , nous dit Falastur, que vous le connaissez mieux que moi. Les rumeurs qui me parviennent disent que c'est un très grand sorcier, bon, assez malicieux. Certaine disent aussi qu'il aime beaucoup contrôler. Tu devras fixer les limites au départ. Ce n'est pas facile, mais nécessaire. Il est rassemble beaucoup des sorciers qui sont du bon coté derrière lui. Il a aussi un pied aux magenmagot et de nombreuse oreilles au ministère.

-Il est temps aussi que tu te forme au subtilité de la politique, afin de tenir le courant au milieu, continue-t-il. Et dans quel plus grand réservoir d'expérience politique que la sienne pourrais tu puiser? Tu apprendra aussi que l'âge et la sagesse n'évitent pas les erreurs. L'intension seule ne compte pas et plus grande sont les responsabilité et la puissance, plus grande et conséquente sont les erreurs. Et toi seul doit vivre avec, mais les autres sont là souvent pour te le rappeler. A qui mieux que ce vieux sage pourrais tu mieux délégué une partie de tes charges. Chacun de ton entourage aura sont poid a porter, mieux vaut donc bien le répartir.


	24. Chapter 24 Discutions au sommet

**Chapitre 24 Discutions au sommet**

Nous rentrons pour le souper. On se déplace juste devant la cuisine. Dobby rentre aux cuisines pendant que nous allons vers la grande salle. Dans le hall d'entrée, nous tombons sur Malfoy, Nott et quelques autres serpentards qui ne nous ont pas vu arriver. Ron est a terre en mauvaise posture. Probablement le maléfice du saucisson. Crabbe et Goyle s'en donne a cœur joie en shootant dedans avec leurs grosses chaussures. Les autres rigolent en observant la scène! Malfoy persifle:

-Alors t'es moins courageux quand ta sang de bourbe et ton pote Potter ne sont pas là.

-BONJOUR LA FOUINE!

.

Il n'a pas le temps de se retourner que je l'envoie percuter le mur, emportant quelque uns de ses collègues au passage. Je dois mieux cibler mes attaques.

-Finite. Petrificus Totalus!

Je libère Ron de son entrave magique et paralyse les serpentards. Je les entasse le long du mur, un passant se chargera de les libérer, a moins que ce soit quelqu'un qui ait un compte à régler et qui en profite. Les filles s'occupent de Ron qui est mal en point.

-Je m'excuse de t'avoir fait mal Hermione, je suis un idiot irrécupérable. C'est toi que j'aime je n'ai aucun doutes la dessus. J'espère que tu me pardonneras et que tu voudras encore de moi.

.

Hermione le fait taire d'un baiser et le conduit à l'infirmerie. Nous les laissons seul. Ginny et moi nous enlaçons et nous embrassons attendri par la réconciliation de nos amis. Mon ventre nous rappelle a l'ordre, et nous allons manger.

* * *

.

Nous sommes en train de manger je ne sais quoi en nous regardant dans les yeux quand Hermione arrive et s'assied prêt de nous.

-Madame Pomfresh va le garder une nuit. Ah, Rogue qui sort en se dépêchant, Malfoy va être libéré et en prendre pour son grade de s'être fait avoir.

-Penses tu, Rogue ne punirait pas un de sa maison.

-En public non, mais en privé, il ne mâche pas ses mots quand il n'est pas content. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les élèves de serpentard sont dans les meilleurs aux résultat. Déclare Ginny. Je connais une fille de mon année qui en tremblait de s'être prise une engueulade dans leurs salle commune.

.

Rogue rentre, nous jetant un regard noir et venant directement à notre table. Alors que Malfoy and co vont vers leur table la tête basse.

-Potter, pourquoi avez-vous agressé Malfoy? Vingt point en moins.

-Pourrais je savoir ce qui se passe? demande Mc Gonagall.

-Malfoy et une dizaine de ses sbires étaient en groupe en train de tabassé Ron stupéfixer. Nous sommes arrivé. Je les ai tous pétrifier et les ai mis sur le coté pour éviter qu'on ne marche dessus. Ron est a l'infirmerie pour deux jours au moins.

-Séverus, Je ne vois pas pourquoi on enlèverait des point a ma maison alors que ce sont vos serpentard qui en groupe s'en prenait a un élève seul. De plus, je pensais que vos sang pur était si fort, comment auraient ils pu se faire battre par Potter seul? Cinquante point pour gryffondor pour avoir prit la défense d'un camarade seul contre un groupe.

.

Rogue tourne les talons et s'en va, sa cape volant derrière lui.

-Que cela ne deviennent pas une habitude, Potter. Et elle s'en va après un clin d'œil.

_-Je finirai par croire que tu as un ticket avec elle. Je vais devoir te surveiller plus. dit Ginny._

_-Bien sur, nous avons une relations secrète. Mais tu ne dois pas en parler, ses parents ne sont pas d'accord._

-Et personne ne se pose la question de savoir comment un élève de sixième année peut pétrifier une dizaine de serpentards en une fois. constate Hermione.

-Parce que je suis le survivant qui a survécu, tout est normal, je suis capable de tout. C'est bien normal qu'a seize ans je sauve le monde sorcier a moi seul. Ce qui ne les pas, c'est que je ne l'ai pas fait avant, du genre a 10-12 ans.

-Pauvre Caliméro, persifle Ginny. Si je ne te connaissais pas , je te plaindrais.

-En tout cas, avec deux amies comme vous, je ne peux mal d'attraper la grosse tête, vous vous charger de vite me la dégonfler.

-Mais nous sommes a ton service mon chéri. rigole Ginny. Avoir les deux plus jolie fille de Poudlard à sa table mérite quelques sacrifice.

-Je ne vais plus oser faire de compliments, si tous se retournent contre moi.

-Mais ce n'était pas un compliment, juste la dure constatation de la vérité. réplique Ginny

-Qui attrape la grosse tête la, demande Hermione. Tout le monde sait que c'est moi la plus belle, toutes modestie mise a part.

Ginny se tord de rire.

-Faut que je me roule par terre. C'est trop fort.

Hermione et moi rigolons aussi.

* * *

.

Nous sortons du réfectoire et je vais voir Dumbledorre avec Ginny, pendant que Hermione va voir Ron. Nous arrivons devant la gargouille. Je me concentre pour voir sa magie et la gargouille tourne et l'escalier nous monte jusqu'à la porte du bureau.

.

-Entrez.

-Bonsoir, Monsieur le Directeur.

- Je vais devoir me méfier si les élèves ne prennent même plus le temps de chercher ma dernière friandise préférée pour entrer dans mon bureau.

-C'est un peu pour cela que nous venons vous voir. Après avoir réfléchi et étant donné que vous m'avez promis votre complète coopération, je voulais vous mettre au courant de quelques élément a prendre en compte et me concernant, ou plutôt nous concernant.

-Je vais peut être apprendre comment vous disparaissiez d'un endroit a Poudlard pour réapparaître a un autre alors que vos deux Elfes sont ailleurs.

-Rien ne vous échappe, et pourtant… Lors de mes dernière vacances, j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer une tribu d'Aelfe. Leur chef Falastur m'a appris a utiliser la magie des Aelfes, qui est une magie plus proche de la magie générale et beaucoup plus puissante que la magie utilisée par les sorcier. J'ai appris à me déplacer a la manière des Aelfes, c'est moins perturbant que le transplanage et je voyage ou je veux dans le monde sans fatigue.

.

- C'est comme cela que tu as sauvé tes deux amies lors de l'attaque du chemin de traverse.

- Pas vraiment, je me suis jeté sur elle et nous sommes arrivé au terrier sans que je l'aie pensé ou voulu.

-On peut penser sans nous tromper que tu considère le terrier comme ta maison ou ce qui s'en rapproche le plus. Molly serait heureuse de le savoir.

-Ne lui dite pas, elle est déjà assez envahissante comme cela.

- Et si je ne me trompe, tu va l'avoir avec toi jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, vu que tu sort avec sa seule fille.

-J'aime Molly, mais elle épanche un peu trop ses instinct maternel quand je suis là.

Ginny rigole comme une bossue.

-Bienvenue chez les Weasley.

-Si nous reprenions? suggére Dumbledorre. Je pensais les Aelfes éteint?

-Non, ils se cachent simplement des sorciers, comme d'autres êtres magique a ce que j'ai compris.

- Bien, ayant été blessé par une wouivre, j'ai eu du sang qui m'a contaminé. Pour ne pas que je devienne entièrement et en permanence une wouivre, Falastur m'a aider à en faire un don animagus. Mais j'avais également un loup dans mes gènes, j'ai donc deux formes animagus actuellement sans compter que la wouivre peut se transformer en Dragon ou en serpent. J'ai déjà expérimenté le dragon mais pas encore le serpent.

-Cela m'étonne de toi.

-Hélas, les journées n'ont que 24h. je me suis également découvert le don de projection astrale. je peux donc voyager pendant mon sommeil ou en me dédoublant pendant la journée. Ce qui me permet de faire deux chose à la fois.

-Bien, la journée a été riche en surprise. J'essaierai de me montrer à la hauteur de ta confiance.

-Oh mais je n'ai pas fini, a moins que vous vouliez louper le principal…

-Quoi, tu as encore d'autre chose a m'apprendre, tu es sur que tu n'as pas trouver plus de 24h dans une journée ces trois dernier mois?

-J'ai trouvé pour faire encore plus, mais je vous le raconterai la prochaine fois.

-Ah non, tu me mets l'eau a la bouche et tu m'enlève le repas, c'est du sadisme.

-Je vais faire comme vous, je vais vous aider tout en vous laissant deviner vous-même. Si je vous dit septième enfants d'une famille sorcière?

-Tu parle de la légende qui dit que le septième enfant d'une famille sorcière peut hériter des pouvoirs de tout ses ancêtres s'il arrive a les trouver en lui, ou tu parle de Ginny?

-Si je vous dit les deux? En fait, j'ai appris à mes amis à voir leur magie intérieur pour pouvoir les préparer à la magie des Aelfes. Mais avec Ginny, cela s'est passé différemment. Nous avons fusionné nos magie par accident, une histoire de confiance et d'âmes sœur.

.

-Comme j'avais aussi hérité des pouvoirs de mes ancêtres par la formule que ma mère a pratiqué sur moi, nous avons tous ces pouvoirs cumulé en nous. Et une des portes que cela nous a ouvert est que nous ressentons ce que l'autre ressent, nous communiquons par la pensée et chaque expérience que je nous vivons ou avons vécu est partagée par les deux.

.

- Mais c'est merveilleux pour vous, cela vous offre une infinité de possibilité.

-de possibilité mais aussi d'inconvénient.

Ginny intervient.

-entre autre que je revoit des cours que j'ai déjà vu et que je connais bien.

-Que nous avons une grande puissance que nous n'arrivons pas à maitrisé comme nous le voudrions. Par exemple, quand j'ai voulu pétrifier Malfoy tout a l'heure, j'ai emporté cinq de ces condisciple sans le vouloir,

-ou au chemin de traverse quand tu as projeté le mangemort a travers les murs du magasin?

-Oui, je dois ou plutôt nous devons apprendre à utiliser cette puissance en la dosant. Et si Ginny pouvait passer en sixième année, nous pourrions nous répartir les différents cours afin que nous profitions du maximum de connaissances. Cela nous laisserait plus de temps pour nous entrainer. Je dois aussi chercher des livres sur la magie des Aelfe ou celle des origines pour en connaitre plus. Hors le ministère…

-a fait main basse sur tout ce qui est magie puissante. Mais j'ai encore des livres qui en parle, ici a Poudlard dans la bibliothèque des directeurs. J'ai essayé une fois ou deux, mais j'ai arrêter faute de compréhension, et comme je ne connaissais personne capable de m'aider a démarrer. Et maintenant que je trouve, je suis trop âgé pour me lancer dans l'aventure. Je te les prêterai.

.

-Pour ce qui est de Ginny, tu dois avoir l'autorisation de tes parents pour sauter une classe. Je vous laisse la prévenir et raconter les choses a votre faç faire accepter la chose sans remous du coté des professeur, tu devras prouver tes connaissances et passer des examens ici, le temps que les professeurs les organisent.. En fin d'année tu passeras les examens normaux de fin de sixième année, mais aussi les buses avec le jury pour le ministère.

.

-Arriverez vous a trouver le temps pour vous entrainer comme cela? Nous allons revoir ensemble vos options avec le professeur Mc Gonagall. Essayer de ne pas trop dévoiler vos dons pour que cela n'arrive pas trop vite au oreilles de tom.

-Je pense que nous y arriverons, n'est ce pas chérie?

-Nous nous arrangerons. Ils faut que nous en terminions au plus vite avec ce bâtard si nous voulons fabriquer notre propre équipe de quiditch avant d'être trop vieux.

-Houlà mademoiselle Weasley, quelle noble ambitions. La relève des Potter semble bien engagée, il me semble.

Je regarde Ginny puis Dumbledorre la bouche ouverte.

-Tu vois chéri que j'arrive encore à te surprendre aussi, malgré notre expérience commune.

-Sorcière!

-Merçi pour le compliment, mon amour . Bonne soirée Monsieur le directeur et merci pour tout.

* * *

Nous nous déplaçons directement devant l'infirmerie. Nous entrons voir l'état de Ron et son moral. Nous surprenons Hermione dans une position compromettante sur le lit de Ron. Avant que Ginny ait pu ouvrir la bouche ou que l'un de nos amis nous ait remarqué, je prends la main de Ginny et me déplace dans le couloir devant la salle sur demande.

-Tu aurais pu attendre que je les ai mit mal à l'aise, j'avais un moyen de chantage sur mon frère et Hermione pour des années.

-Justement, je préfère les voir comme cela que séparé ou en dispute.

-La je te rejoint. Mais cela ressortira bien un jour ou l'autre.

-Je n'en doute pas! Mais si tu veux des éléments compromettant sur moi, nous sommes seul et devant la salle sur demande.

-Ferais tu des propositions malhonnêtes à une pure jeune fille?

-Cela m'en à l'air.

La porte apparait et nous découvrons une immense salle de bain avec jacussi.

-C'est toi qui a pensé à cela?

-Pour rester pure, rien de tel qu'un bon bain a deux dans un jacussi. Cela fait partie de mes rêves et je n'en aurai probablement jamais l'occasion au terrier donc autant en profiter ici.

-Je ne suis pas contre.

Je laisse tomber mes vêtements à terre avant de descendre dans l'immense baignoire ou un naïade rousse vient me rejoindre avec sa seule pureté pour vêtir sa pudeur.


	25. Chapter 25 La voix de la conscience

.

Chapitre 25 la voix de la conscience.

.

Nous rentrons à la salle commune. Hermione est seule à nous attendre.

-Qu'a dit le directeur?

-C'est arrangé pour Ginny, elle va passer les tests et pourra sauter une année.

-Et pour les buses?

-Elle les passera en fin de sixième quand le jury viendra pour les autres.

-C'est chouette.

-Tu as l'air pas trop crevée, tu veux que l'on continue aujourd'hui ce qu'on avait commencé, pour toi savoir te déplacer?

-Tu devais aussi t'occuper des jumeaux, si on allait chez eux? Propose Ginny, légèrement jalouse. Je m'occuperai d'Hermione pendant que tu t'occupe d'eux.

-T'es vraiment la sœur de ton frère toi, sort Hermione.

-Je sais. J'ai beau savoir que Harry n'a que moi en tête et en avoir eu la preuve, ressentir son amitié pour toi et rien d'autres. Dès que de la concurrence s'approche de mon riry je ne peux m'empêcher de baliser, avoue Ginny.

-Pourtant ma chérie je t'aime, je n'en veux pas d'autre que toi pour tenir mon harem.

-Rigole, ajoute de l'huile sur le feu, il y a des chauve furie qui se perdent. Lance ma furie avec les yeux enflammé.

-C'est quand même avec toi que je viens de passer la soirée.

-t'as raison, en plus t'as été merveilleux et un chou. Mais c'est plus fort que moi.

-Ah, vous avez fait un détour après le dirlo. J'en apprend de belle sur mademoiselle Weasley. Rigole Hermione

-Tu veux que l'on parle de ce que deux préfets faisait à l'infirmerie cette soirée, mademoiselle Granger? renvoie directement Ginny, prompte a prendre la mouche.

-On se calme les filles. Sinon il sera trop tard pour aller chez tes frères.

* * *

.

On se prend la main et on se déplace dans l'atelier des jumeaux. Je monte à l'étage et frappe à la porte de l'appartement.

-Entre Harry. crie la voix de Fred

-Comment?

-tu en connais beaucoup qui passent les sécurités du magasin et les barrière anti transplanage le soir pour venir sagement frapper à la porte de l'appart? répond George.

-Oui, bien nous sommes venu pour les cours de magie naturelle, si vous avez le temps?

-Mais nous avons toujours le temps pour notre bienfaiteur. D'autant plus qu'il va nous donner les moyens de devenir plus fort en magie, ce qui veut dire de nouveau tour.

Nous nous installons et j'ai le temps de m'occuper des deux frères, de ranger leurs souvenir, de leur montrer la magie et leurs magie. J'ai terminé quand Hermione se déplace une première fois. puis se relance pour un plus long trajet. Visiblement elle a compris le truc et y prends plaisir.

.

J'explique au jumeau qu'il doivent méditer et comprendre et connaitre leurs corps afin que la prochaine fois ils puissent apprendre à ce déplacer. J'explique aussi à Hermione le truc pour faire du bruit quand elle se déplace devant des sorciers.

* * *

.

Nous rentrons tout trois séparément. Je me couche et directement mon esprit rejoint Ginny pour passer la nuit avec elle. Nous allons prêt du lac admirer les étoiles un long moment. Nous nous essayons ensuite a lancer des sorts et cela a l'air de marcher. Nous faisons un test, Ginny après bien des hésitations m'envoie un furunculus. Instantanément je sens mon corps dans le lit attraper les furoncles.

_-Je les ai reçu dans mon lit. Donc ce que nous faisons avec notre projection astrale nous affecte malgré la distance. Finite. _

Je sens les furoncles disparaître. J'ai senti la transformation et j'ai une idée.

_-Ginny, je reviens._

.

Je réintègre mon corps et examine la magie qui coordonne l'ensemble des fonctions et des organes. Je verrouille l'ensemble afin que toutes modification magique passe par ma volonté. Je programme un ensemble d'automatisme pour mes fonction normale comme respirer, activer ma circulation sanguine et tout les mécanisme naturel. Désormais, toutes modifications dans mon corps passera d'abord par ma volonté consciente.

.

Je rejoint Ginny et lui demande de m'envoyer un sort.

_-Furunculus!_

je reçois une alerte me demandant l'autorisation pour la modification demandée. Je refuse. Et rien ne se passe, pas de furoncle.

_-Essaie un autre sort comme celui de saucissonnage._

_-Pétrificus totalus!_

Encore une fois je reçois une alerte me demandant l'autorisation pour bloquer les muscles de mes membres. Je refuse et reste sur mes jambes conscient.

_-Il faudra réessayer avec nos corps mais je crois que l'on tient quelques chose d'important. _

_-On pourrait se relever et essayer._

_-D'accord, mais il ne faudrait pas se laissé tenter chaque fois sinon nous manquerons de repos et de concentration. _

* * *

.

Je me lève et descend dans la salle commune. Ginny arrive en même temps que moi. Nous nous déplaçons vers la clairière dans la forêt interdite. Ginny me lance un sort.

_-Pétrificus totalus!_

.

Je sens le sort toucher mon corps, mais ma volonté fait barrière. Je me laisse néanmoins tomber.

-_Harry! Ennervate!_

.

Je ne bouge toujours pas. Elle se jette sur moi pour me secouer, et je l'attrape par surprise pour rouler dans un baiser furieux et passionné.

_-Salaud, tu m'as fait peur. T'as été pétrifié ou pas?_

_-Non, cela marche. Tu veux essayer? Prépare ton corps. _

_-ça y est!_

_-Rictussempra!_

.

Ginny hésite un instant mais ne réagit pas.

_-C'est bizarre, mais cela marche. Ce sera valable pour tous les sorts? _

_-Tout ceux qui affecte le corps je pense. On pourrait essayer plus loin. Doloris!_

_-Je crois que l'impuissant des ténèbres peut aller se rhabiller. Son sort ne me démange même pas. _

_-Il faudrait voir avec quelqu'un de mauvais, parce que en juin je n'ai pas réussi à lancer un doloris sur Béatrix Lestrange, elle s'est moquée en disant que je n'avait pas assez de haine pour réussir un sort pareil. Ce sera surement une question de puissance de volonté. On ne peut pas se fier à cela pour l'instant. Et en duel, on laisse agir les sorts afin de garder cela secret. Quitte a faire semblant alors que le sort est bloqué._

_-Si je raconte a mes parents ou à mes frères que je te rencontre la nuit pour nous exercer à lancer des sorts, ils ne me croiront jamais._

_-Tu préfère raconter l'épisode dans la salle sur demande peut être? _

_-Non, je préfère le vivre._

_-Mais si je m'entraine autant, c'est pour être plus vite à la hauteur des Weasley et pouvoir te faire une équipe de quiditch._

_-si on se dégourdissait les ailes, j'ai aimé volé en dragon._

_-si on s'amusait? prépare toi._

* * *

.

Je me déplace avec Ginny devant la cabane de Hagrid et frappe à la porte. Je renverse le tonneau qui sert de réservoir à eau de pluie. J'entend remuer à l'intérieur. Nous nous transformons. Deux dragon font maintenant face à l'entrée de la cabane quand la porte s'ouvre.

_-Me…! Hagrid à son arbalète en main, s'affole Ginny. _

_-Je te parie qu'il la lâche pour essayer de nous approcher?_

.

Effectivement, Hagrid laisse l'arbalète tomber sur le seuil de sa porte et s'avance doucement.

-Petit, petit, mes beautés, on a soif? dit Hagrid avec une voix qu'il prendrait pour de jeunes enfants. Que vous êtes magnifique.

_-Ma parole, il nous prend pour des poussins ou quoi?_

_-C'est Hagrid, tous les animaux sont ses enfants. Plus ils sont gros, plus il a d'amour pour eux._

-Je peux vous caresser, il ne faut pas avoir peur, je ne vous ferez pas de mal.

_-Mais il est inconscient._

_-C'est ce qu'on s'est déjà dit. _

_-Comme si des dragons pouvaient avoir peur de lui._

-Attendez!

il rentre en courant dans la cabane, et ressort trente seconde plus tard tenant dans la main un énorme jambon.

-Je suis sur que vous avez faim.

Cela sent bon et nous nous avançons. Je coupe le jambon d'un coup de dent et en laisse la moitié à Ginny.

_-Quand je pense que pour nous il sort ses biscuit sec et pour un dragon il sort un excellant jambon._

_-Chaque année pour mon anniversaire, j'ai droit à un succulent gâteau, en général informe mais délicieux quand même. Il ne m'a jamais oublié depuis mes dix ans. _

-on le remercie?

-Comment?

-tu voulais te dégourdir les ailes?

Je baisse la tête et me tourne légèrement.

-Quoi? tu veux que je monte sur ton dos? Je suis bien trop gros.

.

Je le pousse un peu de la tête, avant de me baisser un peu plus. Hagrid oublie son hésitation et monte sur mon dos. Je décolle suivi par mon âme sœur. Nous survolons Poudlard avant de nous éloigner au dessus de la forêt interdite. Nous prenons de la vitesse et faisons la course un moment.

.

Voyant les lumières d'une ville loin devant, nous faisons demi tour et longeons une rivière. Nous revenons vers notre point de départ. Nous plongeons vers la clairière, éclairant un instant l'air d'un jet de flamme. Une fois posé, je me baisse pour qu'Hagrid descende de mon dos. Hagrid a un sourire jusqu'au oreille, ses dents se voient dans le noir malgré son épaisse barbe.

-C'était…. , je rêve!

Je le pousse un peu avec ma tête. Puis je me concentre et essaie.

_-Chuut!_

-Tu veux que je ne raconte rien!

J'agite la tête.

-Tu me comprends? C'est sur je rêve.

Je lui fait un clin d'œil et nous nous envolons.

_-Et tu te demande pourquoi les gens se plieraient en quatre pour toi? mais pour ça, tu ne peut t'empêcher de rendre service ou de répandre le bonheur autour de toi, tu trouve ça naturel. _

_-Mais Hagrid fait pareil, tu as vu. Il voit deux dragon devant chez lui et il les nourrit là ou d'autre prendrait leurs jambes à leur cou._

_-Il ne me reste plus qu'a voir Dumbledorre et lui proposer de t'employer pour remplacer Hagrid quand il s'en ira._

_-Bien sur, t'aurais autant d'enfant a materner que ta mère en a jamais rêvé, et quatre équipe de Quiditch. Et tu serais femme de professeur…_

_-Être ta femme me suffit amplement._

_-C'est vrai que si je vais demander ta main sous forme de Dragon, je risque moins la colère de tes frères._

_-Tu oublie qu'il y en un qui étudie les dragon._

_-Et bien quand il nous invitera, il pourra dire qu'il ramène du travail à domicile. _

_-Si nous rentrions coucher?_

_-Bonne idées._

.

Nous nous posons, aussitôt transformé, nous nous embrassons à en perdre le souffle et regagnons chacun notre chambre.

* * *

Le matin, le réveil est dur. Nous descendons en même temps pour déjeuner. Hermione nous questionne en voyant notre fatigue commune. Nous lui racontons notre nuit. Puis je me rappelle la fin de la balade.

**_-Hermione tu m'entend?_**

**_-Oui, comment tu fait cela?_**

**_-En fait cette nuit quand j'étais sous forme de dragon, j'ai senti la possibilité de communiqué des idées et j'ai envoyé l'idées à Hagrid qu'il ne devait pas raconter sa balade. Puis tout de suite je me suis dit si cela marche sous forme de dragon, cela devrait marcher tout le temps. _**

**-On ne pourra plus discuter tranquille,** râle Ginny.

-_**Si, parce que si tu ne pense pas à quelqu'un spécialement, nos conversation reste entre nous.**_

_**-Hermione, tu nous as entendu?**_

_**-Non, mais j'ai vu que vous communiquiez a vos changement d'expression. On devrait parler normalement on commence déjà à nous regarder de travers.**_

_**-Les interro vont être encore mieux si on peut communiquer avec Hermione,**_ déclare Ginny qui a déjà trouver un bon coté à la chose.

.

_**-Fred Weasley, je suis ta conscience et je te somme de t'excuser prêt de ta sœur et de lui faire un gros cadeau pour que je puisse retrouver la paix après toutes les blagues que tu lui a faite.** _Envoie Ginny avec opportunisme.

_**-Ma chérie, je crains que l'on ne soit un peu loin d'eux.**_

_**-Harry, Ginny, vous êtes ou?**_

_**-Me…, tu m'as cassé ma blague! on est dans la grande salle à Poudlard.**_

_**-Comment vous faites?**_

_**-On en sait rien, on vient de le constater, c'est tout. Mais c'est Harry, c'est normal.**_

_**-Je sais, le survivant qui a survécu. déclare Fred. Nous on vient d'aller voir les travaux du bâtiment de la radio et l'extérieur est presque fini.**_

_**-Les travaux intérieur devraient commencé dans trois jours, si tout va bien. Si vous voulez, ce soir on continue les leçons et vous apprenez à vous déplacer.**_

_**-ok, on prépare un spaghetti, vous n'aurez qu'a venir a trois ou a quatre si notre idiot de frère est sorti de l'infirmerie.**_


	26. Chapter 26 association de défence

.

Chapitre 26 Association de défence

.

Nous remontons dans la salle commune et nous mettons a table pour préparer une affiches Pour la réouverture de L'AD.

* * *

** LIBERTE OUI **

** . . . AD . . . **

** VOLDY NON**

"**L'Association de Défense**" nommée couramment sous le sigle "**AD**"

Toutes les maison sont acceptée. Les sorciers ayant terminé leur études sont également accepté. Discrétion assurée.

Nous ré-ouvrons un club privé avec plusieurs but:

Accés à tous:

ouvert dés la première année.

AD1- mettre a niveau ou aider quiconque aurait un retard ou des difficulté avec un sort de dcfm

AD2- Apprendre à se défendre contre tout sort et toutes attaques.

Accès sous serment magique

ouvert à tous les anciens membres de l'AD et tout ceux prêt à prêter serment au delà de la troisième année.

AD3- Apprendre l'attaque et la défense a un niveau supérieure, étude de sort non vu en cours.

Participation aux efforts de résistance 

Accès après une demande examinée par un comité et prestation d'un contrat magique du type serment inviolable.

Les niveaux et objectif seront communiqué après l'acceptation du membre. (Pas avant la cinquième année)

De membre passif, accomplissant des missions sans contact avec les forces du mal, à membres actif, accomplissant des missions exposées.

L'élimination du mal est le devoir de chacun et la garantie d'un futur.

** LIBERTE OUI **

** . . . AD . . . **

** VOLDY NON**

Réunion d'information à la salle d'entrainement à coté de la classe de dcfm demain Samedi vers 15h

Contact: Harry Potter pour les cours, Hermione Granger pour l'intendance et les contrats magique.

* * *

.

Nous dupliquons l'affiche et la placardons sur le tableau de la salle commune. Neville en prend une pour aller l'afficher dans la salle de Serdaigle. Hermione va voir Susan Bones pour qu'elle en place une chez les Poufsoufle. Je redescend en placer une au tableau prêt de la grande salle. J'espère qu'elle restera suffisamment longtemps pour que tous les Serpentards la voie.

.

J'en confie deux à Hedwige pour le magasin des jumeaux. Je vais ensuite en cours de soins au créature magique ou Hermione doit me rejoindre. Ginny va commencer ses tests dans le bureau de Mc Gonagall. J'arrive avec un peu d'avance pour trouver un Hagrid qui vogue toujours sur un nuage.

-Bonjour Hagrid, comment vas-tu?

-Je vais très bien, Et toi, la rentrée c'est bien passée?

-oui, comme d'habitude. Mais tu as l'air bien joyeux. Ne me dis pas que tu as trouvé un autre œuf de Dragon?

-Si j'en avait trouvé un, je ne vous le dirais plus. Ce sont des créatures sensible et il est tout a fait dans mes possibilité d'en élevé un et je ne m'en débarrasserais plus.

-Houlà, Hagrid c'est une déclaration d'amour là. T'es sur que tu ne me cache rien? Je vais demandé à Hermione de conduire l'enquête. Je suis sur qu'elle découvrira l'animal que tu cache.

-Non, pas elle. Fouineur, toujours a mettre votre nez dans les affaires des autres.

-Mais non, je me suis relevé cette nuit pour aller aux toilettes et je t'ai vu décollé sur le dos d'un dragon alors qu'un deuxième suivait.

.

-HARRY! Promet moi de garder le silence. Ils me l'ont demandé, ils m'ont fait confiance, je ne peux pas les trahir.

-Mais je sais l'importance que cela à pour toi. Je resterai discret.

-Merçi, je savais pouvoir compter sur toi.

-Attention, les autres arrivent.

* * *

.

.

L'après midi, nous avons deux heures d'études avant les cours de sortilège avec Flitwick. Je suis à la salle commune avec Neville qui s'avance aussi avec ses devoirs. Je sens son regard sur moi, je lève la tête.

-Harry, je voudrais m'inscrire avec Luna pour la résistance à Voldemort. Je sais que je ne suis pas très adroit, mais j'aimerais que tu me laisse la chance de passer les tests.

-Neville! Je n'ai jamais mis en doute ta volonté de résister à Voldy, ni tes capacité à le faire. J'attendais simplement votre demande, tu n'auras pas de test a passer, Nous connaissons ta ténacité et ta volonté. Tu manque simplement de confiance en toi. Nous avions même songé à te proposé d'entrer à notre niveau, comme responsable et membres actifs.

-Les mots me manque pour te remercier.

-Ce n'est pas un cadeau que je te fais, tu le mérite, et ce sera plus d'épreuves et d'embûches que de plaisirs. Tu devras signer un contrat magique, Hermione y tiens et l'année dernière a prouvé qu'elle avait raison.

- Cela ne me dérange pas, au contraire, c'est un gage de sécurité.

.

-Si tu veux abandonner un instant tes devoirs, je peux déjà te montrer certaine chose qu'il te faudra apprendre pour gagner en puissance et en Magie.

-D'accord, on va ou?

-Donne moi la main.

Nous nous déplaçons dans le Caimgorms national parc, ou nous nous installons. J'explique a Neville ce qu'il doit faire et je pénètre sa tête pour l'aider à ranger ses souvenirs. Cela devient une habitude, et je le fait machinalement sans trop y prêter attention.

.

Ensuite nous sortons voir la magie du parc. Je le laisse admirer les choses avant de l'emmener suivre sa magie pour découvrir sa magie interne. La boule de magie dépasse ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Il y a une puissance énorme mais avec une sorte d'étranglement tout autour. Je brise la retenue et la magie interne prends plus de place. Nous ressortons.

-Wouha, c'est merveilleux.

-Tu devras te relaxer et méditer jusqu'à ce que tu connaisses ta magie et ton corps sur le bout des doigts. Ensuite nous nous reverrons pour progresser. La prochaine leçon, tu apprendras a rematérialiser ton corps pour effectuer des déplacements. Tu apprendra ensuite à utiliser tes formes animagus. Inutile de te dire de ne parler de ceci à personne d'autres que les responsables de l'AD.

.

Par contre ta magie était bridée par un sortilège. J'ai enlevé le carcan qui te bloquait, alors au début, fait attention aux sorts que tu lance, ils risquent d'être beaucoup plus puissant. La première fois que j'ai lancer un sort après avoir appris la magie naturelle, le mangemort s'est retrouvé en morceau après avoir traversé trois mur. Il ne faudrait pas que cela arrive en classe avec un autres élève.

.

-On pourrais s'entrainer et tenter de battre un record du traversé de mur avec Malfoy ou Rogue comme cobaye.

-Justement, c'est là que tu devra le plus te contrôler, pour ne pas les tuer sur une bête provocation.

-Je disais cela pour rire. J'ai pas envie d'aller à Azkaban.

.

-Pour Luna, j'aimerais qu'elle le demande elle-même, afin d'être certain qu'elle ne suis pas pour te ou me faire plaisir, mais par engagement sincère. Bien que je n'aie aucun doute sur sa volonté et sa puissance non plus, chacun est libre de s'engager selon son niveau de désir de participer.

.

Nous nous déplaçons à l'orée de la forêt interdite, et rentrons à pied vers la salle commune. Ron est rentré, Hermione est avec lui.

-Salut, le dragon t'as laissé sortir?

-Bien oui, Hermione lui a fait peur, rigole Ron. Et merci de m'avoir sorti de là. En parlant de Dragon, tu m'avais cacher ça?

-Ron! dit Hermione en lui écrasant le pied.

-Ce n'est rien, je viens de donner sa première leçon à Neville, il est d'accord pour nous rejoindre, et c'est lui qui me l'as proposé.

-Harryyyy! Et la sécurité? Je ne doute pas de toi Neville, mais toi Harry tu dois faire plus attention avant de prendre quelqu'un. D'abord l'inscription et le serment, ensuite le reste. Tu avais au moins vérifier avant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de quelqu'un sous polynectar?

-Hermione, je l'aurais vu en examinant sa magie.

.

-Et moi, pleurniche Ron, je ne suis toujours pas passé à ma deuxième leçon.

-Tu as étudier ton corps et ta magie dans les moindres détails?

-oui, Hermione m'y a aidé, j'ai eu tout mon temps à l'infirmerie.

-On te donnera ta deuxième leçon ce soir en même temps que les jumeaux.

-Les jumeaux font partie du groupe? demande Neville.

-Oui, ce soir nous allons chez eux. Je pense qu'ils ne verraient pas d'objection à ce que tu viennes avec Luna si elle est décidée.

-Harryyy! sifle Hermione.

-T'inquiète, tout le monde prêtera serment ce soir avant de commencer. Prépare ton parchemin et t'arrêteras de t'angoisser.

.

-J'en parle à Luna, qu'elle viennent vous voir d'elle-même. dit Neville en se levant.

-pourquoi? demande Hermione.

-C'est moi qui ai dit a Neville quand il s'est porté volontaire pour eux deux, que je préférais qu'elle en fasse la demande elle-même. C'est surtout pour éviter le problèmes de l'année dernière qu'il faudra procéder comme cela. Si Cho n'avait pas entrainer Marietta un peu contre son gré, Il est probable qu'elle ne serait pas venue. D'un autre coté, on peut partager nos idées, mais ne pas vouloir s'engager à fond. Nous ne prendrons que des personnes consciente de la portée de leurs engagements.

-Bien sur, je comprend, et tu as raison, approuve Hermione.

.

-On ne va pas appliquer le principe "ou t'es pour nous ou t'es contre nous"? demande Ron

-Non, c'est un peu trop simple, et je m'appelle Harry Potter, pas Tom Jédusor.

-Comment on va savoir alors? demande Ron, le visage renfrogné.

-On demandera aux ennemis e porter une pancarte avec écrit dessus "je suis un mangemort" déclare Hermione exaspérée.

-Mais on autorisera une exception pour Voldy, lui pourra écrire: " je suis leur chef" rigole Neville.

Ron se met a bouder en ronchonnant.

.

* * *

.

Nous allons dans la classe du petit professeur d'enchantement. Il nous montre un charme de traçage," relinquit vestigium". et le sort de repérage pour retrouver la personne tracée, " mutuatur track". Il prend comme cobaye Dean. Comme j'ai pris l'habitude de dédoubler mon attention et d'observer la magie pour chaque sort, je remarque que la personne marquée par le charme ne laisse aucune trace, sauf lors du sort de repérage ou sont marqué Les endroits qu'elle touche a mains nues.

.

Alors que si on observe la magie, c'est un véritable fil de couleur que Dean laisse derrière lui partout ou il va. Je remarque alors que chaque élève mineur laisse une trace nettement moins colorée mais une trace quand même de chaque déplacement. Je pense qu'il s'agit de la trace qui permet au ministère de repérer les mineurs.

Le professeur annule alors le traçage sur Dean:

- "Deleting uestigia"

Le fil de couleur disparaît alors. Mais celui du ministère subsiste toujours. Nous nous exerçons par groupe de deux. Je suis avec Neville.

-Ne bouge pas Neville, je vais essayer quelques chose.

J'essaie sur lui d'effacer la trace du ministère en agissant directement sur la magie. Je dois employer un peu plus d'énergie que Flitwick n'en a employé mais tout d'un coup, la trace du ministère disparait.

-A toi Neville, entraine toi.

.

Pendant que Neville s'entraine, j'observe que les baguettes laissent aussi une trace personnelle un peu différente selon les personnes. Mais a chaque sort, une tache subsiste un long moment, comme une signature qui s'effacerait après un délai.

-Neville peut tu me prêter ta baguette?

.

Il hésite un instant.

-D'accord, mais fait y attention, c'est une nouvelle que ma grand-mère m'a offert après le ministère. Elle va beaucoup mieux que l'ancienne de mon père. J'y tiens.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je fait juste un test." Assurdiato"

une trace subsiste. J'essaie de suivre la magie dans la baguette pour voir d'où elle vient. En fait un sort assez semblable au sort de traçage est placé sur la sortie du flux magique. Tout sort envoyé avec la baguette ne peut donc que laisser une trace à l'endroit d'émission. J'enlève le sort de traçage. "Finite assurdiato"

.

Cette fois, pas de trace colorée ne traine après le sort. J'explique ce que je viens de faire à Neville.

- Je ne vais pas avoir de problème, si les gens du ministère s'en aperçoivent?

- Si tu veux je peux essayer de te les remettre. Mais personnellement, je pense qu'il n'y ferons pas trop attention et toi cela te permettras la tranquillité. Je vais quand même essayer de les remettre ce soir. Ce serait intéressant de les enlever et de les remettre après une mission. Ils nous fourniraient un alibi eux-mêmes.

-Tu crois que Scrimgeour va être sur ton dos comme Fudge.

-Il vient seulement d'être élu, on saura cela d'ici quelques semaines.

.

En sortant du cour je vise Malfoy du regard:"**_ relinquit vestigium viridi_**" une jolie trace vert fluo le suis.

Nous sortons allons retrouver Ginny qui doit se trouver dans la salle commune.

.

.


	27. Chapter 27 préparatif

.

.

**Chapitre 27 Préparatif.**

.

Ginny est en train de parler avec Luna. Hermione prépare un parchemin pour faire signer tout le monde. Elle le complète d'un serment sur la magie et d'un sort de traçage.

.

En cas de trahison, la personne perdra sa magie et aura une trace repérable qui le suivra. L'engagement porte sur la non révélation des membres a des personnes extérieure aux résistant de l'AD, à la non divulgation de projet, mission ou rapport ayant trait à l'AD, Ainsi que le secret sur les lieux de réunions, locaux ou matériaux employé, jusqu'à la dissolution de l'AD par ces membres fondateurs.

.

Nous allons faire un tour assez court au souper afin de ne pas être repéré avant d'aller chez les jumeaux ou nous nous déplaçons en trois groupe de deux. Nous mangeons nos spaghettis en bavardant. Je raconte tout ce que je sais par les Aelfes sur le ministère ainsi que les trace vue tout a l'heure. Nous convenons de ne pas les supprimer de nos baguettes vu qu'elles ne seront plus utilisée qu'occasionnellement une fois la magie naturelle utilisée convenablement. Par contre, nous envisageons de supprimer la trace sur les résistant de l'AD à chaque mission et de la remettre après la mission. Nous convenons de règles afin de camoufler un maximum notre utilisation de la magie naturelle. Une fois le repas terminer, Hermione insiste pour que tout le monde signe le parchemin. Ce que nous faisons tous. Une fois signé, le parchemin va dans ma ceinture.

.

Ensuite tout le monde me donne la main et direction le parc naturel au même endroit ou nous sommes allé cet après midi avec Neville. Les jumeaux et Ron viennent avec moi un peu plus loin pendant que Ginny s'occupe de Luna pour sa première leçon et que Hermione surveille Neville qui médite pour apprendre à connaitre son corps et sa magie.

.

J'aide Fred a se déplacer d'un bout a l'autre de la clairière, Georges fait directement le déplacement par contre Ron s'y reprend à deux fois avant de réussir avec un peu d'aide. Ils font plusieurs fois l'aller retour de la boutique à ici.

-C'est formidable, en transplanant nous serions déjà mort d'épuisement. déclare Fred.

-Les vacances aux Caraïbes s'offrent à nous. ajoute George.

-La liberté pour les sorties. continue Ron.

-Attention, ils faut veuillez à faire le bruit du transplanage quand il peut y avoir des témoins. Ils ne faut pas que quelqu'un du ministère ait vent de nos déplacements. Vous allez continuer à méditer et examiner votre magie et les flux qui la compose. En cherchant vous devriez finir par trouvez un ou plusieurs flux différents perturbant légèrement votre magie. Quand ce sera fait, prévenez moi. Je veillerai sur vous pendant votre première transformation en animagus.

-En attendant que les filles terminent, vous pouvez méditer un peu, et déjà commencer à chercher.

.

Je rejoint Neville et laisse Hermione chercher son animagus. Pendant que Neville médite, J'essaie de rendre ma ceinture invisible avec un mélange de deux formule que j'ai trouvé dans le livre "Magie des Origines":

- "_**intactilis invisibilis peram"**_

Et je tombe en avant poussé par quelqu'un qui m'écrase au sol. Je tourne la tête des deux cotés et je suis seul les autres sont tous en méditation. Je réalise que je suis immobilisé par ma ceinture qui s'est subitement alourdie énormément. Je pense que le sort pour rapetissé et allégé le contenu du sac sur ma ceinture doit avoir été annulé par le sort d'invisibilité et d'immatérialité que j'ai lancé sur le sac.

.

Je sors donc par un "Acio!" le contenu de mon sac qui s'entasse devant moi, me libérant.

Je prends donc ma ceinture avec son sac invisible et la place devant moi. Hermione m'a appris depuis lors les sort que les gobelins utilisent pour faire des sacs sans fond.

_**- "sacculum infinitum abyssi! "**_

_**-" peram sine pondus!"**_

_**-" Confortans soliditatem!"**_

_**-" Confortans praesidio!"**_

.

Je ramasse ma ceinture, prends divers objets et les range dedans. Le poids est toujours nul, ma ceinture avec son sac sans fond invisible ne pèse rien. De plus, la solidité du sac et de la ceinture et leur protection contre un sort perdu est renforcée, afin que je ne la perde pas par accident dans un combat.

Ginny sort de sa concentration ainsi que Luna.

-Alors, comment cela a-t-il été?

-C'était bien, déclare Luna, mais j'avais déjà vu ces courants de magie quand j'étais plus petite avec ma mère. Je suis contente de savoir que je vais pouvoir les utiliser comme le voulais ma maman.

Ginny écarte ses mains d'un signe d'impuissance.

-Les idées étaient déjà rangée, un peu bizarrement, mais cela avait déjà été fait. raconte Ginny. Mais leur classement n'a pas été fait souvent.

-Ma mère m'avait appris à rangé mes souvenirs précieux d'un coté, les leçons qu'elle me donnait d'un autre, et de laisser voguer les amis entre ainsi que suffisamment de bon souvenir pour faire de joli rêve et repoussé les démons de la nuit.

-Pourrais tu chercher chez toi si ta mère n'a pas laissé des livres ou des cahiers parlant de ses recherches et de la magie qu'elle utilisait. Cela pourrait nous être utile à tous.

-Volontiers, si les Nisses ne les ont pas prit avec eux quand ils sont parti.

-Les Nisses? Je ne connais pas. demandais je habitué aux créature imaginaire de Luna.

-C'étaient les aides de maman. Quand elle est morte d'une explosion, ils ne sont plus venu s'occuper de moi ni aider à la maison. Avant ils avaient l'habitude de disparaître parfois pendant 2 ou 3 jours, mais ils revenaient toujours. Quand je leur demandais pourquoi ils n'avaient qu'un œil, ils me disaient: "parce qu'il n'y a qu'une petite fille spéciale à surveiller." Nous étions les seules avec maman à les voir.

-Peut être que maintenant que je vois a nouveau la magie, je les verrai à nouveau. continue Luna.

-Sans doute, dis je.

.

Nous allons sortir les autres de leurs méditations.

Hermione et George pense avoir trouvé quelques chose.

-Nous verrons cela dès que possible! peut être demain si nous trouvons le temps.

Nous regagnons Poudlard alors que les jumeaux regagnent leur appartement au-dessus de la boutique.

.

* * *

.

Ce samedi matin nous allons manger en groupe, chacun porte le T-Shirt "AD" se moquant de Voldemort.

Nous sommes en train de manger en discutant avec nos amis à la table quand Mc Gonagall vient à notre table:

-Monsieur Potter, Mademoiselle Granger! le directeur et moi aimerions vous rencontrer dans son bureau après déjeuner. Dans une demi-heure. Le Directeur apprécie les éclairs au chocolat pour l'instant.

-Nous répondons en cœur:

-Bien Professeur, nous y serons.

.

Elle nous tourne le dos et va rejoindre la table des professeurs. Nous continuons notre repas.

C'est surement à propos de L'AD murmure Hermione.

-Probablement.

-On peux vous accompagner, propose Ron.

-Non, dit Hermione. Ce serait montrer que nous ne sommes pas sur quand nous ne sommes pas en groupe.

-Vous croyez qu'ils vont interdire l'AD? demande Neville.

-C'est vrai qu'avec le nouveau prof, c'est moins nécessaire, il y aura moins de monde. déclare Dean.

-Tu crois que parce que le crapaud est parti, Voldy va te foutre la paix? demande Neville.

-De toute façon si tu préfère porter ta tronche chez les serpentards, ne te gène pas, ça nous fera de l'air, attaque Ron

-Ron! crie Hermione! Chacun fait ce qu'il veut, et je dois avouer que j'y ai déjà penser aussi. Nous risquons d'avoir moins de membres.

-Mais nous apprendrons plus avec les autres si nous sommes un peu moins. Dean, tu es le bienvenu si tu désire venir et si tu préfère rester en dehors, nous ne t'en voudrons pas. Nous sommes encore à l'école, personne ne devrait avoir des choix pareil a faire à notre age. continue-t-elle.

-Vous inquiétez pas, il y a longtemps que je sais que le temps de réponse du cerveau de Ron est inversement proportionnel à sa rapidité à lâcher une connerie. Rigole Dean. C'est pas ça qui me fera changer d'avis sur Voldy et ses copains. Sans aller jusqu'à le provoquer, je préfère m'entrainer avant d'en trouver 2 devant ma porte. Et si j'ai l'occasion de t'aider, Harry, je le ferai sans problème bien que je ne me sente pas à ta taille pour me battre.

-Tu sais tu peux venir juste pour t'entrainer, mais tu peux aussi t'engager plus sérieusement, l'entrainement sera plus pousser, mais les mission seront toujours selon ton désir, aides ou contact avec l'ennemi selon ce que tu es d'accord de faire. Dis je. Nous avons aussi besoins de personne juste pour faire des potions, l'intendance, soigner éventuellement ceux qui pourraient avoir a ce battre. Tu peux participer au niveau que tu désire. La seule chose d'imposée est la discrétion et la tenue des engagements que tu prends.

-Je peux encore y réfléchir?

-Inscrit toi pour les séances normales, quand tu seras prêt, il sera encore temps d'aller plus loin.

-C'est ce que je vais faire, pour l'instant.

-Si nous y allions, propose Hermione. On vous raconte, dit-elle en se tournant vers Ginny, Ron et Neville

-A tout à l'heure et bonne me… , lançai je à Ginny.

.

* * *

.

Nous arrivons devant la gargouille.

-Eclair au chocolat, annonce Hermione.

La gargouille s'écarte et l'escalier tourne nous amenant devant la porte du bureau Directorial.

-Entrez, crie la voix de Dumbledorre avant même que l'on ait frappé à la porte.

-Bonjour Hermione, Harry. déclare le professeur Dumbledorre, le regard sérieux.

-Bonjour!

- J'ai eu l'occasion de voir que vous alliez rouvrir l'AD. J'attendais un peu de voir ce qu'il en serait, mais le professeur Mc Gonagall ici présente pense que je me dois de prendre les devants. Je suis d'accord de fermer un peu les yeux, pour tes entrainements ou dans les cas ou tu frôle la légalité dans le but que tu sois prêt à assumer ton destin. Je sais que tes amis ne te lâcherons pas, donc je les comprend aussi dans cela. Mais, quand un club scolaire, même si nous savons tous qu'il s'agit d'un peu plus que cela, propose des serments inviolable à des mineurs, nous ne pouvons fermer les yeux. Harry, je vous demande de ne pas accepter dans vos résistant d'élèves n'ayant pas encore passer leurs buses.

-Mais si nous ne les laissons pas venir, que vont-ils faire? Aller à l'ennemi, former un groupe incontrôlable eux-mêmes? Nous n'avions pas encore nos buses l'année dernière au ministère, et encore moins dans la chambre des secret. Nous n'avons pas l'intention de les refuser, mais nous ne les ferons participer qu'a des opérations de soutiens ou de logistiques. Nous vous promettons qu'il ne s'agit en aucun cas de leur faire prendre le moindre risque. Juste à nous aider pour les potions, apprendre à soigner les blessé, s'entrainer pour mieux savoir se défendre. Nous ferons tout pour les décourager de s'engager tant qu'il n'en seront pas capable, mais nous ne les laisserons pas aller dans la nature par frustration.

-Et que suis-je censé faire, quand en soirée je m'aperçois qu'il me manque dans l'école une partie de mes gryffondors et que personne ne sait ou il sont? éclate Mc Gonagall.

-Cela ne se fera qu'avec les plus responsable, mais nous veillerons a dorénavant vous avertir afin que vous sachiez qui manque et ou nous sommes.

-Je ne peux que m'en montrer heureuse, déclare-t-elle l'air pincée. Et j'aimerais que Ad ou pas, tout les élèves soit dans leurs maisons pour le couvre feu. Sauf les préfets pour leurs rondes. Nous sommes une école, pas une caserne!

-Nous y veillerons, réponds Hermione. Je vous remettrai également un rapport de nos activités et entrainements régulièrement pour les activité de soutient scolaire. Pour les autres rapports sur la résistance, tant que cela restera confidentiel et que le professeur Dumbledorre nous tiendra au courant des travaux de l'ordre du phénix et de ses informations, vous en bénéficierez également régulièrement ainsi que de nos informations sur le camp adverse. Ils vous est tout a fait loisible de venir jeter un œil sur les séance de l'AD, A quelques niveau que ce soit. Nous sommes du même coté.

-Il serait également bien, que l'un d'entre vous minimum soit présent lors des réunions de l'ordre du phénix afin de faciliter et accélérer le passages d'information et de question de part et d'autre. ajoute Dumbledorre.

-J'y viendrai, annonce Hermione. Et dans la mesure du possible, Harry viendra aussi ou sera remplacé par quelqu'un d'autre.

-Bien Miss Granger. Je ne peux que louer votre professionnalisme que ce soit dans vos études ou dans vos engagements. Flatte Dumbledorre l'œil pétillant.

-Vous pouvez regagnez vos occupations du week-end. nous sort Mc Gonagall, pas vraiment satisfaite de la tournure des évènements.

-Bonne journée Monsieur le directeur, Professeur Mc Gonagall. Dit Hermione en sortant.

-Bonne journée, ajoutai-je.

-Bonne réunion à tous les deux répond Dumbledorre.


	28. Chapter 28 déprime

**Attention, ce chapitre à été posté non complet. Après avoir reçu quelques nouvelles review avec de nouvelles têtes, je viens de reposté ce chapitre complet. Bonne soirée.**

**Nounours**

* * *

.

**Chapitre 28 déprime et colère**

.

Nous mettons les autres au courant de la discutions qui vient d'avoir lieu, Puis nous nous mettons à nos devoir pendant que Hermione prépare ce qu'elle va dire cette après midi pour accepter ou refuser des gens.

-Pour les séances AD3, pensez vous qu'un parchemin avec un sort comme l'année dernière suffira? demande Hermione.

-Tu sais, Marietta à encore ses boutons, même si certain on fini par disparaître. Je pense que c'est largement suffisant et si tu fait plus, je pense que tu devras t'arranger avec Mc Gonagall. En plus, ils vont juste apprendre des sorts un peu plus puissant.

-Bien, adopté, répond Hermione!

-Si des serpentards se présentent? demande Luna?

-on les refuse! dit Ron déjà rouge.

-On les accepte! contredit en même temps Hermione.

-Ca dépend desquel! ajoute Ginny

-Je pense qu'ils ont droit à leurs chances si ce sont leurs idées. dit Neville. Ce ne sera déjà pas évident pour eux, d'avoir le courage d'aller contre sa famille, sa maison pour se proposer à des gens qui vont les recevoir comme Ron.

-On examineras au cas par cas. Le bénéfice du doute prévaudra. Ajoutais-je. Nous aurons besoins de toutes les compétence disponibles quand le moment sera venu. Et une personne en plus chez nous est une personne en moins chez eux.

-Tu vas faire confiance a des serpentard? demande Ron atterré..

-Tu sais, il y a des gryfondord qui sont devenu mangemort et des serpentard qui sont devenu aurore, regarde Maugret, ajoute hermione sentencieuse.

-Quand est ce que tu forme la sps. La société protectrice des serpentards. râle Ron.

Avant que cela ne dégénère, j'intervient en retenant un sourire.

-On se calme tous, sinon on ne fait plus de réunion pour les décisions.

-On peut parler des horaires d'activité de L'AD. demande Hermione.

-non, je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre ce soir de savoir combien de personne s'inscrivent. On saura mieux les regrouper ou les diviser. Par contre je pense qu'il faudrait remettre en service un système comme avec les pièces protéïforme. on pourrais voir a fabriquer des badges pour les plus jeunes qui agissent comme portauloin en cas de danger et qui comprendrais une case pour le prochain rendez vous.

-et la destination de ce portauloin? demande Hermione. La grande salle, cela irait?

-Pour moi c'est bon.

-pourquoi pas leurs salle commune? demande Neville

-Pour ne pas les diviser, en cas de problème, les professeurs rassemblent les élèves dans la grande salle. Par contre, que pourrait on trouver comme moyen de communication entre nous?

-Si en attendant mieux on prenait le principe du badge, mais avec un plus grand espace proteïforme, afin de laisser de court messages à une série d'entre nous, suggère Hermione. Je chercherai mieux pour plus tard.

-Mais si l'un d'entre nous est pris avec son badge, les mangemort sauront avoir attraper l'un d'entre nous, et s'il l'utilise cela peut poser problèmes. si on en revenait aux pièces tant que l'on a rien de mieux.

-Adopté pour l'instant. note Hermione.

-Si l'on suspendait la séance pour aller manger, il est déjà 13h00 et je crève de faim, déclare Ron.

-Adopter!

Nous descendons manger.

.

* * *

.

Vers 14h30 nous allons à la salle d'entrainement de dcfm. Il y a déjà quelques élèves de 1ere et 2eme année principalement. nous prenons note de leurs noms pour les avertir de la première réunion. Vers quinze heure, les plus âgé arrivent a leur aise. Dean avec Seamus, Parvatti avec sa sœur et Lavande, puis peu à peu presque tout les ancien de l'Ad, tous s'inscrivent par curiosité ou pour apprendre de nouveau sort. Pour l'instant, personnes encore ne s'engage pour une participation plus active. Pas mal de nouveau, surtout dans les années inférieure. Beaucoup de jeunes sorcières s'inscrivent en demandant si je donne des cours privé aussi. Le résultat n'est pas des plus brillant. Nous avons réunis du monde mais peu décidé à s'engager ou nous soutenir dans notre combat.

.

Hermione relativise,

-c'est normal, personne ne va s'engager à la légère, mais cela viendra, un par un pendant les cours ou en privé, ils te sonderons avant de s'engager. Je compte au moins sur la moitié des 6eme et 7eme. Il faut juste laisser l'idée faire son chemin.

Quelques serpentards trainent au environs de la salle. Pour s'informer ou pour espionner? J'ai mis tant d'espoir et d'énergie dans un groupe de résistance, pour un résultat nul. Aucune inscription. Après l'excitation de cet avant midi, mon moral avoisine les profondeur abyssale du triangle des Bermudes. Je sors, laissant mes amis. Je me transforme en loup et m'enfonce dans la forêt interdite. Je m'éloigne, quand je sens Ginny qui me suis de loin. Le vent m'a apporté son odeur.

* * *

.

Sans quitté mon état de loup, je transplane dans une forêt qui m'est inconnue. Je reprend ma route au hasard, courant jusqu'à l'épuisement. Je sens de nombreuse odeurs comme la mienne. D'autre loup, surement pas animagus. Ou suis-je? il n'y a plus de loup en Angleterre depuis presque deux siècle. Je m'endort roulé en boule au pieds d'un arbre. C'est le lever du soleil qui me réveille.

.

Je vais jusqu'à un ruisseau boire de l'eau fraiche. Je sens la bonne odeur du sang, de la nourriture en perspective pour calmer mon estomac qui n'a plus rien reçu depuis hier midi. Je poursuis l'odeur dans le vent quand brusquement une détonation et le trou noir.

.

* * *

.

Je me réveille d'un sommeil sans rêve, endolori, courbaturé. Une drôle de sensation, je suis dans une cage, un endroit fermé, remplis d'odeur agressant mon odorat. D'autres loups, sentant la peur, la détresse, mais aussi un tas d'odeur inconnue dont mon instinct me dis que certaine sente le gibier, certaine le prédateur dont je dois me méfier, et sur tous les objets, l'odeur humaine. Je me concentre, cela est assez difficile dans mon état, mais j'arrive à séparer mon esprit et sortir visiter les environs.

.

Je suis dans un camp, au milieu des bois et au pied d'une montagne. Un camp assez sommaire composé de quelques vieux hangar ayant du servir pour une mine dans une autre époque, et de deux tentes plantées dans un coin assez bien camouflée à la vue. Et une odeur de mort, de nombreuse peau sèchent au soleil. Des cages empilées emplies d'animaux divers. Et un containers estampillé "live animals transport for laboratorie" stocké prêt d'un semi remorque.

.

Je visite les tentes. Une qui sert de cuisine bureau et autres et une ou deux types assez crasseux dorment. Une envie de meurtre me titille en les voyant. Je dois me méfier de mon instinct de loup si je ne veux pas commettre l'irréparable, bien que dans ce cas ce serait relativement justifier. Je me contente de regarder chaque arme à feu accrochée sous la tente pour la voir se tordre, devenue inutilisable. J'enlève aussi tout les couteaux et autres objets pouvant servir d'armes blanches pour les envoyer se perdre assez loin d'ici dans les bois. Je rends le camion inutilisable en tordant l'essieu et en envoyant rejoindre les armes à un tas de pièces moteur dont j'ignore l'utilité exacte. Je lance alors un "assurdiato" vers les tentes.

.

Je reprends alors forme humaine et ouvre ma cage qui n'est pas prévue pour un animal intelligent et doté de mains. J'ouvre le hangar ainsi que les cages de tout ce qui peux sentir la nourriture. J'attends quelques minutes et libère les loups qui s'arrête un instant pour m'observer avant de fuir alors qu'un grognement d'avertissement sort instinctivement de ma gorges. Je me mets hors de portée avant de relâcher quelques renards, un ou deux blaireaux et un Ours. Ca devait être son odeur que j'avais pu sentir tout à l'heure.

.

Je répand la paille stockée dans un coin et renverse un tonneau de diesel. "Flambios" j'allume un feu de joie. je sors et visite les autres hangars. J'en trouve un avec des carcasse pendue et un tas de peau, un autre emplis aussi de cage. Dont certaine remplie. Je les ouvre toutes, avec l'odeur de l'incendie à coté tous les animaux fuient sans délai. Je lance la aussi un incendie. Je reviens à l'extérieur pour voir un des "chasseur" fuir avec l'ours au trousse. J'espère pour lui qu'il court assez vite.

.

J'observe le paysage éclairé par le soleil levant pour bien le mémoriser, je viendrai vérifier de temps en temps l'activité de ces loustics, s'ils échappent à leurs victimes.

.

* * *

.

Je me déplace à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Ici c'est la nuit noire qui m'accueille. Je devais me trouver assez loin. Je n'ai pas fait deux pas que Ginny et Hermione apparaissent à mes coté. Ginny me saute au cou, m'embrassant avec passion. Elle me lâche se recule pour m'examiner. Vlan! Une baffe a m'arracher la tête vient chauffer ma joue. Je me rattrape a un arbuste bien venu pour servir d'appui.

-Potter! 38h à t'attendre morte d'inquiétudes, 38h à te chercher pendant que Monsieur faisait un caprice! Si tu recommence encore une fois tu peux chercher une nouvelle copine parce que je te tue, crie Ginny à bout de nerf avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Nous nous déplaçons dans la salle commune qui est vide à cette heure. Hermione me demande d'où je viens, un peu inquiète par la forte odeur de fumée que je dégage et mes vêtements salle et déchiré. Je lui raconte à quoi j'ai échappé. Elle me félicite d'avoir libéré les animaux sauvages.

-tu sais que maintenant, l'expérimentation animale ne peut plus se faire que sur des animaux élevé spécialement pour. Il est interdit d'en utiliser des sauvages. Mais cela leur coute moins cher, il ne faut pas les élevés ni les nourrir. Il est probable qu'il recommenceront, cela leur rapporte trop. Tu sais ou tu étais?

-non, aucune idée, c'était montagneux, et quand je suis rentré, le soleil se levait seulement.

-Probablement aux Etats unis ou au Canada. Suggère Hermione.

-En tout cas, le fait de te déplacer comme cela, ne te donne pas d'excuse pour disparaître sans prévenir aussi longtemps. sort Ginny.

-Je te promet de te prévenir la prochaine fois. Excuse moi.

-Et comment se fait il que je n'aie plus su parler avec toi a distance?

-Probablement que j'avais fermé mon esprit, mais alors c'était inconscient.

-Il y a longtemps que l'on sait que tu es inconscient, rigole Hermione

Ginny pouffe aussi nerveusement, avant de se jeter dans mes bras et de m'embrasser.

-Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi seule. Depuis que je suis avec toi, c'est encore pire quand tu disparais qu'avant quand j'étais sans espoir d'entrer dans ton cœur.

-Excuse moi, mais je m'en voulais d'avoir mis tant d'espoir pour si peu de résultat dans L'ad.

-Harryyy, dit Hermione, nous avons récupéré la majorité des inscrits de l'année dernière plus quelques jeunes en plus. Tu t'attendais à quoi? Que tous le monde s'engage pour résister le premier jour? Il faut qu'ils prennent conscience de ce qu'implique le fait de se défendre et qu'ils aient envie d'aller plus loin.

-Et ce n'est pas une décision légère, continue-t-elle. Regarde toi, tu sais depuis longtemps à quoi t'en tenir avec l'impuissant des ténèbres et pourtant quand Dumby t'as dit la prophétie, tu as mis deux mois à l'assimiler. Et tu voudrais que d'autres voient une affiche et se décident en 24h. Le ministre a mit un an a accepter le retour de Voldy malgré les preuves.

-T'as raison, je suis bête. Mais avant c'était normal de se défendre et d'être contre les injustices de Voldemort, depuis que je sais que j'y suis obligé, c'est différent, j'ai l'impression de ne rien maitriser par moi-même et je voudrais en finir au plus vite avec cette situation.

-Je ne rêve que d'une chose, une petite maison tranquille sans voisin, mon épouse, Ginny, et tous les petits marmots que l'on veut autour de nous. Des amis qui passent de temps en temps. Pas d'autres responsabilité que d'éduquer nos enfants et en faire des personnes bien dans leurs peaux.

-Ginny, empêche le de raconter ses rêves quand t'as des concurrentes dans le coin, sinon elles redoubleront d'ardeurs. Harry, je te souhaite de réaliser ton rêves, tu le mérite.

-Si nous allions coucher?

-Je te retrouve a mon réveil.

-Bien sur ma chérie. Je t'aime. Et Hermione, je t'apprécie en tant qu'amie, même si je ne te l'ai jamais dit clairement, je n'aurais pas pu mieux tomber que sur toi.

Hermione, rouge, nous fait une bise sur la joue et monte se coucher. Ginny m'embrasse avant de monter aussi.


	29. Chapter 29 premier salaire

.

**Chapitre 29 Premier salaire.**

.

Lundi matin, je me lève, et Hermione est déjà debout en train de rédiger une lettre.

-Bonjour Harry. Pourrais tu m'emmener là ou tu étais. Je voudrais pouvoir savoir exactement ou c'était. Après je rechercherai les association de protection des animaux de la région, et je les avertirai. Et si elles trouvent vers quelle société les animaux vont, elles peuvent lui faire de la contre publicité.

-Tu n'arrête jamais!

-Et toi, tu ne sais pas ou tu es, mais tu libère des animaux et tu brûles leurs installations. Si c'est pas s'engager ça.

-T'as raison. Mais c'est plus fort que moi.

-Parce que tu crois que je choisi d'être horrifiée par la situation des elfes, ou par les injustice de l'autre impuissant.

-Nous sommes deux cas.

-Allons manger, qu'on puisse te voir à l'école quand même.

Ginny arrive à cet instant, et nous descendons au réfectoire.

Le courrier arrive, avec une gazette du sorcier pour Hermione. Sur la première page, un incendie avec une tête de mort qui flotte au dessus. Un gros titre:

" _Voldemort frappe encore une famille mixte. Les Crivey qui se trouvaient en train de souper chez leur voisin n'ont eu que le temps de sortir pour voir leur maison enflammée alors que des mangemort transplanaient. D'aucun prétendent que ce serait du à une dispute d'un des enfants qui aurait pris fait et cause au nom de l'élu pour un hybride qu'un commerçant ambulant ne voulait pas servir au chemin de traverse. Les aurores descendu sur les lieu non pas confirmer ou infirmer cette information_."

.

* * *

.

Denis et Colin Crivey sont tous les deux prostré sur leurs chaises. Beaucoup d'élève se lève et leur apporte des message de compassion pour leur malheur. Harry passe prêt d'eux et s'arrête un instant.

-Je suis désolé! alors qu'un murmure parcourt la salle.

-Tu ne dois pas, répond Colin, ce n'est pas toi qui brutalisais ce demi-gobelin, ni toi qui est venu mettre le feu à notre maison. Cela ne fait que me renforcer dans mes idées et tu es leurs idéale, parce que tu le vit chaque jour en prenant la défense de tous ceux qui en ont besoins. Et dire que j'hésitais à participer à la résistance, maintenant je veux y participer, chacun doit prendre ses risques si on veut mettre fin à ces tentatives d'intimidation. Tu peux m'inscrire dans la résistance. Je suis volontaire!

-Moi aussi, annonce Dennis. Et si je suis trop jeune, alors je m'entrainerai pour être prêt le jour de mon acceptation. En attendant je prendrai exemple sur toi et mon frère en ne tolérant aucune injustice sans rouspéter.

-Nous en parlerons ce soir au calme.

-Je suis aussi décidé, continue Dean, j'aimerais participer activement à la résistance.

-Ainsi que moi déclare Seamus.

-Nous attendrons aussi ce soir, et si vous n'avez pas changer d'avis nous en parlerons.

.

Je remonte vers la salle commune. Hermione et Ginny m'attendent.

-Nous y allons? demande Ginny.

-Entrons dans cette classe vide.

.

Nous nous déplaçons vers l'endroit ou j'étais ce matin. Nous arrivons à la lisière des bois. Il n'y a aucune activité, si ce n'est des fumerolles un peu partout et un grand espace brulé. Les hangars sont tous écroulé. Mêmes les tentes ont fini par prendre feu. Une chance que le feu n'ai pas prit à la forêt.

.

Je me transforme en Dragon et Ginny aussi. Hermione monte sur mon dos et nous décollons. Nous volons un petit quart d'heure avant de trouver une petite ville. Nous reprenons apparence humaine. Hermione note le nom de la ville et nous rentrons à Poudlard pour une journée de cours.

.

La fin de la journée arrive. Nous nous réunissons à la salle sur demande. Les jumeaux viennent également. Après discutions, nous convenons tous ensemble de se donner un délai de une semaine pour Dean et Seamus, le temps de leurs laisser réfléchir à leurs engagements. Pour que ce ne soit pas sur un coup de tête suite à l'article du journal. Nous convenons pour les frères Crivey, d'attendre aussi mais deux semaines afin que leurs colère soit finie et qu'ils soient sur de leurs décision. Dorénavant, nous ferons pareil pour tous, une semaine de délai pour un engagement, et deux en cas d'engagement suite à un problème personnel ou familial.

.

Nous revenons à la salle commune ou je discute avec nos quatre candidats. Seul Dean râle un peu, les autres comprennent. Nous allons ensuite chercher Dobby pour la réunion avec les Elfes de maison pour les travaux.

Nous nous déplaçons vers les hangars. Madrack est déjà là. Une trentaine d'elfe là aussi, en plus mauvais état encore, si cela est possible, que Dobby quand je l'ai rencontré. Falastur arrive et nous salue tous avant de rejoindre avec Dobby le groupe d'Elfe. Ils discutent longuement avec eux. Finalement, ils reviennent vers nous.

-Nous avons fait notre possible pour les convaincre. Je pense que certains sont prêt à vous écouter et à faire un effort avec leurs principe. Je leurs ai fait la description de ce que vous m'aviez dit et je pense que étant donné leurs conditions, cela peut les toucher.

-Bien, il ne me reste plus qu'a les convaincre.

Je m'avance vers le groupe que je surplombe malgré ma taille moyenne.

"Bonjour, mon nom est Harry Potter. Certain d'entre vous me connaisse d'autre pas. Je ne suis qu'un jeune sorcier qui participe de son mieux à combattre le mal et réparer les injustices de la société sorcière. Je suis disposé à donner du travail tant que j'en aurai à ceux qui le demanderons.

.

Ma seule conditions est de vous payer comme tout être qui travaille ce qui est normal pour moi. Je sais que vous n'en avez pas l'habitude, mais je pense à vos enfants, leur donner une chance d'approcher une vie meilleure et plus proche des autres peuples magiques. Je vous donnerai donc un galion pour la semaine de travail, semaine de sept jours avec un demi jour de repos. pour chaque Gallions que je vous paie, j'en verserai autant dans une association qui aidera les elfes sans travail a en trouver et qui nourrira et soignera les enfants et les elfes en difficulté.

.

Dobby s'occupera de cette association avec mon amie pouvez si vous le désirez, verser une partie de votre salaire a cette association. Vous pourrez toujours venir y chercher de la nourriture et un abris les jours de disette. Ne pensez pas à vous, mais a vos épouse et enfants. De nombreux sorciers n'ont pas les moyens de s'offrir un elfe en permanence, mais aimerait un coup de main occasionnel pour des travaux ou pendant une maladie.

.

L'association mettra ces sorcier et les elfes disponible en contact. Parlez en autour de vous, c'est une sécurité pour vos vieux jour, en cas d'accident ou de mauvais maitre.

Que ceux qui désirent travailler pour moi s'avance, Madrak prendra les noms et géreras le travail. Ceux qui le désireront, pourront aussi ouvrir un coffre familial afin d'y déposer leur bien".

Plus du trois quart des elfes s'avancent et s'inscrivent pour travailler. Dobby et Hermione en pleurent de joie.

Je remercie Falastur de s'être déplacé.

-Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, c'est Dobby, vous et vos amis qui ont permis cela. L'avenir est en marche, il sera de plus en plus difficile de lui faire faire marche arrière.

-C'est normal, nous vivons en communauté.

-Mais la plupart ne le voient pas ou l'on oublié. Et le mal essaiera de lutter, il voudra récupérer le terrain perdu.

.

* * *

.

Nous rentrons à Poudlard. Le lendemain Ginny termine ses épreuves. Dumbledorre nous appelle dans son bureau.

-Bonjour, je suis content de vous annoncer que Mademoiselle Weasley à obtenu 95% à ses examens, maintenant pour valider la décision de l'admettre en sixième année, nous avons besoins de l'accord de vos parents. Leurs en avez-vous déjà parler?

-Non, Nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps d'aller les voir.

-Souhaitez vous que je leur parle?

-Non, c'est a nous de le faire. Nous leur donnerons les explications nécessaires.

Sur ce nous quittons le bureau. Je préviens les jumeaux que l'on aura peut être besoins d'eux pour convaincre leurs nous déplaçons dans le jardin du terrier. Nous frappons à la porte les mains enlacée. Molly nous ouvre. Arthur est à table. Nous entrons.

-Mes enfants, que ce passe-t-il? Il vous est arrivé quelques choses? vous avez été renvoyé de l'école?

-Non, tout va bien, répond Ginny. Nous sommes venu pour avoir une autorisation.

-une autorisation, questionne Molly nous examinant, voyant nos mains l'une dans l'autre. ne me dite pas que ….. Vous devez vous marier?

je prends la parole.

-Non, non, ce n'est rien de cela, nous avons seulement besoins d'une autorisation pour que Ginny puisse commencer sa sixième année maintenant.

-Sa 6eme? mais elle vient seulement de commencer sa cinquième, dis Arthur.

-Elle vient de réussir les examens de cinquième avec 95%.

-Mais, commence Molly.

-Maman, je vais juste sauter une classe et être une année en avance. c'est tout.

-Comment ça c'est tout? Et ou est passée cette année? Quand as-tu appris le programme de cinquième?

Je crois bon prendre ma part.

-C'est de ma faute!

-Non, c'est autant de la mienne. annonce Ginny

-J'aimerais des explication complète. exige Molly.

-Disons qu'a la fin des vacances, nous avons fait une expérience qui a loupé, ou plutôt a réussi au-delà de ce que l'on pouvait imaginer. Toujours est-il que Ginny a absorbé mes connaissances par accident. et maintenant elle s'est rendue compte que chaque cours lui était déjà connu. Dumbledorre lui a donc fait passer les examens pour qu'elle puisse passer en sixième.

-Cela n'aurait pas avoir avec votre perte de connaissance à la fin des vacances?

-Si, mais nous ne savions pas ce qui s'était passé. déclare Ginny.

-Et c'est tout ce que vous avez à dire? demande Arthur sceptique.

-Disons que Ginny a aussi absorber tout ce que je savais faire, en défense comme en attaque, et d'autres chose que l'on préfère éviter d'ébruiter pour l'instant.

-Nous allons t'accorder l'autorisation, nous sommes fier pour toi, mais songe que même dans une classe supérieure, tu reste ma petite fille. déclare Molly, le trémolo dans la voix.

la fille et la mère tombent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Nous regagnons Poudlard. le lendemain Ginny commence sa sixième année. Dean et Seamus entre dans la résistance de l'AD quelques jour plus tard et Les frères Crivey les suivent d'une semaine. Octobre est déjà entamé et la seule chose qui ressort de la plupart des conversation entre élèves est le Bal d'halloween, attendu par tous, préparé à l'avance.

.

La radio s'installe dans ses nouveaux locaux et n'émet pour l'instant que des informations fidèles et des émissions sans provocation. Des mangemorts attaquent et détruisent des maisons un peu partout, tuant ou blessant les occupants, entretenant un climat de peur.

* * *

.

La gazette du sorcier, poussée par la nouvelle radio et libérée du ministère rapporte fidèlement chaque attentat. L'ad s'entraine régulièrement. les plus âgé donnent les leçon au plus jeunes et Harry, Ginny, Hermione donnent régulièrement les cours pour ad4 et les quelques résistants.

.

Ce samedi, nos amis ce sont réservé la journée pour leurs entrainements personnel. Harry les entraine dans le parc Naturel. Hermione se concentre et trouve son premier annimagus. Elle se transforme en un superbe Aigle. Fred essaie aussi et se transforme en renard et son frère le suit. Ron n'y arrive pas encore. Neville et Luna arrivent aussi à faire les déplacements. Tous ont vu leurs puissance augmenter, mais aucun n'arrive à la contrôler comme il le voudrait, excepter peut être Hermione qui contrôle assez bien ses émotions.

.

Harry se bats contre les jumeaux, Ron et Hermione à la fois. Quand il s'épuise, Ginny prend sa place, et se bat contre ses trois frères. Neville et Luna se battent alors contre Hermione. Les combats suivants, Harry s'entraine a ce défendre en diminuant sa puissance.


	30. Chapter 30 un nouveau commerce

**Chapitre 30 Un nouveau commerce **

.

Le soir tous rentrent crevé de leurs journée d'entrainement, mais avec la satisfaction d'avoir progressé. Je donne rendez vous à tous pour le lendemain vers 10h30 a près au lard. J'envoie aussi d'autre invitation avec Hedwige. Ginny et Hermione me cuisinent pour savoir de quoi il s'agit, mais je refuse de lâcher le morceau.

.

Cette nuit, je rejoint Ginny et nous allons vers Londres nous promener comme deux adolescents normaux. Si l'on considère comme normal que deux adolescents se baladent via leurs projections astrale. Nous nous baladons longtemps dans une rue commerçante en admirant les vitrines illuminées. Nous entendons de la musique dans un bâtiment. Nous suivons les nombreux jeunes qui passe par un long couloir. Deux malabars bloquent l'entrée d'une double porte mais laisse passer tout le monde sans problème.

.

Nous entrons dans une discothèque, le bruit nous agresse, mais déjà Ginny m'entraine vers la piste de dance. Je remue un peu gauchement et avec patience mon amour me montre comment me laisser porter par la musique. Nous nous amusons sans vraiment voir le temps passer. Et c'est lorsque la plupart sortent que nous prenons conscience que la fin de la nuit approche.

.

Nous rentrons en nous laissant porter par les vents, admirant les dernières étoiles puis alors que nous arrivons prêt de Poudlard le soleil levant. Un long baiser nous rapproche avant la courte séparation pour rejoindre nos corps endormi.

* * *

.

Ce matin petit déjeuner. Alors que Ginny mange, la tête posée sur mon épaule, encore sous l'effet de la nuit que nous venons de passer, Hermione et Ron essaient toujours de savoir pour tout a l'heure. Neville les regarde en souriant, ayant déjà compris qu'ils n'arriveront à rien me soutirer.

Vers 10h00, nous descendons à pied vers Près au lard. Alors que nous arrivons, Dumbledorre entouré de plusieurs professeur, madame Bonnes, Fred et George, quelques commerçants de Près au lard et du chemin de traverse, ainsi que du ministre de la magie discutent près d'un buffet ou sont étalée de la nourriture et des boissons. Des Elfes de maison font le service. Hermione tique un peu de se faire servir par les elfes. Rémus Lupin et Tonk sont là aussi.

.

Je salue un peu tout le monde avant de rejoindre un mini podium.

-Bonjour tout le monde. Je remercie tout ceux qui ont accepté notre invitation sans vraiment savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Veuillez aussi m'excusez pour la médiocrité du discours, mais la personne qui les rédige habituellement, fort bien d'ailleurs, étant une des principale concernée, j'ai du me débrouillé seul pour garder l'effet de surprise.

.

Une bâche qui recouvrait une façade tombe, révélant un bâtiment avec une grande vitrine et un magnifique panneau décoré: "Agence de placement pour Elfe. Bureau de la S.A.L.E."

Hermione pousse un cri et manque de défaillir. Ginny la soutien.

.

-Je vous présente donc aujourd'hui le premier bureau de la S.A.L.E. ainsi qu'une agence de placement pour mettre en contact les sorciers désirant s'offrir occasionnellement les services d'un Elfes de maison et ceux-ci. Comme c'était une première dans le monde de la magie j'ai tenu a tous vous convié a cette occasion. Mais je vais laisser la parole à la présidente de l'association, mademoiselle Hermione Granger.

Une partie de l'assistance applaudis, d'autres restent réservé.

.

Hermione rouge s'avance, les yeux brillant, un sourire jusqu'au oreille.

-Je vous remercie tous d'être venue pour cette surprise qui m'émeut énormément. N'ayant rien préparé à l'avance je ne peux que dire continuons le combat pour le droit des Elfes. La route est encore longue pour changer les mentalités et pour cela, profitons du beau buffet qui se trouve là, pour tous prendre de l'énergie.

-Bravo Hermione, crient les jumeaux alors que Dumbledorre applaudis suivi avec réticences par le ministre et les commerçants.

.

Un reporter de la Gazette s'avance avec Lee Jordan qui nous fait un clin d'oeil.

-Je doute que cela intéresse beaucoup de monde, mais la direction veut consacrer la première page à cette inauguration. Si vous pouviez nous accorder une interview sur vos Objectif.

_**-Cadeau Hermione, Mais ne fonce pas trop vite pour ne pas faire fuir tous les sorciers , pense a ta diplomatie, tu obtiendras bien plus.**_

Pendant qu'Hermione parle avec le journaliste, je bavarde avec Ginny, les jumeaux, Ron, Neville et Luna. Le ministre vient se joindre à nous.

-Bonjour, Mr Potter, pourrais je vous parler en particulier.

-A votre disposition, mr le ministre.

* * *

.

Nous nous éloignons en marchant doucement.

- Mr Potter, j'entend beaucoup de bien de vous, mais aussi beaucoup de chose controversée.

-Un peu comme l'attitude du ministère depuis quelques années, une fois c'est l'amour, une fois c'est la guerre, et pour des raisons qui me sont totalement étrangère.

-Je ne suis pas l'ancien ministre, je ne peux répondre de ses actes.

-Tout comme je ne peux répondre pour les rumeurs qui circulent sur moi.

-J'ai appris que vous aviez été émancipé par l'ancien ministre juste avant sa démission?

-Oui, Dumbledorre avait demandé une autorisation pour transplaner plus tôt et apparemment c'était plus facile comme cela. Je n'ai avancé les choses que de quelques mois.

.

-J'ai aussi appris que vous aviez repris l'héritage Black et par la même occasion la Gazette du Sorcier.

-Je ne fait que prendre mes responsabilité au sérieux. Et comme la gazette fût très versatile par le passé à mon sujet, c'est ce qui m'a paru le plus urgent, donner une information fiable et vérifiée aux sorciers.

-Vous avez bien fait, c'est vrai que l'information est devenue beaucoup plus objective. J'aurais aimé vous offrir un poste d'honneur au ministère, afin que vous y passiez de temps à autres. Cela pourrait rassurer la populace de vous voir au ministère et vous auriez tout le loisir de vous renseignez et de voir le fonctionnement des aurore, ce que l'on m'a dit que vous vouliez devenir.

.

-Je vais y réfléchir, avant de vous donner ma réponse. Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de cautionner les actes du ministère, sans avoir aucun contrôle sur eux.

.

-J'ai appris que vous aviez fait un appel à la résistance, savez vous que c'est le travail des aurores, et que personne n'a l'autorité de passer au dessus d'eux.

- Je ne voudrais pas gêner des professionnels, il s'agit juste d'un club scolaire, ou nous pouvons nous défouler entre amis, en cassant du sucre sur le dos de voldemort.

-C'est plus ou moins ce que votre directeur m'a garanti.

-Vous voyez! Bonne journée, et dite à votre amie de faire attention, ses idées avant-gardiste ne plaisent pas à beaucoup de personnes.

-les aurore sont là pour faire respecter la loi.

-Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas mettre un aurore derrière chaque personne, surtout en ces périodes troublées.

-Bonne journée, monsieur le ministre et merci d'être venu.

-C'était intéressant. Bonne journée.

* * *

.

Je regagne mes amis, Madame Bones et Dumbledorre qui sont à peu prêt les seuls à rester sur place. Rémus et Tonk discutent avec Ginny et Hermione.

-Si nous allions à la deuxième inauguration?

Tous me regarde.

-Ce n'est pas terminer pour aujourd'hui? demande le Directeur.

-non, mais celle là sera avec un comité plus restreint et plus diversifié. Cela vous couteras seulement un Galions.

.

Tous s'inscrivent sur le parchemin devenant ainsi avec le paiement de un galions membres de la SALE. Un autres bâtiment plus grand, faisant penser à un immeuble de bureau apparait alors de l'autre coté de la rue.

-Je vous présente le centre d'accueil pour Elfe en difficulté. Chaque elfe de maison répudié par son maitre, malade ou trop vieux, chaque famille sans travail peut venir y chercher nourriture et abris. Veuillez entrer, la réception se fait à l'intérieur. L'immeuble est sous fidélitas. Seul les membres inscrit de la SALE et les membres du petit peuples peuvent le voir et y accéder. C'est-à-dire les Elfes, mais aussi les Gobelins, les Aelfes.

-Nous avons une centaine de chambre seule, une cinquantaine de chambre pour famille, une dizaine de chambre pour malade et une infirmerie. La cantine peut sortir jusqu'à cinq cent repas à la fois. Nous allons tous prendre notre repas ici pour le premier repas servis dans cet immeuble. Je fait les présentations:

.

-Mr Albus Dumbledorre, directeur de Poudlard, président du Magenmagot. membre fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix. décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe. Enchanteur-en-chef et Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des sorciers.

-Mme Bones, Directrice du Département de la justice magique du ministère de la Magie.

Mr Madrak, le Consul principal en charge de Gringot et de l'administration des Gobelins pour l'Angleterre. Membre du conseil mondial des Gobelins.

Mr Falastur, Chef des Aelfes des loch, membre des anciens, siégeant au conseil du petit peuple.

Dobby, responsable représentant les elfes pour la SALE.

Hermione Granger, Fondatrice de la SALE.

Si quelqu'un veut encore dire un mot, sinon Bon appétit.

.

-Moi, J'aimerais aussi placer un ou deux mots, intervient Madrack. J'aimerais aussi vous présenter,

-Mr Harry Potter, qui parle beaucoup pour les autres, mais qui est lui-même membre du magenmagot avec deux sièges pour les familles Potter et Black. Il est à l'origine des initiatives que nous inaugurons aujourd'hui et que lui seul a permis de financer. Il représente aussi à lui seul la possible alliance des peuples magiques. Je laisse la parole à mon ami Falastur.

.

-Bonjour, j'aimerais vous présenter aussi deux personnes, qui sur mes conseils ont tenu à se faire connaitre de Monsieur Potter et de ses amis. Leurs peuples vit à l'écart du monde sorcier depuis quelques siècles suite à la dégradation des relations entre les sorciers et les autres peuples magiques.

-Saelik, élu du conseil des Nisses, choisi pour les premiers rapport avec Monsieur Potter afin d'intégrer une possible alliance des peuples magiques et d'en fixer les conditions. Membre d'un siège au conseil des petits peuples.

-Morlok, représentant les Nutons, chef des Nutons des Ardennes et ambassadeur du conseil européen des Nutons. Membre d'un siège au conseil des petits peuples.

-Le conseil des petits peuples aimerait voir aussi à sa prochaine réunion Dobby, afin de lui proposer un siège permanent de représentant des Elfes de maison.

-Bon appétit a tous.

* * *

.

Le repas, composé de légumes, fruit et noix, de fromage enrobé de miel et de pain multi céréale est délicieux. Tout les convives font connaissance et Amélia Bones est bien entourée entre Hermione et Falastur. Elle n'a pas l'air trop effrayée et je suis sur que sa vision des choses s'agrandit encore. Le professeur Dumbledorre s'instruit en bavardant avec Morlok. Je suis moi-même entouré de Saelik et Madrak. Dobby et Ginny sont en face de nous. J'écoute Saelik expliquer les différentes raisons qui ont poussé son peuple à s'isoler des sorciers.

.

-Nous sommes un peuple tourné vers la nature. Nous trouvions plaisir à aider les fermier dans les exploitations agricole et dans les laboratoire de recherche sur les plantes et leurs utilisations. Nous allions et venions comme bon nous semblaient. Beaucoup d'entre nous, à l'âge de raison partaient en voyage et s'établissaient dans une ferme pour aider en apprenant les cultures et les animaux. Nous ne demandions que le gite et le couvert, composer d'un peu de lait et de miel. Quand notre apprentissage était fini, nous changions de ferme ou de laboratoire. Mais les sorciers ont voulu régir cela et nous attacher a une famille a vie. Nous nous sommes libéré des sorts et avons disparu.

-J'ai pourtant entendu que certains d'entre vous avaient travaillé avec la maman de Luna Lovegood, il y a a peine une dizaine d'année.

.

-La famille de madame lovegood était une des familles qui à milité pour notre libération. Depuis, nous observons leurs descendants et quand l'un d'eux se destine à la recherche nous nous manifestons et l'aidons dans ses recherches.

Je vais chercher Luna afin de la présenter a Saelik.

-Je peux vous présenter Luna Lovegood. Elle se souvient avec nostalgie de votre présence.

-Je suis enchanté de vous connaitre, je n'ai pas eu la plaisir de connaitre votre maman, mais j'en ai entendu beaucoup de bien et je ne suis donc pas surpris de vous retrouver dans ce groupe contre les injustices. Votre famille maternelle en à fait autant tout au long des siècles.

-Je savais qu'un jour je reverrais votre peuple, mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer cela si proche.

Je les laisse un peu et parle un instant avec chaque personne. Je suis exténué quand le soir tombé nous retournons à Poudlard.


	31. Chapter 31 oeil pour oeil

.

**Chapitre 31 Œil pour œil**

.

Le lundi matin, nous descendons petit déjeuner en forme. Hermione est impatiente de voir l'article dans la gazette. Nous commençons à manger quand une nuée de hiboux arrivent pour la plupart sur Hermione. Elle décroche la Gazette du sorcier, mais une multitude de lettres lui tombent dessus. Des beuglantes commencent à exploser:

-traitre!

-Elfophile!

-Vendue aux Elfes!

-trainée, on te crèvera!

-on aura ta peau.

.

Nous nous bouchons tous les oreilles, tant le vacarme est insoutenable. Dumbledore intervient et fait disparaître le courrier.

-Voilà, votre courrier se trouve dans une salle vide du 3eme étage. Veuillez le laisser le temps que toutes les beuglantes soit explosée, vous récupérerez le reste ensuite pour le lire.

.

* * *

.

Nous lisons le journal. La moitié de la première page nous est réservée, et le point de vue de Hermione est relaté fidèlement. Certain passage des plus "extrême" sur ses opinions ont été passé sous silence. L'article est déjà révolutionnaire pour la mentalité des sorcier. Une autre partie de la première page traite de divers attentat des mangemort, mais aussi de la nouvelle Radio à transmission magique qui a partir de la fin de la semaine passe en mode permanent alors qu'actuellement elle diffuse ses info et ses émissions un jour sur deux.

.

Nous allons en cours. Le midi, après avoir mangé, nous examinons le courrier. Beaucoup sont des lettres d'insulte, quelques unes nous posent des questions pratiques sur la mise au travail d'Elfe pour un court temps. Trois seulement sont des lettres de félicitations et d'encouragement.

.

Vers 20 H nous sommes réunis pour une séance de l'AD quand Dean vient nous informer que l'agence de placement est en train de se faire attaquer à Prés au lard d'après ce qu'il a entendu Dumbledorre dire par la cheminée à Mc Gonagall. Je préviens mentalement Fred et George. Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Ron, Neville et Dean que je tiens par la main nous déplaçons pour atterrir dans la rue en face de l'agence de placement. Nous commençons directement à lancer des sorts de pétrification, mais les derniers mangemorts s'échappent alors que nous apparaissons. L'ordre du Phénix est déjà là.

.

* * *

.

Des Aurores arrivent avec deux minutes d'intervalle. J'observe le bâtiment dont les vitres sont explosées. Un Elfe à été tué et la sorcière d'accueil est blessée gravement. Tout est dévasté à l'intérieur. Les médicomages évacuent déjà notre réceptionniste, Créature et Winky évacuent les Elfe blessé en face dans le bâtiment sous fidélitas. Des Elfes commencent déjà à remettre tout en place et à nettoyer.

.

Hermione en tant que responsable fait une déclaration aux aurore. J'observe la magie et vois des traces de chaque sort s'effacer doucement. Dobby apparaît à coté de moi.

-Harry Potter, je n'ai rien pu faire, ils sont arrivé tellement vite, Ils ont lancer des sorts de destruction dans toutes les directions et sont repartis aussi vite. j'ai honte, vous m'aviez confié le bureau et je n'ai pas été à la hauteur.

Je le rattrape avant qu'il ne se frappe la tête sur le mur.

-Tu représente les Elfes libres, tu ne dois plus te punir. Cela arrive à tous le monde d'être débordé par les évènements.

-Merçi, Harry Potter. Vous êtes un grand Homme. Dobby à suivi les derniers méchants sorciers alors qu'ils partaient. Je sais ou ils se sont rassemblé.

-Tu me montre, discrètement.

Je lui tend la main. Il m'emporte dans le parc d'un vieux manoir. Je vois deux mangemorts de garde en train de patrouillé non loin d'une entrée composée de deux immenses portes en bois. Nous approchons par le coté pour voir par une fenêtre un groupe de mangemorts en train de se congratuler de la mission qu'ils viennent d'effectuer.

_**-Ginny? Tu sais prendre quelques renfort, je suis dans un manoir ou se trouve les mangemorts qui nous ont attaqué. **_

_**-Attends nous , j'arrive, ne prends pas de risque seul. **_

Je ressort du parc. Ginny , ses trois frères ,Neville et Luna apparaissent. Hermione est encore occupée avec les aurores. Nous nous répartissons les tâches.

-Ginny, tu tiendras le sort de bouclier pour tous vu que tu as autant de puissance que moi. Tu lanceras aussi des sorts de pistage vert fluo sur chaque mangemort que tu apercevras.

-Les jumeaux, Ron, Neville et Luna vous pétrifierez un maximum de mangemort tout en restant à l'intérieur du bouclier, mêmes les impardonnables ne le passent pas. Vous visez les issues, tous ceux qui sortiront avant de transplaner seront dans votre champs d'action.

-Dobby, tu vas prévenir Dumbledorre de ce qu'il se passe ici, mais dans cinq minutes ,ne te dépêche pas. Ils doit arriver avec l'ordre et les aurores seulement quand nous avons fini et disparu. Ensuite tu vas voir Lee Jordan, et tu le ramène ici pour qu'il fasse un article pour sa radio et qu'il prévienne la Gazette.

-En aucun cas, vous ne pénétrez le bâtiment. Cela va être du œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Je m'occupe des deux gardes et je commence.

.

* * *

.

J'apparais juste derrières les deux gardes. Je ne vais quand même pas leur tirer dans le dos?

- L'entrée d'Euro-Disney, c'est par ici?

Ils se retournent aussi vite, mais beaucoup trop lentement.

_**-"Stupèfix!" **_

Les deux s'envolent en arrière et atterrissent au pieds d'un arbres à 30m de là. Mon contrôle n'est pas encore parfait.

Je vise la base des tours du manoir en laissant ma puissance sortir:

_**-"Bombarda Maxima!" "incendio!" **_

La base de la tour explose et alors qu'elle s'écroule complètement, l'incendie enflamme les décombres. Le premier sort est un peu trop fort avec ma puissance. Je regarde ma montre. deux minutes vingt seconde. Je vise l'autre tour alors que les premiers mangemort sortent par l'entrée principale ou les attendent les autres.

_**-"Cofringo!" "incendio!"**_

Le sort envoie les pierres de la base un peu partout et la deuxième tour s'écroule doucement alors qu'elle s'enflamme. Je vise maintenant les fenêtres du manoir.

_**-" Bombarda" "incendio!" **_

j'arrive enfin a ce que seule les fenêtres d'une pièce à la fois soit défoncée. Le sort d'incendie pénètre alors à l'intérieur, touchant les plafond et autres boiserie. trois minutes quarante.

_**-" Bombarda" "incendio!" ," Bombarda" "incendio!"**_ le feu gagne la toiture et des flammes sortent par toutes les ouvertures. Quatre minutes vingt seconde. Je rejoins les autres et nous disparaissons alors que les derniers mangemort s'enfuient laissant un château en train de s'écrouler sous l'incendie qui le ravage.

.

* * *

.

Nous réapparaissons dans une classe vide. Nous gagnons la salle sur demande ou nous trouvons certains membres de L'AD qui nous ont attendu. Les autres nous voyant partir en catastrophe ont regagné leurs salles communes. Nous les rassurons et leurs fixons un nouveau rendez-vous pour le prochain cours. Nous nous installons autour d'une table de réunion pourvue de confortable fauteuil tout autour.

Les jumeaux s'absente quelques instant, le temps de revenir avec de la nourriture, du jus de citrouille et des bièraubeurres. Hermione vient nous rejoindre accompagnée de Dean et Seamus. Dobby aussi un instant plus tard. Nous mangeons un morceau en silence. Lee Jordan vient nous rejoindre. Je lance la réunion.

-Si Hermione nous racontait ce qu'il s'est dit avec les aurores.

-Pas grand-chose, Ils savent que ce sont des mangemorts, n'ont aucun moyen de les identifier, d'autant plus que seul le témoignage de Angela la réceptionniste comptera. La loi ne tient aucun compte des témoignages autres que ceux des sorciers. Ils n'ont mêmes pas voulu écouter ou interroger les Elfes présent. Et vu la raison sociale du commerce, ils n'ont vraiment pas l'air prêt à s'investir dans une enquête alors qu'ils sont déjà débordé par les autres attentats.

-J'ai insisté pour être tenue au courant, mais on m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas trop compter la dessus. ajoute-t-elle. Ils sont tous parti ensuite pour un autre attentat je ne sais ou. Les bureaux sont déjà nettoyé, il y aura juste à remplacé le matériel détruit et les vitres. Pour l'instant, des Elfes restent sur place. Les vitres devraient être replacées encore ce soir. Des sorts anti déflagrations seront lancé sur elles dés leur pose.

-Lee, nous t'écoutons.

-Lorsque Dobby m'a prévenu, je l'ai accompagné jusqu'au manoir d'été des Malfoy. Quand je suis arrivé, l'ordre du phénix était là et les aurores également. Ils ont été étonné que je soit au courant alors que eux n'étaient sur place que depuis deux ou trois minutes. Ils ont trouvé le manoir complètement démoli et en feu en arrivant et une dizaine de mangemort stupéfixer. D'après les aurores, les sort d'explosions qui ont été employé seraient d'un nouveau genre vu la taille des dégâts. Ils se posaient même la question de savoir si des explosifs moldu n'avaient pas été employé. Mais comme ils ne veulent pas mêlé des moldus à ça.

.

Je récapitule ce que nous avons fait pour ceux qui n'étaient pas là.

-J'ai essayer de contrôler ma puissance et cela commence a venir. J'arrive a contenir un sort comme bombarda au niveau d'un châssis de fenêtre.

-On a vu cela, rigolent les jumeaux.

-On a cru que tu voulais essayer un sort pour fabriquer du gravier, après on s'est dit que tu t'essayais au barbecue pour géant. persifle Fred.

-En tout cas, nos sorts touchent souvent deux ou trois personnes à la fois, dit Neville. On doit vraiment apprendre à contrôler notre puissance avant d'avoir un accident.

-Ginny, tu as touché beaucoup de mangemort avec les sorts de marquage? Tu as tenu facilement ton bouclier?

-Au minimum une dizaine avant qu'ils ne transplanent. Mais certain sont dans les stupèfixé qui sont embarqué par les aurores. Pour le bouclier, il n'y a eu aucun problème. Mais j'ai reçu peu de sort, l'effet de surprise à fait qu'ils ont fuis sans vraiment penser à combattre.

-Bien, pour une première opération "riposte", je crois que le message est bien passé. Demain, quand les aurores auront quitté les lieux, j'irai y faire un tour pour essayer de remonter les traces de marquage. Sinon, il faudra attendre de croiser des traces par hasard.

-Maintenant Lee et Hermione, j'aimerais que vous travailliez ensemble sur l'article pour la gazette du sorcier. Je veux un article sur l'attaque du magasin par les mangemorts et un autres mettant beaucoup plus en valeurs la destruction complète du manoir d'été des Malfoy et la découverte d'un tas de mangemort stupèfixé. Il faut que la liaison soit naturelle et que l'on comprenne au premier coup d'œil que le second article est une riposte instantanée et sans pitié à l'attaque précédente. Si tu as les noms des mangemorts capturé, citez les. Et demain, tu commence tes infos à la radio par cela. Je t'autorise tout les sous entendu que tu veux pour que le message passe qu'il y a une résistance et que les autres prendrons plus de coup qu'ils n'en donnent.

.

-Les jumeaux, si demain vous pouviez essayer de trouver une sorcière pour remplacer notre réceptionniste pendant sa convalescence. Je contacterai également Madrak pour qu'il fournisse en permanence des gardes pour la radio et l'association de placement. Maintenant que vous connaissez le sort de pistage que l'on sait suivre facilement avec la magie Naturelle, j'aimerais que vous travailliez sur un moyen automatique de lancer ce sort sur les mangemorts qui pénétreraient un de nos bâtiments. Style un portail à l'entrée comme les détecteur dans les aéroport moldu.

.

-Dobby, en attendant mieux, tu vas t'entrainer avec quelques autres Elfes que je paierez. Vous devez savoir lancé le sort de marquage. Ensuite tant que l'on a pas de moyen automatique de le lancer, un elfe invisible restera dans la réception afin de marquer tous mangemorts ou personnes louches qui entrerait dans le bureau. Si une attaque se reproduit, la priorité est que tout le monde s'échappe. On ne doit plus avoir de mort, ni parmi les Elfes ni parmi aucun autres créature magique de notre coté.

.

-Je vous laisse Hedwige pour envoyer l'article dès qu'il est fait. Je vais prévenir l'impression de l'arrivée imminente d'un article sur les attaques de ce soir. Pour les autres bonne soirée.

.


	32. Chapter 32 dent pour dent

.

**Chapitre 32 dent pour dent**

.

Le matin, le réveil est dur pour Ron qui reste au lit alors que nous avons déjà pris notre douche . Ginny entre dans la chambre et imite la voix de Molly.

-Ronald Billius Weasley, C'est quoi ce Sexy Sorcière qui dépasse de sous ton lit?

Ron fait un bond hors de son lit avant d'apercevoir sa sœur. Toute la chambre éclate de rire. Nous nous pressons de descendre parce que les chaussures volent toutes seules. Nous arrivons dans la grande salle alors que nous sommes encore en train de rire. Le petit déjeuner est joyeux alors que les autres tables au courant des évènements de Près au lard nous regarde avec suspicion. Seule les Serpentard montrent un certain amusement contrarié par nos sourires.

.

Les Hiboux arrivent avec la Gazette pour Hermione. Je me suis abonné aussi, autant avoir le temps de l'examiner plutôt que d'attendre toujours le résumé d'Hermione. Nous recevons encore un tas de courrier, mais expérimenté de la veille nous envoyons notre courrier dans une salle vide pour le lire à midi.

.

La première page nous est encore réservée:

* * *

**Attaque à Prés au Lard**

La guerre contre les ténèbres à pris hier un nouveau tour avec l'attaque a Prés au lard de l'agence de Placement des Elfes de maison.

Nous vous parlions hier des efforts pour améliorer le statuts et les conditions de vie de nos aides de maison. Apparemment, cela déplait fortement à l'équipe noire parce qu'en fin de journée, de nombreux mangemort sont intervenu pour détruire les lieux, blessant mademoiselle Angela la réceptionniste et tuant un des Elfes. L'intervention très rapide des fondateurs ainsi que de l'ordre du phénix et en dernier lieu des aurores à fait fuir les esclaves de Tom Jédusort. (pour le sorcier qui l'ignorerait, c'est le nom de famille du demi Moldu qui se fait appeler Lord Voldemort ou Celui dont beaucoup n'osaient prononcé le nom).

.

**Un manoir rasé du paysage. **

Incidement, sans qu'il y ait de liaison officielle, moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, un manoir d'été appartenant à la famille Malfoy était complètement rasé et la plupart des mangemort stupéfixer. L'immense bâtiment n'était plus que ruine et flamme quand les aurore sont arrivé pour trouver une dizaine de mangemort immobilisé. Nous ignorons si d'autres se trouvent sous les décombres vu que d'après les témoignages des prisonniers l'attaques qui à détruit le fier château n'a pas duré plus de trois ou quatre minutes. Les dit mangemort, après interrogatoire, vont rejoindre le représentant principal de la famille qui les hébergeaient, et qui actuellement loge à AZKABAN.

.

**les victimes changent de camp?**

La nouvelle génération de la lumière serait elle plus susceptible que les anciens? La rapidité de la riposte et les moyen mis en œuvre le laisse présager. Arquons qu'il auront besoins de volontaire pour les aider. Et si au lieu d'enfuir nos tête dans le sol comme un animal bien connu des Moldu d'Australie, nous prenions notre destin en main et arrêtions de nous laissez faire par ces apprenti terreur en robe noire.

.

Cela nous rappelle qu'il y a à peine trois mois, une équipe d'étudiants dont l'élu faisait partie, avait réussi après un épisode nébuleux à faire coincer une dizaine de mangemort dont Malefoy, Nott et le mari de Béatrix Lestrange alors que le ministère n'avait jamais pu trouver de preuve contre les deux premiers et n'avait pu coincer les autres depuis leurs évasions d'il y a trois ans.

Il est temps que les victimes changent de camp.

.

**Un nouveau Club à Poudlard **

Un élève de Poudlard nous à parler d'un nouveau club de défense appelé AD. Le Club de défense assez controversé avait été interdit l'année dernière pour avoir appris à nos enfants a se défendre avec des sorts "un peu" plus puissant que ceux vu au programme officiel. Gageons que la mouture de cette année sera aussi efficace.

* * *

.

Les sourires goguenard de serpentard ont disparu. Les yeux de certains lancent des éclairs meurtrier, les provocations commencent alors qu'ils sortent de la grande salle. Nous ne nous laissons pas provoquer et ne réagissons pas. Il faut bien qu'a un moment Hermione pose sa main sur l'épaule de Ron pour le retenir, mais il est encore plus jubilatoire de les laisser s'énerver seul et nous restons calme.

.

Le petit déjeuner avalé, tous vont en cours alors que je vais voir les Gobelins. Madrak me reçoit immédiatement.

-Bonjour Harry! J' ai pu voir que les mangemorts qui s'en étaient prit à toi ne sont pas allé bien loin. Je ne peux qu'approuver.

-Bonjour Madrak. Justement, j'aimerais que vous me louiez quelques Guerriers Gobelin afin d'avoir une Garde devant le bureau des Elfes, le bureau officiel de la radio, ainsi que devant la Gazette du Sorcier. Vu ce que je leur demande de publier je ne peux qu'assurer leurs sécurité. A toi de voir combien de guerrier tu as besoins pour résister le temps que les secours interviennent. Le but étant d'éviter la casse trop importante, mais surtout de protéger le personnel qui y travaille. Je vais adjoindre un ou deux Elfe à chaque entrée. Il restera invisible, ce sera juste pour marquer tous mangemorts qui fuirait après avoir attaquer. Par contre, tes Gardes peuvent être très visible. Quitte à en avoir de moins visible pour surprendre l'adversaire.

.

-Je pense à une équipe de deux Guerriers par entrée, pour chaque bâtiment. Et je peux garder une réserve prête à intervenir d'une dizaine de garde. Nous avons un médaillons pour communiquer entre nous rapidement.

-Si cela est correct pour vous, c'est correct pour moi.

-J'ai aussi une information qui pourrait êtres utiles a tes alliés. Voldemort préparait l'évasion d'Azkaban de ses meilleurs mangemort pour le soir d'halloween, mais il se peut que maintenant que tu en as pris une dizaine d'autre, l'évasion soit avancée. Le 1er novembre n'est que dans 8 jours, et ils doivent déjà être prêt. Les détraqueurs vont rejoindre le seigneur noir avec les meilleurs éléments de ses troupes lors de l'attaque. Ils ont déjà signé leur allégeance.

.

-Je vais voir Dumbledorre et le ministère. J'espère qu'ils seront à la hauteur. Je n'ai pas encore testé le nouveau ministre. Il paraît plus efficace mais il est aussi préoccupé par son image de marque au lieu de consacrer tous ses efforts sur l'arrêt de Voldy. Je vous remercie pour cette information précieuse.

-nous n'aimons pas non plus ces monstres créer par les porteurs de baguettes. A mon sens, il n'ont rien à faire sur cette terre. Ceux qui les ont créer devraient les détruire.

-Ce sont les sorciers qui ont créer les détraqueurs? Pour qu'elle raison?

-Uniquement pour torturer leurs prisonnier et ne pas avoir à s'occuper de la prison. Mais avec chaque mage noir apparu, à un moment ou un autre, ils ont retourné leurs veste. Ou est leurs utilité si quand on a le plus besoins d'eux ils sont contre nous? Je ne comprendrai jamais les porteurs de baguettes. Veuillez m'excusez pour le terme, vous êtes l'exception.

-Ce n'est rien. Je me souviens avoir fait des recherches, il y a deux ans. Un professeur m'a appris le patronus qui les repousse, mais je n'ai jamais vu de sort les tuer.

-Le seul moyen de les éliminer, est un sort noir, le feuxdémon, ou alors la flamme d'un dragon. Le feuxdémon est difficilement contrôlable et presque impossible à arrêter pour un sorcier normal, et si on excepte les deux dragons qui gardent nos coffres et qui n'ont pas vu le jour depuis des millénaires, il n'y a plus de dragons en Europe sauf dans les pays de l'est.

-La matinée fut fort instructive. Je vous souhaite une journée prospère.

-Que nos intérêt commun prospère!

* * *

Je sors de Gringot et traverse la rue pour entrer chez les jumeaux. Fred et Lee m'accompagnent alors que George reste au magasin. Nous transplanons vers l'ancien manoir d'été des Malfoy. Il n'y a personne sur les lieux. J'observe les nombreuse trace de magie et je pense pouvoir me déplacer en suivant un fil vert. Nous arrivons prêt d'une grosse maison entourée d'une grille. De nombreuse trace verte convergent vers la vieille bâtisse. Ce doit être la conciergerie d'un château que l'on voit au loin et dont l'entrée du parc se situe juste à coté.

.

Nous ne trouvons personnes à l'extérieur. Je me rends invisible avec mes compagnons. Nous entrons dans le parc et approchons des ouvertures. Trois mangemorts sont couché sur une paillasse alors que deux autres sont en train de boire à table, un dernier soigne un blessé par brulure. Nous examinons toutes les fenêtres du rez de chaussée, mais ne voyons aucun autre mouvement. Sur les sept présents, quatre sont marqué par la trace verte. Nous lançons trois stupéfix par la fenêtre. Un des mangemort plonge par terre et évite le sort alors que les autres sont déjà sorti de la pièce. Seul deux sont immobilisé sur leur lit. Des pop nous avertissent qu'il sont déjà parti.

_**-"Bombarda" **_

.

une ouverture laisse maintenant une entrée dans la pièce.

-Fred, Lee, trainer les lits dehors. Je m'occupe du bâtiment.

Alors que mes deux comparses sortent les deux mangemorts stupéfixé, je vise la maison:

_**-"Bombarda Maxima"**_ _**"incendio!" "incendio!"**_

La façade est éventrée, les planché et le toit s'écroule, tout brule. Il ne reste qu'un tas de pierre et deux mur qui ne tarderons pas à les rejoindre au sol.

.

Nous regagnons le magasin ou je laisse Lee en lui recommandant de retourner sur place quand les aurores y seront avec un collègue de la gazette pour faire taire les soupçons quand à sa présence, et de faire un article pour la Gazette et la radio. Il faudra que j'apporte une radio à Poudlard pour écouter ses infos.

.

J'envoie un hibou à Amélia Bones en lui demandant de me rejoindre dans le bureau de Dumbledorre avec le ministre. Je rentre à Poudlard et demande à Dumbledorre qui est déjà dans la grande salle si nous pouvons nous voir dans son bureau. Kingsley et Mc Gonagall suivent. Tant qu'a faire j'appelle Ginny et Hermione avec les garçon pour qu'ils viennent nous rejoindre.

Nous nous installons dans le bureau et je commence alors qu'Amélia sort de la cheminée.

-Vous trouverez une maison qui s'est malencontreusement écroulée et qui brûle avec deux mangemort qui dorment sur un lit dans la pelouse. Je ne sais pas très bien ou cela se situe, mais je peux vous montrer.

.

Comme nous étions invisible, seule l'image du bâtiment brulant et des mangemort s'affiche dans mon souvenir.

-C'est le château des parents de la femme de Macnair. dit Dumby

-Je prévient les aurores, si vous voulez patienter un instant. propose Amélia Bones.

.

Elle s'agenouille sur la cheminée et converse avec quelqu'un.

-Ca va, vous pouvez continuer vos explication.

-Disons que j'ai fait un rêve au cours d'histoire de la magie. Et comme je fait souvent des rêves réel… Le ministre ne vient pas?

-Disons qu'il est un peu vexer de la présentations faite du ministère ce matin et comme il sait que vous décidez de la ligne éditoriale.

-Oh, madame, Il sera encore plus vexé s'il n'exploite pas les informations que je viens de découvrir. En fait le vent m'a apporté l'information que Voldemort se sentait seul et qu'il projetait d'inviter ses ex amis à sortir de leur résidence d'été à Azkaban la nuit d'halloween. Nos amis les détraqueurs enfileraient le manteau à tête de mort et langue de serpent. Et selon le vent qui aère certaine grotte et souterrains, le fait que nous ayons organisé nous aussi une petite sauterie hier en invitant ses amis, font que Voldy se sent encore plus seul et voudrait avancer sa sauterie. Quand, là est le mystère. Mais comme il ne reste plus que une semaine avant Halloween, le dénouement ne peux qu'être proche.

.

-L'information est fiable? Demande Amélia.

-Tellement, que l'on à envisagé de faire appel aux dragons des pays de l'est pour éliminer les détraqueurs. Mais le temps est court pour les faire venir. D'autant que cela peut se passer cette nuit comme dans une semaine. Mais si vous n'arrivez pas à empêcher Malfoy, Nott, Lestrange, et la clique de sortir et que les détraqueurs se joignent à Voldy, alors je ne vais plus me fatiguer à lancer des "Patronus" alors qu'un briquet géant peut les éliminer définitivement.

-Harry, déclare Dumby. Amenez des dragons en Angleterre est presque impossible. et les utiliser pour se défendre est encore plus difficile. De plus ils sont interdit par le ministère vu le risque avec les moldu.

.

-Ces mêmes moldu que les détraqueurs ne se gêneront plus pour tuer quand Voldy-psychopathe leur en donnera l'autorisation. Vous travaillez avec les eux, essayer de les convaincre que leur intérêt est de continuer à défendre Azkaban, sinon on aura recours au dragon, pas d'amnistie. Placer une grosse réserve d'aurore de façon que même si les détraqueurs nous font faux bond, les mangemorts ne sortent pas. Il n'y a pas de Moldu à Azkaban, s'il le faut, on peut facilement y placer un dragon.

-Placez une trace similaire a celle que les adolescent ont sur eux mais d'une couleur différente sur vos prisonnier discrètement. En cas d'évasion, il n'auront plus le temps de sortir avant que leurs repaires s'écroulent sur eux en brulant. Je n'aime pas recommencer toujours le même travail, c'est lassant.

.


	33. Chapter 33 ballade en couple

.

**Chapitre 33 Ballade en couple**

.

-Mr Potter, je suis consciente du privilège que vous me faite en m'invitant à rencontrer des peuples qui pour les sorciers ont disparu, En m'informant de chose que nos professionnel aurait dû découvrir depuis longtemps s'ils n'étaient tenu par des procédures archaïques. Je suis prête à fermer les yeux sur certaine incongruité dans vos aventures, sachant que vous travaillez pour le bon coté alors qu'a votre âge vous devriez pensez à vos études et aux filles. Mais je ne pourrais passer sur quelqu'un qui ferais justice lui-même en tuant qui que ce soit. Il y a une différence entre tuer par accident en se défendant ou en tentant de capturer un mangemort et les éliminer sciemment en essayant même pas de les capturer.

.

-D'où, je demande avec insistance de faire un maximum pour éviter ces évasions. Parce que si je dois risquer nos vie pour capturer quelqu'un que vous relâchez par négligence huit jour plus tard, ils ne peuvent que gagner par usure. Les deux mangemorts qui ont attaqué nos bureau, blessé une réceptionniste et tué un elfe, en blessant de nombreux autres, nous les avons sorti du bâtiment avant de le raser, alors que leurs cinq complices fuyaient. Il en reste encore deux en fuite dans ceux qui étaient présent hier. je respecte la vie, mais aussi la liberté. Comme je respecte votre intégrité. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle vous êtes là. Je ne suis pas politicien, il n'y a aucun calcul derrière cela. Je fais ce que j'ai a faire et je m'y applique avec les moyens en ma possession. De par votre intégrité, vous êtes un de ces moyen.

-Je vous remercie!

.

-Tenez nous au courant de ce que le ministre prends comme décision pour Azkaban. Je pourrais amener au moins un dragon à proximité dès que les détraqueurs nous lâchent. Ils n'iront pas très loin. Rufus a l'occasion de faire quelques chose qui redore le blason du ministère. Je pense aller manger, j'entend de nombreux ventres gargouiller, dont le miens. Je m'excuse de l'heure de la réunion, mais elle ne pouvait pas attendre.

Nous sortons tous pour aller manger à la grande salle.

* * *

.

Le soir, je me repose dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée avec Gin. Un Elfe m'apporte un parchemin de Dumby me convoquant dans son bureau. Je m'y rend tout de suite en me déplaçant.

-Harry! je viens de parler avec Amélia par cheminée. Le ministre refuse de placer des aurores à Azkaban. J'ai bien essayé de parlementer avec lui, mais il pense que c'est un piège pour dégarnir les autres endroits. Amélia à organisé une inspection d'Azkaban à partir de demain de façon que nous puissions marquer discrètement les prisonniers et en faisant trainer l'inspection cela fait une dizaine d'aurore sur place pour une semaine. Seul le ministre à l'autorité pour discuter avec les détraqueurs et il refuse de mettre en doute nos alliè.

-Peuvent ils vous prévenir à la seconde ou les détraqueurs se retournent contre eux?

-Je vais demander à Amélia de prendre Tonk dans les aurore là bas. Elle pourra m'envoyer un Patronus dès leurs défection.

-Je vous en remercie.

-De rien, nous sommes du même coté.

.

Je regagne la tour de Gryffondor, et vais me caller dans les bras de Ginny. Je résume l'histoire pour Hermione et elle. L'odeur de ses cheveux me calme et je m'endors contre elle. Le feu est éteint quand je me réveille toujours le nez rempli de l'odeur de son shampoing à la pomme. Je la prends dans mes bras et me déplace dans le dortoir des filles. Je la dépose sur son lit et la recouvre. Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de me déplacer directement dans mon lit. J'ai un sourire, je pensais que Ron battait le record des ronflements, mais je pense qu'une des filles le bat à plate couture. Je ne sais pas placer de nom dessus vu que les voiles étaient tous tiré.

.

Le matin, je me lève de bon humeur et vais petit déjeuner en prenant Ginny au passage. Les journaux arrivent et je vois en première page à nouveau un article sur l'action que nous avons menée hier. Je vois que la nouvelle est aussi parvenue au serpentard. Malfoy me regarde avec un étrange regard, comme si l'arrestation de deux mangemorts de plus le réjouissait.

.

Nous allons au cours de Dcfm. Je m'entraine contre Ginny. Ne désirant pas montrer notre puissance, nous nous battons en essayant au maximum de limiter nos sort. Cela nous entraine aussi à nous contrôler. Malfoy nous nargue dés qu'il en a l'occasion.

-Potter a peur d'avoir un adversaire au dessus de sa taille ou il a peur que quelqu'un lui démolisse sa chienne rousse.

_**- "vesicae relaxationem!"**_

_**-"Chauve-furie"**_

Les deux maléfices sont parti en même temps, Sans véritable contrôle, ce qui fait que Malfoy au lieu d'avoir juste un relâchement de la vessie se vide totalement par tout ses orifices, et qu'une nuée de Chauve-furie géante lui tournent autour en l'agressant. Toutes la classe rigole alors que Kingsley mets fin aux deux maléfices et l'envoie à l'infirmerie.

.

-Mr Potter et Mademoiselle Weasley, vous devez apprendre à mieux vous contrôler pour ne pas répondre aux provocation, surtout quand vous savez que l'adversaire n'est pas à votre taille. Allez rendre visite à votre directrice de maison, elle vous trouveras bien une occupation pour vous apprendre à vous calmer.

.

* * *

Nous nous rendons vers le bureau de Mc Gonagall. Nous allons frappez à la porte quand Russart nous dit qu'elle n'est pas là mais vient de partir voir le directeur. Nous y allons donc aussi. Nous frappons à la porte du bureau:

-Entrez!

Nous expliquons pourquoi nous sommes là.

-Harry, Ginny. Je sais combien Monsieur Malfoy peut être agaçant parfois, mais il me semblait que ce matin vous vous contrôliez plutôt bien, de même qu'hier?

-En fait, on a toujours autant de problèmes à diminuer la puissance de nos sorts. On s'entrainais à cela et c'est assez difficile de lancer un sort en voulant qu'il ait moins de force. Ce qui engendre une pression que nous relâchons a l'extérieur quand le cour est fini. Ici, je n'ai pas pu retenir toute cette pression quand Drago à traiter Ginny de chienne rousse.

-Il est vrai que l'insulte est d'importance, mais avec un autre sort, cela aurait pu être dangereux. Je pense que vous devriez trouver un endroit dessert et essayer de lancer vos sort avec un maximum de puissance. Après, vous aurez beaucoup plus facile de les lancer avec une puissance restreinte. C'est avant que vous devez évacuer la pression. En le faisant une fois par semaine déjà vous devriez pouvoir vous contrôler mieux.

.

C'est a ce moment qu'entre un patronus avec la voix de Tonk.

"-nous venons d'arrivez à Azkaban, tout est presque vide. Nous avons trouvez les deux aurore de garde détraqué. Il ne reste qu'une petite dizaine de prisonier de droit commun, et plus aucun détraqueur."

-Minerva, occupez vous de l'école. Je vais sur place me rendre compte. Les détraqueurs ne savent pas transplaner et ils ne peuvent être loin, contrairement aux mangemorts.

-Je pense que c'est pour cela que ce matin, Malfoy ne semblait pas affecté par la gazette. il devait déjà être au courant de l'évasion. Pouvons nous vous accompagner? Deux de nos animagus sont des dragons, nous pouvons être utile contre ces malfaisances personnifiée.

-Je serais tenté de refusé de prendre deux élèves là bas, mais je pense que l'on a pas trop le choix. Nous allons transplaner à proximité du quai d'embarquement et prendre le deuxième bateau qui doit encore être à quai pour aller sur l'île.

-pouvez vous nous donnez une vision de l'île et de son emplacement? Nous saurons alors aller directement sur place.

.

Je vois alors une image dans la tête du vieil homme, un enfant qui vient voir un père sur une ile entourée de flot déchainé.

-Je pense que cela suffira. Prenez ma main.

Nous nous déplaçons pour arriver sur une plage de galet devant d'immense porte avec des Grilles. Nous entrons, tout est ouvert. Nous rencontrons un aurore qui nous conduit à Amélia.

-Ils nous ont pris de vitesse. Si au moins ce foutu ministre avait prit les bonnes décisions. 58 mangemorts et plus d'une centaine de criminel dans la nature. Sans parler des détraqueurs qui doivent déjà être sur le point d'arriver sur la côte.

-Nous nous occupons d'eux, sort Ginny.

.

* * *

Nous montons sur une tour et Ginny se transforme en Dragon.

_**-Je monte sur ton dos, je te dirai quand je sens leurs présences dans ma tête. Va vers le rivage et je te guide une fois sur place. **_

.

Nous prenons notre envol direction la côte. Il fait un peu froid, sinon je suis bien accroché aux écailles devant les ailes de Ginny. Le soleil déjà haut luit alors que nous apercevons une ligne de falaise. Une partie des falaise à quelques dizaine de kilomètres plus au nord est invisible sous le brouillard.

_**-Par là Ginny, vers ta gauche, ce doit être eux qui créent ce brouillard. **_

.

Nous volons à plusieurs centaine de Km/h et parcourons rapidement la distance. Cela ne sert à rien, nous n'y arriverons jamais. Voldemort à toujours une longueur d'avance. Déjà mes parents, Sirius, Cédric qui ont été tuè…

_**-Mer.. ! Ce sont eux, je les sens. ralenti un peu, que je puisse sauter pour me transformer aussi. **_

_**.**_

Ginny se cabre, les ailes écartée, passant de 3ou 400 km/h à presque l'arrêt en un instant. Je sens mon corps qui s'incruste contre les écailles. je ne suis pas équipé comme un dragon pour les ralentissements. Je me relève, saute dans le vide. C'est la première fois que je me transforme dans ces conditions. Et je sens l'air prendre dans mes ailes alors qu'en deux ou trois battements, je reviens au niveau de Ginny.

**_-Allons-y, on fonce dans le tas et on brûle tout ceux qu'on trouve. attention quand même à ma jolie queue quand tu lanceras tes flammes. tu ne voudrais quand mêmes pas d'un dragon sans queue pour mari._**

**_-Fonce, au lieu de draguer. Tous les mêmes, il ne pense qu'a cela._**

Je lance mes flammes alors que nous entrons dans le brouillard. Je vois des capes s'éparpiller alors qu'un certain nombres s'enflamme directement. Ginny reste parallèle à moi et dès que je reprends mon souffle, c'est elle qui ouvre notre chemin à coup de chalumeau. Nous brûlons une bonne centaine de détraqueur sur un temps qui me parait ne jamais finir, mais ils sont trop éparpiller pour que l'on continue, et j'ai mal à la gorge d'avoir trop craché de flamme.

**_-je suis crevée, je ne peux plus rien cracher._**

**_-Moi non plus, je ne pense pas tenir encore longtemps. Viens on monte haut, tu te transforme et je te rattrape pour te ramener à Azkaban._**

**_-Pourquoi ne pas se poser au pied des falaises et reprendre notre forme normale, on se déplace à Azkaban, ce sera moins fatiguant je pense._**

**_-t'as raison, je suis trop fatigué pour réfléchir._**

* * *

.

Nous nous posons sur une plage de Gallet et nous reprenons nos corps humain. Ginny s'écroule d'épuisement. Je tranplane à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, et la laisse au bon soins de madame Pomfresh. Je rejoint le directeur à Azkaban.

-Mr Potter, ou est votre compagne? demande Amélia.

-A l'infirmerie de Poudlard, nous avons trop exigé de nos force. Elle se repose sous la garde de notre dragon d'infirmière.

-J'en suis rassurée. Je ne vous poserez pas la questions de savoir comment vous avez transplané ici malgré les barrières, ni si votre animagus est déclaré, mais avez-vous retrouvé des détraqueurs.

-Nous les avons retrouvé, et en avons éliminé plus d'une centaine. Sur la fin nous étions trop épuisé pour continuer et eux trop éparpillé. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de jouer du lance flamme sous forme de dragon. Je manque d'entrainement tout comme Ginny.

-C'est déjà pas mal, surtout si on compte que la population des détraqueurs ne s'élève qu'a 500 éléments. remarque Dumby

- S'élevait à 500, il ne doit plus y en avoir que environs 350. Et si vous signalez à temps tout regroupement de ces êtres, on peut encore diminuer fortement leurs nombres.

-L'ennui, c'est qu'ils peuvent se reproduire rapidement, s'ils ont de la nourriture en suffisance. C'est-à-dire des personnes à détraquer. nous informe Amélia. En un mois, avec de la nourriture, ils arrivent à ce dédoubler.

-Et bien je vais aussi me reposer et prévenez moi dés que vous en apercevez, nous les prendrons de vitesse.

.


	34. Chapter 34 un nouveau ministre

.

**Chapitre 34 un nouveau ministre**

.

Je regagne l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Mme Pomfresh me regarde suspicieusement, c'est une première que je vienne de moi-même à l'infirmerie. Dés qu'elle a le dos tourné, je colle mon lit à celui de Ginny, et je m'endort comme une souche, un parfum de pomme me titillant les narines. Il est déjà tard quand je me réveille. Gin est assise sur son lit en train de manger. Un plat avec des sandwich est aussi à coté de mon lit. Je m'installe contre elle et nous dégustons notre repas, profitant de la chaleur l'un de l'autre.

.

Notre repas à peine terminé, Gin se rapproche et me mordille l'oreille. Des frissons me parcourent de la tête aux pieds. je la resserre un peu de mes bras, mes mains frôlent des rondeurs aguichantes, la tête me tourne, je quitte la planète des hommes pour un monde de douceur et de parfum. Nous relâchons un peu les couvertures, afin que nos corps puissent se rejoindre. Peu à peu, la folie des sens nous emporte. Je vogue vers un monde fait de senteur et de parfum, ou tout est amour et elle, ses cheveux roux, ses tâches de rousseur, le grain de sa peau, la moindre de ses imperfections me ravi et m'enchante parce que c'est elle et rien qu'elle. Je parcourt des monts, couronné de pic érigé, dressé par et pour le plaisir. Je découvre un buisson ardent ou la vie prend sa source. La folie nous emporte, la folie nous abreuve, la folie nous fait sentir vivant.

.

L'instant suivant est douloureux, moments ou nous ne sommes plus qu'un et il faut redevenir deux, tout en laissant un peu de soi chez l'autre, ou le plaisir d'être contre l'autre, combat la douleur d'être séparé. Pour la nuit, nous dormons chacun dans notre lit, en travers, tête contre tête, épaule contre épaule, mains enlacée dans un désir de communion.

.

Le matin, c'est la sensation d'un regard qui nous réveillent. Madame Pomfresh qui nous observe attendrie, avec une de ses infâme potion en main.

-Allez les amoureux, une petite potion de régénération et vous pouvez allez déjeuner avec vos amis. Si ce soir cela ne va pas, vous pouvez venir reprendre un peu de potion.

J'avale la potion et j'attend que Pomfresh nous laisse, mon pyjama se trouve au pied du lit, et je remarque la robe de nuit de Giny a coté. Le regard de l'infirmière suit mon regard.

-Oh, je vous laisse le temps de vous habiller, finalement vous aviez peut être déjà assez récupéré, dit elle le visage rouge.

Elle nous tourne le dos et rejoint son bureau.

* * *

.

Nous entrons dans la grande Salle les mains enlacées, Hermione et Ron nous sautent au cou alors que Neville vient au nouvelle.

-Nous allons bien, juste un peu de fatigue en rentrant.

-On est passé deux fois hier en soirée, mais vous dormiez comme des souches tous les deux, déclare Ron. On allait repasser après déjeuner.

-On est libre, on déjeune et on vous suit au cours, dit Ginny.

.

La gazette arrive. Les gros titres concernent Azkaban.

**Azkaban vide de ces prisonniers, que fait le ministre.**

**Les détraqueurs se joignent au seigneurs des ténèbres, Deux dragons en éliminent une centaine. **

**Tout les mangemorts dans la nature, pour quand la démission du ministre? **

.

Nous racontons en mangeant la journée d'hier. Hermione commente les articles. Des pétitions demandent la démission de Rufus Scrimgeour. Les seuls à se proposer sont Digory, toujours aussi extrême et un nommé Yaxley qui travaille au département de la justice magique. Griselda est tombée subitement malade. Il y a une réunion du magenmagot ce soir pour en discuter.

.

Je vais voir Dumbledorre a son bureau dès la fin du déjeuner.

-Bonjour, vous avez vu la gazette, on risque de changer de ministre pour pire. Digory veut de la répression à outrance et Yaxley est un inconnu. Vous ne pouvez pas proposer quelqu'un?

-En tant que chef du magenmagot, je peux soutenir quelqu'un, mais pas le forcer à se présenter. Et Yaxley est un sang pur que je soupçonne fortement d'avoir des liens peu reluisant avec Voldemort. On n'a jamais rien pu prouver, on devra donc voir.

-Pourquoi ne pas demander à Amélia de se présenter? Elle est énergique et juste et on sait qu'elle n'est pas du coté de Voldy.

-Parce qu'elle n'a jamais fait représentation pour la politique, personne ne la connaît comme candidate et elle risque de perdre sa place si elle se présente et que son adversaire passe. Elle aurait besoins du soutiens de plusieurs famille.

-Comment puis je faire pour prendre mes sièges? Je me présente et c'est tout?

-En principe oui, mais tu dois t'inscrire avant le début de séance. Il y a un don à faire pour les frais du ministère et d'entretien du restaurant et des bureau du magenmagot.

-toutes les familles ont droit a un siège?

-Toutes les familles Sorcières tant qu'elles paient leurs cotisations. Il n'y a qu'un siège par famille, pour le chef de famille. Je pense que le siège des Potter et des Black est déjà payé a vie. Ils faisaient partie des fondateurs du magenmagot.

.

-Peut on rencontrer Mme Bones, avant ce soir. J'aimerais la convaincre de se présenter.

-On peut toujours essayer à nouveau. Cela va être difficile, elle a beaucoup à préparer avant ce soir. Elle doit prouver qu'elle a fait son travail et que le ministre prévenu par ses soins n'a pas réagit à temps. C'est elle ou le ministre.

-Pouvez vous me prévenir de l'heure du rendez vous? J'ai pas mal de monde à voir avant ce soir.

.

Je retourne en classe et demande à Neville s'il peut venir avec moi. Nous disparaissons ensemble. Dans le courant de l'après midi, je reçois un message de Dumbledorre m'avertissant d'un rendez vous à 19h avec Madame Bones et de la possibilité de s'inscrire vers 20h avant la séance de 20h30.

.

* * *

Vers 19h, Je rencontre Amélia Bones.

-Bonjour, je désirais vous parler avant la séance parce que je souhaiterais que vous vous présentiez comme futur ministre de la magie.

-Harry, tu me fait beaucoup d'honneur en portant ta confiance sur moi, mais je ne suis pas inscrite, je ne suis même pas sur d'avoir les trois voix nécessaire à l'inscription. Alors ne parlons pas d'avoir une majorité lors du vote.

-je pense pouvoir vous soutenir de mes deux sièges et vous garantir une série de voix en plus.

-En échange de quoi?

-Votre impartialité. Plus de justice efficace, la suppression des discriminations envers les peuples magiques. Mais pas du jour au lendemain, il faut y habituer les sorciers, pas se les mettre à dos ni créer une révolution. La désinfection du ministère de tout les pro-Voldemort. Je vous laisse faire votre travail efficacement comme vous savez le faire, rien de plus. Je peux aussi vous apporter le soutiens de la radio à transmission magique et de la Gazette du Sorcier, tant que cela ne couvre pas d'incompétence. Tout au plus mettre en avant les efforts pour la justice et la lutte contre le mal. Je pense que cela vous donne au moins une grosse partie des atouts pour être élue. Probablement que le vote étant à mains levée, ma célébrité peut en décidé une partie supplémentaire. Et puis votre efficacité doit vous avoir apporter le respect des familles non aveuglée par la politique, vous n'aurez aucun mal à les convaincre de vous suivre.

.

-Pourquoi ne pas vous présenter vous-même? Vous m'avez l'air assez beau parleur et sur de vous. Je suis sur que vous seriez élu.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de me lancer dans la politique, je me débarrasse du seigneur des perdants et je me fait une petite famille comme je n'en ai jamais eu.

-J'ai vu que cela avait l'air assez sérieux avec la fille d'Arthur. C'est une jeune femme très forte, ce qu'il vous fallait. Je vous souhaite de réussir votre vœux, bien que je doute que le peuple sorcier vous lâche comme cela. Toutes les réformes que vous lancez vont prendre du temps, et de l'énergie. Vous aurez des détracteurs du coté des sorciers, mais aussi du cotés des peuples magiques, il y en a toujours a qui profitent de la situation et qui freinerons tout changement. En attendant, je vais risquer de me présenter, je m'en voudrais de casser de si beau rêves avant mêmes de leurs avoir donné une chance.

-Je vous remercie. Vous aurez mon entière collaboration.

-Je ne me vois pas demander à un dragon d'éliminer mes adversaire politique.

-Il n'y a pas que le feu, le pouvoir des idées peut renverser beaucoup de chose, les moldus l'ont déjà compris.

-Je sais que vos idées font des émules à Poudlard, ma nièce m'en parle assez souvent. Il est 20h, il est temps de s'inscrire si vous voulez vos deux places.

Nous gagnons la salle en sous sol. Je retrouve les jumeaux Weasley ainsi que quelques invité. J'avance vers la sorcière d'accueil.

-Harry Potter, je souhaite réclamer les sièges de la famille Potter, de la famille Black et de la famille d'Ignotus Peverell dont je suis le descendant. Je participerai à la séance de ce soir.

-Bien, je vois que les cotisations sont a vie, rien ne s'y oppose. Celle de la famille Peverell a été versée cet après midi. Vous pouvez prendre place, vous aurez trois voix sur votre pupitre.

-Fred Weasley, je viens occuper le siège de la famille Weasley, notre cotisation pour cinq ans a été versée cet après midi.

-George Weasley, je viens occuper le sièges de la famille Prewett, notre cotisation pour cinq ans a été versée cet après midi.

-Lee Jordan, je viens occuper le sièges de la famille Jordan, notre cotisation pour cinq ans a été versée cet après midi.

- Angelina Johnson, je viens occuper le siège de la famille Johnson , notre cotisation pour cinq ans a été versée cet après midi.

- Olivier Dubois , je viens occuper le sièges de la famille Dubois , notre cotisation pour cinq ans a été versée cet après midi.

- Katie Bell, je viens occuper le sièges de la famille Bell , notre cotisation pour cinq ans a été versée cet après midi.

- Alicia Spinnet, je viens occuper le sièges de la famille Spinnet , notre cotisation pour cinq ans a été versée cet après midi.

- Xenophilius Lovegood, je viens occuper le sièges de la famille Lovegood , notre cotisation pour cinq ans a été versée cet après midi.

- Ernie Macmillan, je viens occuper le sièges de la famille Macmillan, ce que mon père aurait du faire depuis longtemps. Notre cotisation pour vingt ans a été versée cet après midi.

- Terry Boot, je viens occuper le sièges de la famille boot, notre cotisation pour cinq ans a été versée cet après midi.

Tous prennent place à un pupitre sur l'hémisphère. Dumbledorre s'avance vers une petite estrade face à tous le monde.

-Silence, le président du magenmagot, Albus Dumbledorre va prendre la parole pour ouvrir la séance avec un peu de retard vu les familles qui se sont présentées aujourd'hui, crie la sorcière d'accueil.

-Cher membres, bonjour. Il est 20h50 et je déclare la séance ouverte.

-A l'ordre du jour, la démission de notre ministre Rufus Scrimgeour et l'élection d'un nouveau ministre. Nous laissons la parole à Amélia Bones pour le département de la justice au sujet de l'évasion de la totalité des criminels et des mangemorts d'Azkaban. termine Dumby.

-Ce mardi, une source sûre ayant déjà collaboré à l'arrestation d'une vingtaine de mangemorts nous a averti de la possibilité de retournement des détraqueurs vers le mage noir tom jédusort et l'évasion des principaux mangemorts avant Halloween. Cette source, vu les arrestation effectuée ce lundi et ce mardi pensait que l'opération serait surement avancée. Mardi vers 14h, je me trouvait dans le bureau du ministre avec notre président pour l'avertir du problème.

.

-Celui-ci n'as pas voulu bouger en avançant le prétexte qu'il ne pouvait se permettre après les mauvais articles dans la presse de ce début de semaine de risquer la risée en envoyant tout les aurores sur place au dépend de la protection de sa personne. Je décidai donc de faire une inspection de la prison le lendemain matin, le temps d'avoir une dizaine d'aurore pour celle-ci. Ce mercredi vers dix heures, nous mettions le pied sur l'île d'Azkaban pour constater que les aurores sur place avaient été détraqué et tout les prisonniers hors les droit commun étaient dans la nature.

.

-Plus de trace des détraqueurs non plus. Sachant que les détraqueurs ne peuvent transplaner et calculant qu'ils ne pouvaient être beaucoup plus loin que la cote, j'ai décidé de faire intervenir deux dragon, qui ont brulé plus d'une centaine de détraqueurs. Ce matin, j'ai été mise au questionnement et le ministre sous la pression publique m'a fait parvenir sa démission. Termine-t-elle.

-Avez-vous reçu les candidatures pour le poste de ministre avec le soutiens de trois famille. demande Dumbledorre, le visage sérieux.

-J'ai reçu en bonne et due forme, la candidature de Griselda Marchebank ce matin, et vers midi, prétextant une mauvaise santé subite, elle a retiré sa candidature.

-Monsieur Amos Diggory, à présenté sa candidature à 11h ce matin, en bonne et due forme.

-Monsieur Yaxley à présenter la sienne vers midi.

-je viens d'inscrire la mienne également sous la demande de famille modérée. ajoute t'elle.

-Pourrait on savoir, vu le conflit d'intérêt, le nom de vos deux soutiens, puisque je suppose que vous avez inscrit le soutiens de votre famille en premier. Demande un bonhomme assez anthipathique.

Je l'observe avec ma magie pour voir de quoi son aura est faite et je vois des traces vertes le suivant jusqu'à son siège.

-Mr Yaxley! Pourriez vous en faire la demande avant de prendre la parole come il est prévu dans le règlement. Madame Bones pourriez vous néanmoins répondre?

-J'ai le soutiens de la famille Potter, Black, Peverell, je pouvais aussi avoir celle des Weasley, Prewett, Jordan. Ai-je satisfait à votre demande?

-Bien sur, plus qu'amplement satisfait, répond Dumbledorre.

-Pourrai je sollicité la parole?

-Bien sur Mr Potter. Je laisse donc la parole à Mr Potter, nouvellement présent pour représenter sa famille, celle de son parrain les black et celle de ces ancêtre les Peverell.

-Bonjour, je pense que tous le monde me connait a l'inverse de moi qui ne connait pas grand monde pour ma première apparition en ce lieu. Je pense que nous allons voter pour trouver un ministre qui nous débarrasse des mangemorts, puisque c'est bien leurs évasions qui à déclenché la chute du précédent ministre. Comme je suis jeune et peu respectueux des usages, que je ne connais pas tout le monde ici, je trouverais normal, pour montrer que nos membres n'ont que les intérêts du magenmagot en tête et non d'autre allégeance que tout le monde avant de voter ou même de prendre la parole relève sa manche pour prouver que le bras est libre d'allégeance noire. Loin de moi l'idée de mettre en doute votre intégrité.

Une vague de protestations s'élèvent. Je relève ma manche puis me tourne vers mes camarades. Tous un après l'autre se lèvent et relèvent la manche. Je me tourne vers le président du magenmagot. Dumbledorre me regarde avec un regard pétillant et relève sa manche. Amélia fait de même. Le suivant dans la rangée hésite un seconde puis continue.

.

* * *

Un homme se lève et veut fuir mais Dumby le stupéfie. Il a le reflex rapide pour son âge. Il relève la manche ou apparait une tâche noire. La sorcière d'accueil appelle des aurores. Deux emmène le prisonnier, quatre autres restent sur l'ordre d'Amélia pour assister à la fin du débat. L'inspection continue. On arrive à Yaxley qui tente de transplaner. Les aurores le tiennent en garde et relèvent sa manche, La tache s'y trouve. Spontanément, les autres relèvent leurs manches.

-Je vous remercie, déclare Dumbledorre, les débats seront plus serein. Nous aurions dû le faire depuis longtemps. Il ne nous reste plus que deux candidats. On procède au vote. Qui vote pour Amélia Bones?

Notre rangée lève le bras, beaucoup traine un peu, mais sur la fin presque la totalité de la salle a soutenu ma candidates.

-Qui vote pour Amos Diggory?

Six bras se lève. Le nouveau ministre est Amélia.


	35. Chapter 35 fêtes

Bonsoir, je tiens à rappeler que les personnage et les décors sont de JK Rowlling , l'inspiration de bibi, vient de mes nombreuse lectures (je suis né avec un livre collé dans les mains, ma mère a du me l'enlever pour que je prenne mon premier biberon. ) mais aussi des nombreuse FF. Le chapitre qui suit, dois le concept de mail à jeconnais et Alixe qui l'a traduit en français. La création du parchemin est de moi.

Je publie le plus souvent que je peux. je tiens plus ou moins le rythme d'un chapitre par jour, mais ici, lundi j'avais un cour de sécurité très important ce qui à été ma priorité d'où ces 48h sans publication. Bonnes lecture et n'oubliez pas vos review.

.

**Chapitre 35 fêtes**

.

Nous sortons du ministère et rentrons tous à Poudlard, nous ramenons une provision de Bierreaubeurre. Les jumeaux vont à la cuisine chercher des en cas et nous organisons une super fêtes dans la grande salle avec l'accord de Dumbledorre. Les trois maisons sont là et certain serpentard ose même se joindre à nous. Le professeur Flitwick apporte une sono modifiée et j'arrive à modifié le plafond pour qu'il reflète un soir d'aurore boréale. Nous avons une discothèque magique…

.

Les élèves Moldu montre la danse au sorcier et finalement tous sont sur la piste, personne ne reste dans son coin. Même Ron entrainé par Hermione danse. Je reste avec Ginny pour les séances de slow et nous finissons par sortir dans le parc afin de trouver un endroit discret. Il fait un peu frais, mais chaque buisson est occupé par un couple d'élèves. Nous tombons mêmes sur Ron en train de râler sur un couple de 2eme année qui occupent apparemment la place qu'il avait prévu de rejoindre avec Hermione.

.

Nous rigolons un moment, pour finir même lui se joint à nous.

-Prenez tous ma main.

.

Je déplace le groupe vers une plage de Ténériffe, une île ou il fait chaud toute l'année. Nous nous baladons parmi les cabanons qui regorgent de boisson, de nourriture, de vêtement léger prévu pour le soleil, et de souvenir de plage pour le touriste en vadrouille. Je demande 4 pinacolada décorée d'ananas sur le bord.

-A votre santé, au soleil et aux soirées en amoureux. Si on se perds, Hermione tu connais le chemin pour rentrer.

.

Lentement, enlacé deux par deux, nous nous promenons sur la plage. Hermione arrête Ron et l'embrasse comme si elle n'avait plus manger depuis une semaine. Nous continuons lentement. Peu à peu, le silence se fait, nous sommes seul. Nous continuons un long moment, avant de nous étendre le long de l'eau. Nous laissons nos corps s'enflammer avant de jeter tout nos vêtements en tas et de plonger dans l'eau. Ginny cherche à me semer, mais je doute qu'elle y mette toute sa volonté. Avec une difficulté que nous ne soupçonnions pas, nos corps s'apprivoisent dans l'eau. Après une longue étreinte ou nos deux corps flottent, porté par l'eau salée, nous nageons vers la plage et nous nous étendons sur mes vêtements étalé dans le sable au pied rocher. La nuit se passe en câlin, parfois torride, parfois beaucoup plus calme. Nous finissons par nous endormir alors que l'aube pointe.

.

* * *

C'est un couple faisant son jogging qui nous réveillera en passant non loin de nous. Nous enfilons nos vêtements, protégé des regards par les roches. La plage est calme, quelques promeneurs se baladent les pieds dans l'eau, suivant la rive. Je mémorise l'endroit pour une prochaine soirée. Nous nous déplaçons à Poudlard. Quand nous arrivons à la salle commune, Hermione nous accueille avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles et un visage ravagé par la fatigue.

.

-Je viens juste de me lever pour aller en cours après avoir dormi moins de deux heures. Mais il parait qu'après notre départ, Dumby nous a donné congé jusqu' a midi suite à la fête qui a duré jusqu'au petite heure.

-Et bien Hermione, tu n'as plus qu'a allé te recoucher jusqu'à midi. Nous avons déjà pris un acompte aussi, mais on va faire comme toi.

-Bonne nuit mon amour, me susurre Gin en m'embrassant. La nuit à été merveilleuse.

-Bonne nuit mon amour. Bonne nuit Hermione.

.

* * *

Je gagne mon plumard, ou je m'affale. La journée passe lentement, tout le monde dort encore à moitié, professeur y compris. Le soir j'annule l'entrainement de l'AD, je n'ai pas envie de donner entrainement à des Zombie. Je préfère passer ma soirée à étudier un peu le livre de Magie des Origines installé dans un fauteuil prêt de la cheminée. Ginny dort la tête sur mes cuisses. Je trouve un nouveau chapitre très intéressant, pas trop recommandable, mais intéressant.

.

Il est possible de dévier la magie de ses canaux dans le corps. Si on diminue les canaux d'accès au centre de magie d'un être, on en fait un cracmol ou un moldu, si on les ferme complètement, on le tue. J'apprends ainsi que les moldu ont en fait un centre magique moins développé et très peu de canaux ouvert pour la magie circuler. Que sans noyau magique il est impossible de vivre. Que mêmes les végétaux ont un centre magique. Il est aussi possible d'ouvrir les canaux pour développer plus sa magie, mais si le noyau magique n'est pas assez développé et ne suit pas, c'est la disparition du noyau par dispersion et la personne meurt aussi.

.

Pour modifier les canaux d'une autre personne, il faut le surprendre ou bénéficier d'une puissance beaucoup plus grande, sinon le risque d'y laisser sa magie est grand aussi. C'est un combat de magie à la base première. Tout les sorts affectant un corps ne sont que des modification mineure des canaux de l'adversaire. C'est le degré de connexion à l'ensemble de la magie et au tout qui fait d'un être, un être magique ou non, puissant ou non. Il est aussi possible de brider la magie en plaçant des anneaux isolant une partie du noyau magique d'une personne. Cela demande peu de puissance, il faut juste les connaissances magique nécessaire. Je repense à Neville qui avait une partie de sa magie inopérante. Quelqu'un qui lui voulait du mal, ou qui avait un but inavouable.

* * *

.

Hermione vient me rejoindre en s'installant dans un fauteuil adjacent. Je lui explique ce que je viens de trouver. Elle me conseille de garder cela entre nous, pour ne pas qu'un être malveillant s'en prenne à tous. Elle m'apprend qu'elle n'est pas resté inactive de la soirée non plus. Elle aurait juste besoins d'un peu d'aide pour terminer son travail.

-J'ai jeté un sort protéiforme personnalisé sur un parchemin puis je l'ai rendu invisible. De cette façon, il suffit de l'accrocher a sa ceinture. on sait qu'il est là, il suffit de prendre sa baguette pour inscrire une adresse représentée par des lettres ou un code numérique et un message. l'encre reste visible. Instantanément le correspondant reçois le message. L'encre reste visible quelques instant avant de disparaître. J'ai réussi à mettre un sort de sonorus sur le parchemin pour que quand un message arrive, un son d clochette de fasse entendre. Tout fonctionne, mais pas ensemble. Quand je rajoute un sort, le parchemin devient visible ou le sort protéiforme devient inefficace.

.

-L'autre jour, quand vous méditiez dans la forêt, j'ai voulu rendre ma ceinture invisible, et le sort d'allègement a disparu, je suis tombé sous le poids de ma ceinture. J'ai finalement réussi en changeant l'ordre des sorts. J'ai lancé le sort d'invisibilité en premier puis tout les autres après.

.

Hermione prends deux parchemin, les rends invisible et lance les différents sort sur eux.

-on teste? dit elle en croisant les doigts.

Sans même prendre sa baguette, elle pointe le doigt:

* * *

**De**: Celle qui te remercie de l'avoir entrainée avec son copain hier pour une nuit de débauche

**à:** Celui qui trouve toujours a surprendre ses amis par ses attentions

**objet:** test de transmission magique

* * *

alors, ça marche?

* * *

-Ding, Le texte apparait sur la table ou se trouve l'autre parchemin.

Hermione me saute au cou, réveillant Ginny qui se demande ce qu'il se passe.

-Harry vient de trouver un moyen de communiquer en permanence, déclare Hermione en sautant autour de nous dans une danse de la pluie indienne.

-Disons qu'Hermione a trouver 99% et j'ai juste ajouter un peu de mon expérience.

.

J'attache mon parchemin à ma ceinture. Hermione le colle à l'intérieur de sa manche. Elle prépare une dizaine de parchemin avec des adresses différentes. Ginny en prend un. Nous distribuerons les autres demain matin. Nous montons coucher tous les trois.

* * *

**De**: Ta sorcière de feu

**à:** l'élu de mon cœur

**objet:** Bonne nuit

* * *

bisou, bisou, bisou ;-)

* * *

_**-Bonne nuit mon amour. C'est plus rapide comme cela et au moins je suis sur que tu es la seule à le recevoir, bisou**_

* * *

**De**: La femme qui aime les nouvelles expérience

**à:** Le rétrograde

**objet:** retenir son élue

* * *

La femme aime la nouveauté, il faut la surprendre régulièrement et innover pour garder son attention et la séduire.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**De**: Le Mâle dans toute sa splendeur

**à:** celle qui m'a séduite

**objet:** garder son élu

* * *

Avoir une chevelure de feu, des taches de rousseur qui rappelle les blé en été, sentir un parfum de pomme qui rappelle les vergers en automne, être un peu espiègle, ET SURTOUT

ME LAISSER DORMIR. (je n'ai pas profité d'un coussin de chair toute la soirée, moi. )

* * *

.

Je dois l'avoir vexé, elle ne répond rien, à moins qu'elle soit devenue une femme obéissante, mais ce n'est pas elle, je sens que je vais le payer demain, mais je dort… du moins j'essaie.

Je l'imagine, le regard meurtrier, en train de me lancer un chauve-furie. Je me retourne.

Je vois ses yeux en pleurs, blessé par ma gaucherie. J'en ai le cœur qui saigne. je me retourne.

Je vois son regard plein de reproche. elle m'en veut, elle va me laisser tomber, je me retourne.

Je tends le bras. et vise mon parchemin:

* * *

**De**: d'un gros maladroit et sans patience

**à:** la fée de mon cœur

**objet:** je présente mes excuses, à genou

* * *

pardon, je le ferai plus, pardon, je t'aime, pardon, j'aurai toujours du temps pour te répondre, pardon…

* * *

.

une minute, cinq minutes, un quart d'heure, Pas de réponse!

Elle m'en veut, elle me déteste.

Je me lève, j'enfile mon pantalon de pyjama. Je me déplace dans la chambre des filles. Il fait noir, Ginny ronfle, en équipe avec toutes la chambrée. J'efface son parchemin dont le texte brille dans la nuit. Je rentre dans mon lit. Je ferme les yeux, vexé.

.

Le matin, je descend déjeuner. C'est une Ginny souriante qui me saute au cou et m'embrasse. Que je l'aime. Le gazette arrive, l'élection d' Amélia tient la grande place en première page. Je me noie dans de magnifique yeux chocolat. Nous allons en cour.

.

Le bal d'halloween a lieu dans une heure. Nous nous mettons tous sur notre trente et un pendant que les fille doivent terminer de ce préparer vu qu'elles ont commencé vers midi. Une demi journée pour se préparer à un évènement qui dure trois ou quatre heure. Je ne comprendrai jamais les femmes.

.

Nous descendons dans la salle commune. Il ne reste plus qu' a patienter. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Lavande descend les escaliers, elle rejoint Seamus. Elle est habillée d'une magnifique robe vert bouteille, assortie au costume de notre Irlandais. Ils s'embrassent. Hermione paraît à son tour, un sourire l'illumine. Ron à la bouche ouverte. Il est aussi atteint de mon amie que moi de sa sœur. J'arrête de les observer quand mon ange sur terre arrive à ma vue. Une robe verte clair et un mini gilet bleu électrique font ressortir sa magnifique chevelure encadrant un superbe sourire me fournissant matière à tout les patronus du monde. C'est elle qui prends mon bras pour avancer, alors que j'étais tétanisé par ma beauté de feu.

.

Nous descendons tous ensembles vers la grande salle. Hagrid aidé des première années l'a décoré de citrouille et d'animaux plus effrayant l'un que l'autre. Ron hésite un instant entre rester au bras d'Hermione et fuir une monstrueuse araignée factice suspendue au dessus de l'entrée.

.

Pour Halloween, les tables ont été mise par petit groupe de 10. Nous nous installons avec Neville, Luna, Seamus et Lavande, Dean et Parvatti. Nous pouvons commander le menu que nous désirons. Nous décidons de commander des menus différent, d'installer le tout au centre et de picorer un peu de tout comme nous le désirons. Nous bavardons de chose et d'autres, mais pas de cour ni de combat ni de politique. C'est une soirée détente, nous avons décidé d'en profiter, et c'est ce que nous faisons.


	36. Chapter 36 Halloween

**Chapitre 36 halloween**

.

Une fois le repas pris, Le directeur lance le bal avec Mc Gonagall. Nous suivons tous. Nous avons bien changé, en rapport avec notre quatrième ou nous étions seul autour d'une table à échanger nos idées maussades. Du moins pour Ron et moi. Je danse presque exclusivement avec Ginny. Nous nous accordons comme si nous avions dansé ensemble toutes notre vie. Plus la soirée avance, et plus nous nous rapprochons, seul au monde au milieu des autres. Nous décidons de continuer notre tête à tête de façon plus intime sur la plage qui nous avait accueilli il y a une semaine. Nous sortons lentement vers le parc, afin de partir d'un endroit discret.

.

L'air de la mer nous accueille. La nuit est chaude, et le sable n'est pas encore refroidi. Nous nous étendons sur le dos l'un à coté de l'autre et nous admirons les étoiles. Bip.

* * *

**De**: Hermione

**à:** Vous deux

**objet:** Urgent

attaque de mangemort sur près au lard, nombreux détraqueurs autour du parc de Poudlard.

* * *

AD et les prof défendent l'école.

* * *

**De**: Les lanceurs de flammes

**à:** ceux qui vont avoir chaud

**objet:** re Urgent

* * *

planquez les élèves, nos animagus arrivent pour les brochettes.

* * *

.

nous nous déplaçons dans la clairière de la forêt interdite. Là nous nous transformons en dragon et prenons notre envol directement. Les dragons ont une excellente vue de nuit. Je repère de petit groupe de détraqueurs.

- on les rassemble de façon à en griller un maximum à la fois. On évite de les laisser se dispercer.

Nous les effrayons afin de les rassembler. Des mangemort arrivent pour nous détourner des détraqueurs. Notre peau protégée par les écailles dévient tout les sorts qui nous touchent.

-Attention a toi, je vais lancer des flammes.

Une gerbe de flammes presque blanche, brule une cinquantaine de ces saloperies en une fois. Je pense que quelques mangemort trop téméraire y sont passé aussi. Dumbledorre envoie des sorts qui ressemblent à la foudre en direction des mangemorts restant. Les plus courageux prennent la fuite en transplanant dés la limite du parc atteinte. Certains laissent des traces verte fluorescente sur leurs passages.

.

Nous nous posons dans la clairière avant nous transformer en loup. Nous revenons jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt avant de reprendre forme humaine. Nous rejoignons tout le monde dans la grande salle. Il y a une distribution de chocolat et de cacao chaud. Il n'y a pas eu de blessé grave, seulement beaucoup de frayeur et l'action des détraqueurs sur le moral. Hermione nous fait un compte rendu de la soirée. Deux minutes plus tard, elle était partie aussi avec Ron, mais l'action des sapes moral a fait que Ron s'est disputé avec elle au sujet de Krum. Ils ont rapidement compris d'où venait l'effet néfaste. Dobby arrive.

-Des méchants hommes sont passé dans la rue en courant vers l'école. Comme Harry Potter me l'avait demandé, j'ai lancé un maximum de sort de traçage. Leur magie est toute verte. J'ai réussi à réparer la vitre du bureau qu'ils avaient à nouveau cassée. Les Gobelins ont capturé deux encagoulé. Ils demandent que vous les preniez avant l'arrivée des aurores parce que légalement, ils ne peuvent pas attaquer de sorcier, mauvais ou pas.

-J'arrive, et je te remercie de ton aide.

Je me déplace avec Ginny qui a peur pour moi. Les quatre Gobelins tiennent en respect deux jeunes mangemorts. Je lance un sort de bridage sur leur magie. Je propose aux gobelins de prendre congé pour le reste de la nuit. Les mangemorts ne reviendrons surement pas cette nuit.

* * *

**De**: Celui qui jongle avec les limites

**à:** Celle doit garder les yeux fermé en permanence à cause de moi.

**objet:** trouvaille

* * *

Vos services pourraient avoir eu la chance de se trouver au bon endroit à Prés au lard, et pourraient trouver deux jeunes mangemorts immobilisé dans l'entrée du bureau de placement. Bizarrement, un sort raté à du les toucher, ils sont devenu cracmol. Ce sera plus facile pour les garder en prison. Le sort peut être enlevé s'il s'avère qu'il sont récupérable. (bien qu'ils fassent partie de l'escadre qui a attaquer Poudlard. )

Vos services ont aussi utilisé deux dragons prêté par les gobelins pour griller une cinquantaine de Détraqueur. Un petit remerciement pour les êtres magiques serait le bienvenu. L'abolition du droit de les chasser pour les sorciers, par exemple? Félicitation aux efforts du nouveau ministère.

* * *

.

Dés l'arrivée des premiers Aurores, je retourne à Poudlard. Je réunis les responsables de l'Ad et les résistants. Nous allons au fond du parc et nous suivons en groupe les traces fluorescentes. Nous nous déplaçons assez lentement en suivant la magie. Nous arrivons dans un lieu qui à servi de lieu de rassemblement d'après la magie rémanente de l'endroit. Nous suivons les traces verte vers un autre endroit. Nous revenons vers le chemin de traverse sur les toits. Nous surplombons des mangemorts dispersé à l'ombre des porches. Ils sont massé du chaudron Baveur et du snack de Florian Fortaromes qui sont encore ouvert jusqu'à l'entrée de l'allée des embrumes. Il y en a devant les sorciers falacieux, Gringot, Madame Guipure, Fleury et Bott qui a cette heure sont fermé. Fred et Georges sont avec nous.

* * *

**De**: l'éclairé et ses ampoules

**à:** Tonton Albus et ses Phénix, Amélia et ses Aurores

**CC: **Madrack

**objet:** attaque du chemin de traverse.

* * *

Je pense que l'attaque de Poudlard n'était qu'une diversion avec des détraqueurs et des jeunes. Il y a un "troupeau" de mangemorts, camouflé dans le chemin de traverse, prêt à attaquer. Nous allons faire diversion pour les empêcher d'attaquer les commerces dés qu'ils lancent leurs premiers sorts. Nous sommes en sous représentations, faites vite avant que nous ne devions les molester un peu trop.

* * *

.

Nous attendons quelques minutes, puis plusieurs encagoulés sortent de l'ombre et lancent des sorts sur les fenêtres de chez Florian Fortarome. Immédiatement, nous commençons un tir de barrage avec des stupéfix. Des pops se font entendre alors qu'apparaissent les professeurs de Poudlard et des Aurores. Je descend dans l'arène avec Ginny et nous stupéfions de nombreux mangemorts. De Nombreux Pops annoncent et des renfort et de nombreux fuyards qui abandonnent la partie. J'entends un cri.

-Potter! "Doloris"!

je reconnais la voix de Malfoy père. Son sort envoyer dans le dos ne me fait rien, j'ai juste un avertissement me demandant si je désire la modification.

Je me retourne lentement et regarde celui qui représente le mangemort par excellence, le bandit sans remord, le criminel impuni.

_**-" suffocare magicae"**_

Le sort lancé en silence le percute avant qu'un combat ne s'engage entre nos deux magie. Ma magie combat l'immense pouvoir de ce salopart. Puis les vague se terminent.

-"impédimenta!" lance-t-il .Rien ne se passe. Je souris."avada kedavra!"recommence-t-il. Toujours rien.

-Lucius, si tu permet que je t'appelle ainsi, j'aimerais te féliciter d'être le premier à expérimenter mon nouveau sort. Te voila devenu Cracmol définitivement. A moins que tu préfère que je t'appelle moldu? Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'ai pas pris ton précieux sang, tu es toujours un sang pur Malfoy.

Il éclate, et me lance une série de sort avant de jeter sa baguette a terre et de me sauter au cou pour m'étrangler. Je lui envoie mon poing dans la figure. Il tombe à terre et tente déjà de se relever pour se jeter sur moi à nouveau.

- _**"Stupéfix!"**_

Je me retourne et réalise que tout s'est arrêté. Les mangemorts non stupéfixer sont parti, les aurores et les membres de l'ordre du phénix m'observent la bouche ouverte.

Maugrey s'avance,

-Félicitation pour nous avoir prévenu à temps. Pourquoi s'est-il jeté sur toi comme cela? Sa magie ne fonctionne plus?

-Non, il est devenu un cracmol, définitivement. Il avait déjà été jugé coupable. Il ne s'évadera plus de sa propre prison. D'ailleurs si vous pouvez occuper vos collègue quelques instant, j'aimerais jeter un œil sur ceux qui ont été capturer.

-Tu peux aller les voir, ils sont déjà rassembler là, on les tiens à l'œil.

je m'approche d'eux et les regardes en silence.

_**-" contra magicae!"**_

Ils ne nuiront plus. Leurs magie est bridée aussi. Je regarde Dumbledorre.

-Vous pouvez tous aller à Poudlard. Je vous ai créer un portauloin. Je m'occuperai des questions officielle. Je te verrai tout à l'heure, me dit-il.

Nous rentrons finir notre nuit alors que le jour se lève au dessus de Londres. Au moment de me coucher, je sort de ma poche un bout de bois que j'ai ramassé. La baguette de Lucius.

.

* * *

**De**: Amélia

**à:** Celui qui me pose beaucoup de problème.

**cc: **Directeur de Poudlard

**objet:** Magenmagot

* * *

Félicitation pour votre aide. Les loups sont devenu des moutons maintenant et il est plus facile de garder la bergerie. Par contre, j'ai un défilé de "vieux crouton" qui voudraient savoir ce que vous avez fait aux mangemorts. Le sort utilisé fait peur et comme votre nom est sorti assez souvent des interrogatoire des prisonniers qui sont fait avec la présence de membre extérieure au service. Certain "ex-amis" de Lucius parlent de magie noire (un comble quand on connait les personnages). Comme j'ai refusé de vous convoquer, attendez vous a ce que la question ressorte lors de la prochaine séance du magenmagot.

* * *

**De**: le survivant qui à survécu

**à:** Celle qui a les oreilles qui bourdonnent .

**cc: **Tonton Albus

**objet:** Prochaine séance du Magenmagot

* * *

Le sort utilisé n'est pas de la magie noire. Je peux très facilement l'enlever sur les "innocents". Il est définitif pour ce cher Lucius qui avait déjà été condamné.

Vous pouvez toujours calmer vos tourmenteur en leur disant que lors de la prochaine séance, je répondrai à toutes leurs questions.

* * *

.

Je vais diner avec mes amis. L'échec de l'attaque à Poudlard est dans la gazette du jour. L'attaque du chemin de traverse n'y est pas encore. Les serpentard ne font plus les fanfarons. Nous allons nous entrainer dans le parc naturel. Nous prenons tous nos animagus et nous nous exerçons afin de mieux les avoir en main.

.

Nous apprenons au résistant qui désire nous suivre au combat à utiliser la magie ancienne. au fil des jours, pas mal de jeune sorcier sont venu grossir le groupe de Dean et Seamus. Nous devons contrôler leurs ardeurs et les entrainer. Tous n'arrivent pas encore à se déplacer. certains devront se contenter de lancer des sorts avec leurs baguettes, d'autres commencent déjà à s'en passer. Les frères Crivey n'arrêtent pas de s'entrainer et d'apprendre de nouveau sort. Ils ont déjà gagner pas mal de puissance. J'ai peur que leurs désir de vengeance les entraine à prendre trop de risque.

.

Ginny et moi allons voler en wouivre sur le lac. Anardil et son fils viennent nous accompagner. Nous la suivons lorsqu'elle plonge sous l'eau et nous nous rassasions de poissons. Lorsque nous ressortons, nous nous transformons tous en dragon. Son fils y arrive depuis peu.

-Amisss des elfessss, Si tu le désire, nous pouvons venir loger prêt de ton école, nous la protégerons dessss détraqueurs. Cela fait longtemps que je n'en ai plus grillé. Cela nous changeras un peu de l'issssolement ici. Ca ne peut qu'être bénéfique pour mon filsss de fréquenter d'autres créatures.

-Je vais voir cela, je ne voudrais pas te faire venir et puis que tu attrapes des ennuis par la suite. Mais je connais déjà quelqu'un à qui cela ferait surement plaisir.

Nous rejoignons nos amis et reprenons notre apparence humaine. La journée à été éreintante.


End file.
